MEIAS VERDADES
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetições. Isto é apenas sexo casual. Nada mais. Nada menos. Pelo menos era, até "Mary"...Ou melhor Isabella. Ela deveria ter 27 anos, ser desinteressante, só boa amiga e ouvinte. Mas então ela entrou no meu escritório para uma entrevista – uma entrevista de estágio, e tudo fodidamente mudou...
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi!**_

_**Mais uma!**_

_**Esta é tipo: Seu ar condicionado esta funcionando? Ops! Não esta ou não tem? Só lamento.**_

_**Melhor então se virar com uma bolsa de gelo mesmo. Calcinhas? Desnecessárias.**_

_**Boa leitura**_

Edward

**Nova York não é nada mais do que um terreno baldio cheio de merda, um depósito de lixo onde os fracassados são forçados a abandonar seus sonhos despedaçados e deixá-los para trás. As luzes brilhantes, que reluziam anos atrás, perderam seu brilho, e esse sentimento refrescante, que uma vez permeou o ar – aquela sensação de esperança – há muito se foi. **

**Cada pessoa que uma vez considerei um amigo é agora um inimigo, e a palavra "confiança" foi arrancada do meu vocabulário. Meu nome e reputação estão manchados, graças à imprensa, e depois de ler a manchete que o The New York Times publicou esta manhã, eu decidi que esta noite será a última noite que passarei aqui. **

**Não posso lidar mais com os suores frios e pesadelos que me tiram o sono, e por mais que eu tente fingir que meu coração não foi destruído, duvido que a dor agonizante no meu peito algum dia vá embora. **

**Para dizer adeus corretamente, pedi as melhores entradas de todos os meus restaurantes favoritos, assisti Death of a Salesman1 na Broadway, e fumei um charuto cubano na ponte de Brooklin. Também reservei a suíte da cobertura no Waldorf Astoria, onde agora estou inclinado para trás na cama e enfiando meus dedos pelos cabelos de uma mulher – gemendo enquanto ela desliza sua boca sobre meu pau. **

**Provocativamente lançando sua língua ao redor da minha ponta, ela sussurra: "Você gosta disso?", enquanto ela olha para mim. **

**Não respondo. Empurro sua cabeça para baixo e expiro, enquanto ela pressiona os lábios contra minhas bolas, e cobre o meu pau com as mãos e as move para cima e para baixo. **

**Ao longo das últimas duas horas, eu a fodi contra a parede, obriguei-a a dobrar-se sobre uma cadeira, e coloquei suas pernas sob o colchão enquanto devorava sua vagina. **

**Está sendo muito gratificante – divertido, mas sei que este sentimento só vai durar por algum tempo; ele nunca fica. Em menos de uma semana, vou ter que encontrar outra pessoa. **

**Enquanto ela me leva cada vez mais fundo em sua boca, eu firmemente puxo seu cabelo – enrijecendo quando ela sacode a cabeça para cima e para baixo. O prazer começa claramente a me atravessar, e os músculos de minhas pernas endurecerem – forçando a me deixar gozar e avisá-la para se afastar. **

**Ela me ignora. **

**Ela agarra meus joelhos e chupa mais rápido, deixando meu pau tocar o fundo da sua garganta. Dou-lhe uma última chance de se afastar, mas já que seus lábios continuam em volta do meu pau, ela não me deixa escolha a não ser gozar na sua boca. **

**E então ela engole. **

**Cada. Gota. Caída. **

**Impressionante... **

**Finalmente se afastando, ela lambe os lábios e se inclina para trás contra o chão. **

**"Essa foi a primeira vez que engoli," diz ela. "Fiz isso apenas para você." **

**"Você não deveria ter feito." Eu levanto e fecho minha calça. "Você deveria ter guardado para outra pessoa." **

**"Certo. Bem, hum... Você quer pedir algum jantar? Talvez pudéssemos comê-lo assistindo HBO e recomeçar novamente depois?" **

**Levanto minha sobrancelha, confuso. **

**Esta é sempre a parte mais chata, a parte em que a mulher que previamente concordou com "Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetições." quer estabelecer algum tipo de conexão imaginária. Por alguma razão, ela sente como se precisasse haver algum tipo de fechamento na conversa, alguma tranquilidade branda que confirmará que o ocorrido foi "mais do que sexo", e que vamos nos tornar amigos. **

**Mas foi apenas sexo, e não estou precisando de amigos. Nem agora, nem nunca. **

**"Não, obrigado." Vou até o espelho do outro lado da sala. "Tenho um lugar para ir." **

**"Às três da manhã? Quero dizer, se você só quer pular a HBO e ir para mais uma rodada ao invés disso, posso..." **

**Desligo-me de sua voz irritante e começo a abotoar minha camisa. Nunca passei a noite com uma mulher que conheci online, e ela não será a primeira. **

**Enquanto ajusto minha gravata, olho para baixo e detecto uma carteira rosa esfarrapada sobre a cômoda. Pegando-a, abro e corro os dedos através do nome que está impresso em sua licença: Sarah Tate. **

**Mesmo que eu só conheça essa mulher por uma semana, ela sempre respondia como "Samantha." Ela também me disse – repetidamente, que trabalha como enfermeira no Grace Hospital. A julgar pelo cartão de empregado da Wal-Mart que está escondido atrás de sua licença, estou supondo que essa parte não é verdade. **

**Olho por cima do ombro, onde ela está agora esparramada nos lençóis de seda da cama. Sua pele de cor creme é imaculada e suave; seus cheios lábios em forma de arco estão um pouco inchados. **

**Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus e ela lentamente se senta, deixando as pernas mais afastadas, sussurrando: "Você sabe que você quer ficar. Fique..." **

**Meu pau começa a endurecer – definitivamente pronto para mais um round, mas ver o seu nome real arruinou qualquer chance disso para mim. Não suporto estar em torno de qualquer um que mentiu para mim, mesmo que ela tenha um par de peitos tamanho D e uma boca do paraíso. **

**Lanço a carteira no seu colo. "Você me disse que seu nome era Samantha." **

**"Tudo bem. E?" **

**"Seu nome é Sarah." **

**"E daí?" Ela encolhe os ombros, me acenando com a mão. "Nunca dou o meu nome real para homens que encontro na internet." **

**"Você apenas fode com eles em suítes de hotel cinco estrelas?" **

**"Por que você de repente se importa com o meu nome verdadeiro?" **

**"Eu não me importo." Olho para o meu relógio. "Você vai passar a noite neste quarto ou preciso dar-lhe o dinheiro do táxi para ir para casa?" **

**"O quê?" **

**"Minha pergunta não foi clara?" **

**"Uau... Apenas, uau..." Ela balança a cabeça. "Quanto tempo você acha que vai ser capaz de continuar fazendo isso?" **

**"Continuar fazendo o que?" **

**"Conversando com alguém por uma semana, transando com ela, e passar para a próxima. Quanto tempo mais?" **

**"Até o meu pau parar de funcionar." Coloco meu casaco. "Você precisa de dinheiro para o táxi ou vai ficar? O check-out é ao meio-dia." **

**"Você sabe que homens como você, que evitam relacionamentos, são o tipo que normalmente caem mais duramente?" **

**"Eles ensinaram isso a você no Wal-Mart?" **

**"Só porque alguém do seu passado te machucou, não significa que todas as mulheres após o farão." Ela franze os lábios. "Isso é provavelmente porque você é do jeito que é. Talvez se você tentasse realmente namorar com alguém, você seria muito mais feliz. Você deve levá-la para jantar e realmente ouvi-la, levá- la até a porta, sem esperar um convite para entrar, e talvez ignorar toda a coisa do 'vamos foder na suíte de hotel no final'." **

**Onde estão as minhas chaves? Preciso ir. Agora. **

**"Posso ver isso agora..." Ela não consegue calar a boca. "Você vai querer mais do que o sexo um dia, e a pessoa que você quiser será alguém que você menos espera. Alguém que vai forçá-lo a ceder." **

**Puxo as minhas chaves de debaixo de seu vestido amassado e suspiro. "Você precisa de dinheiro para o taxi?" **

**"Tenho meu próprio carro, imbecil." Ela revira os olhos. "Você é realmente incapaz de ter uma conversa normal? Mataria você falar comigo por alguns minutos após o sexo?" **

**"Não temos nada mais para discutir." Coloco minha chave do quarto na mesa de cabeceira e caminho em direção à porta. "Foi muito bom conhecer você, Samantha, Sarah. Qualquer inferno que seja o seu nome. Tenha uma ótima noite." **

**"Foda-se!" **

**"Três vezes foi mais do que suficiente. Não, obrigado." **

**"As coisas irão alcançá-lo um dia, idiota!" Ela grita enquanto passo pelo corredor. "Karma é uma puta dos infernos!" **

**"Eu sei." Atiro de volta. "Transei com ela há duas semanas..." **

**Contrato : **

**Um acordo entre duas pessoas que cria uma obrigação de fazer ou não fazer uma determinada ação. **

**Edward**

**Seis anos depois... **

**Durham, Carolina do Norte **

**A mulher que estava nesse momento sentada à minha frente era uma mentirosa fodida. **

**Vestida com um suéter cinza escuro feio e uma saia xadrez vermelha, tinha o cabelo que parecia como se tivesse sido tingido com uma caixa de lápis de cera. Ela parecia em nada com a mulher na foto on-line, nada como a loira sorrindo com seios taça tamanho C, tatuagens de borboletas, e, lábios rosados rechonchudos. **

**Antes de eu ter combinado esse encontro, eu pedi especificamente por três provas separadas de veracidade das imagens: uma foto sua segurando um jornal com a data mais recente sobre ele, uma mordendo seus lábios, e uma segurando um cartaz com o nome dela. Quando solicitei essas coisas, ela riu e disse que eu era "a pessoa mais paranoica do mundo", mas que ela tinha feito as fotos. Ou assim pensava eu. Com a exceção de dizer-lhe o meu nome verdadeiro – parei de dar o meu nome verdadeiro anos atrás, eu tinha sido completamente honesto e esperava isso em troca. **

**"Bem, agora que estamos sozinhos..." De repente, ela sorriu, revelando uma boca cheia de pedaços de metal e borracha. "É bom finalmente conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Anthony. Como você está hoje?" **

**Não tenho tempo para isso. "Quem é a menina em sua foto do perfil?" Perguntei. **

**"O quê?" **

**"Quem é a menina em sua foto de perfil?" **

**"Ah... Bem, aquela não sou eu." **

**"Não me diga que não é você." Revirei os olhos. "Você contratou uma modelo? Comprou um grupo de imagens e usou o Photoshop?" **

**"Não exatamente." Ela baixou a voz. "Apenas pensei que você seria mais propenso a falar comigo, se usasse essa foto em vez da minha." **

**Olhei-a novamente, agora percebendo a estranha tatuagem de unicórnio entre seus dedos e a citação "O amor é cego" que estava tatuada em seu pulso. **

**"O que você estava esperando que fosse acontecer quando nós realmente nos conhecêssemos?" Esta merda era incompreensível na minha mente. "Você pensou no que iria acontecer quando esse dia chegasse? Quando eu percebesse que você não era quem você disse que era?" **

**"Estava meio que esperando por você ter mentido sobre a sua imagem também," disse ela. "Não sabia que você realmente pareceria como você está no perfil, sabe? Esta é a primeira vez que um cara no Date-Match(site de encontro) disse a verdade. Acho que é um sinal." **

**"Não é." Balancei minha cabeça. "E a modelo? Como você conseguiu alguém para tirar todas aquelas fotos?" **

**"Não era uma modelo. É minha colega de quarto." Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me levantei. "Espere um segundo! Todas as coisas que disse para você no telefone eram absolutamente verdadeiras. Estou interessada em política, e amo estudar a lei e acompanhar casos de alto perfil." **

**"Qual a faculdade de direito que você estudou?" **

**"Faculdade de Direito?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Não, não é esse o tipo de escola de direito. Estudo Direito como, vi cada episódio de SVU3 e li todos os livros de John Grisham." **

**Suspirei e puxei algumas notas da minha carteira, colocando-as sobre a mesa. Tinha perdido muito tempo com ela. **

**"Adeus, Charlotte." Fui embora, ignorando o resto do seu pedido de desculpas. **

**No momento em que o manobrista puxou meu carro, escorreguei para dentro e sai em disparada. **

**Esta merda está ficando ridícula... **

**Esta foi a sexta vez que isso tinha acontecido comigo este mês, e eu não entendia por que alguém estaria disposto a mentir com um rosto potencial quando iria me encontrar frente a frente depois. Não fazia qualquer sentido, porra. **

**Irritado, peguei uma garrafa de whisky na loja do outro lado da rua, e fiz uma nota mental para bloquear esta última mentirosa da minha página. Estava começando a sentir como se tivesse acabado as mulheres disponíveis para transar em Durham. Também estava começando a sentir que eu precisava mudar de cidade e começar tudo de novo; os suores frios de anos atrás haviam retornado, e eu sabia que os pesadelos estavam por vir. **

**Assim que pisei em meu apartamento, me servi de três doses e joguei-as para dentro. Então, coloquei mais três. **

**Passei pelo meu telefone e verifiquei meus e-mails do dia – clientes indicados, mais convites para conversar do Date- Match, e uma mensagem da loira sexy que eu deveria encontrar neste sábado. **

**O assunto da mensagem era, "A honestidade é a chave, certo?" **

**Tomei outra dose antes de abri-lo, esperando que fosse um convite para nos encontrar hoje à noite em vez de sábado. **

**Não era. Era uma maldita redação. **

**"Ei, Anthony. Sei que deveríamos nos conhecer neste sábado e confie em mim, estava tão ansiosa por isso, mas preciso saber que você está interessado em mim por mim mesma e não pela minha aparência. Conheci um monte de caras assustadores aqui, porque eles gostam apenas da minha foto, e quando nos encontramos, eles só querem ter relações sexuais. Posso assegurar- lhe que sou quem eu digo que sou, mas estou procurando algo um pouco mais gratificante do que sexo casual. Não temos de ter uma relação plena explosiva, ou nos envolver em um caso intenso, mas podemos pelo menos construir uma amizade em primeiro lugar, sabe? Estou ansiosa para vê-lo, então me deixe saber se você ainda estiver interessado em conhecer-me – Liz." **

**Eu imediatamente cliquei no meu perfil e abri a pasta "O que estou procurando", certificando-me de que ainda estava escrito a mesma coisa: "Sexo casual. Nada mais. Nada menos." **

**Essa frase não estava lá para decoração, e estava em negrito por uma razão. **

**Voltei a mensagem da mulher e respondi. "Eu não estou mais interessado em conhecê-la. Boa sorte para encontrar o que você está procurando – Anthony." **

**"Você existe?" Ela respondeu imediatamente. "Você não pode precisar de outro amigo? Nós não podemos ser 'apenas amigos'? – Liz." **

**"Inferno, não - Anthony." Respondi e bloqueei seu endereço. **

**Outra dose fez o seu caminho pela minha garganta, e rolei através do restante dos e-mails – imediatamente abri o que veio da única pessoa que considerava como uma amiga nesta cidade. Mary. **

**Assunto: Pau abandonado **

**Então, estou escrevendo-lhe agora porque só pensava em quanta dor você deve estar nesse momento... Nós não falamos sobre você transar tem um bom tempo, e isso me preocupa. Muito. Tipo, eu CHOREI sobre a sua falta de buceta... Lamento muito que tantas mulheres lhe enviaram fotos fraudulentas e lhe deram um caso grave de bolas azuis. Estou anexando os links sobre uma loção top de linha que acho que você deve investir nas próximas semanas que virão. **

**Seu pau está nas minhas orações, **

–**Mary. **

**Eu sorri e escrevi uma resposta. **

**Assunto: Re: Pau abandonado **

**Obrigado por suas preocupações com o meu pau. Embora, vendo que você NUNCA discute sobre transar, acho que ter teias de aranha na buceta é uma doença muito mais grave. Sim, é verdade que muitas mulheres têm me enviado fotos, mas é muito triste que você nunca me enviou a sua, não é? Estou mais do que disposto a enviar-lhe a minha, e, eventualmente, ajudá-la a curar sua doença triste e infeliz. **

**Obrigado por me dizer que meu pau está em suas orações. Preferiria que estivesse na sua boca. **

–**Anthony. **

**Simples assim, a minha noite ficou agora dez vezes melhor. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha conhecido Mary pessoalmente e nossas conversas fossem restritas a telefonemas, e-mails e mensagens de texto, eu sentia uma forte conexão com ela. **

**Nós tínhamos nos conhecido através de uma rede social – a LawyerChat4, que era anônima e exclusiva. Não havia fotos de perfil, nenhuma atividade na linha do tempo, apenas placas de mensagem. Havia uma pequena caixa de perfil em que a informação poderia ser colocada (apenas o primeiro nome, idade, número de anos de prática, alto ou baixo status do perfil), e um logotipo no perfil de cada usuário, que revelava seu sexo. **

**Cada usuário era "garantido" ser um advogado que tinha sido convidado pessoalmente por e-mail. De acordo com os desenvolvedores do site, eles "cruzaram referências de cada advogado que exerça a função no estado da Carolina do Norte contra registros de licenciamento do quadro para garantir um excepcional sistema único de apoio." **

**Eu honestamente pensei que a rede era besteira, e se não fosse pelo fato de que eu tinha fodido algumas das mulheres que conheci lá, teria cancelado a minha conta após o primeiro mês. **

**No entanto, quando vi uma nova mensagem "preciso de alguns conselhos" de uma "Mary," não pude resistir a tentar replicar os meus resultados anteriores. Li primeiro seu perfil – ela tinha vinte e sete anos, um ano fora da faculdade de direito, amante de livros – e decidi ir até ela. **

**Minha intenção era responder às suas questões jurídicas, orientar lentamente a conversa para coisas mais pessoais, em seguida, pedir-lhe para se juntar ao Date-Match para que pudesse ver como ela era. Mas ela não era como as outras mulheres. **

**Ela me mandou mensagens constantes, e ela sempre manteve o tema da conversa no âmbito profissional. Desde que ela era uma jovem e inexperiente advogada, ela pediu conselhos sobre os temas mais simples: breve edição legal, a alegação de arquivamento e exibição de provas. Depois de nós termos conversado cinco vezes e eu ter me cansado de ter sessões de três horas de duração sobre despejo, pedi o telefone dela. **

**Ela disse que não. **

**"Por que não?" digitei. **

**"Porque é contra as regras." **

**"Nunca conheci um advogado que não tenha quebrado pelo menos uma." **

**"Então você não é um advogado muito bom. Vou encontrar alguém para conversar agora. Obrigada." **

**"Você vai perder esse caso amanhã." Digitei antes que ela pudesse terminar a nossa sessão. "Você não tem ideia do que está fazendo." **

**"Você está realmente tão chateado por eu não dar- lhe o meu número de telefone? O que você tem, doze anos?" **

**"Trinta e dois, e não dou a mínima para o seu número de telefone. Só estava pedindo para que pudesse ligar e dizer-lhe que o resumo que você me enviou está repleto de erros de digitação, e o argumento final parece que um estudante de direito do primeiro ano escreveu. Há muitos erros para me sentar aqui e digitar todos eles." **

**"Meu resumo não está tão ruim assim." **

**"Ele não está tão bom também." Antes que pudesse sair do nosso bate-papo, seu número de telefone apareceu na tela, e embaixo dele estava um curto parágrafo: "Se você vai me ligar e me ajudar, ótimo. Se você estiver usando o meu número para me convencer a aderir a um site de namoro depois, então esqueça. Entrei para esta rede para suporte de carreira, é isso." **

**Olhei para sua mensagem longa e duramente – debatendo se deveria ajudá-la com nenhuma chance de conseguir nada com isso, mas algo me fez chamá-la de qualquer maneira. Andei através de cada erro que ela tinha feito, insisti que ela esclarecesse algumas frases, e até mesmo reformatei seu resumo. **

**Bem quando eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe adeus e desligar, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Ela perguntou: "Como foi seu dia hoje?" **

**"Isso não está em seu resumo." Eu disse. "Você só quer falar sobre merda de advocacia, lembra?" **

**"Não posso mudar de ideia?" **

**"Não. Desligue." Esperei ouvir um sinal sonoro, mas a única coisa que ouvi foi o riso. Se não fosse pelo fato de que era um som tão rouco e sexy, eu teria desligado eu mesmo, mas eu não podia colocar o telefone para baixo. **

**"Sinto muito," disse ela, ainda rindo. "Não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo." **

**"Você não fez. Desligue." **

**"Não quero." Ela finalmente parou de rir. "Peço desculpas por essa mensagem hostil que lhe enviei... Você é realmente o único cara que conheci aqui que responde a todas as minhas perguntas. Você está ocupado agora? Você pode falar?" **

**"Sobre o quê?" **

**"Sobre si mesmo, sua vida... Eu tenho lhe feito perguntas jurídicas e chatas todos os dias, e você tem sido muito paciente, assim... É justo que falemos de algo menos entediante dessa vez se vamos ser amigos, certo?" **

**Amigos? **

**Eu estava hesitante em responder – especialmente já que isso não parecia ser os temas 'menos chatos' que envolveriam sexo, e ela disse a palavra 'amigos' tão facilmente. No entanto, eu já estava no meio de outra noite sem sexo, assim comecei a ter uma conversa normal com ela. Até cinco da manhã, ela e eu discutimos as coisas, coisas mais mundanas – nossas vidas diárias, livros favoritos, o seu sonho de se tornar uma bailarina profissional atrasado. **

**Poucos dias depois, falamos novamente, e depois de um mês, eu estava falando com ela todos os dias. **

**Tomando outra dose, pressionei o botão de chamada no meu telefone e esperei para ouvir sua voz suave. **

**Nenhuma resposta. Considerei enviar-lhe uma mensagem, mas então percebi que eram nove horas em uma quarta-feira e que não seria capaz de falar com ela esta noite de forma alguma. **

**Ensaio... noites de quarta são sempre para a prática do balé... **

**"Sr. Cullen?" Minha secretária entrou no meu escritório na manhã seguinte. **

**"Sim, Jessica?" **

**"Sr. Greenwood e Sr. Bach gostariam de saber se você quer participar da próxima rodada de entrevistas de estágio hoje." **

**"Não quero." **

**"Tudo bem..." Ela olhou para baixo e rabiscou algo em seu bloco de notas. "Você pelo menos olhou os currículos, então? Eles têm de reduzi-los a quinze hoje." **

**Suspirei e tirei a pilha de currículos que ela tinha me dado na semana passada. Li todos e escrevi notas, em sua maioria – "Passo" "Passo duas vezes" e "Não me sinto disposto a ler isso." Todos os candidatos restantes eram da Universidade de Duke, e que eu saiba, éramos a única empresa na cidade que aceitava **

**estudantes de Direito e estudantes sem bacharel como candidatos para estágios remunerados. **

**"Não estou impressionado com qualquer um dos candidatos." Deslizei os papéis na minha mesa. "Esses eram todos os candidatos da seleção?" **

**"Não, senhor." Ela se aproximou e colocou uma pilha ainda maior na minha frente. "Este é todo o conjunto da seleção. Você precisa de mim para fazer qualquer outra coisa para você esta manhã?" **

**"Além de pegar o meu café?" Apontei para a caneca vazia na borda da minha mesa. Odiava que eu sempre tinha que lembrá-la para trazer isso; eu não conseguia funcionar de manhã sem uma xícara de café fresco. **

**"Eu sinto muito. Vou pegar isso imediatamente." **

**Liguei o meu computador e passei pelos meus e- mails, classificando-os todos por ordem de importância. Claro, o mais recente e-mail de Mary foi empurrado direto para o topo. **

**Assunto: Supere-se. **

**Obrigada pela mensagem com imagem infantil do pó branco que estava fora de seu condomínio, esta manhã. Eu realmente apreciei isso, mas posso assegurar-lhe que isso NÃO é como o interior da minha vagina se parece agora. **

**Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas não preciso transar todos os dias para satisfazer as minhas necessidades. Elas são BEM atendidas com uma VARIEDADE de ferramentas. **

–**Mary **

**Assunto: Re: Supere-se. **

**Enviei-lhe duas imagens. Uma do pó branco e uma do lago seco com animais morrendo. A segunda imagem foi mais precisa? **

**A única ferramenta que sua boceta precisa é minha língua. Está aqui sempre que quiser, e ela funciona em uma "VARIEDADE" de maneiras. **

–**Anthony **

**"Aqui está, Sr. Cullen." Jessica, de repente coloca o meu café na mesa. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" **

**"Não, você não pode." **

**"Eu pensei assim," disse ela, baixando a voz e olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu sei que isto é pouco profissional, mas preciso de um encontro para o baile de gala no próximo mês." **

**"Então, encontre um par para o baile de gala no próximo mês." **

**"Essa foi a minha maneira de pedir-lhe para ser meu par..." **

**Eu pisquei. Precisava encontrar uma palavra certa para dizer "Inferno, não" com muito cuidado. **

**Jessica tinha acabado de sair da faculdade – malditamente jovem demais para mim, trabalhava aqui porque seu avô começou esta empresa, e estava a fim de algo muito maior do que jamais estaria disposto a dar. Tinha a ouvido várias vezes, em seus intervalos de almoço, falando sobre como ela queria se casar antes de chegar aos vinte e cinco. Ela também aparentemente queria ser uma dona-de-casa com seis filhos, e morar em uma casa nos subúrbios. **

**Em outras palavras, ela estava completamente fora da porra da sua mente. **

**"Então, o que você diz?" Ela sorriu. **

**Tentei não revirar os olhos. "Jessica..." **

**"Sim?" Seus olhos estavam cheios de esperança. **

**"Olha, querida. Não só seria altamente inapropriado para nós dois algum dia nos envolver em qualquer tipo de relacionamento fora deste escritório, mas não sou o homem que você está procurando. De forma alguma. Confie em mim." **

**"Nem mesmo por uma noite?" **

**"As palavras 'uma noite' no meu livro seguramente trazem certas expectativas que você não poderia cumprir. Então, não. Vai fazer algum trabalho." **

**"'Uma noite' é um código para o sexo?" **

**"Por que você ainda está na minha sala?" **

**"Eu não diria a ninguém, se fizéssemos sexo," ela sussurrou. "Eu realmente fantasio sobre isso desde que nos conhecemos. E, desde que você nunca tem quaisquer chamadas nos livros de uma namorada, estou supondo que você está disponível." **

**"Não estou." **

**"Entrei e vi você enquanto você estava no banheiro uma vez... Você tem, pelo menos, vinte e dois, eu acho." **

**Que porra é essa? **

**Eu estava a cinco segundos de gravar esta conversa em meu telefone e mandar por e-mail para seu avô. **

**"Sou muito boa em dar sexo oral," disse ela. "Venho fazendo isso desde o colegial. Todos os caras que chupei disseram que a minha boca é incrível." Ela mordeu o lábio. **

**"Há super-cola no meu chão? É por isso que você ainda está ai de pé?" **

**"Se você fosse o meu encontro para o baile de gala e acabássemos tendo um bom encontro, você seria o primeiro homem que realmente percorreu todo o caminho comigo." Ela deixou escapar, corando. "Ainda sou virgem, lá em baixo." **

**"Então definitivamente eu não sou o homem para você." Revirei os olhos. "Agora, saia antes que eu chame o Sr. Greenwood e diga-lhe que a sua preciosa neta está se oferecendo para chupar o meu pau durante o café da manhã." **

**Chocada, o rosto tingido de vermelho, ela rapidamente foi até a porta. Então ela olhou por cima do ombro e piscou para mim – fodidamente piscou para mim, antes de sair. **

**Imediatamente digitei uma nota em minha agenda: encontrar uma nova secretária – um pouco mais velha, casada... **

**Antes que pudesse terminar de organizar minha caixa de entrada, meu celular tocou. Mary. **

**"Estou ocupado," eu respondi. **

**"Então por que você atendeu ao telefone?" **

**"Porque o som da minha voz deixa você molhada." **

**"Engraçado." Ela riu. "Como está o seu dia?" **

**"Típico. Minha secretária veio apenas se insinuar para mim pela terceira vez este mês." **

**"Ela enviou-lhe outra nota 'Você e eu pertencemos um ao outro', com chocolates?" **

**"Não, ela se ofereceu para chupar meu pau." **

**"O quê?" Ela engasgou. "Você está brincando!" **

**"Infelizmente não. Depois disso, ela me disse que estava disposta a me dar a sua virgindade. Nem preciso dizer que, estarei postando um anúncio de substituição em breve. Qualquer pessoa do seu escritório que queira trabalhar para uma empresa melhor? Vou dobrar o salário." **

**"Como você sabe que a minha empresa não é melhor do que a sua?" **

**"Porque você me liga e pede conselhos sobre casos bobos todo o tempo, é por isso. Se a sua empresa fosse melhor, você nunca teria que perguntar." **

**"Tanto faz." Ela gemeu. "Você ainda não engatou no vagão de namoro online?" **

**"Engatar? Vagão?" Eu nunca poderia entender suas pequenas metáforas do sul. "O que diabos isso quer dizer?" **

**"Ugh, Deus..." Ela suspirou. "Isso significa que você não me atualizou sobre seu encontro de ontem à noite, então eu acho que foi um fracasso, o que significa que você não dormiu com ninguém há mais de um mês. Isso tem que ser um recorde para você." **

**"É." **

**"Você quer um conselho?" **

**"Não, a menos que você queira vir ao meu escritório e me dizer pessoalmente." Eu sorri. **

**"Não, obrigada. Falando de conselho, vou precisar da sua ajuda na sexta à noite." **

**"Com o quê?" **

**"Acabei de conseguir um caso muito grande. Não passei por todos os documentos ainda, mas já sei que está acima da minha compreensão." **

**Inclinei-me na minha cadeira. "Se é um caso assim tão grande, você pode trazer os documentos para o meu apartamento esta noite. Ficaria feliz em ajudá-la a ordená-los. Categorização sempre foi a minha especialidade." **

**"Ha! Boa tentativa, mas não penso assim." Ela continuou a falar sobre o caso dela, mas eu estava apenas ouvindo pela metade. Ainda me parecia estranho que ela não quisesse me conhecer em pessoa, que ela encerrasse o assunto a qualquer momento que eu o trouxesse a tona. **

**"Além disso..." Ela ainda estava divagando. "Eu provavelmente vou ter que fazer alguma pesquisa sobre essas mudanças. Não tenho certeza se –" **

**"Diga-me a verdadeira razão pela qual não posso encontrá-la pessoalmente." Eu a cortei. **

**"O quê?" **

**"Nós nos conhecemos há seis meses. Por que você não quer me encontrar?" **

**Silêncio. **

**"Preciso repetir a pergunta?" Me levantei e caminhei até a minha porta, trancando-a. "Você não me entendeu?" **

**"É contra as regras do LawyerChat..." **

**"Foda-se o LawyerChat." Revirei os olhos. "É contra as regras você e eu termos os números de telefone um do outro, em primeiro lugar, para que possamos agir como malditos adolescentes e fazer o outro gozar por telefone à noite, mas você nunca se queixou sobre isso." **

**"Você nunca me fez gozar..." **

**"Não minta para mim." **

**"Você não fez." **

**"Então, na semana passada, quando eu disse que queria que você montasse na minha boca para que pudesse comer sua buceta até que você gozasse em todo o meu lábio, você estava fingindo respirar com dificuldade?" **

**Ela respirou fundo. "Não, mas –" **

**"Foi o que eu pensei. Por que não podemos nos conhecer pessoalmente?" **

**"Porque isso iria arruinar a nossa amizade e você sabe disso." **

**"Eu não sei." **

**"Você me disse que você nunca dorme com a mesma mulher duas vezes, que depois de dormir com alguém você termina com ela." **

**"Nunca fodi um dos meus amigos antes." **

**"Isso é porque sou sua única amiga." **

**"Estou ciente, mas –" parei. Não tinha defesa para isso. **

**O silêncio permaneceu na linha, e tentei pensar em outro argumento. **

**Ela falou primeiro. "Eu honestamente não quero estragar a nossa amizade por uma foda sem sentido." **

**"Garanto que vamos ter mais do que uma foda sem sentido." **

**Sua risada leve passou pela linha, e eu suspirei – tentando imaginar como ela era. Eu não sabia por que, mas ao longo das últimas semanas, eu tinha estado ansiando sentir sua risada pessoalmente. **

**"Você sabe," ela continuou, "para um advogado de alto nível, você tem uma boca muito suja." **

**"Você ficaria surpresa com o quão suja ela pode chegar." **

**"Mais suja do que já experimentei?" **

**"Muito mais suja." Eu vinha pisando em águas rasas desde que começamos essa amizade – ainda esperançoso de que iríamos nos encontrar pessoalmente algum dia, mas agora que não iríamos, não havia razão para me segurar. "Acho que vou falar com você esta noite." **

**"Não, a menos que você encontre outro encontro entre agora e depois. Sei que você estará procurando." **

**"É claro que estarei à procura." Zombei. "Mary é seu nome verdadeiro?" **

**"Sim, mas tenho certeza que Anthony não é o seu. Você se importa em finalmente dar isso para mim?" **

**"Vou dar a você quando você voltar a porra dos seus sentidos e deixar-me ver você." **

**"Você apenas não vai deixar isso passar, você vai?" Ela riu de novo. "E se a verdadeira razão pela qual não quero conhecê-lo é porque sou feia?" **

**"Tenho uma boa sensação de que você não é." **

**"Mas se fosse?" **

**"Eu te foderia com as luzes apagadas." **

**"Prefiro as luzes acesas." **

**"Então, faria você usar um saco de papel sobre sua cabeça." **

**"O QUÊ?" Ela explodiu em risos. "Você é ridículo! Ugh, há um cliente na minha porta agora. Tenho que ir. Posso te ligar mais tarde?" **

**"Sempre." Desliguei, sorrindo. Então me ocorreu. **

**Foda-se... Ela sempre encontra uma maneira de sair dessa linha de questionamento... **

**Perjúrio (n.): **

**O voluntário dando um falso testemunho sob juramento. **

**Mary ( meu nome verdadeiro é Isabella) **

"**Mentiras sempre são descobertas pelas pessoas no final. Por que as pessoas não entendem isso?" Esse era o conteúdo da mensagem de texto do Anthony nesta manhã. **

"**Você não acha que algumas mentiras são justificáveis?", eu respondi. **

"**Não. Nunca." **

**Eu hesitei. "Então você nunca mentiu para mim?" **

"**Porque eu mentiria?" **

"**Porque mal nos conhecemos..." **

"**Apenas porque você me mantem afastado." Ele me mandou outra mensagem antes que eu pudesse responder "Você gostaria de saber meu nome real e onde eu trabalho?" **

"**Prefiro nosso acordo de sermos anônimos." **

"**Claro que prefere, e eu nunca menti para você. Eu confio em você por algum estranho motivo." **

"**Algum estranho motivo?" **

"**Muito estranho. Vou falar com você mais tarde." **

**Joguei meu celular na bolsa e suspirei, sentindo aquela sensação familiar de culpa sobre mim. Eu nunca tive a intenção de continuar falando com ele, de nos tornarmos amigos fora do LawyerChat, mas eu estava nisso muito profundo e eu não queria deixá-lo ir. **

**Meses atrás, quando eu vi o convite para a rede exclusiva na mesa de minha mãe, eu jurei usá-la apenas quando precisasse tirar alguma dúvida das minhas aulas pré-direito. Usei seu código de acesso para fazer o login, e fiz um perfil falso e tive certeza de que todas as perguntas que fiz fossem apresentadas de uma forma que ninguém soubesse que eram para minha lição de casa. **

**Infelizmente para mim, o programa de Direito da Duke é diferente de qualquer outro programa do País. Consistia em mais classes que envolviam uma participação ativa, com um tutor para cada um de nós treinar como advogados, e foi determinado que cada aluno encontrasse um estágio nos quatro semestres finais. Além disso, esperavam que lêssemos e interpretássemos os casos como se já fossemos advogados. **

**Se eu soubesse que perguntar ao Anthony sobre meus deveres de casa nos levaria a uma amizade real, eu teria parado de falar com ele mais cedo. Então, novamente, como eu era sua única amiga, ele era meu único amigo, também. **

**Ele era aberto e honesto a cada vez que nos falávamos, eu só desejava que eu pudesse igual a ele – especialmente porque ele parecia ter o habito de dizer "Odeio os mentirosos" sempre que um de seus encontros o enganava. **

**Droga... **

**Alisei o tule do meu tutu, e respirei fundo várias vezes. Poderia pensar sobre minha amizade com Anthony depois, agora eu precisava me concentrar. **

**Hoje é o dia do teste para a produção de O Lago dos Cisnes e eu estou uma pilha de nervos. Mal tinha dormido na noite anterior e nem comido, e cheguei ao teatro com cinco horas de antecedência. **

"**Por favor, desocupem o palco, senhoras e senhores!" O diretor gritou de baixo. "As audições oficiais começarão em 30 minutos! Por favor, desocupem o palco e saiam pelas alas!" **

**Antes de ir para os bastidores, olhei para a plateia. A maioria dos rostos era familiar – meus colegas de classe, professores, alguns diretores da companhia de balé que eu tinha trabalhado no verão passado, mas os rostos que eu precisava ver não estavam lá. **

**Eles nunca estavam. **

**Magoada, encontrei um canto no camarim e liguei para minha mãe. **

"**Alô?", ela respondeu no primeiro toque. **

"**Por que você não está aqui?" **

"**Por que eu não estou onde, Isabella? Do que você esta falando agora?" Ela soltou um suspiro sem paciência. **

"**Minha audição aberta para O Lago dos Cisnes. Você prometeu que você e papai estariam aqui." **

"**É Isabella, querido!" Ela gritou para meu pai em segundo plano. "Seu recital foi hoje?" **

"**Não estive em recital desde que tinha treze anos." Cerrei os dentes. "Este é um teste, a primeira audição da minha vida e vocês deveriam estar aqui." **

"**Acho que minha secretária esqueceu de me dizer sobre isso essa manhã," disse ela. "Você já conseguiu algum estágio para sua faculdade?" **

"**Eu tenho duas faculdades." **

"**Pré-Direito, Isabella." **

"**Não." Eu suspirei. **

"**Bem, por que não? Você esta esperando algum destes cair do céu no seu colo? É isso?" **

"**Eu tive uma entrevista ontem no Blaine and Associates," eu disse, sentindo meu coração ficar mais pesado, "e eu tenho outra na próxima semana em Greenwood, Bach, and Cullen. Eu também estou prestes a fazer um teste para o papel da minha vida se você puder fingir que se importa por no mínimo 5 segundos". **

"**Desculpe-me, mocinha?" **

"**Você não está aqui." Havia lágrima em meus olhos. "Você não está aqui... você tem ideia do quão grande essa produção vai ser?" **

"**Você está sendo paga? É o New York Ballet Company que esta produzindo?" **

"**Isso não vem ao caso. Eu já lhe disse repetidas vezes o quão importante este teste é para mim. Eu liguei e te lembrei ontem a noite, e seria muito bom se os meus pais aparecessem e acreditassem em mim de vez em quando. **

"**Isabella..." ela suspirou. "Eu acredito em você. Sempre acreditei, mas estou no meio de uma audiência enorme agora e você sabe disso porque está em todos os jornais. Você também sabe que se tornar uma bailarina profissional não é uma escolha de profissão estável, e por mais que eu adoraria deixar minha maior cliente para ver você na ponta dos pés no palco –" **

"**Se chama en pointe." **

"**É a mesma coisa," ela disse. "Independentemente disso, é apenas um teste. Tenho certeza de que seu pai e eu não seremos os únicos pais a não ir hoje. Depois de se formar na faculdade e entrar na carreira de direito, você vai ver o balé como realmente é – um hobby, e você será grata por nós a empurrarmos para duas graduações." **

"**Balé é o meu sonho, mãe." **

**"É uma fase, e você está muito além da idade para se tornar uma profissional da última vez que verifiquei. Lembra-se de como você de repente desistiu aos dezesseis anos? Você vai desistir de novo e vai ser melhor. Na verdade –" **

**Eu desliguei. **

**Não queria ouvir mais um dos seus discursos para matar meus sonhos, e o que mais me irritou foi o fato de ela achar que é uma "fase" sendo que eu danço desde que tinha 6 anos de idade quando ela e meu pai derramaram incontáveis dólares em aulas particulares, fantasias e competições. **

**A única razão pela qual eu "desisti" aos dezesseis anos foi porque quebrei o pé, e não podia fazer um teste para qualquer escola de dança. E a única razão pela qual eu comecei a mostrar um fraco interesse em leis era porque eu não podia fazer muita coisa além das minhas sessões de reabilitação, exceto ler. **

**Meu coração sempre pertenceu as sapatilhas de ponta, e esse fato nunca iria mudar. **

"**Isabella Swan?" Um homem de repente chamou meu nome na porta do teatro. "É você?" **

**"Sim". **

"**Você é a próxima a subir no palco. Tem cerca de cinco minutos...". **

"**Já estarei lá...". Guardei minha bolsa no armário e antes que eu pudesse fechá-lo, meu celular tocou. **

**Sabendo que era minha mãe ligando para oferecer um pedido meia–boca de desculpas, eu atendi e dei o meu melhor para não gritar. "Por favor, me poupe das suas desculpas, elas não significam nada para mim." **

"**Eu estava ligando para desejar boa sorte," disse uma voz profunda. **

"**Dois minutos!" Um ajudante de palco olhou para mim e fez sinal para eu ir para o palco. **

"**Anthony?" Eu virei de costas para o ajudante. "Para que você esta me desejando boa sorte?" **

"**Você mencionou algum tipo de audição há algumas semanas. É hoje, não?" **

"**Sim, obrigada..." **

"**Você não parece muito animada sobre seu sonho agora." **

"**Como posso estar quando meus pais não acreditam nisso?" **

"**Você tem vinte e sete anos de idade." Ele zombou. "Foda-se seus pais." **

**Eu ri, culpada. "Eu queria que fosse assim tão simples..." **

"**E realmente é. Você faz seu próprio dinheiro, e apesar do fato de que você realmente não saiba nada sobre leis, você me parece uma advogada decente. Foda-se eles." **

"**Eu vou manter isso em mente," eu disse tentando me afastar deste assunto. "Estou chocada que você se lembrou que minha audição era hoje." **

"**Eu não." E ele desligou, e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo quando o fez. **

"**Quinze segundos, Srta. Swan!" O ajudante de palco agarrou meu braço e praticamente me puxou para o palco. **

**Sorri para os juízes e fiquei na quinta posição – braços sobre minha cabeça, e esperei a primeira nota da composição de Tchaikovsky começar. **

**Houve um farfalhar de papeis, alguém da plateia tossiu e então, a música começou. **

**Era para eu demonstrar um arabesco, uma pirueta, e em seguida, executar a rotina que eu tanto ensaiei em sala de aula durante o ultimo mês e meio. Eu não senti vontade disso, no entanto, e já que esta era uma das minhas últimas oportunidades de causar uma impressão, eu decidi dançar como eu queria. **

**Fechei os olhos e completei pirueta após pirueta, fouette após fouette. Eu nem estava em sintonia com a música, e eu poderia dizer que o pianista estava confuso e tentando me acompanhar. **

**Demonstrei cada salto que sabia, perfeitamente aterrissando em cada um deles e quando o pianista desistiu e atingiu a última nota, eu voltei para quinta posição – sorrindo. **

**Não houve aplausos, vibração, não houve nada. Tentei ler os rostos dos juízes para saber se eles estavam um pouco impressionados, mas eles estavam impassíveis. **

"**Isso é tudo, Srta. Swan," disse um deles. "Srta. Leighton Reynolds pode subir ao palco, por favor?" **

**Murmurei um "Obrigada" antes de pisar fora e correr para fora do teatro. Eu não me incomodei de assistir o resto das audições. **

**Pelo restante da tarde eu andei em torno do Campus e tentei não chorar. Quando eu tive certeza de que as lagrimas cairiam, enviei e-mails ao Anthony; era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer para me sentir melhor. **

**Assunto: Pensando... **

"**Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetições." Você escolhe um restaurante barato ou caro? Você paga o jantar e o quarto de hotel? Ou você faz a mulher dividir a conta com você? **

–**Mary **

**Assunto: Re: Pensando... **

**Jantar caro. Hotel Cinco estrelas e suíte. Eu pago por tudo. **

**Você quer que eu faça algumas reservas para nós para que eu possa lhe mostrar? **

–**Anthony **

**Assunto: Re: Re: Pensamento... **

**Claro que não. E "algumas" reservas? O que aconteceu com apenas um? **

–**Mary **

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Pensamento... **

**Eu disse que iria fazer uma exceção no seu caso. Eu investi em uma caixa de sacos de papel hoje. **

–**Anthony **

**Eu ri e olhei para o relógio. Era cinco horas, e eu tinha certeza de que os resultados da audição haviam saído há algumas horas, mas eu estava com muito medo de olhar. Tudo que eu queria era uma chance de ser membro do corpo do Cisne, ou até mesmo uma substituta para a principal. **

**Por que eu estraguei a coreografia? O que diabos eu estava pensando? **

**Depois de me deixar louca com as perguntas, me forcei a fazer uma caminhada de volta para o teatro de dança e olhar a postagem do elenco final. Quando cheguei, havia uma enorme multidão na frente do mural e eu podia ouvir o habitual "Eu estou dentro! Eu estou dentro!" e "Como eles puderam não me escolher?" **

**Apertei-me entre todos e olhei para a folha, procurando meu nome na folha de elenco menor, mas meu nome não estava lá. **

**Foi na folha do elenco principal, e ao lado do papel de Odette/Odile, o cisne branco e preto, que estava o meu nome completo e em negrito. **

**Comecei a chorar, pulando para cima e para baixo em descrença. Queria ligar para minha mãe e dizer-lhe a boa notícia, mas meu coração de repente afundou com o pensamento. **

**Eu sabia que, neste exato momento, ela provavelmente estava dizendo a meu pai que eu desliguei na cara dela, e que ele precisava ter certeza de que eu sabia quem controlava as cordas por trás deles pagando minha faculdade: "Se você desistir do pré-Direito, vamos parar de enviar os cheques... Pré-Direito paga por suas aulas, balé não." **

**Levantei meus pés doloridos de um balde de gelo e os sequei com uma toalha. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu ia conciliar um papel principal, classes e um estágio em potencial, mas eu não tive escolha. **

**Suspirando, olhei para o calendário na minha mesa onde eu tinha rabiscado "dia da preparação para entrevista" no dia de hoje. **

**Minha iminente entrevista com Greenwood, Bach, and Cullen – uma das empresas de maior prestígio no estado, era mais que uma entrevista. Era um processo, e cada estudante em busca do estágio sabia que conseguir um estágio numa empresa como essa podia fazer maravilhas para seu currículo. **

**A empresa era tão seletiva que eles conduziram quatro rodadas de entrevistas por telefone, três testes on-line e exigiram a cada requerente a realização de várias redações antes da entrevista final com os sócios. **

**Sai-me bem na entrevista pelo telefone e nos testes, mas a redação – sobre um caso de cem páginas era algo que eu não esperava. Até pensei que eles haviam me enviado o pacote errado, então liguei para dizer "Acredito que meu pacote veio trocado para um estágio nível Faculdade de Direito." A secretária simplesmente riu de mim. **

**Ela disse que a empresa esperava de todos seus estagiários – nível pré-direito e graduação, para preencher o mesmo pacote com o melhor de suas habilidades. **

"**Não se preocupe", ela disse. "Nós não estamos esperando a perfeição de você. Nós apenas queremos ver como sua mente funciona." **

**Peguei o arquivo do caso que estava me dando o maior trabalho e coloquei no meu colo. Depois fui para o site da empresa GBH e me familiarizei com três parceiros que estariam me entrevistando. **

**Greenwood, o fundador da empresa, era um homem grisalho com óculos emoldurado. Elogiado por Harvard por ser tão exigente e meticuloso, e vangloriou-se que, em seus trinta anos de prática da lei, ele tinha atingido uma das maiores taxas de vitória do País. **

**Bach, sócio da empresa por mais de dez anos, era um homem careca em seus quarenta e poucos anos, embora parecesse mais velho. Trilhou seu caminho até a empresa, e desde que ele era "um indivíduo trabalhador com paixão inigualável", Greenwood não teve escolha a não ser fazê-lo seu primeiro parceiro. Ele tinha uma das segundas mais altas taxas de vitória no país. **

**O último era Cullen – Edward Cullen, e ele era... Era sexy pra caralho. Tentei me concentrar em sua biografia e ignorar a foto dele, mas eu não consegui. Seus profundos e penetrantes olhos verdes estavam olhando diretamente para mim, e seu cabelo castanho acobreado curto estava implorando por minhas mãos. **

**Ele tinha o rosto de um Deus grego – uniformemente bronzeado, perfeitamente simétrico, forte e queixo esculpido, e os seus lábios cheios estavam curvados com um leve sorriso. **

**Mesmo que a imagem só mostrasse a parte de cima de seu corpo, eu imaginei que pela forma que ele preenchia seu terno azul marinho havia músculos rígidos e definidos debaixo dele. **

**Estava ficando molhada só de olhar para ele. **

**Foco, Isabella... Foco... **

**Estranhamente sua biografia era a mais curta de todos eles. Ela não listava sua educação, ou o seu passado, ou o ano em que se tornou sócio. Era apenas um monte de palavras de tapa-buraco sobre como "a empresa se sente honrada em ter um advogado tão estimado na sua equipe". Ah... e ele gostava de comer chocolate. **

**Que informativo... **

**Eu copiei e colei todas as biografias em um documento de texto e então eu liguei para Anthony. **

"**Boa Noite, Mary," ele respondeu me fazendo derreter com sua voz, como de costume. Eu juro que ele poderia me convencer a fazer qualquer coisa – quase qualquer coisa. **

"**Hey, hm..." **

"**Sim?" **

**Deus... eu amava a porra da voz dele... Ele não disse muita coisa e eu já estava excitada. **

"**Você ligou para que eu pudesse ouvi-la respirar?" Ele estava sorrindo. **

"**Eu liguei, na verdade." Revirei os olhos. "Você está gostando dos meus sons?" **

"**Eu os curtiria muito melhor se você estivesse debaixo de mim." **

**Corei. "hmmm..." **

"**O caso, Mary." Ele riu. "Fale-me sobre seu caso mais recente." **

"**Certo, hm..." Limpei minha garganta. "Para encurtar a história: Meu cliente carregava uma arma em um banco federal, e se esqueceu de ativar o bloqueio de segurança. Alguém esbarrou nele e suas mãos, instintivamente, foram para seu bolso e a arma disparou – atirando-lhe na perna." **

"**Desde quando você advoga em direito penal? Pensei que sua especialidade fosse direito empresarial." **

**Merda... "É, é. Vou pegar este caso para um amigo, de graça." **

"**Hmmm... Bem, seu amigo está encarando de dois a cinco anos em uma prisão federal se ele não tiver antecedentes. Qual parte que você precisa de ajuda, exatamente?" **

"**A parte suplicante. Ele não fez mal a ninguém, mas a si mesmo." **

"**Ele tinha porte de arma?" **

"**Não..." olhei minhas notas. **

"**Então, eu tenho certeza que a promotoria vai convencer o júri que ele carregava a arma no banco com intenção de prejudicar alguém que não ele mesmo. Aceite qualquer acordo que eles propuserem." **

"**Bem, eu...", olhei para o que a folha de atribuição dizia. "E se eu já rejeitei este acordo?" **

**Ele suspirou. "Chame a acusação e tente recuperar isto. Se eles disserem não, pleiteie não contestar." **

"**Não contestar? Você esta louco?" **

"**Você está? Que tipo de advogado empresarial concorda em pegar um processo criminal já decidido? Um advogado bastante inexperiente nisso..." **

"**Para sua informação, é uma designação–" eu tossi. "Não importa. Dizer-me para não contestar, é o mesmo que me dizer para fazer uma confissão de culpa." **

"**Se fosse esse o caso, eu teria dito para se declarar culpado." Ele parecia irritado. "Não contestar é a melhor opção para seu cliente, e qualquer advogado de verdade saberia disso. Tem certeza de que você passou no exame da ordem?" **

"**Eu não teria sido convidada a participar do LawyerChat se eu não tivesse, teria?" Senti meu coração doer com essa mentira. "Eu só estou tentando evitar que meu cliente seja condenado a prisão." **

"**Então, você realmente deve ficar com o direito empresarial." Havia um sorriso em sua voz. "Seu cliente vai para a prisão e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. A única coisa negociável sobre o seu caso é quanto tempo que ele vai passar lá. Qualquer outra coisa que eu possa ajuda-la? Preciso te dar uma lição sobre a diferença entre culpado e inocente?" **

**Revirei meus olhos e deixei o arquivo. "Obrigada por sua ajuda condescendente, como sempre." **

"**O prazer é meu," disse ele. "Preciso te perguntar uma coisa importante." **

"**Sobre o meu caso?" **

"**Não." Ele soltou uma risada baixa. "Como você é?" **

"**O quê?" Eu mal podia ouvir minha voz. "O que você disse?" **

"**Você me ouviu. Já que eu talvez nunca terei a chance de vê-la, gostaria de saber. Como você se parece?" **

**Levantei-me e fui até o espelho, deixando que meus olhos percorressem meu reflexo. "Eu não sei como deveria responder a isso..." Eu precisava mudar de assunto, rápido. De tudo o que ele me contou sobre seus encontros ao longo dos últimos meses, ele definitivamente tinha um tipo que gostava, um tipo que o intrigava como nenhum outro: loira, ligeiramente curvilínea e lábios carnudos. **

**Eu. **

**Tentei imaginar como ele era muitas vezes. Cabelos escuros, talvez? Loiro sujo? Uma boca feita para beijar e profundos olhos verdes? Abdômen definido que direcionava a um V lambível? **

**Ele mencionou que malha todos os dias. **

**Eu estava mais do que certa de que ele era atraente – ele tinha que ser, se tantas mulheres se interessam por ele nos sites de namoro, mas cada vez que minha mente criava uma imagem eu me convencia de que estava errada. **

"**Você sabe o quê?" Eu disse, afastando meus pensamentos. "Eu nunca fui boa em descrever as coisas. Como você se parece?" **

"**Eu pareço um homem que quer transar com você." **

**Um frio percorreu minha espinha de cima abaixo. "Isso não é uma descrição..." **

"**Que cor é seu cabelo?" Ele não soava entretido, e eu sabia que ele não ia me deixar conduzir a conversa essa noite. **

"**Vermelhos". Puxei a faixa do meu coque e deixei meus fios castanhos caírem sobre meus ombros. **

"**Qual tamanho?" **

"**Curto..." **

"**Hmmm... e seus olhos?" **

**Olhei para minhas iris chocolates. "Verde. Verde claro." **

**"Você tem sardas?" **

**"Não." **

**"E seus lábios?" **

**"Você quer saber se são finos ou grossos?" **

**"Eu quero saber como eles ficam em volta do meu pau". **

**Engoli em seco. **

"**Você está tímida essa noite?" Cubos de gelo tilintavam contra um copo ao fundo. "Quanto do meu pau você acha que toma em sua boca?" **

**Fiquei em silêncio, e minha respiração começou a desacelerar. **

"**Mary?" Sua voz era suave. "Você vai me responder?" **

**"É difícil fazer uma previsão sobre algo que você nunca fez." Eu o ouvi inalar uma respiração profunda, e a linha ficou completamente em silêncio. **

**Eu pensei que ele ia me perguntar como eu consegui fazer sexo com namorados no passado sem nunca fazer um boquete, mas ele não o fez. **

**"Hmmm. Você é uma ruiva natural?" **

**"O que é que isso importa?" Fui até minha cama. "Eu claramente não sou seu tipo." **

**"Eu tenho uma preferência, não um tipo, e uma ruiva linguaruda e que nunca teve o pau de outro homem em sua boca é mais do que digna de uma exceção." **

**Levei meu polegar por baixo da minha calcinha e a tirei antes de deslizar sob os lençóis. "Pena eu não ser totalmente virgem, né?" **

**"Eu não transo com virgens." Ele fez uma pausa. "Mas, considerando o fato de que você e eu nunca fodemos, você poderia muito bem ser uma." **

**Uma umidade escorregou pelas minhas coxas, e eu senti meus mamilos endurecendo. "Eu duvido –" **

**"Estou cansado de só ser capaz de falar com você no telefone, Mary..." **

**Silêncio. **

**"Eu preciso te ver..." Sua voz estava tensa. "Eu preciso te foder..." **

**"Anthony..." **

**"Não, me escute." Seu tom era um aviso. "Eu preciso entrar profundamente dentro de você, sentindo sua boceta pulsar em volta do meu pau e você gritando meu nome – meu nome verdadeiro." **

**Uma mão se arrastou para baixo após o meu estômago e entre as minhas coxas, e os meus dedos começaram a dedilhar meu clitóris. Lento no início, em seguida, mais rápido, mais rápido, com todos os sons de suas respirações pesadas no meu ouvido. **

**"Eu tenho sido muito paciente com você..." Sua voz sumiu. "Você não acha?" **

**"Não..." **

**"Eu tenho," disse ele. "Estou cansado de imaginar o quanto molhada sua boceta pode ficar e o quão alto você vai gritar quando eu chupar seus peitos enquanto você cavalga em mim... Quão forte vou puxar seu cabelo quando eu te deitar sobre minha mesa e te foder até que você fique sem folego... Exausta." **

**Fechei os olhos, deixando a outra mão apertar meu peito, deixando meu polegar beliscar meu mamilo. **

**"Eu vou te dar duas semanas para você encontrar seus fodidos sentidos..." **

**"O quê?" **

**"Duas semanas," ele sussurrou. "Será quando eu e você vamos nos ver, cara a cara, e eu vou reivindicar cada centímetro de você." **

**"Eu não posso... Eu não posso concordar com... isso." **

**"Você vai." Sua respiração estava agora em sincronia com a minha. "E no segundo que você o fizer, você vai me convidar novamente e eu vou te lembrar de tudo com o que você me provocou ao longo dos últimos seis meses." **

**Eu estava sem palavras. Meu clitóris estava inchado com cada esfregar do meu dedo, e minha respiração estava ficando cada vez mais curta. **

**"Vou ser gentil no começo," ele sussurrou, "especialmente quando eu deslizar meu pau em sua boca e puxar seu cabelo, mostrando exatamente como eu gosto de ser chupado." **

**"Pare..." Eu estava ofegante. "Por favor... Pare..." **

**"Confie em mim, eu não vou parar." **

**"Anthony..." Minhas pernas tremiam. **

**"Eu não posso apenas falar com você. Eu preciso sentir você, eu preciso te provar. Diga sim para duas semanas..." **

**Mordi o lábio, sabendo que se ele dissesse isso de novo, se ele me pedisse mais uma vez, eu diria que sim. **

**"Mary..." Ele estava implorando. **

**Eu estava a segundos de gozar, a segundos de gritar "Sim! Sim! Sim!" **

**"Prometa-me que vai me deixar te foder em duas semanas..." **

**Como se a minha boca estivesse sob seu comando, ela libertou meu lábio inferior e se preparou para dizer que sim, mas eu desliguei. **

**Mantendo os olhos fechados, eu deitei na cama e deixei as ondas de um longo orgasmo rolarem através de mim enquanto eu gritava os três sim que ele não podia ouvir. Quando finalmente parei de tremer, eu rolei e agarrei um travesseiro, puxando-o para o meu peito. **

**Antes que eu pudesse me forçar a dormir, ouvi meu telefone tocar em baixo de mim. **

**Era uma mensagem de Anthony. "Vou levar isso como um sim. Catorze dias." **

**_Beijos e até_**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

"Eu lhe disse que eu consegui o papel principal do teste de balé que eu fiz?" Disse Mary para mim na manhã seguinte.

Estávamos nos falando deste a hora que cheguei ao trabalho, mas não tinha feito nenhuma menção ao fato dela ter desligado na minha cara na noite anterior. Eu iria puni-la por isso mais tarde. Severamente.

Treze dias...

"Eu lhe contei sobre isso?", ela perguntou novamente.

"Não, e se você não vai me dizer quando e onde será a apresentação, então eu não me importo."

"Oh, uau." Ela riu. "Você está irritado pela noite passada, não é?"

"Furioso."

"Porque eu desliguei?"

"Porque eu sei que você gritou sim quando gozou, e você desligou porque você não queria que eu ouvisse."

Ela ficou em silêncio, e eu estava prestes a dizer algo mais, mas de repente Jessica entrou no meu escritório, sorrindo para mim.

"Espere um segundo." Eu coloquei meu telefone no meu peito. "Sim, Jessica?"

"As entrevistas finais vão começar em vinte minutos. Eles precisam de você na sala de conferência agora."

"Estarei lá quando eu estiver lá." Agi como se o beijo que ela estava me soprando não estivesse acontecendo, esperei até que ela fechasse a porta. "Vou ter de lhe retornar mais tarde, Mary. Tenho uma reunião."

"Deve ser o momento errado para nós dois. Eu também tenho uma reunião."

"Seu cliente do tiro que já está condenado?"

"Não, algo muito pior. Uma entrevista de estagiário."

"Deve começar em instantes." Eu suspirei enquanto colocava meu terno. "Eu tenho que ir me sentar com alguns agora mesmo, infelizmente."

"Tem algum conselho para dar?"

"Tente olhar como se você estivesse realmente prestando atenção enquanto eles respondem as perguntas, e certifique-se que o seu celular esteja totalmente carregado para que possa entrar na internet."

"Não é para mim." Ela riu. "Para os estagiários. Algo que eu deveria dizer se um deles estiver nervoso".

"Oh". Dei de ombros. "Diga a eles o meu lema."

"E qual lema seria esse?"

"É o que é."

"Por que eu sequer lhe pergunto alguma coisa?"

"Porque eu sempre lhe digo a verdade." Eu desliguei.

"Sr. Cullen?" Jessica entrou no meu escritório novamente. "Eles querem que você dê uma olhada nos arquivos antes de começar."

"Estou bem atrás de você." Eu a segui para a sala de conferência, onde Will Greenwood e George Bach estavam esperando, e eu me sentei ao lado deles.

"É bom ver você fora de seu escritório hoje, Edward." Will riu.

"Sim," acrescentou George. "Obrigado por nos conceder o ar de sua presença esta tarde. Sabemos quanto você ama ser sociável".

Revirei os olhos. "Por que precisa de nós três para realizar as entrevistas de estágio? Qual é o propósito de ter um departamento de RH se os sócios fazem o seu trabalho para eles?"

"Esta é uma família, Edward." Sr. Greenwood falou severamente. "Quer se trate de um estagiário, o secretário, ou um jovem que permanece aqui durante a noite e limpa esse lugar, eu quero que todos se sintam como se fossem parte de uma grande família. Você não acha?"

"Eu não vou responder a isso," eu disse. "Quantos estamos escolhendo este ano?"

"Não muitos." Will me deslizou uma pasta. "Nós temos nossos top cinco escolhidos. Nós apenas precisamos reduzi- los a três. Dois de faculdade de direito, um de pré-Direito. Vamos adicionar mais dois no próximo semestre."

"Hmmm." Eu retirei os currículos e fingi prestar atenção nos dois enquanto conversavam sobre os candidatos.

"Ok, Jessica!" Will apertou o botão do intercomunicador. "Você pode enviar o primeiro candidato!"

Quando a porta abriu, eu esperava ver o habitual rijo, vestido de maneira simples, com um sorriso seco, mas a mulher que entrou estava longe de ser isso. Vestida com um vestido cinza claro justo nos quadris e um par de saltos altos, ela era uma das mulheres mais sexy que eu já vi. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Seus olhos eram de um castanho profundo de chocolate que combinava com o colar de safira pendurado no pescoço. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo – alguns fios soltos pairavam sobre seus seios, e os lábios dela – seus lábios rosa brilhante fodíveis, pareciam estar dizendo palavras de algum tipo.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que você está dizendo...

Eu estava observando a alça do sutiã cor de rosa que tinha deslizado por debaixo de seu vestido e em seu ombro nu, seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eu levantei minha sobrancelha e ela corou. Em seguida, ela imediatamente se virou, olhando para os meus parceiros.

"Bem Vinda ao GBH, Srta Swan," disse George. "Estamos felizes que você está aqui para uma entrevista, mas como você sabe só podemos selecionar um estagiário de pré- Direito para o nosso programa neste momento."

"Eu entendo senhor." Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, e meu pau se contorceu.

Tentei controlar as imagens que estavam inundando meu cérebro, imagens minhas dobrando esta mulher sobre essa mesa, fodendo-a contra a parede do meu escritório e amarrando as suas mãos acima de sua cabeça, torturando-a com minha língua a noite toda, mas elas não pararam. Uma imagem atrás da outra, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu a despi mentalmente e não havia mais ninguém na sala, só nós dois.

O que diabos há de errado comigo? Atraído por uma possível estagiária? Uma estagiária e NÃO GRADUADA?

"Bem, vamos começar então." George interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Sr. Cullen, você se importaria de começar com a primeira pergunta?"

"Não particularmente," eu disse, tentando ignorar o fato de que a senhorita Swan estava alisando seu vestido sobre suas coxas.

Ele me cutucou por baixo da mesa e sussurrou baixinho, "Família, Edward... Família."

Revirei os olhos. "Por que você quer ser uma advogada, senhorita Swan?"

"Eu gosto de foder com as pessoas," ela disse. "E acho que eu poderia ser muito bem paga por isso."

Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, George e Will riram.

"Com todo respeito, senhores," continuou ela, "Eu venho de uma família grande de advogados e juízes, é o que eu conheço por toda a minha vida. Eu sei que o sistema de justiça está longe de ser perfeito, mas nada me faz mais feliz do que ver o melhor dele. Não há maior sentimento do que trabalhar para o bem da sociedade."

"Boa resposta," disse Will. "Agora, vamos fazer-lhe uma série de perguntas a respeito dos pacotes de estudo de casos reais que lhe enviamos. Você foi capaz de completar tudo?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Ótimo. Pergunta número um: Seu cliente entra em um banco federal, com uma arma carregada no bolso. Ao esbarrar em um estranho, a arma dispara – atirando-lhe na perna. Quanto às acusações do Ministério Público, como você instrui o seu cliente se declarar?"

"O quê?" Eu olhei para ele. "Você poderia repetir a pergunta, Will?"

"O final?"

"Tudo o que você acabou de perguntar."

Ele balançou a cabeça e felizmente repetiu, colocando ênfase extra sobre o crime de andar em um banco com uma arma carregada.

Minha mente imediatamente trouxe de volta a conversa que tive com Mary ontem à noite.

Eu sorri, pensando que talvez o "amigo" de Mary era de uma história de alguma manchete no noticiário local, que talvez eu pudesse descobrir quem era ela sem ela me dizer. Peguei meu telefone e segurei-o por baixo da mesa de conferência, pesquisando "O homem atira em si mesmo no banco federal. Carolina do Norte".

Nada relevante apareceu.

Hmmm...

"Como você faria ele se declarar, senhorita Swan?", perguntou Will novamente.

"Não contestar," disse ela rapidamente.

"Não contestar?" Ele parecia um pouco impressionado. "Por que isso?"

"Ele não tem porte de arma, então eu tenho certeza que o Ministério Público vai tentar fazer parecer que ele carregava a arma no banco por um motivo. Independentemente se ele apenas se machucou, ele está condenado à prisão. Então poderíamos tentar escapar do julgamento e tentar diminuir ao máximo a pena."

Pisquei, recusando-me a acreditar que a sua resposta foi algo mais do que uma coincidência. Na verdade, assim que ela começou a explicar melhor seu raciocínio, e eusabia para onde iria; somente um estudante começaria a falar sobre "apelo emocional" logo após uma declaração de não contestar.

Enquanto Will e George continuaram a bombardeá-la com perguntas, eu pesquisei variações desse caso de arma federal. "Homem dispara arma no banco." "Sem apelo no caso do banco federal." "Homem se fere em tiroteio em banco."

Ainda assim, nada.

"Senhorita Swan, existem advogados em que você se espelha para moldar sua carreira?", perguntou Greg.

"Sim, na verdade," disse ela. "Eu sempre admirei a carreira de Liam Henderson."

"Liam Henderson?" Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Quem é esse?" Normalmente, os entrevistados falam de algum juiz federal, ou um procurador muito conhecido, ou um promotor público familiar. Mas um desconhecido? Nunca.

"Bem, ele fez história como o advogado mais jovem a descobrir uma conspiração do governo, e ele –"

Parei de ouvir sua resposta. Eu só pensava em outra frase para o Google.

"Interessante escolha, senhorita Swan," disse Will. "Você tem mentores atuais da profissão de advogado, além de membros da sua família?"

"Eu tenho."

"Você tem laços estreitos com este mentor? Se sim, com que frequência?"

"Falamo-nos quase todos os dias, então eu penso que estamos próximos."

Porque não há nada sobre este caso? Se foi um tiro no banco federal, deveria estar em todos os jornais...

"Este seu mentor seria capaz de falar conosco ou enviar uma carta a respeito do seu caráter?" Will ficou, definitivamente, impressionado com esta mulher e ela conseguiu esse emprego. A segunda rodada de perguntas que ele ainda iria fazer realmente não era necessária.

"Tenho certeza de que eu poderia lhe pedir para fazer isso, se necessário," ela disse quando eu estava começando uma nova pesquisa.

"Ótimo. Então nos diga qual o último conselho que seu mentor lhe deu?"

Olhei para meu relógio. Assim que as entrevistas de hoje estivessem encerradas, eu ia ligar para a Mary sobre este caso. Talvez ela tivesse falsificado alguns detalhes para continuar ocultando sua identidade.

"Quando eu lhe disse que estava nervosa com a entrevista de hoje," Srta. Swan suavemente disse "ele me disse, é o que é."

Minha cabeça ergueu-se imediatamente.

"Ele disse agora?" George apertou o peito, rindo. "Isso soa algo como nosso Edward diria!" Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro. "Não é verdade, Edward?"

"Sim." Estreitei meus olhos para a Srta. Swan. "Isso soa exatamente como algo que eu diria...".

Ela colocou uma mecha solta de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Podem ter a certeza que eu direi ao meu mentor que alguém realmente gosta do seu estranho senso de humor."

"Por favor, faça isso." Eu vi como ela respondeu as seguintes perguntas com facilidade, pois ela mal piscou seus grandes olhos, quando as questões se tornaram mais duras. E quanto mais eu a ouvia falar, mais eu encontrava familiaridades no seu padrão de fala. Tive de me esforçar para fodidamente não perder o controle.

Uma coincidência, ok. Mas duas? Maldição, quase impossível.

Enquanto eles perguntavam a ela sobre suas citações favoritas, eu procurei o número de Mary e disquei. Eu sabia que ela nunca iria silenciar seu telefone, por alguma estranha razão e eu tinha que saber se o que eu estava pensando era verdade, ou se minha mente estava brincando cruelmente comigo.

Eu podia ver enquanto meu telefone chamava, consultei os segundos passando, e quando o telefone tocou três vezes deixei escapar um enorme suspiro de alívio. Mas, em seguida, um som encheu a sala.

"Eu sinto muito." Srta. Swan corou e pegou sua bolsa. "É uma coisa estranha, mas eu nunca consigo colocar no silencioso... eu realmente deveria tê-lo deixado no carro." Ela pegou o telefone, sorrindo um pouco, uma vez que ela olhou para a tela e então ignorou a chamada.

MAS. QUE. PORRA!

"Acontece o tempo todo." Will riu. "Vamos continuar de qualquer maneira. É uma coisa boa para que possamos fechar com as perguntas finais. Quer dizer alguma coisa, Edward?"

Olhei para Mary. Estava confuso, irritado, e, infelizmente excitado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward?"

"Não," eu disse, notando que ela estava corando novamente. "Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a dizer."

Will e Greg ambos se levantaram e sorriram, estendendo a mão para apertar a mão dela, mas eu permaneci sentado.

Eu não podia acreditar na merda que estava acontecendo.

Ela não era ruiva de olhos verdes, como ela disse por telefone, longe de ser uma advogada licenciada, e ela era uma fodida mentirosa...

"Sr. Cullen?" Ela estava em pé na minha frente e com a mão estendida. "Obrigada por me entrevistar hoje. Foi um prazer absoluto conhecê-lo".

"O prazer é todo meu." Eu apertei a mão dela, tentando dar o meu melhor para ignorar a suavidade de seu toque. "Boa sorte."

Ela assentiu, disse adeus a nós três, mais uma vez, e então ela saiu da sala.

Enquanto Will e Greg discutiam como eles estavam impressionados com sua entrevista, eu me forcei a olhar novamente seu arquivo.

Estudante de graduação dupla em Duke: Pré-Direito e Balé. Perfeito GPA6 4.0. Faz parte do elenco de O Lago dos Cisnes, recentemente classificada entre os dez por cento de sua classe. Havia dez cartas de recomendação em sua pasta – todas de advogados impecáveis e até de um promotor assistente recém– nomeado.

Tão surpreendente quanto suas realizações pessoais eram, foi sua data de nascimento que se destacou mais para mim. Ela tinha vinte e dois anos.

Vinte e dois anos fodidos.

E mesmo que ela fosse a mais talentosa de todos os alunos de graduação, ela não estava nem perto de ser sênior.

Ela era júnior...

Ignorei a mensagem de texto de Mary a noite, que dizia, "Se você não encontrou outro encontro infeliz para esta noite, me ligue quando ver isso."

Eu estava zangado demais para dizer qualquer coisa para ela. Depois de todas as horas que passamos ao telefone, todas as vezes que eu disse a ela que eu odiava os mentirosos, ela mentiu para mim. Repetidamente.

Eu queria votar não para seu emprego, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. Uma vez que tinha terminado com a última entrevista do dia, a decisão sobre a melhor escolhida foi unânime: Isabella Swan.

No entanto, enquanto eles freneticamente pesavam os prós e os contras dos outros candidatos, eu me sentei lá aturdido – com raiva de mim mesmo por não ver através de todas as mentiras de Isabella antes.

Nos seis meses que tínhamos nos falado, ela sempre fez perguntas que eram um pouco simples demais, perguntas que às vezes me faziam questionar, mas eu nunca pensei duas vezes sobre isso. Ela tinha mencionado Universidade Duke algumas vezes, mas nunca conversamos sobre isso por muito tempo e ela sempre fez parecer como se ela tivesse se formado lá. Mas sua constante necessidade de aprovação de seus pais e os sentimentos conflitantes entre escolher a dança e a lei deveria ter sido um aviso.

Neste ponto, eu ainda não tinha certeza de qual mentira me deixou mais chateado: O fato de que ela não era uma advogada, o fato de que ela ainda estava na faculdade, ou o fato de que ela havia mentido sobre sua aparência física.

Virando meu sexto drink da noite, percebi que esta última mentira – embora irrelevante, no conjunto de todas as coisas, foi o que mais me atingiu. Ela era, definitivamente, linda e no segundo que ela entrou para a entrevista eu a queria, antes de descobrir quem ela era realmente, antes de descobrir sua idade.

Virando outro drink, ouvi meu telefone tocando. Ela.

Revirei os olhos e o deixei na mesa. Peguei um dos meus últimos charutos cubamos e sai para a varanda. Eu precisava pensar.

O céu estava sem estrelas esta noite – quase escuro como breu, e a Lua estava escondida debaixo de uma cortina de nuvens escuras. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, o céu de hoje à noite tinha uma semelhança horrível com uma determinada noite que ocorreu há seis anos.

Foi à noite em que minha vida mudou para sempre, a noite que me deixou quebrado, despedaçado e dormente. Tudo por causa de mentiras – uma série de mentiras inconsoláveis e inconcebíveis.

Eu tentei arduamente impedir que estas memórias viessem, mas eu ainda podia ouvir a voz tensa e áspera na minha cabeça: "Edward... Você tem que me ajudar... Você tem que me tirar daqui... Por favor... Salve-me, Edward..."

Eu balancei a cabeça e bloqueei o resto da memória. Ao contrário de seis anos atrás, eu estava no controle da situação, e "Mary" mentindo para mim significava que nossa amizade acabou, pronto.

Não havia justificativa para o que ela tinha feito, mas antes de eu cortá-la de vez, eu precisava fazê-la pagar por ter mentido para mim e eu precisava descobrir como.

"Sr. Cullen?" Isabella colocou o meu café na minha mesa, duas semanas depois. Eu, pessoalmente, insisti para que ela trabalhasse como minha estagiária, apesar de que olhar para ela me deixava com raiva.

Eu tinha feito um ponto para não dizer muito ao seu redor, para abster-me de olhar para ela por muito tempo, e eu não podia evitar ser mais cruel do que nunca – até mesmo desdenhoso. Eu a fiz responsável pelo meu café todo dia, exigi que ela refizesse cada tarefa, no mínimo, três vezes, e sempre que ela pedia minha ajuda, eu respondi-lhe com um imparcial "descubra por si mesma."

Ela nunca pareceu chateada ou ofendida por minha dureza, o que me deixou ainda mais irritado. Eu pensei que ao tê- la trabalhando para mim e vê-la rachar sob pressão, que a minha atração por ela iria desaparecer, mas isso só se intensificava cada vez que eu via seu rosto.

Especialmente hoje.

Conforme eu puxei meu café mais perto, notei que

seus mamilos estavam cutucando através de seu vestido fino, bege, e era tão apertado que eu podia ver a marca da calcinha de renda.

Foda-se...

"Sr. Cullen?", ela perguntou novamente.

"Sim, senhorita Swan?"

"Eu tenho um ensaio importante para o balé que faço parte, então eu estava pensando..." Ela parecia absolutamente nervosa. "Posso ir para casa mais cedo hoje?"

"Não."

Ela suspirou. "Eu realmente preciso estar neste ensaio... É no Grand Hall."

"E?"

"E," ela disse, limpando a garganta, "com todo o respeito, Sr. Cullen, este é um negócio muito grande para mim. O Grand Hall é geralmente reservado para apresentações, por isso para eles abri-lo e deixar-nos usar para um ensaio é –"

Eu não estava escutando, e tanto quanto eu queria olhar para o meu trabalho de novo e deixar claro que ela estava sendo ignorada, eu não podia. Eu estava muito ocupado olhando para os contornos de sua boca.

"Isso é um fato." Ela ainda estava falando por algum motivo. "Eu acho que eu fiz pontos muito válidos, e desde que eu não estou pedindo muito, você deve concordar em me deixar ir."

"Volte ao trabalho, Srta Swan."

"Sr. Cullen, por favor –"

"Volte. Para. O. Trabalho." Eu olhei para ela, desafiando-a a deixar outra palavra escorregar para fora de sua boca sedutora. "Eu não me importo com sua vida pessoal. Eu lhe pago por 25 horas por semana, então você vai trabalhar 25 horas por semana, e você vai trabalhá-las quando eu disser. Então, volte para o seu cubículo."

Ela olhou para mim por alguns segundos, e eu não pude deixar de notar lágrimas nos seus olhos.

"Você pode levar a caixa de lenços de papel com você em seu caminho para fora," eu disse.

Balançando a cabeça, ela deu um passo para trás e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Eu vou pedir para o Sr. Bach se eu posso sair mais cedo. Sem desrespeito a você."

"Desculpe-me?", eu levantei. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

Ela continuou a andar em direção à porta, o som de seus saltos clicando mais e mais rápido. Antes que ela pudesse virar a maçaneta, eu a girei e bati minha mão contra a porta.

"Eu não sou um fã de insubordinação, Srta Swan."

"Você não terá que se preocupar mais com isso." Seu rosto estava vermelho, torcido de raiva. "Eu vou pedir ao Sr. Bach para me mover com outra pessoa, porque eu me recuso a trabalhar com você."

"Boa sorte com isso. Ninguém mais a queria. Só eu."

"Eu duvido disso." Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu agarrei suas mãos e prendi acima de sua cabeça.

"Eu fui a melhor entrevistada e você fodidamente sabe disso." Ela sibilou. "E uma vez que nós dois sabemos que isso é um fato, eu não tenho que aturar sua merda mais." Ela olhou como se quisesse cuspir na minha cara. "Você é um idiota cruel, frio e condescendente, e eu não aprendi merda nenhuma com você; Duvido que alguma vez eu vá aprender."

"Cuidado com a sua maldita boca. Eu ainda sou seu chefe."

"Você era meu chefe."

Ajustei meu aperto em torno de seus pulsos e olhei diretamente em seus olhos, pressionando o meu peito contra os seus seios.

"Deixe-me dizer-lhe o que está prestes a acontecer, Isabella. Você vai voltar para o seu cubículo e você vai ficar lá até que você esteja pronta para o dia – somente irá se levantar para me trazer uma nova xícara de café. Você vai dizer ao seu diretor de balé que você vai somente depois de fazer o seu trabalho, e você não vai ao Sr. Bach dizer qualquer coisa, porque não transferimos estagiários só porque eles choram."

"Então eu acho que há uma primeira vez para tudo." Ela jogou os meus olhares de volta para mim, estreitando seus olhos enquanto seu peito arfava para cima e para baixo.

"Isabella –"

"Deixe-me ir antes que eu grite, Sr. Cullen. Eu não estava ouvindo nada que você acabou de dizer, então eu sugiro –"

Eu bati meus lábios contra os dela, efetivamente fazendo-a calar a boca. Eu mantive minhas mãos fortemente

apertadas em torno de seus pulsos, pressionando seu corpo contra a porta com os meus quadris.

Ela murmurou quando eu escorreguei minha língua em sua boca, quando mordi o seu lábio inferior tão duro quanto eu podia. Sem pensar, deixei suas mãos soltas e agarrei sua cintura – puxando-a firmemente contra mim conforme minha mão encontrou seu caminho por baixo de sua saia.

Eu deslizei minha mão por cima de sua calcinha, batendo meus dedos contra a renda, e então eu lentamente empurrei para o lado e mergulhei um dedo profundamente em sua boceta.

"Ahhh..." ela gemeu, fazendo-me morder seu lábio de novo, fazendo-me usar dois dedos, em vez de um.

Ela estava molhada – ensopada, e tanto quanto eu queria fode-la sem sentido contra a minha porta e fazê-la esquecer o seu nome, eu afastei a minha boca da dela.

"Caia fora do meu escritório."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou ofegante, seus olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Vá para o seu ensaio importante."

"Sr. Cul–"

"Apresse-se antes que eu mude de ideia." Me estendi ao seu redor e abri a porta. "Vá."

Ela não hesitou em passar por mim, e logo que ela tinha ido embora eu sabia malditamente bem que este acordo não ia funcionar por muito mais tempo. Ou ela ia ser transferida ou eu ia ter que demiti-la, rápido.

Horas mais tarde, quando eu estava no meio do meu trabalho para o dia, eu percebi que tinha recebido um novo texto de Mary. Revirei os olhos e mudei seu nome para Isabella antes de lê-lo.

"Onde você esteve nas últimas duas semanas?" Dizia. "Você está bem? Eu liguei e mandei uma mensagem para você e você não disse nada. Estou realmente preocupada... Se você receber isso, diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa."

Eu não queria responder, mas com o sabor de sua boca ainda persistindo em meus lábios, eu cedi, "Eu estou bem. Apenas fiz uma grande descoberta não muito tempo atrás, e eu estou tentando descobrir como lidar com isso. "

"É uma coisa séria?"

"MUITO grave."

"Eu sinto muito... Quer saber de uma coisa que vai fazer você se sentir melhor?"

"Eu duvido que qualquer coisa que você diga possa fazer isso agora."

"Quer apostar?"

"Tente."

"Meu chefe acabou de me beijar insanamente. Eu acho que é por isso que ele é tão cruel para mim; ele quer me foder..."

"Eu realmente não acho que o seu 'chefe' quer transar com você..."

"Ele definitivamente quer. Seu pau estava duro, quando ele estava me beijando, e ele mordia meus lábios e me agarrava como se quisesse me possuir... Eu nunca estive tão molhada na minha vida..."

Eu hesitei. "Como exatamente isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor?"

"Eu estava fingindo que era você o tempo todo. Eu sinto sua falta."

Imediatamente desliguei meu celular. Eu não sabia que tipo de merda ela estava tentando fazer, mas eu não estava caindo nisso.

"Eu estava fingindo que era você? Eu sinto sua falta?"

Mentira.

Eu não iria responder às chamadas ou mensagens dela por um longo tempo. Boca sexy ou não.

_**Beijos e até**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi gente!_

_Mais um capítulo!_

_Tinha gente quase morrendo do coração de tanta ansiedade!kkkk_

_Tenho uma noticia um pouco triste; essa estória ainda não esta terminada, ela foi dividida em três_

_partes, e eu ainda não recebi a terceira, que será a última. Este próximo cap. é o final da parte um, _

_então, só terei mais dois cap. para postar que é a parte dois._

_Oremos para que a autora nesse meio tempo publique a parte final. _

_Amém! _

_Boa Leitura_

**Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre a maneira como o Sr. Cullen me beijou no outro dia, o jeito que ele me puxou contra seu peito e fodeu meus lábios com a boca. **

**Pensamentos dele me beijando tem invadido minha mente todos os dias, e mesmo agora, quando eu estava estabelecendo sua última xícara de café, eu estava tentada a andar para trás de sua mesa e desafiá-lo a me beijar novamente. Desde que eu me tornei sua estagiária, ele tem sido muito mau para mim – indiferente, mas eu pensei que era uma técnica de treinamento, uma maneira de ver como eu me sairia sob pressão. **

**Até que ele me beijou naquele dia. **

**Havia algo de intangível em seu beijo; palavras não ditas, um desejo reprimido. Isso me fez pensar que os olhares que muitas vezes ele jogou em minha direção, aqueles olhares de desprezo estavam enlaçados com desejo, significavam um pouco mais. **

**Coloquei um agitador de plástico em seu copo e limpei a garganta. "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen?" **

**Nenhuma resposta. **

**Eu mantive minha posição e esperei que ele olhasse para mim; Eu queria ver o rosto dele. **

**O terno que ele estava usando hoje – um cinza escuro de três peças com uma gravata de seda prata, o fazia parecer ainda mais devastadoramente belo do que ele normalmente era. **

**"Senhorita Swan, existe algum problema?" Ele cerrou os punhos acima da mesa, tentando o seu melhor para agir como se a minha presença não o estivesse incomodando. Mas estava, eu podia dizer. **

**Eu sabia que ele iria olhar para cima a qualquer momento, assim eu dei um passo para trás, certificando que o vestido azul claro que eu usava especificamente para ele estaria à vista, mas ele manteve o olhar abaixado. **

**"Não, senhor." **

**"Então, saia do meu escritório. Vou precisar de seu relatório de Brownstein com a minha próxima xícara de café. Quatro horas em ponto." **

**"Você apenas me deu aquele relatório ontem. Você disse que eu poderia tomar todo o tempo que eu precisasse." **

**"Você deve ter me entendido mal. Você pode ter todo o tempo que você precisa hoje. As coisas mudam instantaneamente por aqui, e essa é a razão exata pela qual, alguns de nós nunca saímos mais cedo. Quatro horas em ponto." **

**Fiquei ali parada completamente sem palavras. Não **

**havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de ler e resumir um relatório de trezentas páginas até o final do dia. **

**"Você perdeu um pouco de sua audição entre hoje e ontem?" Ele finalmente olhou para cima, seu perfeito rosto inexpressivo. "Eu preciso de silêncio absoluto quando eu trabalho e não posso me concentrar com sua respiração pesada." Ele estreitou os olhos para mim. "Sai daqui, termine o relatório, e traga de volta para mim com o meu café. Se você não fizer isso, você está demitida." **

**Eu rapidamente decidi que ele era bipolar, e que o nosso beijo aparentemente conectado foi apenas um erro. Virei e deixei seu escritório, correndo direto para a sala de descanso. **

**Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguiria terminar esse relatório Brownstein até o final do dia. **

**Peguei meu telefone e rolei através de minhas mensagens – percebendo que Anthony não tinha respondido meus textos da manhã. Suspirando, eu decidi ligar para ele. Eu precisava de alguém para me dizer que minha vida não terminaria hoje quando eu fosse demitida. **

**Ele tocou uma vez. **

**Tocou duas vezes. **

**Ele foi para a caixa postal. **

**Ele clicou ignorar?! **

**Enviei-lhe uma mensagem. "O que diabos está errado com você ultimamente? É a sua falta de sexo o forçando a agir como um idiota comigo? A abstinência está TÃO RUIM assim? Fale **

**comigo." **

**Eu esperei por uma resposta, mas nenhuma veio, então eu desmoronei no sofá. Não havia nenhum ponto em sequer tentar terminar esse relatório. Eu ia apenas sentar aqui, relaxar, e quando fosse cinco horas eu recolheria todas as minhas coisas e iria embora. **

**Eu poderia encontrar outro estágio em duas semanas, ou no pior caso, pedir ao chefe de departamento se eu poderia ficar na sombra da minha mãe e do meu pai na sua enfadonha empresa de crédito. **

**Ugh... Deus... **

**Fechei os olhos e recostei-me contra a almofada, desejando que eu pudesse adormecer. **

**"Isabella?" Alguém sacudiu meu ombro quando eu estava adormecendo. **

**"Sim?", eu abri os olhos. Era Jessica. **

**"Eu estive procurando por você eternamente. Sr. Cullen quer falar com você." **

**Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Mais café?" **

**"Provavelmente." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele tem estado um pouco desligado ultimamente. Apenas venha, você não quer fazê-lo ficar com raiva." Ela abriu a porta e eu me levantei, fazendo meu caminho passando por ela. **

**Eu debati se eu deveria mesmo ir ao seu escritório. Então, novamente, vendo o olhar em seu rosto quando eu disse, "Foda-se. Eu desisto." Foi muito bom. Forcei um sorriso e bati em **

**sua porta. **

**"Entre." Sua voz era severa. **

**Eu escorreguei para dentro, esperando vê-lo segurando uma xícara de café vazia, mas ele estava sentado em sua mesa me encarando. **

**"Sente-se," disse ele. **

**Sentei-me na frente de sua mesa, esperando por ele para me criticar sobre algo, para liberar mais de suas tendências aparentemente bipolares, mas ele não o fez. Ele não parava de olhar para mim. **

**Eu odiava o efeito que ele tinha sobre o meu corpo agora, e tanto quanto eu queria perguntar-lhe o que diabos ele queria, eu não consegui fazer a minha boca dizer alguma coisa. **

**Sem abordar-me, ele de repente se levantou e andou em torno de sua mesa, sentando-se na borda, deixando seus joelhos tocarem os meus. **

**"Os advogados devem ser pessoas com integridade, não é?" Ele sussurrou. **

**"Sim." **

**"Você acha que você tem integridade, Srta. Swan?" Ele enfatizou cada sílaba do meu nome. **

**"Sim." **

**"Hmmm." Ele se inclinou para frente. "Então, você nunca iria reter voluntariamente a verdade de alguém que você supostamente se importa?" **

**"Depende..." Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta; meu coração estava disparado a mil por hora. **

**"Depende?" Ele sentou-se um pouco para trás. "Depende de quê?" **

**"Se a verdade iria prejudicar qualquer coisa ou ferir alguém desnecessariamente, então eu acredito que tenho o direito de retê-la." **

**"Mas e se alguém descaradamente lhe pedisse a verdade, várias vezes? E se ele dissesse, eu quero que você me diga a verdade, não importa o quanto isso machuque, ou quão zangado possa ficar?" **

**Onde ele está indo com isso? "Você está se referindo a uma testemunha potencial mudar seu depoimento sobre o caso, Sr. Cullen?" **

**"Não..." Ele arrastou seus dedos pela minha clavícula, deixando os meus nervos em chamas. "Isto é uma indagação pessoal. Estou precisando de uma opinião externa. Responda a pergunta." **

**"Bem, eu acho que –" Eu puxei uma respiração quando ele colocou sua mão na minha coxa e dedilhou seus dedos contra a minha saia. "Eu acho que certas mentiras têm que ser ditas, e certas verdades tem de ser retidas. A convicção final está com aqueles que podem discernir qual é qual." **

**"Então, você acredita em dúvida razoável?" **

**"Em certos casos, sim..." **

**"E, no nosso caso?" Sua mão foi lentamente escorregando por baixo da minha saia, viajando mais e mais na **

**minha coxa. **

**"Nosso caso?" **

**"Sim," disse ele. "Eu acredito que você e eu estamos atualmente em uma lamentável teia de mentiras." **

**"Não...", eu disse, sem fôlego e confusa. "Nós não estamos em uma teia de mentiras..." **

**"Nós definitivamente estamos, Mary" Ele me puxou para frente pelo colar de pérolas ao redor do meu pescoço. "É o caso de uma mulher que fez amizade on-line comigo, mas ela acabou por ser alguém completamente diferente do que ela me disse que era. Assim, neste caso – nosso caso, como você se sente sobre meias mentiras?" **

**Ofegante, eu podia sentir toda a cor drenando do meu rosto. Meu coração não batia mais; estava debatendo descontroladamente – pronto para pular fora do meu peito, e meus olhos estavam tão grandes quanto poderiam ficar. **

**"Você foi muito boa em cobrir seus rastros por um longo tempo, então eu vou te dar isso," disse ele. "Mas eu pensei que nós exaustivamente discutimos como eu me sentia sobre mentirosos. Não discutimos?" **

**Murmurei quando ele apertou ainda mais seu aperto em minhas pérolas, ele me puxou para tão perto que estávamos boca com boca. **

**"Você pretende me responder, Isabella? Você está cansada dessa merda de charada?" **

**"Eu nunca pensei que..." Eu estava gaguejando, tentando desviar o olhar dele, mas seu aperto me impedia de me mover. "Eu sinto muito..." **

**Ele não disse mais nada. Ele olhou nos meus olhos, em busca de algo que não estava lá. Em seguida, ele baixou a voz e se inclinou para trás. "Uma vez que alguém mente para mim, este está morto para mim para sempre. Você se lembra eu dizendo isso?" **

**"Sim..." **

**"Então, você sempre esteve disposta a perder a nossa amizade com mais mentiras?" **

**"Eu nunca quis conhecê-lo pessoalmente..." **

**"Eu posso ver isso." Ele assobiou. **

**"Se eu soubesse quem você realmente era..." Eu estava quebrando na frente dele. Isso era demais para um dia. "Eu nunca teria..." **

**"Poupe isso." Ele me cortou. "Eu já ouvi o suficiente de seus pensamentos sobre a mentira. Vendo que nós não compartilhamos os mesmos pontos de vista, você não é digna de ser minha estagiária. Você estará servindo como assistente de minha secretária até novo aviso." **

**"Você está me rebaixando?" **

**"Não é um rebaixamento. É uma maneira de mantê- la fora da minha vista." **

**Meu coração caiu. **

**"Nosso relacionamento online – o que quer que isso era de qualquer maneira," disse ele, "acabou. Eu não quero ouvir nada de você fora destas paredes de novo." **

**"Anthony..." **

**"É o Sr. Cullen, Srta Swan." Ele olhou para mim. "Sr. fodido Cullen." **

**"Você tem que acreditar que eu sinto muito... Eu nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer." **

**"Tome qualquer tempo que você precise sobre a conta Brownstein." Ele ignorou meu pedido de desculpas e soltou o meu colar. "Você tem até o final da próxima semana. E a partir de agora, você pode apenas colocar o meu café na minha estante. Eu não preciso de você chegando perto da minha mesa." **

**"Edward –" **

**"Nós definitivamente não estamos em uma base do primeiro nome. Nunca mais me chame assim." **

**"Apenas deixe-me explicar..." **

**"Não há nada para explicar. Você mentiu para mim e você não existe mais. Saia. Agora." **

**Eu senti lágrimas brotando nos meus olhos. "Eu estava falando sério sobre você ser meu único amigo... Amigos são supostamente para dar um ao outro a chance de fazer as coisas direito. Apenas deixe-me dizer-lhe porque eu tive que mentir para você..." **

**"Eu não lido com mentirosos. Nunca. E, vendo que isso é exatamente o que você é, eu não me importo porque você sentiu a necessidade de me enganar. Saia do meu escritório, fique longe da minha vista tanto quanto possível, e faça a maldição do seu trabalho." **

**Levantei-me e olhei em seus olhos, implorando para que ele simplesmente me escutasse, para me deixar explicar, mas ele se afastou de mim. Então ele pegou seu telefone. **

**"Jessica?" Ele disse. "Você poderia ajudar a senhorita Swan encontrar seu caminho para fora do meu escritório? E você poderia, por favor, chamar o zelador para verificar se meus pisos tem a porra da supercola?" **

**Fiquei debaixo dos jatos escaldantes do meu chuveiro, chorando. Logo depois que eu tinha deixado o escritório de Edward, eu disse ao RH que eu não estava me sentindo bem e precisava sair para o resto do dia. **

**Eu tinha ido direto para o salão de dança – me tranquei em uma sala privada e dancei até que não podia sentir os meus pés mais. Eu sabia que devia parecer louca para os meus colegas, soluçando entre cada giro, mas eu não me importei; Eu precisava limpar a minha mente de todos os pensamentos de Edward, Anthony e Mary. **

**Enquanto a água continuava a chicotear a minha pele, eu fechei os olhos e murmurei, "Há quanto tempo ele sabe?" Pensei sobre as duas últimas semanas, como "Anthony" tinha sido menos falante que o normal, como ele me ignorou, e então isso me bateu. **

**Minha entrevista... **

**Eu ainda me lembrava disso porque ver Edward em pessoa me fez perceber que nenhuma fotografia poderia captar com precisão o quão sexy ele realmente parecia, e eu corei no segundo em que seus olhos encontraram os meus. Ele não pareceu agir de forma diferente ao longo da entrevista, mas depois lembrei-me daquele telefonema aleatório... **

**Eu não sabia por que só estava lembrando disso agora, mas enquanto o Sr. Bach e o Sr. Greenwood tinham simplesmente rido com aquele telefonema intrusivo, Edward tinha olhado para mim. Como se ele estivesse em choque total e absoluto. E no final da entrevista, quando eu tinha chegado para cumprimentá-lo, seu olhar não estava mais intrigado, ele estava aquecido. **

**Enxugando as lágrimas, eu desliguei a água e saí. Eu me enrolei em uma toalha e fiz o que sempre fazia quando me sentia triste: pedi um sanduíche e fiz um par de Martinis. **

**Assim que eu estava engolindo o primeiro, houve uma batida na minha porta. Notei as chaves rosa da Barbie no balcão – cortesia da minha esquecida e 'nunca aqui' companheira de quarto, e eu sabia que era ela. **

**Ela sempre deixa alguma coisa... **

**"Iria matá-la verificar antes de você –" Eu parei quando eu abri a porta. **

**Era Edward, e o olhar em seu rosto era de pura raiva. Ele não estava mais vestido em um terno, apenas uma camiseta branca simples, fina que se agarrava ao seu abdômen e calça jeans desbotada. **

**Eu tentei bater a porta na cara dele, mas ele segurou-a e forçou-se para dentro do meu apartamento. Comecei a dar passos para trás e ele correspondeu passo a passo, me apoiando contra a parede da sala. **

**"Nós precisamos conversar." Sua voz era plana, sem emoção. **

**"Não, nós não precisamos. Você disse o bastante mais cedo." Eu olhei para o chão. "Não se preocupe, eu vou pedir demissão de manhã. Por favor, saia." **

**Ele inclinou meu queixo para cima e olhou nos meus olhos. "Você não vai se demitir." **

**"Olhe para mim." Eu engoli. **

**"Eu quero que você saia..." **

**"Gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas você diz coisas que você não quer dizer o tempo todo." **

**A tensão entre nós estava quase palpável, e eu podia sentir meu sangue aquecendo a cada segundo que ele ficava ali olhando para mim. Tentei me afastar, mas ele agarrou meus quadris. **

**"Você me disse que você era uma advogada, Isabella..." ele disse, sua voz pingando malícia. "Você me disse que tinha 27 anos de idade." **

**"Eu nunca disse que eu tinha vinte e sete. Você presumiu isso." **

**"Estava em seu perfil, porra!" Ele empurrou minhas costas contra a parede. "Você nunca pensou em me corrigir quando eu disse que eu era apenas cinco anos mais velho que você... Eu sou dez anos mais velho do que você." **

**"Eu jamais achei que iria conhecê-lo pessoalmente," eu mal consegui dizer isso enquanto ele pressionava seu peito contra o meu. **

**"Isso desculpa suas mentiras?" **

**"Eu disse que sentia muito, e foi claramente um erro enorme ter feito amizade com você. Você nem sequer me deu uma chance de me explicar!" **

**"Você não entende quão fodida esta situação é?" **

**"Não..." Eu murmurei enquanto nossos lábios se tocavam. **

**"Eu estive ansioso para foder a mulher que me provocou a cada noite por cerca de seis meses," ele sussurrou, deslizando seus dedos por baixo da minha toalha. "Eu queria que ela me montasse." Ele arrastou a mão na minha coxa e esfregou o polegar contra o meu clitóris. "No meu pau e na minha boca. E eu queria ensiná-la como me provar... Você não acha que essa mulher fodeu tudo isso? " **

**Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta; Eu não podia lidar com o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim. **

**"Você disse que não era o meu tipo quando eu perguntei como você parecia." Ele se afastou da minha boca, mas ele manteve seu polegar contra o meu clitóris. "Mas você claramente é. Por que você mentiu sobre algo tão simples como isso?'' **

**"Você não me disse como você parecia, assim –" **

**"Pare de desviar." Ele sussurrou, e deu um passo para trás. "Diga-me o raciocínio. Eu já descobri o seu raciocínio para as outras mentiras. Aliás, nenhum advogado que se preze jamais iria deixar outro advogado fazer o seu trabalho para eles!" **

**"Só um imbecil egocêntrico que quer parecer mais profundo do que ele realmente é chamaria a si mesmo de Anthony." **

**"É bom finalmente ver a versão de você que eu me lembro." Ele deu outro passo para trás e cruzou os braços. "Responda à minha pergunta." **

**"Foda-se." Eu zombei. "Eu te disse que eu estava arrependida, implorei para você me ouvir, e agora, quando você sente vontade de falar, você acha que pode invadir meu apartamento e me fazer falar?" **

**"Eu não te fiz fazer nada." Ele sorriu. "Ainda." **

**Silêncio. **

**Ele se encostou na parede, me esperando para falar, mas eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra. **

**Olhe para longe dele... Olha longe dele... **

**Como se ele soubesse o poder que seu olhar tinha sobre mim, ele sorriu e pegou um dos meus Martinis improvisados. **

**Levantando uma das cerejas da bebida, ele colocou-a contra seus lábios. "Você planeja ficar em pé aí a noite toda olhando para mim, ou você vai responder a minha pergunta?" **

**"Não," eu disse, finalmente olhando para longe dele. "Depois do jeito que você me tratou em seu escritório hoje, eu não te devo porra nenhuma. Você pode ficar aí a noite toda, não me importa." Eu caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. "Ainda há uma entrega de sanduíche vindo, se você decidir –" **

**Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando ele me agarrou por trás e me puxou contra seu peito. Ele rapidamente me virou para que ficássemos frente a frente, e em seguida, ele arrancou minha toalha do meu corpo, deixando-a cair no chão. **

**A cereja que ele pegou estava na sua boca, e ele estava pressionando-a em meus lábios – silenciosamente me comandando a abrir e comê-la. **

**Eu estiquei a minha língua para pegar, mas antes de deslizá-la para mim, ele sussurrou, "Não mastigue... Quero ver o quanto você é capaz de engolir." **

**Ofegante eu engoli. **

**"Boa menina," disse ele, afrouxando o aperto na minha cintura. "Agora, de um passo para trás e se segure na parede." **

**"O quê?" **

**Ele me empurrou contra a parede antes que eu pudesse tomar outro fôlego, agarrando minhas mãos e levantando-as acima da minha cabeça. "Segure a parede..." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça, apertando minhas mãos contra a superfície fria. **

**Com um olhar "não foda comigo" em seu rosto, ele chupou meu lábio inferior em sua boca, e falou baixinho, "Eu vou fazer você se arrepender se você soltar." **

**"Sim..." **

**"Isso não foi uma pergunta." O olhar em seu rosto se suavizou, e eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir o alto batimento no meu peito. **

**Fechei os olhos enquanto ele corria suas mãos para cima e para baixo em meus lados. **

**Eu podia sentir seu pau endurecendo através de sua calça quando ele abaixou seus beijos para os meus seios e rodou sua língua ao redor dos meus mamilos. **

**Sua boca arrastou para baixo no meu estômago, e suas mãos acariciavam cada centímetro de mim enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho para baixo. **

**"Anthony..." Engoli em seco quando sua língua deslizou dentro das minhas coxas. **

**"Meu nome é Edward." Ele ficou de joelhos. "Nós paramos de jogar esse jogo." Ele prendeu minhas pernas com as mãos e pressionou sua boca contra a minha buceta. Lambendo- me delicadamente, ele massageava meu clitóris com o polegar. **

**Tentei não gemer muito alto, tentei manter tudo isso por dentro, mas cada vez que ele rodava sua língua, minha boca deixava escapar outro som. **

**"Você está tão fodidamente molhada..." Ele gemeu. "Tão fodidamente molhada..." Ele escorregou dois dedos grossos dentro de mim, empurrando-os tanto quanto eles poderiam ir. **

**Meus olhos se abriram quando ele acrescentou um terceiro dedo, enquanto ele sussurrava, "Tão apertada..." **

**"Ahhh... Edward..." Eu desisti de tentar ficar quieta. **

**"Sim?" Ele lentamente tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e olhou para cima, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar quando ele olhava para mim desse jeito. **

**Sem quaisquer beijos de introdução, ele enterrou a cabeça na minha buceta e fodidamente me devorou. **

**"Ohhh..." Eu gritava de prazer indescritível. "Ohhh Deuuuus, Edwardww... esperaaaa... Devagar..." **

**Ele me ignorou, mergulhando a língua cada vez mais fundo. **

**Eu não consegui deixar de soltar da parede. Deixei minhas mãos caírem na sua cabeça, agarrando punhados de seu cabelo para manter o equilíbrio. Quanto mais forte eu puxava seu cabelo, mais sua língua chicoteava contra mim sem piedade. **

**De repente, houve uma batida forte na porta, mas Edward não se incomodou em parar. Em vez disso, ele levantou minha perna direita e colocou-a sobre seu ombro. Ele segurou minha coxa, para que eu não pudesse me mover, e então ele deslizou sua língua dentro de mim um pouco mais profundo – lambendo cada canto das minhas paredes. **

**Prestes a gozar, eu agarrei seus ombros enquanto minha buceta latejava contra sua boca. Mas ele parou **

**abruptamente. **

**Ele mudou a minha perna e beijou seu caminho de volta até o meu corpo, parando quando alcançou meus seios. Ele os segurou com uma mão e rudemente torceu meus mamilos. **

**"Eu disse para você não soltar daquela parede," disse ele, olhando para mim enquanto abria o zíper de sua calça. **

**Olhei em seus olhos, quase sem fôlego. **

**"Eu te disse isso, não disse?" Ele apertou minha mão e pressionou-a contra o seu peito, movendo-a lentamente cada vez mais para baixo. **

**Quando a minha mão finalmente chegou ao seu pau, eu olhei para baixo em choque total. Ele era enorme, grosso, e meu maxilar estava pendurado aberto. **

**"Você não gosta?" Ele inclinou meu queixo para cima e sorriu. **

**Eu estava completamente sem palavras, mas eu não podia negar o quanto excitada eu me senti agora. Lembrando o que ele me disse no telefone, eu abaixei minha cabeça para saboreá-lo, mas ele me parou. **

**"Hoje não." Ele puxou um preservativo do bolso, e manteve os olhos em mim enquanto o colocava. **

**Levando-me para o sofá, ele sentou-se e me puxou para seu colo. **

**Inclinei-me para beijar seus lábios, mas ele rapidamente me reposicionou de forma que eu estava de costas para ele. Então ele me provocava com a cabeça de seu pau – esfregando contra minha fenda. Uma e outra vez. **

**"Lembra-se de como você disse que queria me cavalgar até que eu gozasse dentro de você?", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Como você queria moer em mim até que eu implorasse para você parar?" **

**"Sim..." Eu gemi. **

**Ele me empurrou para baixo pelos meus ombros e me afundou em seu pênis, enterrando-se até o fim, centímetro por centímetro. Quanto mais eu deslizava em cima dele, mais ele gemia e dizia meu nome. **

**Quando ele estava completamente dentro de mim, ele me manteve parada e pressionou seus lábios contra a parte de trás do meu pescoço, deixando-me ajustar ao seu comprimento. **

**A sensação dele dentro de mim não foi como nada que eu houvesse sentido antes. Foi intenso, poderoso, viciante. **

**"Monte em mim, Isabella..." Ele me empurrou para frente. "Fodidamente cavalgue em mim..." **

**Eu respirei fundo e balancei contra ele, lentamente esticando minhas entranhas mais e mais. Eu mal conseguia manter um ritmo; a plenitude era quase demais, e ele estava esfregando meu clitóris com seu polegar – me deixando louca. **

**"Você é boa pra caralho..." Ele me puxou de volta pelo meu cabelo. "Não pare, porra." **

**Eu segurei em suas pernas para me equilibrar, ligeiramente levantando meu corpo para cima e para baixo. Tentei finalmente estabelecer um ritmo, para assumir o controle. **

**"Edwardww..." Eu não podia lidar com o seu pau mais. "Eu vou... Eu estou prestes a gozar..." **

**"Não." Ele agarrou meus quadris mais forte do que nunca. "Ainda não." **

**De repente, ele se levantou, comigo ainda empalada em seu pau, e me dobrou. "Agarre essa mesa e não solte." **

**Meus dedos agarraram a borda da mesa de café e ele bateu em mim de novo e de novo, batendo na minha bunda cada vez que eu gritava. **

**"Eu te disse que eu iria possuir a sua buceta," ele sussurrou asperamente. "Não goze até que eu diga para você fodidamente gozar..." Seu pênis estava pulsando dentro de mim, e meus músculos estavam apertando com cada estocada. **

**"Foda-se... porraaa!" Minhas pernas estavam começando a ceder quando uma pressão intensa construiu dentro de mim, enquanto ele me fodia implacavelmente. "Edwardwwww..." **

**"Não goze." Ele avisou, mas eu não podia evitar. **

**Meu orgasmo tomou conta mim e eu desmoronei, caindo para frente. Antes que eu pudesse bater de cara na mesa de café, ele me puxou de volta e continuou batendo em mim até gozar. **

**Fechei os olhos e recostei contra ele, ofegando pesadamente enquanto ambos tentávamos recuperar o fôlego. Vários minutos mais tarde, Edward levantou delicadamente meu quadril e saiu de mim. **

**Ele levantou, e eu o assisti quando ele entrou na cozinha e jogou o preservativo fora. Ele pegou minha toalha caída do chão e caminhou de volta para mim. **

**Não fiz nenhum movimento para me levantar, mas eu enrolei a toalha em torno de mim mesma. **

**"Existe alguma coisa que você não mentiu para mim?" Sua voz era um sussurro. **

**"Sim..." **

**"E o que seria isso?" **

**"Eu senti sua falta..." **

**Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, mantendo o resto do seu rosto impassível. Inexpressivo. Ele começou a fechar sua calça, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus. **

**Eu estava esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não o fez. **

**Ele alisou a camisa com as mãos e caminhou até a porta. De repente, ele parou e olhou por cima do ombro. Então ele se aproximou de mim e beijou meus lábios levemente – escovando seu polegar contra a minha bochecha. **

**Eu queria falar, perguntar o que ele estava pensando, mas ele se afastou e foi embora. **

**Desta vez, ele tinha ido embora. **

**Edward **

**Eu tinha quebrado um monte de regras na minha vida, mas dormir com uma estagiária foi provavelmente uma das piores. Não havia nenhum precedente para isto, e isso me apavorava. **

**O segundo em que deixei o apartamento de Isabella, eu fiz o que normalmente fazia depois de foder alguém que conheci online: Eu fui para casa, tomei banho, enchi um copo com meu scotch favorito, e peguei o meu laptop – preparando-me para procurar a próxima. **

**Só que dessa vez, eu não queria procurar uma próxima. Eu queria transar com Isabella, repetidamente. Eu queria ouvi-la gritar um pouco mais alto, sentir seu corpo enrolado contra o meu, e ver o rosto dela enquanto eu me enterrava profundamente dentro dela. **

**Maldição... **

**Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Eu poderia contar em uma mão o número de mulheres que eu tinha pensado depois que eu deixei o hotel, e não foi porque alguma delas foi memorável de um jeito bom. E as que foram boas, eram apenas "boas" – nunca incrível, como Isabella. **

**Uma parte de mim se sentia mal por deixá-la logo depois que terminamos, por não dizer uma palavra, mas eu tive que sair. **

**Eu não tinha conversas de travesseiro após o sexo. **

**Nunca. **

**Embora fosse mais que uma tentação dirigir de volta para lá agora mesmo e reclamá-la novamente, eu tive que me fazer aceitar um fato muito duro: Eu nunca iria dormir com ela novamente. Isso era contra as minhas regras. **

**"Onde está o meu café, Jessica?" Eu liguei para sua mesa. "Por que a senhorita Swan não me trouxe ainda? Ela está atrasada hoje?" **

**"Não, senhor." Ela parecia confusa. " É apenas sete e meia..." **

**Olhei para o relógio na minha parede e suspirei antes de terminar a chamada. Eu estava no limite por alguma razão, e eu não gostava disso. **

**Eu não consegui dormir na noite anterior e eu propositalmente ignorei a mensagem de texto a meia-noite de Isabella. Nela lia-se, "Não consigo dormir... Podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós?" **

**A resposta era não. **

**Nossas conversas tinham acabado. Não havia nada mais a discutir. **

**Nós conversamos. Nós transamos. Esse foi o fim de nós. **

**Abri o site Dating-Match, determinado a tirá-la da minha mente. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era encontrar outra pessoa, e ela se tornaria uma gota no mar de outras intermináveis mulheres – uma memória passageira que eu iria lembrar sempre que eu visse seu lindo rosto. **

**Havia centenas de novas mulheres no site agora, mas muito poucos delas chamaram a minha atenção. Aquelas que fizeram pareceram boas demais para ser verdade, portanto não me preocupei em clicar nos seus perfis completos. **

**Bem quando eu estava lendo sobre uma professora de matemática, uma xícara de café foi colocada na minha mesa. **

**"Bom dia," Isabella sussurrou. **

**Eu não respondi. Eu continuei a percorrer perfis online; ela iria se tocar, eventualmente. **

**Ela suspirou. "Edward –" **

**"É Sr. Cullen." Olhei para cima, imediatamente desejando que eu não tivesse. Ela parecia ainda mais impressionante hoje do que ontem. Ela estava usando o mesmo vestido cinza que tinha usado em sua entrevista, e estava mais apertado hoje do que naquele dia. Seu cabelo estava caindo em **

**cachos macios pelos seus ombros, e seus olhos brilhavam esperançosos. **

**"Posso falar com você por um segundo?", ela perguntou. **

**"É sobre o seu trabalho?" **

**"Não..." **

**"É sobre o meu trabalho?" **

**"Não..." **

**"Então, não. Saia daqui." **

**"É sobre ontem." Ela ficou parada, fazendo meu pau endurecer quando mordeu o lábio. **

**"Ontem foi um erro, um momento lamentável em nossas carreiras, e lhe garanto que não vai acontecer novamente." **

**"Isso não era o que eu ia dizer." **

**"Senhorita Swan," eu disse, levantando-me da minha mesa e caminhando até ela, "você e eu trabalhamos juntos profissionalmente. Se eu soubesse a verdade por trás de todas as suas mentiras ridículas antes, eu teria imediatamente parado de falar com você. E então eu a teria relatado por roubo de informações de outra pessoa e usá-las como suas. O fato de que você é uma mentirosa permanece, e infelizmente – dado essas circunstâncias e o fato de que eu já fodi você, não há nada mais que precisa ser dito entre nós." **

**Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu pressionei meu dedo contra seus lábios. **

**"Nada mais," eu sussurrei, trazendo meu rosto perto do dela. "Entendido?" **

**"Você é..." Seu lábio inferior tremeu quando ela se afastou de mim. "Você é um idiota! Eu não posso acreditar que eu transei com você!" **

**"Acredite. Tenho certeza que vai ser uma memória muito boa para você já que você quase nunca tem relações sexuais." **

**Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você estava fingindo no telefone, também? Você não é como o homem que eu falei aquela noite, nada como –" **

**"Por favor, poupe-me dessa besteira de apelo emocional, senhorita Swan. Eu vou ter a minha próxima xícara de café ao meio-dia. Obrigado." **

**"Você vai ficar esperando." Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu vou trazê-la quando sentir vontade." **

**"Você vai me fazer demiti-la por uma xícara de café?" **

**"Para ser honesta, você pode não querer que eu faça o seu café, Sr. Cullen." Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Não há como dizer o que eu vou colocar nele." **

**"Porra, eu te desafio..." Eu me aproximei. **

**"Isso é uma ameaça?" Ela encolheu os ombros. **

**"É a porra de promessa." Eu a empurrei contra a parede e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, levantando sua perna em volta da minha cintura. **

**Meu pau estava duro desde que ela colocou o meu café, e ela estava esfregando a mão contra ele através de minhas calças agora, murmurando. **

**Puxei um preservativo do meu bolso e coloquei-o na mão dela enquanto eu devorava sua boca – mordendo seus lábios macios, provocando a sua língua com a minha. Se eu pudesse, eu foderia a sua boca o dia todo. **

**Quando ela abriu minha calça, eu escorreguei a mão por baixo de seu vestido e empurrei sua calcinha para o lado, gemendo quando eu senti o quanto ela estava molhada. **

**"Edward..." Ela estava demorando muito com o preservativo, então eu fiz isso sozinho. O segundo em que o coloquei, eu deslizei em sua profundidade, mordendo seus lábios para que ela não gritasse. **

**Peguei suas mãos e coloquei-as em volta do meu pescoço. "Sempre molhada..." Eu a senti tentar mover a perna de volta da minha cintura, mas eu a segurei parada. "Diga meu nome de novo..." **

**"Sim..." Ela engasgou enquanto eu batia nela, mais e mais e mais. "Sim..." **

**"Diga isso." Eu apertei sua bunda. **

**Seus murmúrios estavam se tornando cada vez mais alto. **

**"Meu nome, Isabella..." Beijei sua boca. "Diga meu nome..." **

**Sua vagina estava segurando meu pau mais e mais forte, e suas unhas estavam agarrando meu pescoço. "Eu... eu estou a ponto de..." **

**Eu imediatamente parei no meio do impulso e sussurrei duramente em seu ouvido. "Diga a porra do meu nome, Isabella..." **

**Suas unhas cravaram em minha pele. "Edward..." **

**Ao som do meu nome nos seus lábios, eu deslizei nela novamente e ela gozou, tão perfeitamente. Senti minha própria libertação segundos mais tarde, e podia senti-la enterrando a cabeça no meu peito para abafar seus gemidos, mas eu inclinei sua cabeça para cima. **

**"Pare com isso..." **

**Ofegante, ela manteve os olhos nos meus. "Pare, o quê?" **

**"Ocultar a sua voz de mim..." Eu beijei seus lábios de novo, não fazendo nenhum movimento para deslizar para fora dela, e ficamos ali entrelaçados um no outro pelo o que parecia uma eternidade. **

**Por mais que eu quisesse dizer a ela para sair e dar o fora do meu escritório, eu não poderia fazê-lo. Em vez disso, eu beijei a testa dela e puxei lentamente para fora, reajustando seu vestido. **

**Depois de jogar fora o preservativo, eu peguei um de seus saltos que tinha caído e estendi para ela. **

**Seus cachos estavam despenteados sobre toda sua cabeça, então eu alisei-os de volta no lugar. Como se ela estivesse retornando o favor, ela reajustou meu zíper e fixou a gola da minha camisa. **

**Então nós dois ficamos olhando um para o outro. Eu não tinha ideia do que diabos acabou de acontecer, e só uma parte de mim gostou disso. A outra metade adorou. **

**"Você precisa voltar ao trabalho." Eu puxei o pingente de sapatilha de balé em torno de seu pescoço. "Você ainda me deve aquele relatório Brownstein, rebaixada ou não." **

**"Você me disse que não era um rebaixamento." **

**"Eu tomei uma página do seu livro e menti." Revirei os olhos e recuei. "Volte ao trabalho." **

**"Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen." Ela sorriu e se dirigiu para a porta. **

**"E quando você voltar," acrescentei, "apenas deixe meu café da tarde na estante e saia. Não chegue nem perto da minha mesa e não diga nada para mim." **

**"Por que não?" **

**"Porque eu vou transar com você de novo, se você fizer." **

**Ela corou e saiu da sala. **

**O segundo que ela se foi, eu caí para trás em minha cadeira e balancei a cabeça. **

**Por duas vezes em menos de 24 horas? Jesus... **

**Puxei meu arquivo do caso mais recente, mas eu não poderia me concentrar a lê-lo. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Isabella. **

**Eu já senti algo assim antes, e eu sabia que isso não levaria a nada, somente ao desespero. O que eu sentia era nada profundo, nada abrangente – ainda assim era real, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para detê-lo. **

**Eu tinha construído os últimos seis anos da minha vida me separando de qualquer chance de ter sentimentos por alguém, recusando-me a construir quaisquer amizades, mas Isabella tinha entrado sorrateiramente por minhas portas impenetráveis de alguma forma. E não só ela tinha entrado, ela tinha feito isso com mentiras, algo que eu nunca permitiria de qualquer outra pessoa. Algo que me faria descarta-la imediatamente e nunca mais pensar nela novamente. **

**Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como lidar com isso. Este era um território desconhecido e eu não tinha ideia para onde navegar depois. **

**Suspirando, eu peguei o meu arquivo do caso e me forcei a ler as primeiras páginas para que eu pudesse obter algum controle sobre mim mesmo. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava perdido no meu trabalho, e a única coisa em minha mente era como eu iria convencer um júri a acreditar na besteira do meu último cliente. **

**Antes que eu pudesse chamar o promotor principal e perguntar o que ele estava oferecendo, em troca de um acordo judicial, senti algo quente espirrando no meu colo. **

**Meu maldito café. **

**"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Larguei meus papéis sobre a mesa, olhando para uma Isabella com o rosto vermelho. "Você acabou de jogar isso no meu colo de propósito?" **

**"Eu fiz." Ela concordou, e eu percebi que havia lágrimas em seus olhos. "Trazer o seu café é o meu trabalho, certo?" **

**"Você é uma bipolar do caralho?" **

**"Não, eu sou apenas uma mentirosa como você disse. Na verdade eu sou exatamente como você, mas pelo menos eu posso admitir que eu não lhe disse a verdade, pelo menos eu tenho uma razão. " **

**"Desculpe-me?" **

**Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Você tem uma visita na recepção." **

**"É a sua substituta?" Eu perguntei secamente. "Porque eu juro por Deus, se essas manchas não saírem da minha calça..." **

**"É a sua esposa.**

_Juro que quando este homem da as ordens dele na estória eu quase obedeço daqui._

_Ele é muito, muito, muito gostoso. Quente?!_

_Como diria minha querida e fofa Cheiva:_

_Alguém vivo aí?_

_Beijos e até__** SEGUNDA**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi gente! Não, não é miragem. Sou eu mesmo chegando antes do combinado._**

**_Mas é para comemorar e avisar que graças a uma leitora, agora tenho a parte 3 da trilogia._**

**_Obrigada linda!_**

**_Meninas e quem quiser ler antes, podem deixar o email que mando para todas, Ok?_**

**_Na hr de postar o email tem que ser detalhado, tipo ;_**

**_fulanapontoquarentaecincoarrobagmailpontocom_**

**_Se tudo der certo, amanha posto mais um em agradecimento aos comentários e_**

**_falo mais com vcs._**

**_Beijo grande e boa leitura._**

_Ela mentiu para mim... _

_Ela traiu a única regra sobre a qual eu sou mais inflexível: Honestidade. Total e absoluta fodida honestidade. _

_Eu realmente queria que ela fosse outra pessoa – alguém que não tivesse a capacidade de me fazer sentir, alguém que eu poderia facilmente descartar como as centenas de mulheres antes dela. _

_Ela não é. _

_Eu estou atraído por ela como eu nunca fui atraído por uma mulher antes – completamente cativado pela simples visão dela. Mas, infelizmente, com o meu passado lentamente vindo à tona para todo o mundo ver, eu vou ter que encontrar uma maneira de deixá-la ir. _

_Ela nunca poderá ser minha._

_Pela terceira semana consecutiva, acordei com uma chuva incessante que cai sobre essa cidade repulsiva. As nuvens acima estavam revestidas em um feio tom de cinza, e os relâmpagos que brilhavam no céu a cada poucos segundos já não eram assombrosos; eram previsíveis. _

_Segurando meu guarda-chuva, andei até uma banca de jornal e peguei o New York Times – me preparando para o que estava entre suas páginas. _

_"Quantas mulheres você acha que um homem poderia foder em sua vida?" O vendedor me perguntou entregando meu troco. _

_"Eu não sei," eu disse. "Eu parei de contar." _

_"Parou de contar, hein? O que você fez, chegou ate dez e decidiu que era o suficiente antes de se estabelecer?" Ele apontou para a aliança de ouro na minha mão esquerda. _

_"Não. Eu estabeleci-me em primeiro lugar, então eu comecei a foder." _

_Ele ergueu a sobrancelha – parecendo atordoado, e então se virou para organizar sua exibição de charuto. _

_Um par de meses atrás, eu teria considerado sua tentativa de conversa, teria respondido a sua pergunta com um sorriso alegre e um "Mais do que jamais vamos admitir", mas eu não tinha a capacidade de rir mais. _

_Minha vida agora era um deprimente rolo de repetidas imagens – noites em hotel, suor frio, memórias arruinadas e chuva. _

_Maldita chuva. _

_Enfiei o jornal debaixo do braço e me virei, olhando para o anel em minha mão. _

_Eu não o tinha usado em um longo tempo, e eu não tinha ideia do que me possuiu para colocá-lo hoje. Girando-o no meu dedo, eu olhei para ele uma última vez – balançando a cabeça para sua inutilidade. _

_Por uma fração de segundo, eu considerei mantê-lo, talvez guardá-lo como um lembrete do homem que eu costumava ser. Mas essa versão de mim era patética – ingênuo e eu queria esquecê-lo tão rápido quanto eu podia. _

_Atravessei a rua quando o sinal ficou verde, e quando pisei na calçada, eu joguei o anel onde eu deveria tê-lo jogado meses atrás. _

_No bueiro. _

O café quente que estava escorrendo pela minha calça e queimando a minha pele era a exata razão pela qual eu nunca fodia a mesma mulher duas vezes.

Recuando, eu respirei fundo. "Isabella..."

"Você é fodidamente casado."

Ignorei seu comentário e me inclinei para trás na cadeira. "No interesse pelo seu futuro efêmero e sua medíocre carreira jurídica, eu vou fazer dois enormes favores para você: Um, eu vou me desculpar por ter fodido você uma segunda vez e deixar você saber que isso nunca acontecerá novamente. Dois, eu vou fingir que você não me agrediu com um maldito café."

"Não." Ela jogou minha caneca de café no chão, quebrando-a em pedaços. "Eu definitivamente fiz, e estou tentada a fazê-lo novamente."

"Senhorita Swan..."

"Foda-se." Ela estreitou os olhos para mim adicionando, "eu espero que o seu pau caia," quando ela saiu do meu escritório.

"Jessica," eu rapidamente me levantei e peguei um rolo de toalhas de papel. "Jessica?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu peguei meu telefone para ligar para sua mesa, mas de repente ela entrou no meu escritório. "Sim, Sr. Cullen?"

"Ligue para lavanderia e mande-os entregar um dos meus ternos no escritório. Eu também preciso de uma nova xícara de café, o arquivo da Srta Swan do RH, e você precisa dizer ao Sr. Bach que vou me atrasar para aquela reunião das 4 horas de hoje."

Eu esperei para ouvir seu usual "Agora mesmo, senhor" ou "eu estou indo, Sr. Cullen", mas ela não disse nada. Ela ficou em silêncio – corando, e seus olhos estavam grudados na virilha da minha calça.

"Você não precisa de ajuda para limpar isso?" Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

"Eu tenho uma toalha bem grossa na minha gaveta de mesa. Ela é muito macia e... suave."

"Jessica..."

"É enorme, não é?" Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus. "Eu realmente não contaria a uma alma. Isso seria o nosso pequeno segredo."

"Meu fodido terno limpo, uma nova xícara de café, arquivo da Srta Swan, e uma mensagem para o Sr. Bach sobre eu estar atrasado. Agora."

"Eu realmente amo o jeito que você resiste..." Ela roubou outro olhar para minha calça molhada antes de sair da sala.

Suspirei e comecei a secar o máximo de café que podia. Eu deveria saber que Isabella era do tipo emocional, deveria saber que ela era instável e incapaz de se comportar normalmente no momento que eu descobri que ela tinha feito uma identidade falsa no LawyerChat.

Arrependi-me de ter dito a ela que eu queria possuir sua buceta, e eu estava me amaldiçoando por dirigir até seu apartamento ontem.

Nunca mais...

Bem quando eu estava rasgando uma folha de papel, uma voz familiar surgiu.

"Bem, olá... É bom vê-lo novamente," disse ela.

Levantei a cabeça na esperança de que se tratasse de uma alucinação – que a mulher na minha porta não estava realmente de pé ali sorrindo. Que ela não estava dando um passo a frente com sua mão estendida como se ela não fosse a razão pela qual a minha vida foi impiedosamente alterada há seis anos.

"Você não vai apertar minha mão, Sr. Cullen?" Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Esse é o nome que você é conhecido atualmente, não é?"

Olhei para ela longo e firme – percebendo que seu antigo cabelo loiro e sedoso agora estava curto e reto. Seus olhos verdes claro ainda continuavam tão suaves e sedutores como eu me lembrava deles, mas eles não estavam tendo o mesmo efeito.

Todas as lembranças que eu tinha tentado reprimir ao longo dos últimos anos foram de repente passando bem na minha frente, e o sangue sob a minha pele estava começando a ferver.

"Sr. Cullen?", ela chamou novamente.

Peguei meu telefone. "Segurança?"

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?" Ela bateu o telefone para baixo. "Você não vai perguntar por que estou aqui? Por que eu vim vê-lo?"

"Fazê-lo implicaria que eu me importo."

"Você sabia que quando a maioria das pessoas são condenadas à prisão, no seu primeiro dia elas recebem cesta básica, ordem de pagamento, até mesmo um telefonema?" Ela apertou a mandíbula. "Eu recebi os papéis do divórcio."

"Eu te disse que iria escrever."

"Você me disse que ficaria. Você me disse que me perdoava, que poderíamos começar de novo quando eu saísse, que estaria lá..."

"Você fodidamente me arruinou, Irina." Eu olhei para ela. "Destruiu-me, e a única razão pela qual eu disse aquelas coisas estúpidas para você, foi porque meu advogado pediu."

"Então, você não me ama mais?"

"Eu não respondo perguntas retóricas," eu disse. "E eu não sou perito em geografia, mas eu sei malditamente bem que Carolina do Norte é fora de Nova York e uma violação direta da sua condicional. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando descobrirem que você está aqui? Você acha que eles vão fazer você cumprir a sentença que você mais do que fodidamente merece?"

Ela engasgou. "Você me denunciaria?"

"Eu passaria meu carro por cima de você."

Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a minha porta se abriu e a equipe de segurança entrou.

"Senhorita?" O chefe de segurança, Paul, limpou a garganta. "Nós gostaríamos que se retirasse do prédio agora."

Irina fez uma careta para mim, sacudindo a cabeça. "Sério? Você realmente vai deixá-los me conduzir para fora como se eu fosse um animal?"

"Mais uma vez, retórica." Sentei-me na cadeira, sinalizando para Paul se livrar dela.

Ela disse mais alguma coisa, mas eu deixei de ouvir. Ela não significava merda nenhuma para mim, e eu precisava encontrar alguém online esta noite para que eu pudesse foder sua aparição fortuita e indesejada para fora da minha mente.

Edward era o epítome do que significava ser um idiota, um exemplo brilhante do que essa palavra significava, mas não importava o quão chateada eu estava, eu não tinha sido capaz de parar de pensar nele.

Nos seis meses que tínhamos nos falado, ele nunca tinha mencionado uma esposa. E a única vez que eu perguntei se ele já tinha feito algo mais do que "Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetição." – Ele disse "Uma vez", e rapidamente mudou de assunto.

Eu vinha repetindo essa conversa em minha mente a noite toda, dizendo a mim mesma para aceitar que ele era um mentiroso, e que eu precisava seguir em frente.

"Senhoras e senhores do La Monte Art Gallery..." Meu instrutor de balé de repente falou em um microfone, cortando meus pensamentos. "Posso ter sua atenção, por favor?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei para a plateia cheia. Esta noite era para ser um dos pontos altos da minha carreira de dança. Era uma exposição para os dançarinos universitários da cidade. Todos os principais atores para as produções de primavera deveriam dançar um solo de dois minutos em honra de sua escola, em comemoração do que estava por vir meses depois.

"Esta próxima dançarina que vocês estão prestes a ver é a Srta. Isabella Swan." Havia orgulho em sua voz. "Ela está fazendo o papel de Odette/Odile na produção de O Lago dos Cisnes de Duke, e quando eu lhes digo que ela é uma das dançarinas mais talentosas que eu já vi..." Ele fez uma pausa enquanto a vibração da multidão dissolveu-se em silêncio. "Eu preciso que vocês aceitem minhas palavras."

Um dos fotógrafos na primeira fila tirou uma foto minha, me tornando temporariamente cega pelo flash.

"Como a maioria de vocês sabem," ele continuou, "Eu trabalhei com os melhores dos melhores, passei inúmeros anos na Rússia estudando com os melhores, e depois de uma longa e ilustre carreira com a companhia de balé de Nova York, eu aposentei-me para ensinar aqueles com potencial inexplorado."

Houve um forte aplauso. Todos na sala sabiam quem era Paul Petrova, e embora a maioria no campo estivesse confusa a respeito do porque dele alguma vez querer ensinar em Durham, ninguém se atreveu a questionar sua decisão.

"Eu espero que vocês venham e vejam a primeira transformação do programa de balé de Duke, na primavera," ele disse quando ele caminhou lentamente para o outro lado do palco. "Mas, por enquanto, a senhorita Swan irá realizar um curto dueto de Balanchine 'Serenade', com seu parceiro Eric Lofton!"

O público aplaudiu de novo, e as luzes acima deles enfraqueceram. Um foco de luz suave brilhava em mim e Eric, e os violinistas começaram a tocar.

Curtas notas suaves encheram a sala, e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés – tentando dançar tão delicadamente como a música exigia. No entanto, a cada passo, tudo o que eu podia imaginar era Edward me beijando, me fodendo, e, finalmente, mentindo para mim.

"Eu nunca menti para você, Isabella. Eu confio em você, por algum motivo estranho..."

Eu empurrei Eric quando ele estendeu suas mãos, e girei pelo palco até que ele veio atrás de mim. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos – como se ele estivesse me implorando para ficar, mas eu girei para longe de novo, lançando-me em um conjunto completo de piruetas sem parar.

Eu estava com raiva, eu estava ferida, e eu não estava segurando nada enquanto eu mostrava o quão bem eu poderia dançar en pointe.

No segundo em que os violinistas atingiram a última nota, o público soltou um suspiro coletivo e aplaudiu o mais alto que eles tinham feito toda a noite.

"Uau..." Eric sussurrou enquanto ele agradecia ao meu lado. "Eu não acho que alguém vai falar merda sobre você conseguir o papel de cisne depois disso..."

"As pessoas têm falado merda sobre mim?" Eu levantei minha sobrancelha, mas já sabia a resposta para isso.

Um júnior conseguir o papel principal sobre todos os outros seniores era algo inédito.

"Bravo, senhorita Swan." Sr. Petrova se aproximou de mim. "Ela vai surpreender a todos na primavera, eu tenho certeza disso!"

Outra rodada de aplausos começou a surgir e ele afastou o microfone de sua boca. "Onde estão os seus pais? Eu gostaria que eles viessem aqui para cima para uma foto."

"Eles estão fora da cidade." Eu menti. Eu não tinha perdido meu tempo nem mesmo tentando convidá-los para isso.

"Bem, isso é muito ruim!" Ele disse. "Tenho certeza de que eles estão muito orgulhosos de você. Você pode sair do palco agora."

"Obrigada." Eu fui para o vestiário e vesti um vestido de seda branco curto e uma tiara cinza emplumada. Quando me olhei no espelho, sorri. Não havia nenhuma maneira que qualquer um poderia dizer que eu estava um desastre emocional por dentro.

Peguei meu telefone e notei uma nova mensagem de voz da GBH. Eu sabia que era sobre eu faltar o meu estágio pelo quarto dia consecutivo, então eu deletei. Então, algo me veio a mente e eu pesquisei no Google "Edward Cullen" pela enésima vez esta semana – esperando que alguma coisa fosse aparecer.

Nada. Mais uma vez.

Com exceção de sua perfeita foto no site da GBH e aquela biografia pouco informativa, não havia nenhuma informação sobre ele em qualquer lugar.

Eu tentei "Edward Cullen: Nova York, advogado," mas os resultados foram igualmente deprimentes. Era como se ele não existisse até começar na GBH.

"Excelente performance, Isabella..." Jennifer, uma das principais veteranas de Duke, de repente entrou no banheiro. "É realmente uma honra ver alguém tão jovem e imatura obter crédito desnecessário."

Revirei os olhos e fechei minha bolsa.

"Diga-me uma coisa," disse ela. "Você honestamente acha que vai durar até a performance da primavera?"

"Você honestamente acha que eu vou ficar aqui e continuar essa conversa idiota?"

"Você deveria." Ela sorriu. "Porque aqui entre mim e você, quatro anos atrás – antes do seu tempo... Havia uma certa dançarina escolhida para ser a principal em a Bela Adormecida, uma de graduação dupla. Ela era muito talentosa – um talento natural, realmente, mas ela cedeu sob pressão, porque ela não poderia dedicar tantas horas ao ofício como os dançarinos que só queriam dançar."

"Existe um ponto nessa história?"

"Eu tomei seu lugar e eu era apenas uma caloura." Ela sorriu. "Agora eu sou uma veterana, e um certo alguém está dançando no papel que me pertence. Então, assim como naquela época, eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para garantir que eu consiga o que é meu por direito."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e passei por ela, ignorando o fato de que ela sussurrou "cadela estúpida" baixinho.

Era para eu voltar à sala da galeria e ver os outros artistas, mas eu precisava de uma pausa.

Eu passei pelas portas de correr para o outro lado da sala e entrei no bistrô da galeria. Estava muito mais calmo deste lado, e as pessoas sentadas nas mesas pareciam estar preocupadas com conversas não centradas no balé.

"Senhorita?" Um garçom de smoking deu um passo na minha frente com uma bandeja. "Você estaria interessada em uma taça de champanhe de cortesia?"

"Duas, por favor."

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, mas me entregou duas taças de qualquer maneira.

Sem graça alguma, eu bebi a primeira, depois a outra – lambendo as bordas para me certificar de que eu não perdi uma gota.

"Onde está o seu bar?" Eu perguntei.

"O nosso bar? Eu não acho que os clientes da galeria de arte estão autorizados a..."

"Por favor, não me faça perguntar de novo."

Ele apontou para o outro lado da sala, onde alguns fumantes estavam sentados, e eu caminhei em direção a eles.

"O que eu posso fazer por você hoje à noite, senhorita?" O barman sorriu quando me aproximei. "Gostaria de experimentar uma das especialidades da casa?"

"Algum desses pode me ajudar a esquecer que dormi com um homem casado?"

O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu e ele colocou três copos de doses, enchendo-os com o que eu só podia esperar que fosse a bebida mais forte na casa.

Eu deslizei meu cartão de crédito através do balcão e bebi a primeira dose em segundos – fechando meus olhos quando a sensação de queimação se arrastou na minha garganta. Eu segurei a próxima contra meus lábios, mas de repente eu ouvi uma risada familiar.

Era baixa e rouca, e eu tinha ouvido um milhão de vezes antes.

Eu me virei e vi Edward sentado em uma mesa com uma mulher que não era sua esposa. Eu não queria admitir, mas ela era bonita. Muito, muito bonita: cabelo castanho avermelhado com luzes loiras, profundos olhos verdes e seios empinados que eram perfeitos demais para ser natural.

Ela estava esfregando-o no ombro e rindo a cada dez segundos.

Edward parecia não se intimidar com seu afeto, e como ele sinalizou pedindo a conta, eu só poderia assumir como sua noite ia acabar.

Tentei virar-me – agir como se vê-lo com outra pessoa não estava me afetando, mas eu não podia evitar.

Seu encontro estava agora inclinado sobre a mesa – propositadamente deixando mais de seu decote à mostra, e sussurrando palavras que eram difíceis de ler. Quando ela brincando lambeu os lábios e coçou o queixo dele com as pontas dos dedos, eu percebi que eu não aguentava mais.

_Assunto: SÉRIO!? _

_Você está realmente em um encontro agora com alguém que não é sua esposa?! É ruim o suficiente que você é um traidor e mentiroso mulherengo, mas você está realmente tão viciado assim em sexo? _

–_Isabella _

_Sua resposta veio em poucos segundos. _

_Assunto: Re: SÉRIO!? _

_Estou realmente em um encontro agora com alguém que não vai deixar queimaduras de terceiro grau no meu pau. E eu não sou um viciado em sexo, eu sou um viciado em buceta. Há uma diferença. _

–_Edward _

_Assunto: Re: Re: SÉRIO!? _

_Você é um babaca repugnante e vil, e eu sinceramente lamento ter dormido com você. _

–_Isabella _

Sem resposta.

Eu vi quando ele olhou para o telefone e levantou a sobrancelha. Ele virou-se em sua cadeira – lentamente fazendo a varredura da sala até que ele me encontrou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram no segundo que eles encontraram os meus, e seus lábios se abriram lentamente. Seu olhar viajou para cima e para baixo do meu corpo, e eu praticamente podia senti-lo me despindo.

De repente, não havia mais ninguém na sala, somente nós dois e eu podia dizer que ele me queria aqui e agora. Senti meu corpo respondendo aos seus olhares, senti meus mamilos endurecendo quando ele arrastou sua língua contra os lábios.

Engoli em seco enquanto eu olhava-o, percebendo que eu tinha imaginado seu cabelo totalmente errado em meus sonhos esta semana. Eu tinha me fodido com o dedo por horas a fio ontem a noite – usando seu rosto e as lembranças de sua voz como inspiração, e vê-lo em pessoa apenas me fez querer sentir seu pau dentro de mim novamente.

Eu me inclinei para frente, querendo ir até ele, mas minha visão periférica começou a clarear e vi que não estávamos sozinhos na sala.

Longe disso.

A mão perfeitamente bem tratada de seu encontro encontrou seu caminho para o queixo dele, e virou sua cabeça.

Eu fiz o mesmo e pedi mais duas bebidas. Engoli em seco as duas e quando eu olhei por cima do meu ombro, eu vi que Edward estava olhando na minha direção com inegável desejo em seus olhos.

Forcei um sorriso e abri minha boca bem devagar, murmurando, "Foda-se." antes de sair. Peguei um punhado de

balas da bandeja de um garçom aleatório e corri de volta para a galeria.

Eu estava no meio do caminho, quando senti meu celular vibrar. Um e-mail.

_Assunto: Encontre-me no banheiro. _

_AGORA. _

–_Edward _

Eu desliguei o telefone e continuei caminhando em direção à porta da galeria – malditamente quase correndo. Cheguei ao lobby, mas alguém agarrou meu braço e me puxou pela sala.

Edward.

Eu tentei empurrar para longe, mas ele apertou meus braços e olhou para mim – me dando um olhar de "Não brinque comigo" enquanto as pessoas ao nosso redor sussurravam.

Ele me puxou para um banheiro e trancou a porta, estreitando os olhos para mim. "Você acha que eu sou repugnante?"

"Extremamente." Dei um passo atrás. "Eu perdi o pouco de respeito que eu tinha por você e se você sequer tentar colocar suas mãos em mim, eu vou gritar."

"Eu não duvido disso." A sombra de um sorriso roçou seus lábios, mas não permaneceu. "Você não tem aparecido

para trabalhar por quatro dias seguidos. Você acha que só porque eu transei com você que eu não vou demiti-la?"

"Eu não dou a mínima se você me demitir ou não! Você já pensou sobre o porquê de eu não ter aparecido para trabalhar?"

"Incompetência?"

"Você é fodidamente casado! Casado! Como você pôde –" Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ele fechou a distância entre nós. "Como você pode deixar essa parte de fora?"

"Eu não deixei," disse ele. "E para constar... eu não sou tecnicamente casado, Isabella."

"Eu não sou tecnicamente estupida, Edward."

"Você está tornando muito difícil falar com você agora..." Seus lábios estavam quase roçando contra os meus.

"Isso é porque você não está fazendo nenhum sentido, porra." Eu me libertei de suas mãos e me dirigi para a porta, mas ele me agarrou pelos meus ombros e me bateu contra a parede.

"É um divórcio litigioso," ele assobiou. "Se você fosse uma advogada de verdade eu tenho certeza que eu não teria que explicar o que diabos isso significa, mas desde que você não é –"

"Isso significa que você ainda está legalmente casado. Isso significa que se você morrer antes de os papéis ficarem prontos, a sua esposa – que é o que ela é, ainda terá direito a tudo o que você já possuiu. Isso significa que você é um

MENTIROSO! Um fodido mentiroso, que é aparentemente isento de suas próprias regras estúpidas e inúteis! "

"Eu assinei." Ele rangeu através de seus dentes. "Ela se recusou a assinar, e há um monte de merda complicada que eu não tenho vontade de discutir, mas nós estamos separados e fora de contato por mais de seis anos. Seis. Anos."

Dei de ombros e tentei colocar a minha melhor cara impassível, ignorando o fato de que o meu coração estava pulando a cada batida enquanto ele enxugava minhas lágrimas com o polegar.

"Eu nunca menti para você, Isabella," disse ele severamente. "Você me perguntou antes se eu já menti para você e a resposta ainda é a mesma. Eu não falo sobre minha vida antes de Durham com ninguém, mas sim, eu uma vez tive uma esposa e ela apareceu no meu escritório por conta própria. Eu não a chamei, eu nunca vou, e eu não tenho ligado para ela desde que eu saí de Nova York. Nosso caso é extremamente complicado e eu prefiro não pensar nisso."

"Eu não me importo," eu disse. "Você ainda está errado. Você ainda negligenciou em me dizer sobre ela por seis meses. Seis. Meses!"

"Em que ponto que eu deveria trazer essa merda a tona?" Seu rosto ficou vermelho. "No meio da nossa foda por telefone? Quando eu estava implorando a sua bunda mentirosa para me conhecer pessoalmente? Quando eu estava, sem saber, ajudando-a com a porra da sua lição de casa?"

"Que tal antes que você me fodesse?" Eu odiava o fato de que ficar perto dele puxava emoções fora de mim. Eu não conseguia fingir agir indiferente mesmo se eu tentasse. "Que tal?"

Ele apertou a mandíbula, mas não disse uma palavra.

"Isso é o que eu pensei," eu disse, sabendo que eu tinha ganhado isso. "Agora, eu tenho certeza que você e seu adorável encontro com seios tamanho G tem um quarto reservado do outro lado da rua, por isso, se você não se importa..."

"Não há nada acontecendo entre mim e minha futura ex-mulher," disse ele asperamente. "Nada. E eu tenho um quarto reservado do outro lado da rua. Eu tive o mesmo quarto reservado pelas últimas quatro noites com quatro mulheres diferentes, mas eu fui incapaz de transar com qualquer uma delas, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em minha incompetente-besta-estagiária e como eu só quero transar com ela."

Silêncio.

"Você..." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você honestamente acha que dizer merda como essa é excitante?"

"Sim..." Ele arrastou seus dedos por baixo do meu vestido, levemente escovando seu polegar contra a virilha da minha calcinha molhada. "E, aparentemente, você também..."

"Eu estar molhada apenas significa que eu não posso controlar a reação do meu corpo a você. Isso não significa que eu quero fazer sexo com você. Eu te odeio."

"Eu tenho certeza que você não odeia." Ele deslizou sua mão na minha cintura e me puxou para perto – fazendo minha respiração diminuir.

"Tire suas mãos de mim..."

"Diga isso de forma mais convincente e eu vou." Ele esperou por meu pedido, erguendo a sobrancelha, mas eu não conseguia me fazer dizer essas palavras.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro durante vários minutos, deixando aquela tensão crua e palpável construir entre nós antes de eu finalmente quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu acho que você deveria voltar para o seu encontro..." Minha voz era um sussurro. "Você já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer... O que mais você poderia querer de mim?"

"Nesse momento?" Ele arrastou seu dedo contra a minha clavícula.

"Em geral..." Eu virei meu rosto antes que ele pudesse me beijar. "Eu nunca vou dormir com você de novo, eu vou formalmente me demitir até o final da semana, e eu acho que nós precisamos acabar com nossa 'chamada' amizade definitivamente."

"Você quer dizer isso?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, eu quero dizer isso." Eu ignorei a sensação de sua mão apertando a minha bunda. "Eu quero ser amiga de alguém que esteja interessado em mais do que minha buceta."

"Eu estou interessado em sua boca, também."

Eu não tinha resposta para isso, e ele deve ter percebido isso, porque ele apertou ainda mais na minha cintura.

"Eu sei como é difícil para você dizer a verdade," ele disse suavemente, "então eu preciso que você seja completamente honesta, quando eu lhe fizer estas próximas perguntas. Você pode fazer isso?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem fôlego, e ele se inclinou mais perto de meus lábios.

"Você não gosta de me foder?"

"Essa não é a questão."

"Essa não é a resposta. Diga-me."

Eu ignorei a batida forte no meu peito. "Eu me divirto..."

"Você vai realmente se demitir?" Ele me beijou.

"Não... Eu somente..." Eu puxei uma respiração enquanto sua mão segurava meu seio direito e o apertava. Forte.

"Você somente o quê?"

"Eu quero ser transferida para outro advogado, e eu não quero vê-lo mais do que eu tenho..."

Ele me olhou nos olhos por um longo tempo, sem dizer uma palavra quando ele finalmente me deixou ir. "É assim que você realmente se sente?"

"Visto que eu sou a única entre nós que realmente sente alguma coisa, sim. Sim, é assim que eu realmente me sinto sobre você."

Ele piscou. Então de repente ele me puxou de volta para os seus braços e esmagou seus lábios nos meus.

"Por que você é uma baita mentirosa fodida, Isabella?" Ele assobiou. Empurrando-me contra a pia, ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e arrancou a tiara emplumada do meu cabelo.

Mantendo seus lábios nos meus, ele empurrou meu vestido até minha cintura – rasgando minha calcinha com um puxão.

"Edward..." Eu tentei recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele me pegava e me colocava sobre a pia. "Edward, espere..."

"Pelo o quê?" Ele pegou minha mão e colocou-a sobre seu cinto, me dizendo para desata-lo.

Eu não lhe respondi. Eu deslizei meus dedos por baixo do clipe de metal e soltei-o quando ele pressionou sua boca contra o meu pescoço.

Arrastando sua língua contra a minha pele, ele sussurrou: "Você não sentiu falta de mim fodendo-a?"

"Foi somente duas vezes." Eu puxei uma respiração enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas. "Não o suficiente para sentir falta de alguma coisa..."

Ele me mordeu duramente e recostou-se, olhando para mim.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quanto ele deslizou dois dedos dentro da minha buceta e provocativamente os moveu dentro e fora.

"Parece que você sentiu falta de me foder..." Ele empurrou seus dedos tão profundo quanto eles podiam ir, fazendo-me gemer baixinho.

Eu arqueei minhas costas enquanto ele acariciava meu clitóris com o polegar.

De repente, ele tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e trouxe-os até seus lábios, lambendo-os lentamente. "Tem sabor como se você sentisse falta de me foder também." Ele apertou outro dedo contra o meu clitóris molhado latejante e, em seguida, ele trouxe para o meu rosto – colocando-o contra os meus lábios. "Abra sua boca."

Eu lentamente deixei meus lábios entreabertos, e ele estreitou os olhos enquanto deslizava o dedo contra a minha língua. Senti seu pau esfregar contra a minha coxa, o senti usando a outra mão para envolver a minha perna em volta de sua cintura.

"Diga-me que você não quer transar comigo," disse ele. "Que você não quer que eu enterre meu pau dentro de você agora."

Ele agarrou meu rosto e apertou seus lábios contra os meus, pegando meu lábio inferior em sua boca com os dentes.

Eu estava deslizando para fora da borda do balcão, prestes a cair, mas de repente ele me pressionou de volta contra o espelho.

Eu mantive meus olhos fixos nos dele enquanto ele desembrulhava um preservativo; ele o colocou e olhou para mim com a mesma expressão de raiva que ele estava mostrando a noite toda.

Ele agarrou-me pelos meus tornozelos e me puxou para frente, deslizando seu pau em mim, quando minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura.

Minhas mãos agarraram seu pescoço quando ele bateu em mim de novo e de novo.

"Eu senti falta de foder você," ele murmurou, enfiando os dedos no meu cabelo e puxando minha cabeça para trás. "Mas você não pensou em mim de modo algum?"

"Ahhh!" Eu gritei quando ele acelerou seus impulsos. Apertei minhas pernas em volta dele com mais força, tentando o meu melhor para não ceder.

Fechei os olhos e o ouvi dizer meu nome – ofegante, "Porra, Isabella... Foda-se..."

"Coloque suas mãos sobre o balcão..." ele ordenou, mas eu o ignorei e apertei meu aperto em seu pescoço.

"Isabella..." Ele mordeu meu ombro novamente, ainda me fodendo mais duro do que nunca. "Coloque suas mãos sobre o balcão. Agora."

Eu lentamente soltei minhas mãos em torno dele e baixei-as ao meu lado – segurando em cima do balcão frio. A próxima coisa que eu senti foi a sua língua rodando em volta dos meus mamilos, chupando meus seios rudemente.

Segurei o balcão mais forte quando seus beijos se tornaram mais vorazes – mais possessivos, e quando ele me fodeu mais e mais duro eu senti-me à beira de perder o controle.

"Edward..." eu gemi. "Edward..."

Ele soltou meu mamilo de sua boca e deslizou as mãos por baixo de minhas coxas, me pegando e fixando minhas costas contra a parede.

"Eu sei que você ama o jeito que eu te fodo, Isabella..." Ele olhou nos meus olhos, forçando seu pau ainda mais fundo em minha buceta. "E eu sei que você se tocou todas as noites desta semana, desejando que fosse o meu pau dentro de você, em vez de seus dedos."

Meu clitóris pulsava com cada palavra sua, e eu estava mais molhada do que eu já estive em minha vida.

"Diga-me que é verdade..." Ele apertou seus lábios contra os meus e enfiou a língua na minha boca – abafando os meus gemidos com um beijo implacável com raiva. "Finalmente, me diga uma coisa que seja verdade, porra..."

Tremores viajaram para cima e para baixo da minha espinha, e eu estava a segundos de distância de gozar, mas ele não deixaria minha boca ir.

Ele ainda estava me beijando – me encarando, pedindo-me para dizer-lhe a verdade.

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que ele pudesse ler meus olhos e ver que eu precisava que ele me soltasse, eu precisava ser capaz de respirar.

Ele bateu em mim uma última vez – acertando o meu ponto, e eu consegui afastar minha boca da sua.

"Simmmm!" Minha cabeça caiu para frente em seu ombro e eu ofegava por ar.

"Isabella..." Ele agarrou minha cintura até que parou de tremer.

Quando nós dois voltamos, havia alguns golpes aleatórios na porta, alguns "Tem alguém aí?", mas ambos permanecemos em silêncio e sem fôlego.

Minutos mais tarde, quando sua respiração parecia estar sob controle, ele saiu de mim – olhando nos meus olhos. Ele jogou fora o preservativo na lata de lixo atrás dele e puxou a calça.

Eu vi quando ele se ajeitou no espelho, enquanto alisava tudo tão bem que ninguém jamais saberia que ele acabou de foder a merda fora de mim.

Eu deslizei para fora da pia e olhei para o meu próprio rosto – bochechas coradas, cabelo selvagem, rímel escorrendo – e puxei minhas alças de sutiã por cima do meu ombro. Antes que eu pudesse puxar para cima as alças do meu vestido, Edward afastou a minha mão e puxou-as para mim.

Nossos olhos se encontraram no espelho enquanto ele alisava meu cabelo, e por uma fração de segundo, ele virou-se e pegou a minha bandana. Ele segurou-a delicadamente sobre a minha cabeça e colocou-a no lugar, e então se afastou.

"Você sabe, é rude simplesmente deixar alguém depois do sexo sem dizer nada," eu murmurei.

"O quê?" Sua mão estava na maçaneta da porta.

"Nada."

"O que você disse?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu não sou um leitor de mente."

"Eu disse que é rude apenas sair depois de me foder. Você poderia pelo menos dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa."

"Eu não faço conversa de travesseiro."

"Não é conversa de travesseiro." Eu zombei. "É parte de ser um cavalheiro."

"Eu nunca disse que eu era um cavalheiro."

Eu suspirei e me virei. Eu esperei para ouvir a porta se fechar, mas suas mãos estavam de repente na minha cintura e ele estava me girando para encará-lo.

"O que eu devo dizer depois que eu te foder, Isabella?"

"Você poderia perguntar se foi bom para mim ou não..."

"Eu não acredito em fazer perguntas inúteis." Ele olhou para seu relógio. "Quanto tempo você tem que ficar aqui?"

"Outra hora mais ou menos."

"Hmmm." Ele estava quieto. "E enquanto você estava perseguindo a mim e meu encontro quantas doses você tomou?"

"Eu não estava perseguindo você e seu encontro. Eu tenho te evitado a semana toda, ou você ainda não percebeu? "

"Quantos?"

"Cinco."

"Tudo bem." Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Eu vou te levar para casa quando você estiver pronta e terei alguém para entregar seu carro em seu apartamento amanhã." Ele deu um beijo na minha testa antes de se dirigir para a porta. "Apenas me ligue."

"Espere," eu disse quando ele abriu. "E sobre o seu encontro?"

"O que tem ela?"

Uma hora depois, eu entrei no carro de Edward – um elegante Jaguar preto. Ele segurou a porta aberta até que eu estivesse confortável, e esperou até que eu colocasse meu cinto de segurança antes de fecha-la.

Em seu painel, eu vi uma pasta vermelha com um selo do estado de Nova York ao centro. Eu peguei, mas Edward imediatamente tirou de mim e a trancou dentro de seu porta- luvas.

Ele parecia ofendido que eu toquei nisso, mas ele rapidamente se afastou de mim e acelerou o carro.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Edward?"

"Depende do que seja."

"Eu pesquisei você no Google esta semana e nada apareceu..."

"Isso não é uma pergunta."

"Por que não surgiu nada?" Eu olhei para ele.

"Porque eu tenho trinta e dois anos de idade e eu não perco o meu tempo no Facebook e no Twitter."

Eu suspirei. "E você realmente não tem falado com ela em seis anos?"

"Desculpe-me?" Ele olhou para mim quando nos aproximamos de um sinal vermelho. "Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos resolvido isso no banheiro."

"Nós fizemos, mas..." Eu limpei minha garganta. "Você entrou com pedido de divórcio, e isso não podia prosseguir?"

"É preciso duas pessoas para completar um divórcio, Isabella. Certamente você sabe disso."

"Sim, mas..." Eu ignorei o fato de que ele estava apertando sua mandíbula. "Não seria mais fácil para alguém como você fazer isso acontecer? Seis anos é um tempo muito longo para ficar casado com alguém que você diz que não ama mais, então..."

"Você ficaria surpresa com o quão bem algumas pessoas podem inventar a porra de uma mentira para conseguir o que querem," disse ele, sua voz fria. "Meu passado não está em discussão."

"Nunca?"

"Nunca. Não tem nada a ver com você."

Inclinei-me para trás no banco, cruzando os braços. "Você alguma vez vai me dizer a razão pela qual você deixou Nova York e mudou-se para Durham?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não preciso." Ele conduziu o carro para o meu apartamento. "Porque, como eu disse a você uma hora atrás, essa parte da minha vida nunca aconteceu."

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém. Eu só..."

"Pare com isso." Ele me encarou quando parou o carro, e eu pude ver um mundo de dor em seus olhos. Foi o mais vulnerável que eu já o tinha visto.

"Eu perdi algo muito especial em Nova York há seis anos." Havia pesar em sua voz. "Algo que eu nunca vou ter de volta, algo que eu passei os últimos seis anos tentando esquecer, e se está tudo bem com você eu gostaria que chegasse ao ano sete."

Eu abri minha boca para pedir desculpas, mas ele continuou a falar.

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu fiz isso evidente nos últimos seis meses ou não," disse ele, "mas eu não sou o tipo de 'sentar-me e falar sobre meus sentimentos'. Eu não estou interessado em conversas profundas, e só porque eu a fodi mais do que uma vez e eu não consigo tirar você ou a sua boca da minha mente, isso não lhe dá direito a coisas que eu não disse a ninguém."

Eu imediatamente soltei o cinto de segurança e abri minha porta, mas ele agarrou meu pulso antes que eu pudesse sair.

"Eu quis dizer o que eu disse há alguns meses, Isabella..." Ele segurou meu queixo e inclinou a cabeça em direção a ele. "Você é minha única amiga nessa cidade, mas você tem que entender que eu não estou acostumado a ter amigos. Eu não estou acostumado a falar sobre merda pessoal, e eu não vou começar agora."

Silêncio.

"Se você não vai se abrir para mim, qual o incentivo que eu tenho para continuar a ser sua pseudo amiga?"

Ele não disse nada por alguns segundos, mas então ele sorriu. "Suba no meu colo e deixa eu te mostrar."

"Isso é uma piada?"

"Estou rindo?"

"Você realmente acha que pode simplesmente exigir que eu faça sexo com você sempre que você quiser?" Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Especialmente desde que você acabou de dizer que você nunca vai ser tão aberto sobre sua vida pessoal?"

"Sim." Ele soltou o cinto de segurança. "Suba no meu colo."

"Você sabe..." Eu olhei para baixo, percebendo seu pênis lentamente endurecendo através de sua calça. "Eu deixei deslizar algumas coisas nas últimas vezes que tivemos relações sexuais, mas eu tenho que te dizer..." Eu mordi meu lábio quando eu saí do carro. "Eu realmente não curto a merda de homem das cavernas possessivo."

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim quando peguei minha bolsa e recuei. "Eu acho que nós precisamos dar ao seu pênis um descanso, você não acha?" Cruzei os braços. "Você tem uma audiência muito grande na semana que vem. Você não precisa guardar toda a sua energia para que você possa estar mais bem preparado? "

"Volte para o maldito carro, Isabella..." Sua voz estava tensa.

"Você está me pedindo?"

"Eu estou ordenando você."

"Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?"

Ele não respondeu. Ele estendeu a mão para o meu lado, mas eu fechei a porta.

"Vejo você amanhã, Sr. Cullen." Eu sorri e me afastei.

**_BEIJOS E ATÉ_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi!_**

**_Obrigada pelo carinho meninas, e o estou retribuindo em forma de capítulo._**

**_Sr. EUSOUDEMAIS está mais mandão do que nunca neste capítulo._**

**_Isabella até que tenta ser forte, mas como resistir as ordens desse homem, aiai,_**

**_euzinha quase que obedeço daqui. RsRs_**

**_Beijo Grande e Boa leitura_**

Havia apenas uma coisa em Durhan, que não tinha qualquer comparação com Nova York: Tribunal. Os advogados de Nova York realmente levavam seus trabalhos a sério. Eles liam atentamente suas pesquisas durante toda a noite, poliam suas defesas à perfeição, e apresentavam seus casos com orgulho.

Em Duhran, "advogados" não faziam uma merda, e em momentos como este ... quando eu estava ouvindo uma jovem e inexperiente promotora envergonhar a si mesma, eu quase sentia falta daqueles dias.

Então, novamente, eu não estava prestando muita atenção ao processo hoje. Eu estava muito ocupado pensando sobre Isabella e quantas vezes tínhamos fodido em meu escritório esta manhã.

Nós dissemos nossas habituais saudações, "Bom dia, Sr. Cullen," "Olá, Senhorita Swan" e trancamos nossos olhos enquanto ela colocava meu café na mesa . Ela abriu sua boca sedutora para dizer outra coisa, mas a próxima coisa que eu soube, minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo e eu estava puxando sua sexy bunda contra a minha mesa.

Eu estava batendo impiedosamente nela por trás enquanto eu massageava seu clitóris, e quando ela caiu no meu tapete, eu espalhei suas pernas e devorei sua buceta.

Eu era completamente insaciável quando se tratava de Isabella, e estar perto dela por mais de cinco segundos foi o suficiente para me enviar sobre a borda.

Não havia nem propósito em contar quantas vezes havíamos fodido mais...

"Como você pode ver..." A voz da promotora de repente cortou meus pensamentos. "Senhoras e senhores do júri, todas as provas que eu apresentei irão provar..."

"Objeção!" Eu tive o suficiente dessa merda. "Meritíssima, da última vez que eu ouvi, essa era uma audiência probatória, não um julgamento. Por que a Srta. Kline está autorizada a dirigir-se a um júri não existente?

A juíza tirou os óculos e balançou a cabeça. "Srta. Kline, tão hesitante como estou a concordar com o Sr. Cullen, ele tem um ponto. Você terminou com a apresentação de provas? Salvo uma declaração final para o júri?"

"Eu terminei, Meritíssima," disse ela, estufando o peito como se tivesse apenas apresentado o caso do século.

"Mr. Cullen..." A juíza olhou na minha direção. "Você se importa de me surpreender hoje refutando qualquer das provas apresentadas?"

"Não, Meritíssima." Esta audiência foi uma perda de tempo, e ela sabia disso, tão bem quanto eu.

"Eu vejo." Ela colocou os óculos novamente. "O relato mostra que, embora a promotoria tenha apresentado uma coleção persuasiva e bastante grande de provas, é decisão deste tribunal que isso não é o suficiente para justificar um julgamento." Ela bateu seu martelo e se levantou.

Senhorita Kline se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão. "Então, eu vou apresentar um recurso, obter mais provas, e vê-lo sobre este assunto novamente em breve, certo?"

"Você está me perguntando ou está me dizendo?"

"O seu cliente cometeu o mais alto grau de fraude, Sr. Cullen." Ela cruzou os braços. "Alguém tem que pagar por isso."

"Ninguém nunca vai, se você se mantiver em cima disso, não é?" Eu coloquei meus arquivos na minha pasta. "Eu estarei esperando sua próxima jogada. E sim, você deve arranjar mais evidência já que a juíza determinou claramente que o que você tem não era suficiente."

"Então, isso significa que eu devo recorrer? Você acha que eu poderia ganhar esta coisa?"

"Eu acho que você poderia voltar para a faculdade de direito e fodidamente prestar atenção." Eu zombei. "Ou isso, ou fazer aos seus clientes um favor e encontrar-lhes um advogado melhor."

"Você quer dizer alguém como você?"

"Não há ninguém como eu." Eu deslizei um óculos escuro sobre meus olhos. "Mas qualquer um seria melhor do que você."

"Você é sempre tão rude com seus adversários, Sr. Cullen?" Ela abriu um sorriso. "Quer dizer, eu ouvi histórias, mas você é realmente..."

"Realmente o quê?"

"Intrigante." Ela se aproximou. "Você é realmente intrigante."

Eu pisquei e olhei para ela. Se eu a conhecesse no Date-Match, ela poderia ter sido digna de uma noite, mas eu nunca misturava negócios com prazer.

Pelo menos, eu não costumava fazer.

"Eu não tenho certeza se você está saindo com alguém ou não," ela disse, baixando sua voz. "mas eu acho que você e eu temos muito em comum, e..."

"O que exatamente é que temos em comum, Srta. Kline?"

"Bem..." Ela se aproximou ainda mais e esfregou meu ombro. "Nós dois estávamos olhando um para o outro durante a audiência, ambos temos carreiras de alto perfil, e ambos temos uma paixão pelo direito ... uma paixão que poderia claramente ser transferida para outras coisas." Ela lambeu os lábios. "Certo?"

Eu dei um passo para trás.

"Senhorita Kline, eu estava olhando para você durante a audiência, porque eu estava tentando compreender como alguém poderia mostrar-se ao tribunal e ser tão despreparada, não profissional, e totalmente irritante. Nós dois temos carreiras de alto nível, mas se você continuar a apresentar casos como o que você apresentou hoje, eu estarei lhe entrevistando para uma posição de secretária na minha empresa nos próximos seis meses." Eu ignorei o seu ofegar. "E se a sua paixão pelo direito é qualquer coisa parecido com a maneira que você fode, então você e eu não temos absolutamente nada em comum."

"Você..." Ela balançou a cabeça, dando um passo para trás, seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Você realmente disse isso para mim?"

"Você realmente acabou de me propor sexo?"

"Eu simplesmente estava sondando ... vendo se você estava interessado em sair."

"Eu não estou," eu disse ... percebendo que eu não estava nem um pouquinho excitado. "Eu estou livre para deixar a sala do tribunal agora ou você gostaria de me sondar para outra coisa?"

"Você é um idiota!" Ela virou-se e pegou sua maleta do chão. "Você sabe, para o bem dos seus clientes, eu espero que você seja bem mais gentil." Ela proferiu quando deixou a sala.

Eu queria dizer a ela que eu, na verdade, não era mais agradável com meus clientes. Eu não aturava merda de ninguém, e já que eu não tinha perdido um único caso desde que mudei para Durhan, eu não precisava.

Olhando para meu relógio, decidi esperar alguns minutos antes de sair. Eu não queria esbarrar nela no estacionamento, e desde que os outros tribunais restantes interromperam para o almoço, eu decidi que eu iria esperar um pouco.

Enfiei minha mão no bolso e sorri para o tecido rendado que roçou na minha mão esquerda. Puxando-a para fora, eu sorri para o fio dental preto de Isabella desta manhã.

Eu peguei meu telefone da minha maleta para enviar uma mensagem a ela sobre isso. Mas ela tinha me enviado um e- mail primeiro.

_Assunto: Fetiche Calcinha Molhada. _

_Eu não tenho certeza se você já percebeu que eu deixei o meu fio dental no seu bolso, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu fiz isso para o seu próprio bem, e que seu segredo está seguro comigo. _

_Desde que você me fodeu no banheiro na galeria de arte, eu notei que você tem uma tendência a encarar a minha calcinha antes de retirá-las. _

_Você corre seus dedos através delas, retira-as com os seus dentes, e então você as encara novamente. Não tenho nenhum problema de continuar a satisfazer o seu fetiche de calcinha. Tenho certeza que você as coloca sobre o seu rosto à noite, e se você precisar de mais fique à vontade para me avisar. _

_Isabella _

_Assunto: Re: Fetiche Calcinha Molhada. _

_Eu notei que você colocou o seu fio dental no meu bolso esta manhã. Tenho notado que você tem feito isso durante toda a semana. _

_Ao contrário de suas suposições infundadas e bobas, eu não tenho um fetiche de calcinha e eu não durmo com elas sobre o meu rosto de noite. _

_Eu, no entanto, tenho um novo fetiche pela sua buceta, e se você estiver interessada em me deixar dormir com ISSO no meu rosto durante a noite, não hesite em me avisar. _

_Edward _

Eu esperei por uma resposta ... observando minha tela por vários minutos, mas então eu percebi que era quarta-feira e ela não iria ver o meu e-mail até mais tarde.

Eu fiz meu caminho para fora e entrei em meu carro. Eu não tinha vontade de voltar para a firma ... meus casos estavam terminados para o dia, e era muito cedo para ir para casa.

Acelerando meu carro, eu desci a ladeira da rua á procura de um bar decente. Quando eu estava contornando a

escola de direito, eu notei o estúdio de dança de Duke do outro lado da rua.

Eu não tinha certeza do que deu em mim, mas eu fiz uma curva à direita e entrei no estacionamento. Eu segui os sinais que diziam "Estúdio de dança" e estacionei em frente.

Havia um sinal sobre as portas duplas do auditório onde se lia "Ensaios Privados: Somente Dançarinos," mas eu ignorei. Segui o som fraco de teclas de piano e cordas de violino e abri a porta para um teatro colossal.

Luzes brilhantes projetavam-se diretamente sobre o palco, e dançarinos vestidos todos de branco estavam girando. Antes que eu pudesse retornar aos meus sentidos e me fazer sair, eu vi Isabella na frente.

Vestindo a mesma tiara de penas que usava na galeria de arte, ela estava sorrindo mais amplo do que eu já tinha a visto sorrir antes ... dançando como se não existisse mais ninguém na sala. Havia um brilho em seus olhos que eu nunca vi enquanto ela estava na GBC, e embora eu não soubesse nada sobre balé, era extremamente claro que ela era a melhor dançarina no palco.

"Estenda, Srta Swan! Estenda!" Um homem de cabelos grisalhos entrou no palco, gritando. "Mais! Mais!"

Ela continuou dançando ... esticando os braços para fora mais longe, estendendo as mãos. "Não! Não! NÃO!" O homem bateu o pé. "Parem a música!"

O pianista parou imediatamente e o diretor entrou na frente de Isabella.

"Você sabe quais são as características do cisne branco, senhorita Swan?" Ele questionou.

"Sim."

"Sim?" Ele parecia ofendido.

"Sim, Sr. Petrova." Ela ficou parada.

"Se é assim, por que você não ilumina a todos nós sobre quais são essas características especiais..."

"Luz, graciosidade, elegância ..."

"Elegância!" Ele bateu o pé novamente. "O cisne branco é tudo sobre movimentos suaves, gentis... Seus braços são bem equilibrados, graciosos." Ele agarrou seu cotovelo e puxou-a para frente. "Seus braços estão instáveis, duros, e você está dançando como um pombo quebrado!"

Suas bochechas avermelharam, mas ele continuou.

"Eu quero um cisne, Senhorita Swan, e se você não está pronta para o papel ... se o seu coração está em outro lugar, como aquela outra graduação que você tem, faça-me um favor e me deixe saber para que eu possa preparar outra pessoa para o papel."

Silêncio.

"Vamos tentar isso de novo!" Ele deu um passo para trás. "Na minha contagem, comece a música desde a segunda estrofe…"

Debrucei-me contra a parede, observando Isabella dançar sem esforço novamente e fazer todo mundo parecer amador. Eu assisti até que o seu velho diretor viu a minha sombra e gritou com "o intruso maldito" para sair.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu entrei na cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de bourboun ... servindo a mim mesmo uma dose. Eram duas da manhã e eu estava além de inquieto.

Eu não tinha sido capaz de dormir desde que eu cheguei em casa e encontrei uma nota de Irina em minha porta. "Eu não vou embora até nós conversarmos. Irina."

Eu tinha enrolado e jogado no lixo, me perguntando quem na GBC havia sido estupido o suficiente para dar meu endereço.

Quando eu joguei a dose para baixo, meu telefone tocou.

"São duas da manhã." Eu assobiei, o segurando na minha orelha.

"Um..." Houve uma pequena pausa. "Eu posso falar com um... Um Senhor Cullen, por favor?"

"Esse é ele. Você não me ouviu dizer que horas são?"

"Eu sinto muito, Sr. Cullen." Ela limpou a garganta. "Sou Glória Matter do conselho de liberdade condicional de Nova Iorque. Eu sinto muito ligar para você tão tarde, mas eu não queria dormir até que eu retornasse sua pergunta da semana passada." Ela disse. "O preso sobre o qual você ligou, não é mais um preso. Ela foi solta recentemente e agora está em condicional."

"Estou ciente de que ela está em liberdade condicional." Eu derramei outra bebida. "No entanto, eu tenho certeza que deixar o estado é uma violação direta dos termos. Nova Iorque está suave com o crime agora? Vocês deixam infratores anteriores percorrer o mundo como eles querem?"

"Não, Senhor, mas eu chequei com o oficial dela está manhã. Também verifiquei seu monitor no minuto em que recebemos sua ligação, ela ainda está no estado... Eu devo avisá- lo que nós não levamos gentilmente falsos comunicados, Sr. Cullen. Se isso é algum tipo de..."

"Eu sei o que eu vi, porra." Eu fervia. "Ela esteve aqui." Desliguei. Eu não me importava o suficiente para pensar sobre Irina agora.

Eu fui para o meu quarto e deitei contra os lençóis, esperando que esta segunda rodada de álcool fosse funcionar melhor do que a primeira.

Fiquei ali deitado por uma hora, observando os segundos no meu relógio mudarem, mas o sono não veio e pensamentos de Isabella começaram a encher minha mente. Eu estava pensando sobre as coisas que ela me disse quando nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez, as coisas que ela me contou sobre sua vida sexual, e eu tive a súbita vontade de ouvir a voz dela.

Rolei e peguei o telefone..

"Alô?" Ela atendeu no primeiro toque. "Edward?"

"Por que você nunca chupou um pau antes?"

"O que?" Ela engasgou. "Que tal 'Bom dia, Isabella. Você está acordada?' Que tal perguntar essas coisas antes?"

"Olá, Isabella." Revirei meus olhos. "Você está claramente acordada, então vou ignorar essa pergunta desnecessária. Por que você não chupou um pau antes?"

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Eu preciso dirigir até seu apartamento e fazer você responder a pergunta pessoalmente?"

"Você está realmente precisando dessa informação às três da manhã?"

"Desesperadamente," eu disse. "Responda a pergunta."

"Era apenas algo que eu nunca quis fazer." Havia folhear de papéis ao fundo. "Um dos caras que eu costumava namorar me pedia para fazer para ele de vez em quando ... para retribuir, mas eu só... Eu não gostava dele o suficiente para fazê- lo."

"Hmmm"

Silêncio.

Nós não tínhamos tido uma conversa de telefone real desde a última vez que tivemos sexo por telefone, pouco antes de eu descobrir que seu nome verdadeiro era Isabella e não Mary.

"Você estava pensando em mim?" De repente, ela perguntou.

"O quê?"

"Você estava pensando em mim?" Ela repetiu. "Você nunca me ligou tão tarde antes. Você está solitário?"

"Estou com tesão."

Ela soltou uma risada suave. "Você gostaria que eu lhe dissesse o que estou vestindo?"

"Eu já sei o que você está vestindo."

"Oh, sério?"

"Sim, sério." Eu coloquei uma mão por trás da minha cabeça. "É quarta-feira, o que significa que você tinha ensaio até à meia-noite, o que significa que você foi para casa e tomou banho e colocou imediatamente os seus pés em uma banheira de gelo, sem colocar qualquer pijama."

Ela respirou fundo.

"E do jeito que você está respirando agora, eu acho que você ainda está nua, e a razão que você atendeu a minha chamada ao primeiro toque é porque você quer tocar-se com o som da minha voz."

Outra lacuna de silêncio.

"Estou errado?" Perguntei.

"Não..." Sua voz era baixa. "Eu não acho que você esteja com tesão agora, embora."

"Confie em mim. Eu estou."

"Talvez, mas eu acho que você me ligou, porque você gosta de mim ... porque você quer ouvir a minha voz, uma vez que não nos falamos ao telefone por um tempo."

"Eu liguei para você, porque meu pau está duro e eu quero fazer você gozar pelo telefone."

Ela riu de novo. "Então, você não gosta de mim?"

"Eu gosto da sua buceta."

"Então as rosas brancas e a nota 'Ele só está gritando com você porque sabe que você é a melhor. Não o deixe te atingir.' que estava no capo de meu carro hoje não eram suas?"

Desliguei.

"Como você acha que devemos proceder com o cliente, Harriet?" Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira na noite seguinte, temendo minhas horas exigidas de 'Deixe os Estagiários Ajudarem com um caso por Mês'.

"Um, o Sr. Cullen..." Ela girou uma mecha de cabelo em torno de seu dedo. "Meu nome é Hannah."

"Mesma coisa," eu disse. "Como você acha que devemos prosseguir com este caso?"

"Nós poderíamos colocar sua ex-mulher no banco de testemunhas. Ela poderia atestar seu caráter."

"Eles foram casados por trinta dias." Revirei os olhos e olhei para o estagiário sentado ao lado dela. "E isso foi há dez anos. Bob, o que você tem?"

"É... É, na verdade, Bryan".

"É o que eu digo que é. O que. Você. Tem?"

"Eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre o seu passado e ele aparentemente foi repreendido por invadir o firewall2 de sua universidade em seu último ano. Poderíamos começar lá e construir um caso em torno de seu passado de anarquia..."

Eu suspirei. "Ele é nosso cliente, Bryan. Por que nós intencionalmente o faríamos parecer mal?"

Ele piscou.

Virei-me para o último estagiário na sala, uma morena pequena. "O que você sugere?"

"Você não vai tentar adivinhar o meu nome?" Ela sorriu.

"Eu apenas percebi que você não era o meu zelador hoje. O que você tem?"

"Isso." Ela deslizou uma pasta sobre a mesa. "Se nós estamos tentando provar que ele não cometeu uma violação das políticas de sua empresa, quando ele tirou suas ações iniciais, poderíamos usar este caso como uma referência."

Eu abri a pasta, lendo a primeira linha de um caso que não somente tinha mais de cem anos de idade, mas que tinha sido anulado pelo Supremo Tribunal décadas atrás.

"Vocês todos fumaram as mesmas drogas antes de suas entrevistas?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Vocês estão na faculdade de direito. A alguns anos de potencialmente ter o futuro de alguém em suas mãos e este é o tipo de merda que vocês trazem?"

"Com todo o respeito, Sr. Cullen..." Bryan falou. "Existe mesmo uma resposta correta para esta pergunta? Quero dizer... Este é um daqueles ha-ha este foi apenas um teste para ver como suas mentes trabalham as coisas? Existe realmente uma resposta?"

"Sim." Eu me levantei.

"Sério? Qual é?"

"É ir para casa, porra." Eu comecei a empilhar os meus papéis. "Todos vocês. Agora."

"Mas.."

"Agora." Eu olhei para eles, esperando até que todos eles saíssem da sala.

No segundo que eu estava sozinho eu deixei escapar um suspiro e sentei-me novamente. Era melhor deixar Jessica me ajudar neste caso. Ela não sabia nada sobre a lei, mas eu tinha certeza que ela iria pelo menos tentar.

"Sr. Cullen, eu..." Isabella entrou na sala com uma xícara de café. "Onde foi todo mundo?"

"Casa." Peguei a xícara dela, frustrado. "Você está livre para ir, também."

"Você algum dia vai me dar formalmente a minha posição de estagiária de volta ou eu estarei para sempre presa trazendo seu café e organizando arquivos?"

"Você também é responsável por receber chamadas telefônicas. Essa é uma responsabilidade que você não deve levar levemente."

"Estou falando sério..." Ela revirou os olhos. "Por mais que eu goste de fazer sexo com você todas as manhãs com o seu café, eu gostaria de voltar a sentir como se eu realmente tivesse um propósito aqui."

"Tudo bem." Eu tomei um gole da minha xícara. "Você está acompanhando meu caso atual?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Ótimo," eu disse secamente. "Como você acha que eu devo proceder?"

"Eu acho que você precisa primeiro conseguir falar com o homem que apagou a identidade de seu cliente."

"O que? Do que você está falando?"

Ela pegou uma pasta de sua bolsa e colocou-a na minha frente. "Meus pais me ensinaram a pesquisar o passado de alguém muito, muito bem. Essa é a única coisa que posso creditar a eles." Ela folheou algumas páginas. "Seu cliente tem registros escolares de sua infância ... notas de testes, mudanças de endereço, etc. Há um registro de onde ele frequentou a faculdade, escola de graduação ... até mesmo um registro do tempo em que ele invadiu o firewall de sua faculdade e foi suspenso por um semestre inteiro. Depois disso, há um casamento curto que falhou com alguma mulher que ele conheceu em Cabo, e alguns registros de fundação para sua empresa. Mas, depois disso ... com exceção destas alegações recentes, não há nada."

Olhei para as páginas.

"Você não acha que isso é estranho?" Ela olhou para mim. "Como você pode pesquisar no Google alguém e nada sobre ele aparecer? Como você pode pesquisar vários bancos de dados por informação e descobrir que décadas inteiras estão faltando?"

Eu fechei a pasta. "É ligeiramente estranho."

"Ligeiramente?"

"Sim. Ligeiramente. Essa é toda a evidência que você tem? "

"É toda a evidência que você precisa." Ela olhou nos meus olhos. "Encontre o cara que o apagou ou encontre o cara que apagou você e você pode ter outra vitória na sua carreira. Se não ..."

"Isabella..."

"As pessoas não vêm apenas do nada, Edward," disse ela. "Você sabe disso, eu sei disso, e eu tenho certeza que o seu cliente sabe disso."

"Agora nós estamos falando sobre o cliente?"

"Não há nenhum registro de Edward Cullen em qualquer um dos bancos de dados de advogados inscritos no estado."

"Eu não estou encarando um julgamento."

"Eu liguei para todas as Faculdades de Direito no estado e fingi ser uma graduada em busca de um colega graduado e não existe registro de um Edward Cullen recebendo seu diploma de qualquer uma delas."

"Você está tão obcecada assim comigo?", eu sorri.

"Eu fiz a mesma coisa com as faculdades de Direito de Nova York. Isso foi um pouco mais complicado, mas os

resultados foram exatamente o mesmo. Não há registro de você ir para a faculdade durante os anos que você deveria estar comparecendo."

"E isso afeta você como?"

"Você me humilhou quando você descobriu que eu menti para você."

"Eu peço desculpas."

"Não faça isso." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você me fez chorar, porque me disse que eu era uma mentirosa por esconder a verdade e fingir ser alguém que eu não era."

"Eu tenho certeza que eu não seria a única pessoa a classificá-la como uma mentirosa, depois do que você fez."

"Ainda assim, a cada dia que eu fodo com você, todas as noites que eu falo com você no telefone, eu não estou mais perto de conseguir saber nada sobre você." Havia preocupação em seus olhos. "Sou sempre eu falando sobre mim, ou você falando coisas abstratas que inventam uma imagem borrada."

"Isso não importa. Eu te disse que eu..."

"Que você nunca mentiu para mim," disse ela. "Eu acredito nisso, e por um tempo eu pensei que você sempre foi honesto comigo, mas quando eu olho para trás, você é apenas honesto sobre o que você quer falar. Consequentemente, a aparição aleatória da Sra. Cullen, e..."

"Eu já te falei sobre isso." Eu peguei a mão dela e puxei-a para perto de mim. "Então, eu não vou perder meu tempo rediscutindo merda que eu já esclareci com você."

"Só..."

"Olha." Eu pressionei meu dedo contra seus lábios. "Você é a única mulher que eu fodi regularmente em seis anos."

"Eu deveria ter orgulho disso?"

Eu a puxei para o meu colo. "Você é a única mulher ... a única pessoa, na verdade, com quem eu falo fora das minhas horas no escritório, a única mulher com quem eu já fodi no telefone, a única mulher que esteve no meu carro, e a única mulher que mentiu para mim e ainda conseguiu me fazer ficar..."

Ela suspirou, olhando para mim.

"Agora," eu disse, "se você não se importa, eu vou foder você nessa cadeira. E quando acabarmos isso, eu vou mostrar-lhe gentilmente como pesquisar alguém do jeito certo, porque ao contrário do que você pensa, meu cliente tem um passado."

"Não, eu verifiquei tudo duas vezes, e eu ..."

Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. "Depois que eu te foder."

_Assunto: New York/Suas Calcinhas _

_Para registro, eu fui para a faculdade de direito em Nova York. Era o orador oficial da turma. _

_...Edward _

_PS: Se você guardar mais um par de suas calcinhas molhadas/"Para o seu fetiche" lembretes na minha gaveta da mesa, eu vou concluir que você quer que eu durma com sua buceta na minha cara. Minha língua está dolorida para fazer isso desde que "conheci" você, por isso não há necessidade de dicas desnecessárias... _

"Isabella?" A voz de minha mãe tirou o sorriso do meu rosto. "Isabella, você estava ouvindo o seu pai agora?"

"Não, eu sinto muito." Suspirei, temendo que ainda estivesse sentada em um jantar com eles.

Eles tinham me ligado no segundo que meu ensaio havia acabado e exigiram que eu me dirigisse para casa

para que pudéssemos ir para o nosso restaurante "favorito" juntos. Era onde todos os seus amigos do country clube comiam regularmente, e eu sabia que eles só queriam vir aqui para afirmar a nossa imagem de família aparentemente perfeita.

"Você está ouvindo agora?" Meu pai levantou a sobrancelha.

"Sim..."

"Nós trouxemos você aqui para que pudéssemos dizer-lhe que... estou concorrendo para governador na próxima eleição," disse ele.

"Você quer meu voto?"

"Ugh, Isabella." Minha mãe bufou e estalou os dedos para o garçom. "Este é um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida."

"Não..." Balancei minha cabeça. "Tenho certeza que não é..."

"Todos esses anos de trabalho árduo, construindo nossa empresa para ser uma das mais impecáveis na cidade," disse ela enquanto olhava nos olhos do meu pai, "isso está prestes a recompensar-nos de uma maneira enorme. Nós já temos alguns compromissos verbais para o orçamento da campanha, e já que estamos indo no mesmo lado que o incumbente ..."

"Você tem uma boa chance de ser governador." Eu a cortei. "Parabéns, papai."

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e apertou minha mão.

Minha mãe não conseguia calar. "Nós vamos ter que tirar novas fotos de família para arquivo, sabe? Fotos que podemos dar para a imprensa para suas reportagens, então você vai ter que usar o seu cabelo em algo que não seja aquela coisa de bailarina."

"É um coque."

"É uma monstruosidade."

"Renée..." Meu pai repreendeu. "Não é uma monstruosidade... É apenas ..."

"É só o quê?" Olhei para trás e para frente entre os dois.

"É importante para nós parecermos com uma unidade coesa totalmente americana na campanha eleitoral." Minha mãe pegou um copo de vinho do garçom e esperou que ele se afastasse. "Talvez tenhamos que fazer algumas viagens juntos como uma família."

"Você está concorrendo a governador, e não a presidente, e que mulher de vinte e poucos anos você conhece que ainda viaja com seus pais durante uma campanha apenas para fotos de comício?"

"O nosso adversário tem gêmeas de 20 anos de idade que são educadas em casa," disse ela. "Eles viajam para países do terceiro mundo a cada verão para ajudar os pobres e tenho certeza que elas vão estar em cada comício na campanha eleitoral."

Eu bufei. "Por que você está tentando competir com pessoas genuínas? Você não acha que eles são o tipo que merecem ganhar?"

"Isabella, isso é sério." Meu pai parecia chateado. "Este tem sido um sonho meu por um tempo muito longo e queremos ter certeza de que nada fique no caminho."

Os dois trocaram olhares e eu levantei minha sobrancelha.

"Nada como o quê?" Perguntei.

"Tudo bem..." Minha mãe baixou a voz e olhou por cima do ombro antes de falar. "Precisamos saber se há algum esqueleto no seu armário ... como quaisquer fotos na mídia social que façam você parecer como uma menina festeira, alguns ex- namorados ou parceiros sexuais que você possa ter tido que lidar, ou qualquer coisa que nos faria parecer maus pais."

"Vocês são maus pais."

"Pare com isso, Isabella." Meu pai segurou minha mão e apertou com força. "Nós dois te demos tudo que você poderia querer enquanto crescia e tudo o que estamos pedindo é um pequeno sacrifício."

"Não tenho quaisquer esqueletos no meu armário." Eu cerrei os dentes.

"Ótimo." Minha mãe colocou seu sorriso falso. "Então, quando você sair da faculdade para seu último ano para nos ajudar na campanha, não vai parecer suspeito. Nós já falamos com seu diretor de departamento sobre aulas online e elas são, de fato, oferecidas. Para aquelas que não são, você vai ter que ir no campus para assisti-las, mas eles fazem considerações especiais para os alunos com situações como a sua, então ..."

"Não." Eu a cortei. "Não, obrigada."

"Isso não está em discussão, Isabella. Isto é para o bem do ..."

"O sonho do meu pai, certo?" Tentei não me descontrolar. "Porque ele é a única pessoa na família que tem um sonho?"

"Sim," minha mãe disse através de seus dentes sorridentes. "Estamos falando de sonhos reais, Isabella. Não aqueles sem chances e que falharam."

"Desculpe-me?" Me levantei. "Você quer falar sobre sonhos fracassados quando vocês dois falharam mais do que qualquer um que conheço, às custas de sua própria filha?" Havia lágrimas em meus olhos.

"Isabella, sente-se agora." Ela pegou minha mão. "Não vamos fazer uma cena."

"Vamos!" Eu puxei minha mão. "Vamos discutir como tenho a porra de vinte dois anos de idade e sou uma caloura na faculdade, quando eu deveria já ser uma graduada! Vamos? Vocês podem explicar por que isso?"

O rosto do meu pai ficou vermelho e ele fez sinal para eu me sentar, mas mantive minha posição.

Minha mãe agarrou suas pérolas. "Isabella... Nós fizemos o que era melhor no momento, e mesmo que a mudança dos sistemas escolares por duas vezes em dois anos tenha sido lamentável, isso fez você quem você é hoje. Agora, a campanha não vai começar até que ..."

"Não me importo quando diabos isso começa. Não vou participar de uma campanha eleitoral sem sentido, e não vou tomar nenhuma das minhas aulas on-line, sabe por quê?" Podia sentir meu sangue fervendo. "Você não pode aprender a porra do balé online!"

O restaurante estava de repente em silêncio.

"Vocês dois estão sendo além de egoístas e nem se dão conta." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu vou votar no outro cara." Eu saí entre suspiros e sussurros das outras mesas ... ligeiramente contente que a imagem da família perfeita dos meus pais tinha sido riscada publicamente um pouco.

"Seu número, senhorita?", o manobrista disse para mim quando pisei para fora.

"Meu o quê?"

"O seu número?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Do seu carro?"

Merda... Suspirei e olhei por cima do meu ombro.

Os clientes estavam apontando em minha direção e eu não podia suportar voltar lá só porque eu não tinha uma carona para casa.

Pensei em ligar para um táxi, mas sabia que era inútil. Levaria uma eternidade para chegar aqui, e eu provavelmente poderia caminhar de volta para o meu apartamento mais rápido do que eles iriam chegar.

Havia uma parada de ônibus a uns dois quilômetros para baixo, mas eu só tinha um cartão de crédito. Eu duvidava que Edward pudesse vir me buscar, mas decidi dar-lhe uma tentativa.

_Assunto: Uma carona. _

_Eu realmente preciso de um favor..._

...Isabella

_Assunto: Re: Uma carona _

_Querer dar uma volta no meu pau não deveria ser considerado um "favor" neste momento. _

_...Edward _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Uma carona _

_Não estou falando sobre o seu pau. Estou falando sobre o seu carro... Você seria capaz de me pegar agora? Eu estava num jantar com meus pais, mas não terminou bem... e não tenho o meu carro. _

_Se você não puder, vou entender. _

_...Isabella _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Uma carona _

_Onde você está? _

_...Edward _

Meia hora depois, ele estacionou na calçada do Country clube.

Escorreguei em seu carro antes que ele pudesse estacionar ... não olhando para trás para os membros esnobes que provavelmente estavam sussurrando e se perguntando sobre o que tinha acontecido entre mim e meus pais.

"Vou levá-la para casa, certo?" Ele perguntou enquanto arrancava com o carro.

"Não..."

Ele olhou para mim. "Estou levando você para a GBC?"

"Se você quiser. Apenas não para o meu apartamento." Fiz uma pausa. "Tenho certeza que meus pais vão passar por lá depois do jantar e tentar falar comigo, então..."

"Você comeu?"

"Perdi meu apetite..." Eu disse suavemente, então sorri. "Mas se você estiver interessado em me levar num encontro agora, não sou contra isso."

"Por que eu iria levá-la para um encontro?"

"Porque você me deve um."

"Desde quando?"

"Uma vez você disse que iria me levar para sair se nós nos conhecêssemos pessoalmente, e você não fez isso ainda."

Alcançamos um semáforo e ele se virou para mim.

"Se estivesse mesmo vagamente interessado em levá- la para sair agora ... o que não estou, onde diabos eu iria levá-la se você já comeu seu jantar?"

"Surpreenda-me." Dei de ombros e encostei-me no vidro ... fechando meus olhos. Eu praticamente podia imaginá-lo olhando para mim, me dando aquele olhar de "você está fora de sua mente maldita" e, enquanto ele conduzia o carro de volta para a rua, eu sorri ... esperando que isso fosse o começo de nós saindo regularmente.

Eu estava sonhando com ele me beijando no banheiro da galeria de novo quando o senti balançando suavemente meu ombro.

"Isabella..." ele sussurrou. "Isabella, acorda."

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para fora da minha janela. Havia plantas exuberantes e um enorme edifício envidraçado ... um condomínio executivo. Meu coração pulou numa batida, porque eu sabia que ele nunca tinha levado uma mulher para sua casa antes, e eu estava feliz que seria a primeira.

Olhei para ele, pronta para dizer alguma coisa, mas, em seguida, eu o vi brincando com um passe de estacionamento verde e olhei pela janela da frente ... vendo onde nós realmente estávamos.

Fora de um hotel da rede Hilton.

"Sua ideia de levar-me a um encontro é me trazendo para um hotel?"

"É mais sobre foder você no hotel."

"Edward, este é o lugar onde você leva todos os seus outros encontros..."

"E?"

Meu coração se afundou. "Você não vê por que me trazer aqui iria ferir meus sentimentos?"

"Você prefere o Marriott?"

Eu pisquei.

"Eles não têm o mesmo padrão de serviço de quarto," ele disse, "mas se é isso que você prefere ..."

"Apenas me leve para casa ... agora." Minha voz falhou e me inclinei contra a janela, fechando meus olhos novamente. "Vou lidar com meus pais..."

Acordei num sofá de couro felpudo, escondida debaixo de um cobertor preto macio.

Sentando-me, eu vi que meus sapatos tinham sido retirados e colocados em uma prateleira do outro lado da sala. Uma bandeja de frutas frescas e chocolates estava estabelecida na pequena mesa à minha frente, e havia uma garrafa de vinho colocado ao lado de dois cálices.

A sala parecia como se tivesse sido arrancada de uma revista: cortinas de seda branca, paredes cor cinza- acastanhado, e retratos emoldurados em prata. Um desses retratos era de uma porra de um hotel, tornando claro exatamente onde eu estava.

Imediatamente joguei o cobertor ... pronta para encontrar Edward e gritar com ele por me trazer aqui contra a

minha vontade. Andei pelo corredor, lentamente percebendo que as fotos penduradas na parede eram dele.

Em uma foto, ele estava de pé em uma praia, olhando para longe. Em outra, ele estava em pé na frente de um táxi de Nova York, e em outra ele estava deitado contra um banco do parque da cidade.

Ele era jovem em todas essas fotos ... seus olhos detinham um charme mais juvenil, e se eu não estava enganada, ele parecia feliz. Extremamente feliz.

Continuei andando pelo corredor, sorrindo para as fotos mais "estimadas" que ele tinha pendurado de si mesmo. Parei quando ouvi o som de água corrente e o seguiu até um quarto enorme.

Tudo era encoberto em preto ... os lençóis que cobriam a cama king size, as cortinas de seda longas que pendiam sobre portas francesas da varanda, e o tapete felpudo que estava colocado sobre seus pisos de madeira polida.

Fui até seu armário e abri a primeira gaveta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward estava bem atrás de mim.

"Eu estava..." Parei quando ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura. "Eu estava olhando suas coisas."

"À procura de qualquer coisa em particular?" Ele beijou a ponta da minha orelha por trás.

"Estou procurando onde você guarda todas as minhas calcinhas."

Ele soltou uma risada baixa. "Elas estão todas ao lado da minha cama." Ele deslizou a mão por baixo da minha saia e parou uma vez que seus dedos alcançaram minha buceta nua.

"Desde que você não está usando uma, eu preciso devolvê-las para você?"

Revirei os olhos e ele me deixou ir.

"Isso é melhor do que um quarto de hotel?", ele perguntou.

"Depende." Eu me virei. "Quantas outras mulheres você já trouxe aqui?"

"Nenhuma."

"Nenhuma?" Eu não podia acreditar nisso. "Em seis anos?"

"Eu gosto de manter a minha vida sexual separada da minha vida em casa." Ele apertou minha mão.

"Então, eu sou a exceção à regra?"

Ele não respondeu. Ele simplesmente me levou através do quarto e para uma suíte toda branca, onde a água do chuveiro ainda estava correndo.

"Eu estive esperando por você acordar..." Ele olhou para mim.

"Porque você quer assistir filmes juntos?"

"Porque eu quero te foder no chuveiro." Ele empurrou minhas costas contra a parede e olhou nos meus olhos. "Porque eu quero te foder a noite toda."

Eu gemi enquanto ele colocava o joelho entre as minhas coxas e puxavaa camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Ele deslizou sua mão nas minhas costas para desabotoar meu sutiã, e quando ele caiu no chão, ele arrastou sua língua em meus mamilos.

"Tire a sua saia..." Ele se afastou de mim.

Minhas mãos foram para o meu zíper, mas meus olhos ficaram grudados nele quando ele começou a se despir.

Eu transei com ele inúmeras vezes em seu escritório, afobadamente montei em seu pau uma e outra vez, mas eu nunca o tinha visto completamente nu.

Ele puxou a camisa branca com decote em V sobre a sua cabeça e a atirou para o canto ... expondo um conjunto de abdômen esculpido e uma pequena tatuagem em letra cursiva, que estava gravada em seu peito.

Tentei ler o que as palavras diziam, mas, em seguida, ele desatou o cordão de sua calça preta e deixou-a cair no chão.

Eu podia ver que seu pau estava duro através de sua cueca, e esperei por ele para tirá-la, mas ele caminhou de volta para mim.

Pegando minha mão, ele a colocou contra sua cintura em sua cueca. "Tire-a de mim."

Deslizei meu polegar por baixo do elástico, mas ele me parou.

"Com a sua boca."

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando olhei para ele, vendo o sorriso sexy no seu rosto.

Abaixei-me um pouco e trilhei beijos por sua cintura ... ouvindo-o puxar uma respiração afiada, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam no meu cabelo.

Eu agarrei suas coxas para ter equilíbrio e puxei a barra da sua cueca com os dentes. Puxando o tecido para baixo alguns centímetros, usei meus dedos para movê-la mais para baixo, mas ele me puxou de volta pelo meu cabelo.

"Apenas a sua boca." Ele alertou.

Dei a ele um olhar de compreensão e ele me deixou ir. Mais uma vez peguei a cueca com os dentes e lentamente a deslizei para baixo de suas pernas.

Olhei para cima e vi que seu pau estava em posição de sentido, duro como pedra e pronto para minha buceta, como sempre, e pelo olhar em seus olhos, eu sabia que ele ia me puxar para cima e me foder contra a parede.

Antes que ele pudesse ter a chance, sentei-me de joelhos e agarrei seu pau com minha mão. Pressionei meus lábios nele ... arrastando minha língua em cada centímetro de espessura. Envolvi a minha boca em torno de sua ponta e, lentamente, o massageei com a minha língua.

"Isabella..." Ele enfiou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e olhou para mim. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou..." Senti minhas bochechas aquecerem. "Estou chupando seu pau."

Ele piscou, deixando um sorriso lento se espalhar pelo seu rosto. "Você não está chupando meu pau... Você está beijando-o."

"Eu estava chegando a essa parte. Estava tentando fazer isso como..." Balancei minha cabeça e levantei-me, completamente envergonhada. "Não importa."

"Você estava tentando fazê-lo como o quê?", Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Balancei a cabeça novamente e ele olhou nos meus olhos. "Você não precisa assistir a qualquer outra pessoa para aprender. Eu vou te ensinar..."

Ainda sorrindo, ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o chuveiro. Ele pressionou seu peito contra o meu e deslizou um dedo em minha boca, enquanto a água caía sobre nós. "Isso é o quão grande que você pode abrir para mim?"

Pisquei, assentindo.

"Você vai ter que abrir muito mais amplo do que isso para meu pau caber em sua boca..." Ele se sentou no pequeno banco molhado atrás dele e fez sinal para eu me dobrar e abaixar.

O fluxo de água que vinha de cima caía nas minhas costas quando eu fiquei de joelhos.

"Lamba seus lábios," ele ordenou, e eu obedeci ... sentindo-me completamente fora da minha zona.

Inclinei-me para frente, assumindo que era para levá-lo na minha boca agora, mas ele me parou.

"Deixe-o molhado."

"O quê?"

"Ponha sua boca no meu pau e umedeça-o."

Hesitante, eu pressionei meus lábios contra seu pau e deslizei minha língua sobre seu eixo. Eu a estava rodando contra ele lentamente, mas, em seguida, ele puxou minha cabeça para cima.

"Você está sendo muito gentil," disse ele. "Eu não preciso que você seja a porra de uma dama agora..."

"Eu ..."

"Preciso que você seja agressiva, gananciosa, e relaxada, porque eu não vou ser gentil quando eu estiver devorando você." Ele gentilmente empurrou minha cabeça para baixo e abriu as pernas um pouco mais. "Massageie minhas bolas com a mão..."

Eu imediatamente as segurei, esfregando-as uma contra a outra.

"Um pouco mais firme..." Sua respiração diminuiu e eu peguei o ritmo dos meus dedos.

"Agora," ele sussurrou. "Abra sua boca o mais amplo que você conseguir, e leve meu pau tão profundo quanto você puder..."

Abri minha boca e tomei os primeiros centímetros facilmente enquanto ele enfiava alguns dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Mantenha seus olhos em mim." Ele parecia de certa forma impressionado. "Você não tem que levar tudo isso agora..." Ele usou os meus ombros para me empurrar para trás e depois para frente. "Mantenha movendo-o para dentro e fora de sua boca bem assim..."

Gemendo, ele olhou para mim com pura luxúria em seus olhos, e então ele sussurrou. "Chupe-me mais profundo..."

Eu segui o seu comando e ele gemeu ainda mais alto. Eu podia ver os músculos em suas pernas enrijecerem enquanto minha boca cobria mais da metade de seu pau. Eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco mais ousada, ligeiramente mais confiante, então eu peguei um pouco mais dele.

"Porra..." Ele respirou.

Usei a minha mão livre para cobrir a parte de seu pau que não estava na minha boca, e massageei do mesmo jeito que estava massageando suas bolas ... suave, mas agressiva.

Ele começou a puxar meu cabelo, me implorando para tomar mais dele em minha boca. "Pegue tudo isso..."

Sentindo-me como se estivesse agora no controle, neguei seu pedido, e acelerei meu ritmo ... balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

"Isabella..." Suas palavras eram forçadas.

Levei-o um pouco mais profundo ... envolvendo meus lábios em torno dele um pouco mais apertado, mas eu não fui até o fim.

"Isabella...", disse ele de novo, parecendo desesperado.

Eu não estava prestando atenção nas suas palavras. Eu estava adorando a maneira como seu pau ficava dentro da minha boca, amando o jeito que minha língua estava comandando-o e fazendo-o reagir.

"Pare." Ele me puxou de volta pelos cabelos e olhou para mim. "Tome todo o meu pau na porra de sua boca, agora."

Deslizei minha boca sobre ele e inclinei-me por todo o caminho ... eu não parei até que ele tocou no fundo da minha garganta.

Edward fechou brevemente os olhos e suspirou. Então ele os abriu de novo e falou com firmeza. "Eu preciso que você me deixe gozar na sua boca..." Sua voz era rouca. "E preciso que você engula cada fodida gota..."

Segurei em seus joelhos e o chupei mais e mais rápido, e seu pau começou a latejar na minha boca. Eu podia senti-lo pulsando, apertando, e quando ele se inclinou para trás e finalmente deixou-se gozar, eu senti jatos de calor deslizando pela minha garganta.

Seu gozo era salgado e grosso, e eu sinceramente amei o gosto disso. Quando a última gota pousou em minha boca, olhei em seus olhos e ele olhou para mim. A expressão em seu rosto era de pura satisfação e admiração, e eu estava mais excitada do que já estive em minha vida.

Ele levantou-se me puxando com ele, e apertou seus lábios contra os meus. "Isso foi fodidamente perfeito." Ele desligou a água e levou-me para fora do chuveiro e de volta para seu quarto ... não se preocupando em me secar.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura e me jogou em cima da cama. "Abra suas pernas."

Deixei minhas pernas caírem abertas e ele subiu em cima de mim. Colidindo seus lábios contra os meus, ele chupou meu lábio inferior em sua boca.

Eu podia sentir a ponta do seu pau esfregando contra a minha buceta e eu levantei meus quadris ... encorajando-o a me foder.

Depois de estar com ele no chuveiro, eu não queria fazer muitas preliminares e eu não queria falar.

Eu só queria ser fodida. Agora.

Suas mãos acariciavam meus seios e eu o empurrei. "Foda-me, Edward."

"Eu vou."

"Agora."

Ele sorriu para mim, parecendo como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa inteligente, mas ele se inclinou e enfiou a mão no criado-mudo para pegar um preservativo.

Ele rapidamente colocou-o e entrou em mim num golpe em cheio, fazendo-me gemer de prazer.

"Ahhhh..." Estendi a mão e agarrei seu cabelo enquanto seu pau batia em mim incansavelmente. Eu tinha certeza de que nunca me cansaria dele me fodendo, cada vez era melhor que a anterior.

Fechei os olhos quando ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço, enquanto ele sussurrava algo como quão "bom pra caralho" isso o fazia sentir. Pequenos tremores começaram a crescer dentro de mim, e por mais que eu quisesse que isso durasse um pouco mais, eu não seria capaz de segurar.

"Edwardww..." Eu disse seu nome quando meus quadris começaram a empurrar e meu orgasmo tomou conta de mim. Eu gritei, caindo de volta nos travesseiros, e ele caiu em cima de mim segundos depois.

Nós dois deitamos ali, entrelaçados um no outro por um longo tempo ... sem dizer uma palavra. Quando eu finalmente encontrei a energia para falar, limpei minha garganta. "Você vai dormir dentro de mim a noite toda?"

"Claro que não." Ele saiu de mim, imediatamente me fazendo sentir falta da sensação dele. Ele caminhou até seu armário, jogando fora o preservativo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu sentei-me.

"Vestindo-me."

"Para quê?"

"Para que eu possa te levar para casa." Ele entrou em uma calça. "E para que eu possa dormir." Ele colocou uma camisa, e então ele olhou para mim. "Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para ficar pronta?"

"Eu não quero que você me leve para casa." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu quero ficar."

"Aqui?", ele parecia totalmente confuso.

"Sim, aqui."

" A noite toda?"

Balancei a cabeça, e ele ficou ali olhando para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe pedir para fazer o impensável. O olhar que ele estava me dando era um misto de angústia, pesar, e por um segundo eu quase me senti mal por sugerir isso.

"Isabella, eu não..." Ele suspirou. "Eu nunca deixei alguém passar a noite."

"Então me deixe ser sua primeira..."

Ele continuou me olhando, batendo em seu queixo, e então ele foi até seu armário e pegou um conjunto de pijama branco.

"Você pode dormir com estes..." Ele segurou-os para mim.

Estendi a mão para pegá-los, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Levante-se."

Deslizei para fora da cama e fiquei de pé na frente dele.

Ele levou o seu tempo para ajudar-me a abotoar a camisa ... beijando cada centímetro da minha pele exposta até chegar ao botão de cima, e quando acabou beijou meus lábios.

Eu esperava que ele me entregasse a calça em seguida, mas ele jogou-a pelo quarto. "Vá para cama."

Sorrindo, eu escorreguei debaixo dos lençóis enquanto ele apagava as luzes.

Ele se juntou a mim na cama segundos depois, me puxando contra seu peito.

"Você está feliz?", ele sussurrou.

"Sim..."

"Você tem certeza? Há mais alguma coisa fora da minha zona de conforto que você gostaria que eu fizesse para você esta noite?"

"Hoje não, mas você poderia me fazer o café da manhã."

"Você está abusando..."

"Apenas no caso de você mudar de ideia, gostaria de waffles belgas, bacon, morangos fatiados e suco de laranja."

"A menos que você queira comer todas essas coisas no meu pau, isso não estará acontecendo." Ele beliscou minha bunda. "Vá dormir, Isabella".

Na parte da manhã, eu abri os olhos e percebi que estava sozinha na cama de Edward. Olhei para onde ele estava dormindo e vi uma nota no papel timbrado da GBC:

_Tive que correr para o escritório para atender a um novo cliente. Estarei de volta para levá-la para casa. _

_PS: Sinta-se livre para levar sua coleção de calcinhas para casa com você. _

_...Edward _

Saí da cama, pronta para explorar mais de seu condomínio, mas houve uma batida forte repentina na porta. Corri e torci a maçaneta, esperando ver Edward, mas era um homem vestido todo de preto.

"Um... Olá?" Tentei não parecer muito confusa.

"Você é Isabella Swan?"

"Sim..."

"Ótimo." Ele me entregou um saco branco. "Waffles Gourmet, bacon, morangos fatiados e suco de laranja, certo?"

Eu estava oficialmente fora da minha mente maldita.

Eu estava na minha banheira, e Isabella estava sentada em cima de mim ... ofegante enquanto ela descia de outro orgasmo.

Ela estava passando a noite no meu apartamento pela terceira vez esta semana, e era inútil até mesmo fingir que eu me importava.

Eu não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas ela definitivamente chegou a mim. Ela foi se infiltrando em cada pensamento meu, e não importa o que eu fiz para tentar voltar para os meus sentidos ... me lembrar que isso só podia ser temporário, ela deslizou mais profundo em minha vida.

"Por que você está tão quieto hoje à noite?", ela perguntou.

"Eu não estou autorizado a pensar?"

"Não quando há uma mulher nua no seu colo."

"Eu estava lhe dando uma chance de relaxar." Eu deslizei minhas mãos por baixo de suas coxas. "Que besteira desnecessária que você quer falar hoje?"

"Não é desnecessário," disse ela. "É sobre a sua família."

"O que sobre minha família?"

"Eles ainda estão em Nova York?"

Eu me impedi de apertar a minha mandíbula. "Eu não sei."

"Você não sabe?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha. "O que quer dizer que você não sabe? Você está distante deles?"

"Não...", eu suspirei. "Eu simplesmente não tenho pais."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Então, por que eu lembro de você me contando uma história sobre sua mãe no primeiro mês em que nos conhecemos?"

"Que história?"

"A história sobre o Central Park e sorvete." Ela olhou nos meus olhos, como se estivesse esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. "Você disse que ela o levou para alguma quermesse de crianças, eu acho? Era algo que acontecia todos os sábados. Mas o que você mais recordava aconteceu quando estava chovendo e ela ainda levou você, e você ficou na fila por uma hora apenas para obter uma colher de baunilha."

Eu pisquei.

"Essa história não está certa? Estou misturando-a com outra coisa?"

"Não," eu disse. "É isso mesmo... Mas eu não a vi desde então."

"Ah..." Ela olhou para baixo. "Eu sinto muito."

"Não sinta." Eu trilhei um dedo em seus lábios. "Eu me virei muito bem."

"Posso te perguntar mais algumas coisas?"

"Você tem uma quota de pergunta diária que começa hoje."

Ela revirou os olhos. "O que todas as fotos em seu corredor representam?"

Eu senti uma dor súbita no peito. "Nada."

"Se você odeia New York tanto e você não gosta de falar sobre o seu passado ou o que você perdeu há seis anos, por que você tem tantas lembranças penduradas em suas paredes?"

"Isabella..."

"Ok, esqueça essa pergunta. E a citação em Latim em seu coração? O que isso significa?"

"Minta sobre uma coisa, minta sobre tudo..." Eu beijei seus lábios antes que ela pudesse me perguntar qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava começando a me perguntar por que ela não queria ser uma maldita jornalista em vez de uma bailarina.

"É a sua vez," ela disse suavemente. "Você pode me fazer perguntas agora."

"Eu prefiro transar com você de novo." Eu levantei-a comigo quando fiquei de pé e ajudei-a a sair da banheira.

Ambos nos secamos e fomos para o meu quarto. Assim que eu estava puxando-a contra mim, a minha campainha tocou.

Eu suspirei. "O jantar está adiantado." Eu escorreguei em uma calça de pijama e uma camisa e me dirigi para a porta com meu cartão de crédito.

O segundo em que abri, fui confrontado com a visão da última pessoa na terra que eu queria ver. Irina.

"Não se atreva a bater a porra da porta em mim desta vez," ela sibilou. "Nós precisamos conversar."

"Nós não precisamos falar sobre merda nenhuma." Eu pisei fora e fechei a porta atrás de mim. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que você não é bem vinda aqui?"

"Quantas vezes forem necessárias para realmente acreditar, que você não faz." Ela zombou. "Pergunte-me porque eu vim para Durham para vê-lo, Sr. Cullen. Satisfaça-me e eu finalmente irei para bem longe."

"Você está indo bem longe de qualquer maneira," eu disse, sem rodeios. "Eu realmente não dou a mínima por que você veio aqui."

"Nem mesmo se for para assinar os papéis do divórcio?"

"Você poderia ter enviado aquela merda pelo correio." Eu cerrei os dentes. "E desde que eu tenho certeza que você está ficando sem brechas para contestá-lo, eu estou disposto a esperar até que todas as suas opções se esgotem. Tenho certeza que seus advogados vão deixá-la assim que eles descobrirem que tipo de cliente você é."

"Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é dez mil por mês."

"Vá pedir ao homem que estava transando com você no nosso quarto enquanto eu estava no trabalho." Eu olhei para ela, lívido. "Ou melhor ainda, peça ao juiz, você apenas 'fode por um favor,' ou ei, se você estiver a fim, foda meu ex-melhor amigo. Dormir com ele sempre pareceu fazer você se sentir melhor, certo?"

"Você não era o Sr. Perfeito também."

"Eu nunca te traí porra, e eu nunca menti para você."

Silêncio.

"Cinco mil por mês," disse ela.

"Vá se foder, Irina."

"Você sabe que eu nunca desisto," disse ela, seus olhos se arregalaram quando eu voltei para dentro do meu apartamento. "Eu sempre consigo o que quero."

"Eu também." Eu bati a porta na cara dela, sentindo meu coração palpitando, sentindo o ataque de lembranças feias tudo de novo.

Chuva. Nova Iorque. Desgosto.

Desgosto total e absoluto.

Ver Irina em pessoa de novo ... ouvir sua voz manipuladora e sentir as dores familiares em meu peito,

imediatamente me fez perceber que eu não poderia cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

Isabella já estava fazendo perguntas, tentando cavar seu caminho para a minha vida tanto quanto ela podia ... pensando que se ela ficasse em torno de mim tempo suficiente nós daríamos certo juntos. Mas eu sabia que nunca iria acontecer, não depois de ver Irina e saber o quão longe ela iria para me arruinar tudo de novo.

Eu estava farto oficialmente com este jogo monogâmico que estávamos jogando nas últimas semanas. Foi muito divertido ... diferente, mas desde que Isabella nunca poderia ser minha e eu nunca poderia ser dela, era fodidamente inútil também.

Eu voltei para o meu quarto e vi Isabella sorrindo enquanto ela se estabelecia na cama.

"Onde está o jantar?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Você o deixou na porta?"

"Não." Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a arrumar suas coisas, colocando-as todas em sua bolsa.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Você não pode passar a noite."

"Tudo bem..." Ela levantou-se. "Alguma coisa aconteceu? Você quer falar sobre ..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre qualquer outra coisa com você." Eu assobiei. "Eu só quero te levar para casa, inferno."

"O quê?" Ela parecia confusa. "O que há de errado com você? Por que você está ..."

"Certifique-se de obter todas as suas merdas fora do meu banheiro. Você não vai voltar aqui novamente."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu preciso começar a foder outra pessoa." Peguei sua tiara. "Eu acho que já passei tempo mais que suficiente com você, você não acha?"

"Edward..." O rosto dela caiu. "De onde tudo isso está vindo?"

"Do mesmo lugar que sempre veio. Você mentiu para mim uma vez, você vai mentir para mim de novo."

"Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos superado isso."

"Talvez você tenha, mas eu não."

"O que você está dizendo?"

"Eu estou dizendo que você precisa pegar todas as suas coisas para que eu possa levá-la para casa, e de agora em diante, você é minha estagiária e eu sou seu chefe. Você vai sempre ser Srta. Swan, e para você eu vou ser o Sr. Cullen."

"Edward..."

"Sr. Fodido. Cullen."

Ela correu por mim e pegou suas coisas, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas de seus olhos.

"Foda-se. .SE. Esta é a última vez que você vai vir com essa merda quente e fria em mim." Ela saiu do meu apartamento, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Suspirei e senti uma pontada de culpa imediata no meu peito, mas eu sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Ou cortava essa merda fora agora, ou seria responsável por quebrar o coração dela mais tarde.

Eu dei um passo para a varanda e acendi um charuto ... olhando para o céu escuro. Embora eu me sentisse mal por terminar as coisas tão abruptamente, por colocá-la para fora sem nenhuma explicação, eu precisava voltar para o que diabos eu era, rápido, antes que eu fodesse e colocasse meu coração na linha de novo...

_Edward (Bem... naquela época, você teria me chamado de "Anthony Masen") _

_Há alguma coisa sobre esta cidade que me faz acreditar novamente. É a esperança no ar, as luzes piscando que brilham mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, e os sonhadores que enchem as ruas dia após dia ... relutantes em desistir diante de suas falhas, até que eles finalmente vençam. Não há outra cidade como esta, e não há nada mais atraente do lado de fora destas linhas estatais — nada que me fará alguma vez partir. _

_À medida que o sol se põe à distância, eu envolvo meu braço em torno da cintura da minha esposa. Estamos de pé contra a grade da ponte do Brooklyn ... sorrindo porque eu adicionei outro cliente de alto perfil para a minha empresa. _

_"Você acha que um dia os jornais vão realmente dizer a verdade sobre o seu primeiro caso?" Ela olhou para mim com seus olhos verdes. "Ou você acha que eles vão continuar varrendo- o para debaixo do tapete?" _

_"Varrendo-o para debaixo do tapete." Eu suspiro. "Eu duvido que o governo queira que as pessoas saibam que um garoto recém-saído da faculdade de direito tenha descoberto uma conspiração. É um insulto à sua organização." _

_"Então, você está bem em ser reduzido a uma questão de perigo fortuito que vai acontecer daqui a dez anos? 'Vou conseguir os advogados que nunca tiveram crédito por duzentos."_

" _Você está bem com isso?" _

_"Por que eu não deveria estar?" Eu beijo sua testa. "Eu não preciso que os jornais imprimam o meu nome para obter clientes. As pessoas sabiam, foi assim que eles me encontraram." _

_"Você deveria ser muito maior do que o que você é..." Ela balança a cabeça, sussurrando: "O seu nome deveria estar estampado em todos os outdoors na cidade. Idiotas do caralho..." _

_Sorrindo, eu aperto meu braço em volta da sua cintura e começo a caminhada de volta para o nosso carro. De todas as pessoas que entram e saem da minha vida, Irina tem sido a única constante. _

_Ela é a única mulher que eu já amei, e desde o dia em que eu a fiz minha no nosso casamento, há três anos, eu jurei que isso nunca iria mudar. _

_"Eu também estava pensando," diz ela, deslizando para o banco do passageiro, "que, talvez, eu, você e seu parceiro James poderíamos sair para um encontro de solteiros no próximo fim de semana." _

"_Porque nós iríamos a um encontro de solteiros?" _

_"É mais para James... Ele precisa ter a sua própria vida. Estou cansada de tê-lo pendurado ao nosso redor o tempo todo. É ruim o suficiente que todos nós trabalhamos em sua empresa juntos, mas nós temos que passar cada momento nosso juntos, também?" _

_Rindo, eu dirigi pelas ruas da cidade e para a enorme casa de arenito que nós compartilhamos. Foi a primeira compra que eu tinha feito, depois de vencer o 'caso que nunca existiu', e Irina insistiu para que eu comprasse a mais cara. _

_"Porque você fodidamente merece isso," ela tinha dito. "E você nunca se delicia com nada de bom... Isso é o que eu não entendo sobre você, Anthony . Você é um cara tão legal para todos, mas para si mesmo..." _

_Eu estacionei nosso carro em frente a nossa casa e imediatamente saí para abrir sua porta. Como de costume, Irina sussurrou, "Eu aposto que ela vai gritar para você primeiro," quando começamos a subir os degraus. _

_O segundo em que entramos, aquela voz doce familiar ressoa em toda a sala. _

_"Papaiiiii!" _

_Eu solto a mão de Irina e me abaixo para que a minha filha ... Emma Masen, possa correr para meus braços. Ela é a melhor parte do meu dia, a melhor parte da minha vida, e vê-la sempre traz um sorriso inquebrável ao meu rosto. _

_Eu beijo sua testa enquanto ela incoerentemente balbucia sobre o seu dia com a babá, e eu sorrio quando seus olhos fitam os meus. _

_Eu não tenho consciência disso agora ... estou muito cego e feliz para ver, mas nos meses que estão por vir, a minha vida vai desvencilhar tão rápida e inesperadamente que eu desejarei que eu nunca tivesse existido. As mentiras que vêm a tona vão ser tão devastadoras e esmagadoras que toda a minha vida vai desmoronar ao meu redor. Mas a pior parte, a parte que vai me quebrar, é não saber que este momento presente com a minha "filha" será a última boa lembrança de Nova York que eu sempre vou ter..._

**Quem sabe eu volte hj ainda com um novo cap.**

**Quem quer?**

**Beijos e até**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi!_**

**_Meninas há muito tempo eu não me empolgava tanto com uma estória. _**

**_E imagino que assim como eu, vcs estão super ansiosas.( Eu tbm ainda não li tudo)_**

**_Como só consegui essa terceira parte ontem, estou lendo e adaptando ao mesmo tempo._**

**_Conforme eu for acabando, vou postando, Ok?_**

**_Perdoem qualquer erro. Culpem a minha ansiedade de dividir com vcs essa maravilha._**

**_Beijo Grande e Boa leitura._**

Eu o odeio ...

Eu odeio ter me apaixonado por ele, eu odeio que ele não me amou de volta, e eu odeio o fato de que eu acabei de tomar uma decisão que altera a vida apenas para que eu pudesse ficar malditamente longe dele.

Ele sempre disse que ele era imutável, sem coração e frio...

Eu realmente deveria ter acreditado nele...

_Estava tudo lá em preto e branco, na frente e no centro, sem tapa buracos. _

_Embora os fatos fossem distorcidos e o New York Times mais uma vez tivesse negligenciado em postar a minha foto, o dano à minha empresa, Masen & Hart, estava feito agora. E eu sabia exatamente o que estava prestes a ocorrer, passo a passo. _

_Eu tinha visto isso acontecer nesta cidade muitas vezes antes. _

_Primeiro, os principais clientes que juraram ficar sempre ao meu lado me ligariam para dizer que eles "de repente" descobriram nova representação. Em seguida, os funcionários apresentariam cartas de demissão, sabendo que ter uma empresa manchada em seus currículos prejudicaria suas carreiras. Em seguida, os investidores ligariam, fingindo simpatizar enquanto eles me denunciavam publicamente na mídia e prontamente tiravam todo o financiamento. _

_Por último, e mais, infelizmente, eu certamente iria me tornar outro advogado figurão que arruinou sua carreira antes que pudesse sequer começar. _

_"Quanto tempo você acha que vai ser capaz de escapar de ser pego perseguindo Emma?" O investigador particular que eu contratei parou ao meu lado. _

_"Ela é a porra da minha filha. Eu não a estou perseguindo." _

_"Cento e cinquenta e três metros." Ele acendeu um cigarro. "Isso é o quão longe você deveria estar." _

_"Eles estão tratando-a direito durante a semana?" _

_Ele suspirou e me entregou uma pilha de fotos. "Pré- escola privada, aulas de primeiros sapateado, e fins de semana no parque, como você pode ver claramente. Ela está bem." _

_"Ela ainda chora à noite?" _

_"Às vezes." _

_"Ela ainda implora para me ver? Ela..." _

_Parei de falar uma vez que os olhos de Emma encontraram os meus do balanço. Gritando, ela pulou de seu assento e correu em minha direção. _

_"Papaiiii! Papaiii!" Ela gritou, mas foi pega antes que ela chegasse mais perto. Ela foi tirada e colocada dentro de um carro assim que ela começou a chorar_.

Foda-se...

Eu imediatamente me sentei na cama, percebendo que eu não estava no Central Park de Nova York. Eu estava em Durham, Carolina do Norte, e estava tendo outro pesadelo.

Olhando para o relógio na minha parede, vi que passava apenas de uma hora da manhã. O calendário pendurado diretamente acima dele só confirmou que eu tinha vivido aqui por muito tempo.

Toda a pesquisa que eu tinha feito há seis anos, pesando os prós e os contras, verificando os registros de todas as principais empresas, e vasculhando a aparência das mulheres na date-Match, era agora aparentemente inválida. O condomínio que eu comprei era um mero resquício do que foi anunciado, só havia uma empresa digna de meu tempo, e a quantidade de mulheres dignas de foder foi diminuindo a cada dia.

Algumas horas atrás eu tinha ido a um encontro com uma mulher que me disse que ela era uma professora de jardim de infância com uma tendência para a cor vermelha e livros de história. Na realidade, ela tinha o dobro da minha idade, daltônica e ela só queria "relembrar qual era a sensação de um bom pau."

Frustrado, eu saí da cama e caminho pelo corredor, arrumando as molduras "E" e "A" penduradas na parede, tentando ao máximo não olhar muito.

Eu precisaria de mais do que as minhas doses habituais para passar esta noite, e eu estava começando a ficar extremamente irritado que eu não tinha fodido alguém em muito tempo.

Enchi duas doses de bourbon e joguei-as garganta abaixo. Antes que eu pudesse encher outra dose meu telefone vibrou. Um e-mail.

Mary.

_Assunto: Qualidade da Performance. _

_Caro Anthony, _

_Tenho certeza de que agora você está no meio de uma foda com outra conquista, e está a segundos de distância de dar a ela a sua infame frase "Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetição.", mas eu estava pensando em algo e eu TINHA que enviar um e-mail a você... _

_Se você gosta de sexo tanto quanto afirma que gosta, porque você insiste em apenas uma noite? Por que não tem um relacionamento estritamente de amigos com benefícios, então você não teria tantos períodos de seca? (Quero dizer, este é o dia trinta da "Operação: Ainda sem boceta" para você, correto?) _

_Na verdade estou começando a me perguntar se a única razão para que você dê uma noite é porque você já sabe que sua performance não será boa o suficiente para justificar outra... _

_Ter um pau abaixo da média não é o fim do mundo, _

– _Mary. _

Eu balancei minha cabeça e digitei uma resposta.

_Assunto: Re: Qualidade da Performance. _

_Cara Mary, _

_Infelizmente, eu não estou no meio de uma foda com outra conquista. Ao invés disso estou ocupado digitando uma resposta ao seu último e-mail ridículo. _

_Este é, de fato, o dia trinta da sua apropriadamente chamada "Operação Ainda sem boceta", mas já que eu fodi você por telefone e a fiz gozar, isso não foi um completo fracasso... _

_Eu, de fato, aprecio o sexo, meu pau tem um apetite insaciável por sexo, mas eu já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que eu não entro em relacionamentos. Nunca. _

_Eu me recuso a sequer reconhecer seu último parágrafo, já que eu nunca recebi uma única reclamação sobre a minha "performance" e meu pau está bem longe de ser abaixo da média. _

_Você está completamente certa em sua declaração final: Ter um pau abaixo da média realmente não é o fim do mundo. _

_Ter uma buceta não fodida é. _

_Anthony. _

Meu telefone tocou imediatamente.

"Sério?" Mary falou quando eu atendi. "A sua mensagem realmente diz o que eu acho que diz?"

"Você, de repente, esqueceu-se como ler?"

"Você é ridículo!" Ela riu. "O que aconteceu com o seu encontro de hoje à noite?"

"Era mais uma mentirosa do caralho..."

"Ahhh. Pobre Anthony. Eu realmente esperava que o trigésimo dia fosse o dia."

Revirei os olhos e fiz outro drink. "Viver indiretamente através da minha vida sexual é seu novo hobby?"

"É claro que não." Sua risada alta flutuou através da ligação e eu podia ouvir o som de papeis sendo folheados ao fundo. "Eu estava querendo lhe perguntar: De onde você é?"

"O que você quer dizer com, 'De onde eu sou?'"

"Exatamente o que eu perguntei," disse ela. "Você não pode ser do sul. Não há um leve sotaque sulista ou até mesmo uma pitada de sotaque em sua voz."

Eu hesitei. "Eu sou de Nova York."

"Nova York?" Sua voz se elevou uma oitava. "Por que você sairia de lá para vir a Durham?"

"Isso é pessoal."

"Eu não consigo imaginar alguma vez querer sair de Nova York. Parece tão perfeita e há algo sobre as luzes e..."

Eu me desliguei para fora da sua conversa e virei mais uma dose garganta abaixo. Seu entusiasmo sobre aquele lugar desolado precisava ser finalizado. Rápido.

"Não seriam os escritórios de advocacia de Nova Iorque muito mais atraentes do que os daqui?" Ela ainda estava falando. "Como, um dos meus favoritos..."

"Qual é o nome do Ballet que você estará fazendo audição este ano?" Eu a cortei.

"O Lago dos Cisnes." Ela sempre deixava o assunto se eu dissesse algo sobre o Ballet. "Por quê?"

"Apenas perguntando. Quando é a audição?"

"Alguns meses a partir de agora. Estou tentando o máximo que posso para equilibrar minhas classes..." Ela limpou a garganta. "Quero dizer, eu realmente estou tentando equilibrar meus casos com o meu tempo de prática."

"Por que você simplesmente não pergunta ao seu chefe se pode trabalhar nos fins de semana em troca de alguns dias da semana livres?"

"Eu tenho certeza que isto não vai funcionar."

"É claro que isto iria funcionar," eu disse. "Há um advogado na minha firma que trabalha aos sábados ao invés das quartas para que possa se dedicar à música. Se a empresa onde você trabalha valer algo, eles serão flexíveis com você."

"Sim, hum, eu acho que vou verificar isso..."

Silêncio.

"Para qual empresa você trabalha?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não posso te dizer isso."

"E um dos nomes dos parceiros?"

"Eu não posso te dizer isso também."

"Mas você pode me dizer o quão profundo você quer meu pau enterrado dentro de você hoje à noite?"

Ela chupou uma respiração curta, um som sexy que estava começando a me deixar louco quanto mais eu o ouvia.

"Quanto tempo mais você acha que eu vou agüentar falar com você apenas por telefone, Mary?"

"Por quanto tempo eu quiser que seja assim." Sua voz soou mais confiante agora.

"Você acha que eu vou apenas falar com você pelo próximo mês sem ser capaz de te foder? Sem ser capaz de vê- la em pessoa?"

"Eu acho que você vai falar comigo por vários meses sem me foder. Na verdade, eu acho que você falará comigo por anos sem me foder porque sou sua amiga, e amigos..."

"Se eu não fodê-la no próximo mês ou dois, nós não seremos mais amigos."

"Você quer apostar?"

"Não será preciso." Desliguei e peguei meu laptop, pronto para dar ao Date-Match outra tentativa. O segundo que eu cliquei na mulher mais bonita na página, um e-mail de Mary apareceu em minha tela.

_Assunto: Confie em Mim _

_Você e eu ainda seremos amigos muitos meses a partir de agora, e você ficará completamente bem em não ver meu rosto. _

_Observe._

– _Mary. _

_Assunto: Re: Confie em Mim _

_Você e eu vamos foder daqui alguns meses a partir de agora, e a única razão para eu estar bem em não ver o seu rosto será porque você estará montando meu pau quando eu dobrar seu traseiro sobre a mesa. _

_Observe. _

–_Anthony. _

"Senhorita Swan, você pode fazer uso da palavra e questionar o Sr. Cullen agora," disse Sr. Greenwood do outro lado da sala de audiências.

Era o último dia do mês, o que significava que estávamos finalmente começando a usar os milhões de dólares gastos na sala de audiências que estava no último andar da GBC. Não havia necessidade para esta sala, mas desde que a empresa tinha mais dinheiro do que se sabia, pensou-se o que fazer com ele, o espaço estava sendo utilizado para os casos simulados dos estagiários. O "Julgamento" de hoje era sobre algum idiota que havia defraudado funcionários de sua própria empresa, deixando- os sem seguro e cuidados de saúde, e, infelizmente, eu estava sendo o acusado.

Levantando-se da mesa da defesa, Isabella pegou seu notebook e tomou a palavra. Ela e eu não tínhamos nos

falado desde que a expulsei do meu condomínio, há duas semanas, mas pelo o que eu poderia dizer, ela parecia inabalável.

Ela estava sorrindo, muitas vezes, sendo extremamente agradável, e cada vez que ela entregava o meu café ela fez isso com um sorriso e um, "Eu realmente espero que você aproveite este café, Sr. Cullen."

Eu tenho parado no café da rua desde...

"Sr. Cullen", Disse ela, alisando seu vestido azul apertado, "É verdade que você já traiu a sua esposa?"

"Eu nunca traí."

"Atenha-se ao personagem, Edward." Sr. Bach sussurrou a partir do assento do juiz.

Revirei os olhos. "Sim. Houve um tempo em que eu traí minha mulher."

"Por quê?"

"Obejeção!" Um dos estagiários gritou. "Meritíssimo, nós realmente precisamos saber os detalhes sobre a vida amorosa do meu cliente? Este julgamento simulado é sobre seu envolvimento em uma conspiração."

"Se eu puder, Meritíssimo," Isabella falou antes que o "juiz" pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Eu acho que a avaliação de como o Sr. Cullen se comportou em seus assuntos passados é uma boa avaliação do seu caráter. Se nós estávamos processando um cliente que abandonou a empresa devido à incompetência, não seria fora da linha eu perguntar sobre suas relações pessoais anteriores, especialmente se o nosso cliente simulado é uma pessoa de alto perfil."

"Indeferido."

Isabella sorriu e olhou para o notebook. "Você tem problemas de compromisso, Sr. Cullen?"

"Como posso ter um problema com algo que eu não acredito?"

"Então, você acredita em engajar-se em uma noite só para o resto da sua vida?"

"Excelência..." O estagiário contestou levantando-se, mas eu levantei a minha mão.

"Não há necessidade," eu disse, estreitando os olhos para Isabella. "Eu vou entreter a linha inadequada de questionamento da Srta. Swan... Eu acredito em viver a minha vida de qualquer maldita forma que eu queira e lidar com mulheres sempre que eu quiser lidar com elas. Eu não sei como com quem eu durmo tem a ver com este caso falso de conspiração, mas uma vez que estamos discutindo minha vida sexual, você deve saber que eu estou feliz e satisfeito. Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite na verdade. Você gostaria que eu a relate os detalhes para você e para o júri amanhã?"

Os estagiários no júri riram enquanto o sorriso de Isabella desapareceu. Mesmo quando ela o forçou novamente, eu podia ver uma pitada de dor em seus olhos.

"Então..." Ela respirou fundo. "Em relação ao caso..."

"Estou tão feliz que você está finalmente falando sobre o tema."

Os jurados riram novamente.

"Você acredita em moral, Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim".

"Você acha que a possuí?"

"Eu acho que todo mundo possui, até certo ponto."

"Permissão para me aproximar da testemunha?" Ela olhou para o Sr. Bach e ele concordou.

"Sr. Cullen, você pode ler a parte destacada deste documento, por favor?" Ela colocou uma folha de papel na minha frente, e eu notei uma pequena nota escrita à mão no topo da página:

_Eu fodidamente odeio você e eu gostaria de nunca ter te conhecido. _

"Sim," eu disse, pegando uma caneta do bolso. "Aqui diz que a minha empresa não tinha conhecimento das mudanças de política de seguros no momento."

Quando ela entregou uma cópia do documento para o painel do júri, eu escrevi uma resposta a sua nota:

_Sinto muito em ver que você se arrepende de me conhecer, já que eu não me arrependo de conhecê-la, somente _

_me arrependo do fato de que transei com você mais de uma vez. _

Ela me pediu para ler uma outra seção com o tribunal e em seguida ela pegou o papel, olhando para mim logo que leu minhas palavras.

Eu tentei olhar para longe dela, para me concentrar em outra coisa, mas a forma como ela parecia hoje impediu que isso acontecesse. Seu cabelo não estava em seu coque rotineiro, estava caindo pelos ombros em longos cachos que paravam nos seios. E o vestido que ela estava usando, um altamente inapropriado que abraçava suas coxas um pouco apertado demais, levantando-se uns centímetros cada vez que ela dava um passo.

"Eu tenho mais três perguntas para o Sr. Cullen, Meritíssimo," disse ela.

"Não há limite, senhorita Swan." Ele sorriu.

"Certo..." Ela deu um passo para frente e olhou nos meus olhos. "Sr. Cullen, você e sua empresa levaram seus funcionários a acreditar que você se preocupava com eles, que tinha seus melhores interesses no coração, e que você, literalmente, comunicaria as mudanças reais que você faria antes do término. Essas promessas não estão diretamente no folheto de sua empresa?"

"Estão."

"Então, você acredita que você merece ser multado ou punido por dar a seus funcionários falsa esperança? Por arrastá-los para uma situação que você sabia que você ia acabar o tempo todo?"

"Eu acho que eu fiz o que era de melhor interesse para minha empresa," eu disse, ignorando o fato de que o meu coração estava batendo no meu peito. "E, no futuro, conforme esses funcionários sigam em frente como deveriam, eles talvez percebam que a minha empresa não era a melhor opção para eles de qualquer maneira."

"Você não acha que você deve a eles um simples pedido de desculpas? Você não acha que você deve pelo menos dar-lhes isso?"

"Um pedido de desculpas implica que eu fiz algo errado." Eu cerrei os dentes. "Só porque eles não concordam com o que eu fiz, não significa que eu não estava certo."

"Você acredita em dúvida razoável, Sr. Cullen?"

"Você disse que tinha apenas três perguntas restantes. A matemática básica mudou recentemente?"

"Você acredita em dúvida razoável, Sr. Cullen?" Seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Sim ou não?"

"Sim." Eu cerrei minha mandíbula. "Sim, eu acredito que isso é um requisito comum para todos os advogados neste país."

"Assim, dado o caso atual que estamos discutindo... Você acha que alguém como você, alguém que tratava seus

empregados de forma tão terrível, poderia mudar no futuro, agora que sabe o quão mal você machucou a vida dos outros?"

"Dúvida razoável não é sobre sentimentos, senhorita Swan, e eu sugiro que você consulte o dicionário jurídico mais próximo que você possa encontrar, porque eu tenho certeza que nós tivemos essa discussão uma vez antes..."

"Não me lembro disso, Sr. Cullen, mas..."

"Em suas próprias malfadadas, ainda assim corretas, palavras, você não me disse uma vez, em sua primeira entrevista aqui em GBC, que certas mentiras devem ser contadas e certas verdades devem ser retidas? E que a convicção final é daquele que sabe discernir qual é qual?" Eu a olhei de cima abaixo. "Não é exatamente essa sua definição para dúvida razoável?"

Ela olhou para mim por um longo tempo, dando-me aquela mesma expressão de dor que ela tinha quando a expulsei do meu apartamento.

"Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo." Ela resmungou.

Mr. Greenwood bateu palmas alto na parte de trás da sala. Sr. Bach e os outros estagiários seguiram o exemplo.

"Muito bom trabalho, senhorita Swan!" Mr. Bach gritou. "Essa foi uma linha muito direta ainda assim convincente de questionamento."

"Obrigado, senhor." Ela evitou olhar para mim.

"Você é oficialmente o primeiro estagiário a deixar o nosso Edward todo irritado." Ele sorriu, parecendo impressionado. "Precisamos, definitivamente, mantê-la por perto. Inferno, podemos chamá-la de vez em quando precisarmos ser lembrados de que ele é capaz de mostrar emoção."

Mais risos.

"Ótimo trabalho hoje, pessoal!" Ele se recostou na cadeira do juiz. "Nós vamos olhar suas apresentações no final desta semana e enviar por email a pontuação na próxima quinta-feira." Ele bateu o martelo. "Tribunal suspenso."

Os estagiários saíram da sala e Isabella olhou por cima do ombro uma última vez, atirando-me um olhar irritado.

Eu atirei um de volta, grato que eu tinha um encontro hoje à noite para que eu pudesse transar e tirá-la e suas perguntas estúpidas para fora da minha mente.

Sete horas não pode chegar rápido o suficiente...

Eu esperei alguns minutos antes de ir para o elevador e tentei lembrar a minha agenda para o resto do dia. Eu tinha duas consultas com os pequenos empresários esta tarde, e eu precisava fazer uma corrida até o Starbucks antes que Isabella pudesse me trazer a minha próxima xícara de café.

Abri a porta do meu escritório e acendi as luzes, preparado para ligar para Jessica, mas Irina estava em pé na frente da minha estante.

"Hoje o abrigo não abre?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu vim aqui para finalmente dar o que você pediu."

"É um pouco cedo para pular de uma ponte."

"Eu estou falando sério."

"Eu também" Eu passei por ela e enviei um texto rápido no meu telefone. "Se você pular antes do meio dia, a equipe de reportagem não será capaz de executar a história durante o horário nobre."

Ela parou em frente a minha mesa e colocou uma pasta de documentos. "Eu não vou arrastar o seu nome através dos tribunais mais, eu não vou apresentar mais suspensões ou mandados, e eu não vou fazer quaisquer alegações falsas sobre o seu caráter... Cansei de mentir agora."

"Eu tenho certeza." Eu peguei os papéis. "Em outras palavras, há um novo cara que você está ansiosa para foder. Ele conhece o seu verdadeiro eu?"

"Sério? Você está conseguindo o seu precioso divórcio. Por que você sequer se importa?"

"Eu não me importo." Eu coloquei meus óculos de leitura e olhei os documentos. "Nenhum pedido de pensão alimentícia, reclamações de abuso, ou demandas de propriedade? Está perdendo alguma página?"

"Eu estou lhe dizendo. Cansei de mentir."

Eu não acreditei nela por um segundo, mas eu peguei meu telefone e liguei para o cartório, dizendo-lhe que era uma emergência.

"Você sabe..." Irina encostou contra a minha mesa. "Lembro-me do bolo que você me comprou para o nosso aniversário de casamento. Era branco e azul claro, e ele tinha todas essas pequenas decorações NYC nele. Tinha camadas de sabor também. Um para cada ano em que estávamos juntos. Você se lembra disso?"

"Eu me lembro de você fodendo com meu melhor amigo."

"Não podemos ter um momento agradável antes de terminar as coisas de uma vez por todas?"

"Você e eu terminamos um longo tempo atrás, Irina." Eu tentei manter minha voz plana, monótona. "Quando algo está acabado, as palavras finais, boas ou ruins, não fazem muita diferença, porra."

Ela suspirou e percebi o quão terrível ela parecia hoje. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu cabelo estava crespo e amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e mesmo que o vestido azul que ela estava usando se encaixasse perfeitamente, ela não tinha feito uma tentativa de passá-lo.

"O que é essa chamada de emergência que você tem, Sr. Cullen?" A tabeliã entrou na sala, sorrindo. "Você está

solicitando que compremos outra cafeteira de mil dólares?" Ela parou de falar quando viu Irina.

"Senhorita Kannan, esta é Irina, minha futura ex-esposa. Eu preciso de você para assinar os papéis do divórcio e fazer três cópias, vedando uma delas para fins de envio."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e puxou um batedor de seu bolso.

"Você notou que eu voluntariamente desisti de nosso condomínio no West End para você?" Perguntou Irina.

"O condomínio que eu comprei?" Eu assinei o meu nome. "Que generosa."

"Nós fizemos um monte de lembranças naquela casa."

"Assinar papéis não requer conversa," eu disse.

Ela pegou a caneta de mim e colocou sua assinatura acima da minha, tirando tempo extra para adicionar um redemoinho duplo na última letra.

"Eu já vou estar de volta com suas cópias." Senhorita Kannan evitou olhar para qualquer um de nós quando ela se arrastou para fora da sala.

"Então, é isso, eu acho," disse Irina. "Eu estou oficialmente fora da sua vida."

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Infelizmente, você ainda está na minha frente."

"Mataria você me desejar o melhor? Pelo menos me dizer boa sorte?"

"Vendo como você vai voltar para a prisão, eu acho que isso seria apropriado." Eu dei de ombros. "Boa sorte. As autoridades estão lá fora esperando por você, então tome todo o tempo que você precisar. Há até uma máquina de venda automática no final do corredor, se você quiser saborear a liberdade pela última vez... Embora, já que você vai ser presa com muitas mulheres, eu tenha certeza que comer boceta depois das luzes se apagarem terá um gosto tão bom quanto."

"Você fodidamente me dedurou?" Seu rosto ficou branco quando eu levantei meu telefone, mostrando-lhe o texto que enviei no segundo que eu a vi em meu escritório. "Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

"Como eu não poderia?"

"Eu realmente machuquei-o tanto assim,Thony? Eu..."

"Você fodidamente nunca mais me chame assim."

"Eu te machuquei tanto assim?" Ela repetiu, sacudindo a cabeça.

Eu não respondi.

"Isso é... Isso é sobre Emma não é?" Ela assobiou. "É o que é isso? Você ainda está segurando essa merda sobre a minha cabeça?"

"Saia. Agora."

"Já se passaram seis anos, Thony. Seis. Malditos. Anos. Você precisa deixar isso ir." Ela abriu a porta e um sorriso malicioso se espalhou em seu rosto. "Coisas como essa acontecem o tempo todo... Tão infeliz quanto isso tenha sido, ajudou a torná-lo o homem que é hoje, não é?"

Levou tudo de mim para ficar sentado, para não atacá-la.

Fervendo, eu esperei ela sair e fui até minha janela, vendo quando ela entrou no estacionamento, quando ela levantou as mãos no ar, quando os policiais gritaram para ela.

Então, assim como há seis anos, ela sorriu através do processo de ser algemada, e riu quando a jogaram para a parte de trás do carro.

A frota preta lentamente foi embora, e uma pontada familiar bateu no meu peito.

Agarrando as minhas chaves, eu corri para o estacionamento e entrei no meu carro, meu subconsciente me dizendo para ir para casa, conscientemente dirigindo em direção à praia mais próxima.

Eu coloquei meu telefone em silencioso enquanto eu dirigia na rodovia, e enquanto os segundos se dissolviam em horas, a cidade desapareceu no espelho retrovisor. Os edifícios apareceram mais e mais distantes, e, eventualmente, a única coisa fora da minha janela eram árvores e areia.

Quando finalmente cheguei a uma baía isolada, estacionei meu carro na frente de uma rocha. Eu abri meu porta-luvas e tirei a pasta vermelha que Isabella uma vez tentou abrir. Então eu saí e me sentei no banco mais próximo.

Respirando fundo, peguei as fotos e me prometi que esta seria a última vez que eu olhava para elas: Eu e minha filha andávamos ao longo da costa da praia de Nova Jersey ao pôr do sol. Seu sorriso quando peguei uma concha e a segurei contra seu ouvido. Eu a levando em meus ombros e apontando para um céu estrelado.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que fazer isso levaria a suores frios e um pesadelo inevitável mais tarde, eu continuei folheando as fotos.

Mesmo aquelas sem mim, aquelas de seu olhar triste e solitário no parque, aquelas dela olhando para longe para algo, ou alguém, que não estava lá.

Emma...

Meu coração se apertou com a foto final do álbum. Era uma foto dela brincando com seu guarda-chuva, chorando. Ela estava chateada porque eles estavam a forçando a entrar, porque eles não entenderam que, embora ela gostasse de estar no parque em plena luz do sol, ela preferia brincar na chuva.

Eu parecia horrível. Absolutamente terrível.

Hoje foi o primeiro ensaio de traje completo para Cisne Negro e eu não parecia apta para o papel de forma alguma. Meus olhos estavam cheios e inchados, arruinada por chorar aleatoriamente sobre Edward, meus lábios estavam secos e rachados, e minha pele estava tão pálida que o Sr. Petrova passou e perguntou, "Você está atuando como um cisne branco ou você está atuando como um fantasma branco?"

Por mais que eu tentasse me forçar a sorrir por cima da minha mágoa, eu estava chorando cada momento que eu estava sozinha, comendo uma quantidade exorbitante de sorvete e chocolate a cada noite, e eu não conseguia dormir por nada.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Edward me expulsou de seu apartamento de forma tão cruel. Num minuto ele estava me segurando contra seu peito e me beijando, e no próximo ele estava me dizendo que ele e eu tínhamos fodido o suficiente, que ele não me queria mais, e que ele ia foder alguém diferente.

O pior foi que quando retornamos ao trabalho na segunda-feira seguinte, ele tinha sido duas vezes mais rude comigo. Ele me transferiu para um caso que me levaria meses para resolver, repreendeu-me na frente de todos por estar 10 segundos atrasada, e, então, ele teve a audácia de reclamar sobre eu sorrir quando eu trouxe o seu café diário.

Pelo menos eu cuspi nisso..

"Você está chorando agora?" A assistente de maquiagem inclinou meu queixo para cima. "Você sabe o quão cara essa mascara é?"

"Sinto muito." Eu congelei meus olhos para as suas bases, e segurei as lágrimas.

"Eu não vi os nomes de seus pais na lista de convidados para hoje. Eles estão vindo para a segunda apresentação no sábado?"

"Não."

"Eu suponho que eles só querem ver o show completo sem paradas então, né?" Ela riu. "Meus pais são da mesma forma. Eu disse a eles sobre o número de ensaios que temos que fazer e eles disseram que vão vê-los quando terminar. Eles gostam de perfeição."

"Infelizmente, eu posso me identificar..."

Ela riu e falou mais e mais, fazendo-me silenciosamente contar os segundos até que ela terminasse.

Quando ela apertou meu rosto com o último sopro de pó, ela me virou para enfrentar o espelho do outro lado da sala.

"Uau..." Eu sussurrei. "Sério, uau..."

Não parecia que eu tinha chorado, de jeito nenhum. Apesar de minhas pálpebras estarem cobertas de sombra escura, e ela pincelou uma lágrima falsa sob o meu olho direito, eu parecia como se fosse a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

"Senhorita Swan?" Perguntou o Sr. Petrova, dando um passo atrás de mim. "Posso pegar você por um segundo?"

"Sim, senhor." Segui-o através das portas de bastidores e para fora até a área que estava vazia.

"Sente-se no banco, senhorita Swan." Ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu.

A fumaça se espalhou em espirais entre nós e ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Por alguma estranha razão, ele parecia mais irritado do que o normal, como se estivesse prestes a gritar comigo.

"Mr. Petrova..." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu trouxe você aqui sozinha, porque eu quero que você saiba que você parecia gorda durante o treino de ontem. Muito gorda."

"O quê?"

"Mesmo que você tenha dançado a parte do cisne negro lindamente, capturando o grau certo de raiva e tristeza, você falhou, fodidamente falhou com o cisne branco." Ele tossiu. "Você parecia como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar. Como se estivesse te matando ficar feliz por cinco minutos, e como se não bastasse, você engordou."

Revirei os olhos e ajustei-os para fora, concentrando- me nos carros zunindo pela rua. Eu não estava perturbada por seus insultos mais. Ele me chamar de gorda era nada comparado com as coisas que ele me disse na semana passada.

"Senhorita Swan?" Sua voz me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Sim?"

"Eu preciso que você abra isso mais tarde," disse ele, me dando um tapinha no ombro. "É muito importante."

"Abra o quê?"

"Você não vê o envelope eu acabei de colocar no seu colo?" Ele apagou o cigarro. "Preciso dizer a sua substituta que ela precisa se preparar para dançar?"

"Não." Peguei o envelope, correndo os dedos ao longo do vinco. "Você não precisa fazer isso, senhor."

"Ótimo." Ele caminhou em direção ao prédio e abriu a porta. "Agora, me faça acreditar que eu escolhi a garota certa para ser o meu cisne."

"O Walters virão para jantar no próximo domingo, às seis e precisamos de você para fazer uma aparição," minha mãe me disse ao telefone naquela noite. "Eu acho que eles vão assinar um bom cheque para a campanha."

"Que emocionante."

"É emocionante, não é?" Ela praticamente gritou. "Tudo está acontecendo tão rápido e se encaixando perfeitamente bem. Estamos reunindo o financiamento, o planejamento da publicidade, e..."

Eu coloco o meu telefone em cima da mesa e me preparei um balde de água gelada, estremecendo a cada passo que eu dava. Eu tinha certeza de que eu teria um novo conjunto de bolhas no final desta semana, mas depois do jeito que eu dancei no ensaio de hoje, elas valeriam a pena.

Eu completei todos os saltos com facilidade, combinei minhas elevações passo a passo, e no final, quando o número final pedia por dez piruetas, eu fiz quinze. Todos na plateia me ovacionaram de pé, mas o Sr. Petrova permaneceu em silêncio coçando o queixo.

Ele olhou para mim, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e simplesmente disse, "A prática de hoje acabou." Esse foi o maior elogio que ele já tinha dado.

Sorrindo com a lembrança, eu levei o balde de gelo para o sofá e coloquei-o para baixo. Eu deslizei meus pés dentro e segurei o telefone na minha orelha novamente.

"Oh, e os Yarboroughs..." Minha mãe ainda estava falando. "Eles estão considerando lançar um pequeno benefício em honra do seu pai no próximo mês no clube. Você precisa estar presente para isso e não vai ser casual, então eu realmente preferia que você usasse seu cabelo em cachos, por favor. Haverá um fotógrafo do jornal local lá."

"Você vai perguntar como foi meu dia?"

"Em um minuto. Você recebeu o vestido que eu mandei ontem?"

Olhei para o saco de plástico pendurado sobre minha porta. "Houve uma ensaio duro do cisne negro hoje. Foi para os figurinistas, para ver se tudo parecia certo sob as novas luzes. Foi o melhor ensaio que tivemos até agora."

"Você já experimentou o vestido? Você acha que você vai ser capaz de experimentar hoje à noite?"

"Mamãe..."

"Eu preciso tê-lo ajustado para o jantar de domingo, o mais rápido possível, se ele não se encaixar."

"Você poderia apenas dizer, eu sinceramente não dou a mínima para a sua vida, Isabella?" Eu gemi quando meus dedos finalmente sentiram o efeito do gelo. "Isso me faria sentir dez vezes melhor agora."

"Isabella Mary Swan..." Ela enunciou cada sílaba do meu nome. "Você perdeu sua mente?"

"Não, mas eu estou começando a perder a minha tolerância para falar com você no telefone. Por que se preocupar em ligar se você só quer ouvir a si mesma falar?"

Ela não teve a chance de responder.

Houve uma chamada na outra linha, então eu cliquei aceitando sem avisá-la.

"Olá?" Eu respondi.

"É Isabella Swan?" Era uma voz masculina.

"Sim. É ela."

"Ótimo! Este é Greg Houston. Eu sou da presidência de alunos matriculados, e eu estava apenas ligando para que você saiba que o seu afastamento da universidade foi aprovado! Será oficial quando você vier pessoalmente assinar os formulários. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que é ótimo que você está dando um tempo para ajudar com a campanha de seu pai."

"O QUE?!"

"Isso é uma coisa muito altruísta de você fazer, Senhorita Swan," disse ele. "Tenho certeza de que quando quer que você decida voltar, o comitê acadêmico irá oferecer- lhe crédito por sua experiência no mundo real. De qualquer forma, eu notei que você preencheu os formulários eletrônicos, mas desde que você vive dentro de um raio de 80 quilômetros da faculdade, a política é que você tem que assiná-los manualmente também. Além disso, em relação aos créditos que você ganhou na universidade, até agora..."

Tudo ao meu redor ficou escuro.

Eu não podia acreditar nesta merda.

Eu queria retornar para a ligação e gritar com a minha mãe, para perguntar como ela e meu pai ousam me tirar da faculdade, sem sequer me dizer, mas eu não podia. Eu simplesmente desliguei e sentei-me paralisada, chocada e perdida.

Havia lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, mas eu não conseguia senti-las. Eu não conseguia sentir nada.

Eu apertei o botão de desligar no meu telefone para impedir que alguém me chamasse e tirei o envelope que Mr.

Petrova me deu mais cedo. Eu achava que era uma longa lista de insultos, ou uma nova dieta, mas era uma carta:

_Senhorita Swan, _

_Acabei de receber a notificação de que você estava saindo da universidade no final deste período. Enquanto eu estou decepcionado com sua falha em me alertar sobre esta notícia com antecedência, estou impressionado com o crescimento que você tem mostrado ao estar no meu programa. _

_Você ainda é uma dançarina média, mas considerando o fato de que seus colegas são todos bailarinos terríveis, eu acho que você pode estar um pouco orgulhosa desse status. _

_Por trás desta carta é uma recomendação para o New York City Ballet Company. Devido a algumas circunstâncias infelizes, várias vagas foram abertas para a classe atual. Isso não acontece muitas vezes, e você seria muito estúpida de não fazer o teste. _

_No entanto, se você fizer o teste e não for aceita, só vai significar que você não dançou o seu melhor. (Ou que você ganhou mais um quilo infeliz.) _

_Petrova. _

Virei a página e notei que o prazo final para a audição era em três semanas, que significa que se eu fizesse

o teste e fosse aceita, eu estaria deixando o meu papel principal atual para trás e teria que começar tudo de novo.

Dançar para o NYC Ballet Company tinha uma vez sido um sonho meu, mas depois que eu quebrei meu pé aos dezesseis anos, eu reajustei a minha versão de um sonho de carreira; a competição em tal lugar seria muito feroz para alguém que ficou de fora um ano completo, com recuperação total ou não.

No entanto, eu não poderia me imaginar indo para a cidade de Nova York, não sozinha de qualquer maneira. E eu não achava que eu poderia deixar Edward, sem pelo menos obter um pedido de desculpas muito merecido.

Suspirando, eu liguei meu laptop e conectei ao meu e-mail, chocada ao ver seu nome no topo da minha caixa de entrada.

_Assunto: julgamentos simulados. _

_Senhorita Swan, _

_Pela terceira vez esta semana, você fez alusão ao nosso antigo caso na sala do tribunal. Embora eu não esteja surpreso com isso, estou bastante decepcionado. _

_Você pode se arrepender das consequências de me foder, mas eu sei muito bem que você amou cada segundo que o meu pau esteve dentro de você. (E antes de você mentir e dizer que você não gostou, pense sobre as inúmeras vezes que você gritou o meu nome enquanto minha boca devorava sua boceta.) _

_Talvez se você pensasse sobre essas coisas em vez de seus incontroláveis e irregulares "sentimentos", suas defesas em juízo não seriam tão cômicas. _

_-Edward _

Eu apaguei o seu e-mail e li a carta de Petrova novamente.

Eu precisava pesquisar as audições New York City Ballet hoje à noite.

Abri a gaveta da esquerda, em busca de um vidro de aspirina. Eu não tinha dormido bem há mais de uma semana, e eu estava certo de que a maior parte disso tinha a ver com os relatórios meia-boca que os estagiários estavam me dando. Isso, ou Isabella estava envenenando o meu almoço.

Folheei o seu relatório mais recente, e gemi enquanto lia seus comentários escritos à mão:

_"Acho que é muito irônico que você possa nos dar um trabalho sobre a importância da confiança e relacionamento, quando você não tem ideia do que quaisquer umas dessas palavras significam. _

_P.S.: Você não "devorou" minha boceta." _

Arranquei sua nota e joguei-a no lixo, lendo o seguinte:

_"Um caso que lida com um chefe fodendo seu empregado? Pelo menos este chefe teve a coragem de jogar limpo e admitir que ele realmente gostava dela, em vez de jogá- la fora como lixo. _

_P.S.: Ontem o ingrediente extra de seu café eram flocos de super cola derretidos. Espero que você tenha gostado." _

"Sr. Cullen?" Jessica entrou no meu escritório.

"Sim?"

"Gostaria que eu enviasse seu terno Armani para outra empresa de limpeza a seco?" Ela perguntou. "Esta é a terceira vez que você enviou-lhes aquelas calças. Eu não acho que essa mancha marrom vá sair."

"Não, obrigado." Eu suspirei. "Só me encomende alguns novos, por favor."

"Eu farei!" Ela piscou os olhos para mim enquanto saiu, e eu imediatamente enviei uma mensagem para Isabella.

_Assunto: Super Cola. _

_Eu não bebo mais a porra do seu café, mas já que você mais uma vez provou o quão novata você é quando se trata da lei, eu vou deixar sua nota escrita à mão para que meus amigos saibam a quem culpar pelo meu assassinato. _

_Cresça. _

– _Edward _

_Assunto: Re: Super Cola. _

_Você não tem nenhum amigo. Eu era a única. E eu não me importo se você deixar a minha nota escrita à mão, porque eu tenho guardado todos os seus e-mails, especialmente os que dizem, 'Venha ao meu escritório para que eu possa comer sua boceta em meu horário de almoço,' ou 'Eu amo o forma como a sua boca parece quando você a envolve em torno de meu pau.' _

_Cresça você primeiro. _

– _Isabella. _

Eu comecei a escrever a minha resposta não disposto a lhe dar a última palavra, mas eu ouvi Jessica limpando a garganta.

"Alguma coisa que eu possa ajudá-la hoje?" Olhei para cima. "Eu podia jurar que você tinha acabado de sair do meu escritório."

"A conversa em torno da empresa é que hoje é seu aniversário."

"Hoje não é meu aniversário."

"Isso não é o que RH disse."

"O RH é cheio de merda." Eu olhei para a caneca de café na borda da minha mesa, notando que o café não era nem mesmo marrom. Era laranja. "Mas, falando de RH, você poderia fazê-los proibirem a senhorita Swan de tocar as máquinas de café?"

"Duvido." Ela se aproximou. "Entre você e eu, estamos dando-lhe uma festa surpresa na sala de descanso. Tipo, neste momento. Nós estivemos esperando por você fazer uma pausa, mas você não fez, então... você pode passar lá um segundo?"

"Você acabou de me dizer não sobre o meu pedido da máquina de café?"

"Eu vou lidar com isso depois de você ir à sua festa." Ela sorriu e pegou minha mão, mas eu levantei por conta própria.

"Eu disse a seu avô, em várias ocasiões, que eu não aprecio suas festas de aniversário dos funcionários."

Ela deu de ombros e me levou para o corredor. "Certifique-se de que você pareça surpreso. Eu me esforcei bastante nisso... Eu sempre coloco um esforço extra para você."

Eu ignorei o jeito que ela estava lambendo os lábios.

Ela abriu a porta, e toda a equipe jogou confete no ar e gritou, "Feliz Aniversário, Sr. Cullen!" Então eles começaram a cantar a canção de aniversário, fora de sintonia e terrivelmente fora do tom.

Fui até as janelas onde haviam colocado um pequeno bolo branco com velas azuis, e as soprei antes que a música terminasse.

"Feliz Aniversário, Edward!" Sr. Greenwood me entregou um envelope azul. "Quantos anos você faz hoje?"

"Considerando que hoje não é meu aniversário, eu estou com a mesma idade que eu tinha ontem."

Ele riu, ainda incapaz de travar quando eu estava sendo grosso com ele. Segurando o estômago em tom de brincadeira, ele fez sinal para um dos estagiários para tirar nossa foto.

Quando câmera brilhou, eu avistei Isabella de pé num canto com os braços cruzados. Ela estava balançando a cabeça para todo mundo, e quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus, ela fez uma carranca.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você..." Jessica apertou uma pequena caixa preta na minha mão. "Mas eu acho que você precisa abrir isso sozinho, quando você estiver sozinho e pensar em mim." Ela corou e se afastou.

Eu fiz uma nota mental de jogar o que quer que isso fosse no lixo. E, em vez de imediatamente deixar a festa, eu andei ao redor da sala e agradeci a todos, lembrando a cada estagiário que com "aniversário" ou não, as atribuições ainda eram devidas no final do dia.

Eu me aproximei de Isabella com minha mão estendida, mas ela recuou e entrou na antessala adjacente.

"Você está seriamente sendo tão imatura, senhorita Swan?" Eu a segui, girando-a para me encarar enquanto a porta era fechada.

"Você está seriamente sendo tão cruel?" Ela olhou para mim. "Você me deu mais trabalho do que qualquer outra pessoa esta manhã só para poder me repreender na frente deles mais tarde, só porque você acha que eu o envergonhei no julgamento de novo."

"Você realmente tinha que saber o que diabos você estava fazendo, se você queria me constranger no tribunal." Eu não intencionalmente agarrei suas mãos, esfregando os dedos contra a pele dela. "E eu lhe dei mais trabalho para que você não tivesse tempo de fazer o meu café, que até esta manhã, eu simplesmente presumia que você estava envenenando."

"Desde quando cuspir é veneno?"

"Você me deve outra merda de terno..." Eu baixei a minha voz. "Você tem alguma ideia de quanto..."

"Não," ela me cortou. "Você tem alguma ideia de quanto você mudou? Eu realmente sinto falta quando eu era Mary e você era Anthony."

"Quando você era uma maldita mentirosa?"

"Na época em que você me tratava melhor..." Ela olhou nos meus olhos, dando-me um olhar de saudade, e minhas mãos foram em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a contra mim.

Minha boca estava sobre a dela em segundos e nós estávamos nos beijando como se não tivéssemos visto um ao outro por anos, lutando entre si por controle. Eu trilhei meus dedos contra o zíper na parte de trás de seu vestido, sentindo meu pau endurecer contra sua coxa.

Ela apertou-se contra o meu peito e me deixou escorregar minha língua mais fundo em sua boca, mas ela finalmente arrancou e me empurrou.

Parecendo absolutamente enojada, ela se virou e saiu da sala.

Arrumei a minha gravata antes de segui-la para a sala de festa, mas ela não estava mais lá.

"Você vai cortar o bolo, Edward?" Sr. Bach perguntou. "Ou você quer que Jessica faça-o por mais um ano consecutivo?"

Jessica levantou a faca e piscou para mim.

"Jessica pode cortá-lo," disse eu. "Eu já volto." Eu saí e fui para os escritórios dos estagiários, indo diretamente em direção à cabine de Isabella.

Seu rosto estava vermelho como uma beterraba e estava colocando pastas em sua bolsa.

"Eu não te dei permissão para sair mais cedo." Eu entrei na frente dela.

"Eu não te dei permissão para me tratar como merda, mas você fez um inferno de um bom trabalho, não é?"

"Você acabou de dizer que eu não a estava tratando como uma merda quando eu pensei que o seu nome era Mary, quando eu pensei que você fosse uma porra de uma advogada."

"Isso faz com que o seu tratamento atual comigo seja aceitável?"

"Isso faz com que seja justificável."

Silêncio.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Edward..." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Isso significa que você vai parar de agir como uma criança no tribunal? Isso significa..."

"Aqui." Ela me cortou e pressionou uma caixa de prata contra o meu peito. "Eu comprei isso para você algumas semanas atrás, quando Jessica estava planejando sua festa de aniversário."

"Você cuspiu nisso?"

"Eu deveria ter cuspido." Ela pegou sua bolsa e correu por mim, em direção à saída.

Uma parte de mim, na verdade, queria ir atrás dela e fazê-la explicar o que diabos ela quis dizer sobre "não fazer mais isso", mas eu sabia que isso seria inútil. Conversar com ela por menos de três minutos me excitou, e eu precisava me lembrar por que eu acabei com o "nós" em primeiro lugar.

Voltei para a sala de descanso e disse obrigado para o último dos estagiários, olhando para a foto que o RH tinha fixado na parede. Era uma colagem de minhas fotos profissionais com um adesivo de chapéu de aniversário grudado a minha cabeça. E tinha escrito "Feliz Aniversário, Edward! GBC ama você!" em azul brilhante.

Na realidade, meu aniversário era daqui alguns meses, em dezembro, um dia em que eu não tinha celebrado em um tempo muito longo. E mesmo que eu nunca admita publicamente isso, eu de certa forma gostei do fato de que as pessoas na GBC estavam dispostas a celebrar o meu aniversário, real ou não.

"Quantas fatias de bolo que você gostaria que eu embrulhasse para você, Sr. Cullen?" Jessica deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

"Três," eu disse. "E eu vou aceitar um copo de limonada, também."

"Você não vai ficar para o jogo 'Quem conhece o Sr. Cullen melhor'?"

"Nenhum de vocês me conhece." Eu voltei para o meu escritório e tranquei a porta, estabelecendo os novos presentes de aniversário em cima da minha estante.

O envelope do Sr. Greenwood continha uma nota que dizia que ele apreciava o meu trabalho duro e dedicação à empresa. Sob suas palavras escritas havia um cartão de presente para outra entidade multimilionária de sua família: Um campo de golfe.

Os presentes dos estagiários eram todos que imploravam um tempo extra em suas atribuições. Segurei todos aqueles sobre o meu triturador.

A caixa preta de Jessica era a próxima, e, tanto quanto eu queria jogá-la fora e nunca pensar sobre isso de novo, eu não podia resistir a saber o que ela me comprou. Tirei a parte de cima e retirei o papel, puxando um pedaço macio de seda e uma nota:

_Eu ouvi que você gosta de mantê-las em seu bolso... Esta é minha. PS – tirei-as no banheiro há cinco minutos atrás. :-) _

Jesus...

Eu enterrei a calcinha dela na parte inferior da minha lixeira e amassei a nota.

Olhei para a caixa prata de Isabella por um tempo, perguntando-me se eu deveria esperar até mais tarde para desembrulhá-lo, mas eu não consegui evitar de retirar o papel.

Dentro da caixa havia um pequeno porta-retratos preto. Era artesanal, a borda tinha imagens de sapatilhas de ponta impressas a ferro, balanças de advocacia, e as palavras "Mary" e "Anthony" em letras brancas lisas.

A foto era de nós, uma em que ela estava posicionada contra o meu peito em minha cama e sorrindo para a câmera. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, como sempre ficavam depois do sexo, e ela estava vestida com uma das minhas camisetas.

Lembrei-me dela me forçando a tirar essa foto, insistindo que ela "não iria compartilhá-la com ninguém" e só queria para si mesma. Ela até me obrigou a sorrir...

Eu coloquei o porta-retratos para baixo e tirei o outro objeto da caixa, um relógio de prata cintilante com uma inscrição gravada em suas costas:

_Assunto: Você. _

_Eu gostava de você como "Anthony", mas eu te amo como Edward. _

– _Isabella (Mary) _

O meu copo de vinho estava intocado no Restaurante Arbors, e as velas no centro estavam derramando camadas de sua cera sobre a mesa.

Eu estava esperando meu encontro a qualquer momento, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o relógio que Isabella me deu. Ela claramente pensou em cada parte do design; nenhum elemento foi por engano.

Notei um E e um I entrelaçados no canto de sua tela, e mais cedo, à luz do sol, eu notei que o meu nome estava gravado na borda de sua moldura.

"Você é Anthony?" Uma voz de mulher interrompeu meus pensamentos, me fazendo olhar para cima.

"Eu sou."

Ela sorriu e tomou o assento de frente para mim. "Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu sou uma cliente aqui e a garçonete perguntou se eu estaria tendo o de costume, quando eu cheguei. Eu disse a ela que você teria o mesmo."

"Eu não me importo." Um pequeno sentimento de culpa brotou dentro do meu peito, mas não foi o suficiente para me distrair de perseguir o que eu precisava hoje: Boceta. O mais cedo possível.

A garçonete colocou dois pratos quentes na nossa frente, e eu verifiquei a hora. Eu estava apenas dando a essa mulher uma hora.

"Então, qual o tipo de casos que você normalmente lida?", ela perguntou.

"Corporação na maior parte, mas eu fiz política e impostos também."

"Interessante. Você já vive em Durham há muito tempo?"

"Muito tempo."

"E é este o seu Modus Operandi normal?" Ela se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, arrastando as unhas contra a blusa transparente. "Encontros de uma noite só?"

"Isso é um problema para você?"

"Nunca é."

Ergui a sobrancelha e a olhei. Ela era, na verdade, bastante atraente, cabelo loiro e longo, corpo curvilíneo, e seios empinados.

Atributos físicos à parte, parecia que tínhamos muito em comum. Ela era uma advogada de verdade no município mais próximo, ela leu os mesmos livros que ele, e pelo que ela me disse por telefone, nós compartilhávamos um apetite sexual compatível.

Nossas entradas vieram e se foram, a conversa se arrastava, mas o relógio de Isabella ainda tinha uma parte da minha atenção.

"Há algo te incomodando?" Meu encontro acenou com a mão na frente do meu rosto. "Eu me lembro de você ser muito mais falante ao telefone."

"Eu estou bem." Eu acenei para o garçom pela conta. "Apenas cansado."

"Muito cansado para foder?"

"Eu nunca estou cansado demais para foder."

Corando, ela cruzou as pernas e se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Eu estive esperando por isso durante toda a semana."

Eu não respondi. Eu simplesmente assinei o cheque e me levantei, estendendo a minha mão para ela.

Nós andamos pelo saguão do hotel direto para os elevadores.

No segundo que as portas se fecharam, ela apertou seus lábios contra os meus e enfiou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Foda-se..." Eu gemi enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava até a minha cintura.

Ela moveu a boca no meu pescoço enquanto subíamos para o piso superior, roçando seus dentes contra a minha pele. Gemendo, ela engasgou enquanto eu agarrei sua cintura e a beijei de volta, controlando sua língua com a minha.

Puxei a presilha longe de seu rabo de cavalo e joguei- a no chão. Fechei os olhos e aprofundei nosso beijo, tortuosamente mordendo seu lábio enquanto ela tentava se afastar.

Deslizando seu joelho entre as minhas pernas, ela desabotoou meu cinto e puxou meu zíper. "Quanto tempo vamos foder hoje à noite?"

"O tanto que você quiser." Eu espalmei seus seios através de sua camisa, deslizando a mão por baixo do sutiã.

"Ahhhh..." Ela murmurou enquanto eu acariciava seu mamilo.

As portas do elevador se abriram rapidamente, mas nossos corpos permaneceram entrelaçados quando encontramos o nosso caminho para a suíte. Seus lábios grudaram nos meus novamente enquanto nós tropeçávamos no quarto, esbarrando no abajur e batendo nos armários.

Ela estava gemendo mais alto agora, mal controlando a si mesma enquanto eu tirava seu vestido e soltava o sutiã.

Senti suas mãos na minha cintura, empurrando minhas calças para o chão, e quando minhas costas bateram na parede, eu percebi que ela estava de joelhos na minha frente.

Inclinando-se, ela esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo no meu pau, pedindo-me para lhe dizer o quanto eu queria sua boca em mim.

"Eu não..." Eu balancei minha cabeça, quando eu percebi que estava fantasiando sobre Isabella o tempo todo.

"Você não vai nem implorar por isso?" Ela sorriu, trazendo sua cabeça para mais perto.

"Pare." Agarrei-a pelos cabelos e gentilmente a empurrei para longe.

"Tem alguma coisa errada, Anthony? Você queria fazer comigo primeiro em vez disso? Devo ficar na cama ou na cadeira?"

Eu não consegui compreender o resto de suas perguntas; imagens de Isabella estavam nublando meu cérebro, invadindo todos os meus sentidos. E quanto mais eu olhava para essa mulher, uma mulher que estava longe de ser tão bonita como Isabella, mais eu sentia meu pau amolecendo.

Foda-se...

Eu puxei minhas calças para cima e fechei rapidamente o zíper. "Eu não sinto vontade de te foder. Você pode sair."

"Desculpe-me?" Ela respirou fundo e cruzou os braços. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Eu disse que eu não sinto vontade de te foder." Eu falei devagar. "E que você pode sair. Aproveite o resto da sua noite."

"Você vai me colocar para fora? Simples assim?"

"Gostaria que eu reservasse outro quarto para você?"

"O que aconteceu com o homem que conheci online?" Ela se levantou. "Isso foi tudo uma fachada? Isso é algum tipo de jogo onde você escolhe as mulheres, diz coisas sensuais que você provavelmente deve ter lido na internet, e, em seguida, deixa-as ficarem nuas sabendo muito bem que você não sabe como foder?"

"Eu definitivamente sei como foder." Eu estreitei os olhos para ela. "Eu só não sinto vontade de te foder."

"Eu não posso... Eu não posso acreditar..." O queixo dela caiu. "Você é um fodido idiota!"

"Idiota? Sim. Fodido? Infelizmente não. Você pode ter certeza de que a porta está completamente fechada quando sair?"

Ela puxou o vestido sobre o corpo dela e pegou sua bolsa. "Eu vou colocar uma bandeira ao lado de seu perfil no Date-Match. E sabe o que mais? Vou deixar um comentário do nosso encontro, também. Eu vou ter certeza..."

"Você normalmente fala enquanto se veste?" Cortei-a e me sentei na cama. "Eu tenho certeza que isso é algo que não necessita de conversa."

Irritada, ela escorregou em seus sapatos e correu para fora do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Eu esperei até que ouvi o barulho do elevador e deitei sobre o colchão. Eu tentei o meu melhor para pensar em algo ou alguém que não Isabella, mas ela era tudo o que me vinha à mente.

Que diabos está acontecendo?

Eu olhei para o teto por mais uma hora, incapaz de tirar a minha mente da sensação de sua boca contra a minha no escritório mais cedo hoje. Mesmo que isso tenha sido apenas por alguns segundos.

Precisando chegar ao fundo da questão, eu puxei meu celular do bolso e liguei para ela.

"Olá?" Ela atendeu no segundo toque. "Olá?"

"Por que você me comprou esse relógio, Isabella?"

"Por que você se importa?"

"Eu não me importo, mas eu li a inscrição na parte de trás."

Silêncio.

"Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa," eu disse.

"Só se eu puder perguntar-lhe algumas coisas primeiro..."

"Vá em frente."

"Como você pode ser tão inflexível sobre honestidade quando você não foi completamente honesto comigo?"

"Eu fui totalmente honesto com você."

"Estou começando a acreditar que seu nome não é realmente Edward Cullen..."

"Então você ainda está perseguindo a mim e ao meu passado online? Você não tem quaisquer outros hobbies?"

"Quem é EM?" Sua voz falhou. "Por que essas duas letras estão penduradas em todas as suas paredes? Por que elas estão gravadas em todas as suas abotoaduras?"

"Isabella..."

"O que está acontecendo com você e Irina? Vi-a sair de seu escritório na semana passada, e ela sorriu para mim."

"Este é um mau momento para falar?"

"Sim." Ela estava respirando com dificuldade. "Este é um momento muito ruim. Por que você não apenas desliga e vai para o Marriott para que você possa foder outra pessoa?"

"Eu estou no Marriott, e eu estava realmente prestes a foder outra pessoa."

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu não... Eu não quero ouvir mais sobre você, Edward."

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Eu disse que não quero mais ouvir sobre você. Você nunca mais me ligue de novo, porra." Ela desligou.

Meu coração ainda estava doendo, titubeando, e embora eu tivesse dito a Edward para nunca mais me ligar de novo, e que eu não queria ouvir sobre ele, eu não poderia seguir em frente até receber um pedido de desculpas.

Eu precisava disso...

Eu me senti mal do estômago depois de lhe dar aquele relógio, e eu esperava estupidamente que ele ligasse e dissesse, "Eu também te amo", mas ele agiu como se não significasse nada.

Sem bater, eu abri a porta de seu escritório e fechei-a atrás de mim.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha quando eu caminhei até sua mesa, mas ele não desligou o telefone.

"Sim, isso vai ficar bem," ele falou para o receptor.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Eu disparei. "Agora."

Ele fez sinal para eu sentar, mas ele continuou

falando. "Sim. Isso vai funcionar também."

Sentei-me e cruzei os braços, tentando fortemente não olhar muito para ele. Ele estava a perfeição absoluta hoje, parecendo mais fodível do que de costume, com um corte de cabelo novo e um novo terno cinza. Seus olhos me olharam intensamente, como de costume, e eu notei que ele estava realmente usando o relógio que lhe dei. Ele até o emparelhou com abotoaduras combinando.

Talvez eu esteja exagerando, afinal...

"Certo..." Ele se recostou na cadeira novamente e digitou algumas coisas em seu teclado. "Vejo você hoje às oito horas da noite, Sandra. Quarto 225."

Meu estômago caiu.

"Algo que eu possa ajudá-la, senhorita Swan?" Ele desligou o telefone. "Existe alguma razão para que você invada meu escritório sem bater?"

"Você já fodeu alguém?"

"Isso é uma pergunta séria?"

"Você já transou com alguém? Você fodeu?"

"Isso importa?"

"Sim, isso fodidamente importa..." Meu sangue ferveu quando me levantei. "Você dormiu com outra pessoa?"

"Ainda não." Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e também se levantou e caminhou até mim. "No entanto, eu

realmente não vejo como isso seja da sua conta."

Olhei para o seu pulso. "Por que você está usando esse relógio se você não sente o mesmo que eu?"

"É o único relógio que combina com minhas novas abotoaduras."

"Você está seriamente tão cego?" Havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Você está..."

"Eu disse a você há muito tempo que eu não tenho sentimentos, que se alguma vez fodêssemos, isso seria o nosso fim." Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "No entanto, eu percebo que ao cruzar a linha com você, pessoalmente e profissionalmente, que um percentual da culpa é minha."

"Uma porcentagem?"

"Gostaria de me trazer o contador da empresa? Tenho certeza que ele pode trabalhar com o número exato."

"Edward..." Eu estava à beira de perder o controle.

"Desde que rompemos com os limites, e nós éramos, de fato, amigos antes, eu estou disposto a reverter esse arranjo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ele inclinava meu queixo para cima e olhava nos meus olhos.

"Nós ainda podemos falar ao telefone durante a noite," disse ele. "Você pode me dizer sobre o seu balé, seus

pais, sua vida... E, para ser sensível aos seus sentimentos, eu vou falar sobre a minha vida, mas eu vou continuar meus encontros de uma noite até que você supere completamente qualquer diabos que você pense que tínhamos."

"Eudisse que te amava..." As palavras correram para fora da minha boca.

"Eu disse que você não deveria."

"Você não pode realmente ser uma pessoa tão insensível e fria, Edward..."

"O que você quer que eu diga, Isabella?" Seu tom mudou. "Sua boceta era tão mágica que abriu meus olhos e me fez querer mudar todo o meu jeito por você? Que eu não posso viver ou respirar sem saber que você está ao meu lado? É isso o que você está esperando que eu diga?"

"Não." Tentei não chorar. "Um simples pedido de desculpas..."

"Por chutar seu traseiro curioso do meu apartamento?" Ele estava olhando para mim. "Para tentar impedi-la de se sentir como você está sentindo agora? Tudo bem. Desculpe-me, eu não fiz isso antes."

Eu resisti à vontade de cuspir na cara dele e recuei. Eu o desprezava oficialmente.

"Você definitivamente não é o homem que eu pensei que você fosse."

"Bom, porque eu tenho certeza de que esse homem é bastante patético." Ele rapidamente fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Olha, Isabella..."

"É senhorita Swan." Eu assobiei enquanto eu caminhava em direção à porta. "Srta. Fodida. Swan. Mas não se preocupe, você nunca terá que se preocupar com isso, porque você não vai me ver de novo."

Bati a porta com tanta força que sacudiu as janelas do outro lado do corredor. Ignorei o olhar desconfiado de Jessica enquanto eu esbravejava até o estacionamento, e corria todo o caminho até o banco.

Retirei cada dólar da minha conta poupança, e liguei para a central da rodoviária, perguntando o valor de um bilhete só de ida para a cidade de Nova York.

"Isso seria setenta e nove dólares e oitenta e seis centavos," disse a operadora. "É dez dólares mais barato se você comprar um bilhete de ida e volta."

"Eu não vou precisar de um bilhete de ida e volta." Eu guiei o meu carro até a garagem do meu apartamento. "Você pode me dizer quando o próximo ônibus sai?"

"Hoje à noite. Você gostaria que eu reservasse isso para você agora?"

"Absolutamente." Eu recitei as informações do meu cartão de crédito, e ouvi quando ela me disse o quanto eu precisava dar um passeio sobre a ponte de Brooklyn, quando quer que eu tivesse a chance.

No segundo que desliguei, agendei um táxi e mandei uma mensagem de texto rápida para minha companheira de quarto:

_Algo surgiu e eu tenho que me mudar o mais rápido possível... Eu vou cumprir minha metade do aluguel restante com nosso senhorio, e eu vou encontrar uma maneira de ter meus pertences enviados para mim. Estou deixando minhas chaves sob a planta da lavanderia – Isabella. _

Pegando duas malas grandes do meu armário, eu as enchi com o que eu poderia encontrar, e coloquei a carta de recomendação do Sr. Petrova em minha bolsa.

Quando eu estava me escrevendo um lembrete mental ("Aquele idiota ainda tem as minhas calcinhas... Preciso comprar mais."), minha mãe ligou.

"Sim?" Eu respondi.

"Desculpe-me, Isabella?" Disse ela.

Revirei os olhos. "Olá?"

"Muito melhor." Havia um sorriso em sua voz. "A que horas devo esperar por você no The Grove hoje à noite?"

"Nunca. Eu não vou."

"Poupe-me de suas birras, Isabella. Há um monte de dinheiro envolvido neste primeiro jantar. Você gostaria que eu e seu pai fossemos buscá-la?"

"Eu disse que não vou. Você não me ouviu?"

"Isabella..." Ela baixou a voz. "Eu tenho tentado segurar pelas últimas semanas, mas você sabe o quê? Estou doente e cansada de você ser tão malditamente desatenciosa e egoísta sobre as aspirações de seu pai. Nenhum de nós pessoalmente dá a mínima para seus pensamentos sobre a eleição, mas já que você é um membro desta família, exijo que você..."

"Vá para o inferno." Eu desliguei e continuei fazendo a mala, ainda mais rápido agora.

Assunto: Taxi.

Senhorita Isabella Swan,

O táxi chegou ao endereço especificado. Ele vai esperar por exatamente cinco minutos.

– Taxi Durham.

Corri para o banheiro e enchi um saco plástico com produtos de higiene pessoal, e depois os coloquei em minha mala e me dirigi para fora.

"Rodoviária, certo?" O motorista de táxi, uma mulher, sorriu quando me aproximei.

"Sim, por favor."

Ela pegou minhas malas e as colocou no porta-malas enquanto eu deslizei para o banco traseiro. Senti meu coração doer a cada segundo que passava, e por mais que eu tentasse bloquear os pensamentos sobre Edward, imagens de seu rosto se infiltraram em meu cérebro de qualquer maneira.

Eu estava imaginando a última noite completa que passamos juntos, a noite antes dele me expulsar de seu apartamento, e não importa o quão duro eu tentasse entender o que aconteceu na noite seguinte, eu não podia. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era chorar.

_Meu celular vibrou no meu joelho e eu o peguei, na esperança de ver o nome do Sr. Petrova, mas era Edward. _

_"Olá?" Eu respondi. _

_"O que você está fazendo?" _

_"Eu tenho ensaio do balé às quartas-feiras... Você já não deveria saber disso?" _

_"Se você estivesse, na verdade, no ensaio de ballet você não estaria atendendo ao telefone." _

_Silêncio. _

_"Isabella?" Ele parecia preocupado. "Você está chorando?" _

_"Não," eu menti. _

_"O que está errado?" _

"_Nada. Eu só disse..." _

_"Pare fodidamente de mentir para mim, Isabella," disse ele. "O que você tem?" _

_"Eu fui mandada para casa do ensaio de hoje." _

_"Ok. E?" _

_"Não há um 'E' sobre isso..." Lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos. "Eu nunca tinha sido enviada para casa antes. Ele me fez sentir como merda hoje. Ele ainda disse para substituta estar preparada para tomar o meu lugar bem na minha frente, e então ele me disse para não voltar até a próxima semana..." _

_"Eu lhe disse o motivo pelo qual ele faz isso. Por que você não acredita em mim?" _

_"Porque eu realmente fui ruim hoje," eu admiti. "Meus pés estão inchados e eu não os enfaixei corretamente, então eu estava fora por um oitavo de uma contagem pela maior parte do dia..." _

_Ele suspirou. "Tenho certeza de que você ainda era dez vezes melhor do que todos os outros. Você não acha?" _

_"Não..." _

_"Confie em mim. Tenho certeza de que ele apenas é..." _

_"Posso passar aí hoje à noite?" Eu o interrompi, esperando por um sim, mas tudo o que eu ouvia era o silêncio. Eu sabia que tinha empurrado a minha sorte o primeiro par de noites que passamos juntos, mas eu não queria que fosse uma _

_coisa rara. Eu queria mais. _

_"Você vai me dar uma resposta, Edward?" _

_"Sim," disse ele. "Você pode vir. Onde você está?" _

_"Do lado de fora de sua porta." _

_Ele a abriu segundos depois e me olhou de cima a baixo, levantando a sobrancelha. "Eu deveria carregá-la." _

_"Eu quase pedi para você fazer isso..." _

_Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para dentro, mantendo os olhos presos nos meus. Quando a porta se fechou, ele me puxou para os seus braços e balançou a cabeça para mim. _

_"O que você está fazendo, Isabella?" _

_"O que você quer dizer?" _

_"Por que você continua insistindo em quebrar todas as regras que eu tenho?" _

_"Por que você continua me deixando?" _

_Sem dizer uma palavra, seus lábios estavam nos meus e suas mãos deslizavam pela minha cintura, habilmente desabotoando a minha saia, rapidamente empurrando-a para o chão. _

_Suas mãos roçaram minhas costas, em busca de minha calcinha, mas não havia nenhuma. _

_"Lembre-me de devolver a sua coleção." Ele riu e gentilmente me levou até o sofá. _

_Ele largou a minha mão e, em seguida, ele se sentou no chão, olhando para mim. Tirou suas calças, tirou um preservativo e lentamente rolou sobre seu pênis. _

_Comecei a me dobrar para que eu pudesse sentar-me ao lado dele, mas ele agarrou minhas coxas. _

_"Pare," disse ele. "Eu não quero que você se sente no chão." _

_"Tudo bem." Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro. "Você quer que eu me sente na mesa de café?" _

_"Não..." Ele arrastou seus dedos pelas minhas pernas. "Em meu rosto." _

_"O quê?" _

_"Sente-se com a sua buceta na minha cara." _

_Fiquei parada, sem palavras, incapaz de processar o que ele tinha acabado de me pedir para fazer. _

_Sorrindo, ele me puxou para perto e bateu na minha perna esquerda. "Levante sobre o sofá atrás de mim." Ele me ordenou com os olhos e eu levantei lentamente meu pé e apertei-o na almofada. _

_"Boa menina." Ele esfregou as mãos ao longo do interior das minhas coxas, soprando beijos contra minha pele. "Agarre no meu cabelo..." _

_Minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho em sua cabeça enquanto ele deslizava dois dedos dentro de mim, enquanto ele se movia lentamente para dentro e para fora. _

_Ele correu sua língua contra o meu clitóris e gemeu. "Você realmente vai seguir meus comandos hoje?" _

_"Sim..." _

_"Eu preciso que você fique o mais imóvel possível." Uma de suas mãos segurou minha bunda, apalpando-a enquanto ele continuava a esticar minha buceta com os dedos. "Você pode fazer isso?" _

_Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando um gemido baixo escapar da minha boca. _

_"Isso é um sim?" Ele não me deu chance de responder. Ele puxou meu clitóris inchado em sua boca, fazendo instantaneamente meus joelhos cederem abaixo de mim. _

_Fechando os olhos, eu gritei quando ele agarrou meus quadris e ligeiramente me balançava contra sua boca, lambendo cada parte de mim com a sua língua, sorvendo cada gota. _

_"Edward..." Eu mal podia ouvir minha própria voz. "Edward..." _

_Minha perna direita perdeu sua força no chão e eu quase caí para frente, mas ele me agarrou e me segurou parada, não movendo a boca do lugar. _

_Eu puxei seu cabelo forte, implorando-lhe para abrandar, para me deixar tentar controlar o ritmo, mas foi _

_inútil. _

_Ele continuou a me foder com a boca, ignorando cada grito meu. _

_Quando meus quadris se sacudiram e tremores começando a correr pelo meu corpo, ele passou os braços em torno de minhas pernas e, lentamente, me puxou para baixo, me abaixando em seu pênis. _

_"Ahhhh...", eu respirei enquanto ele se enterrava centímetro por centímetro. "Eu... eu..." _

_"Você o quê?" Ele beijou minha testa uma vez que ele estava totalmente dentro de mim. "Você não quer me cavalgar assim? Você prefere que eu incline você?" _

_Eu balancei a cabeça, e ele cobriu um dos meus mamilos com sua boca, girando a língua em torno dele até que endureceu. _

_Sem ele me dizer, eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e mexi-me para cima e para baixo de seu pênis. _

_"Mais forte..." Ele mordeu meu pescoço. "Eu quero que você me foda tão duro quanto eu fodo você..." _

_Eu moí meus quadris contra ele de novo e de novo, tão forte quanto pude, mas ele me agarrou e começou a empurrar seus próprios quadris do chão. _

_"Edward, eu vou gozar..." Eu gritei quando ele assumiu completamente. "Eu vou..." _

_Ele bateu na minha bunda enquanto meu corpo finalmente cedia, enquanto ele gozava, também. _

_Sem ar, inclinei-me contra seu peito, mas ele não me deixou descansar por muito tempo. Ele me aliviou para fora de seu colo e se levantou, indo jogar fora o preservativo. _

_Voltando para mim, ele me pegou em seus braços e me levou para o quarto dele, gentilmente me abaixando em seus lençóis. _

_Eu rolei para o lado da cama que eu preferia, o lado da janela, e esperei que ele deitasse ao meu lado, mas ele não o fez. Ele sentou-se perto da borda da cama e levantou meus pés em seu colo. _

_Eu estava cansada demais para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, e a próxima coisa que eu senti foi um calmante líquido quente pingando sobre a minha pele. Então eu senti suas mãos lentamente espalhando-o em torno dos locais onde o inchaço doía mais. _

_Eu gemia enquanto seus dedos massageavam minhas solas, dizia seu nome enquanto seus dedos acariciavam cada ponto sensível. _

_"Shhh," ele sussurrou, deixando-me sem palavras enquanto ele continuava a me acalmar. _

_A cada poucos minutos, ele olhava para mim e perguntava, "Você quer que eu pare?" _

_Eu balancei a cabeça e mantive os olhos fechados, saboreando cada momento disto. _

_Depois do que pareceu horas de prazer, depois dele ter me dado a melhor massagem nos pés que eu já tive, ele subiu na cama ao meu lado e me puxou contra seu peito. _

_"Boa noite, Isabella," ele sussurrou. "Eu espero que você se sinta melhor." _

_Extasiada, eu enfiei os dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Você não vai insistir em me levar para casa esta noite?" _

_"Não, a menos que você continue a falar." Ele rosnou. "Vá dormir..." _

_"Obrigada pela massagem nos pés... Isso foi realmente..." _

_"Pare de falar, Isabella." Ele_ me rolou em cima dele. "Vá dormir."

_"Eu só estava dizendo obrigada. Eu não posso dizer obrigada?" _

_"Não." Ele apertou seus lábios contra os meus e me beijou até que eu não conseguisse respirar, dizendo, "Não me faça te foder para dormir," entre respirações. _

_Eu tentei rolar, mas seu aperto era forte demais. _

_Sorrindo, eu posicionei minha cabeça contra seu batimento cardíaco e sussurrei, "Você pode me ouvir? Você está dormindo?" _

_Nenhuma resposta. Apenas profundas respirações adormecidas. _

_Hesitei alguns segundos. "Eu te amo..." _

"Jessica!" Olhei para o copo de café parecendo ligeiramente normal na minha mesa.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen?"

"Você poderia pedir para senhorita Swan vir aqui, por favor?" Eu precisava ver o rosto dela.

Ela estava me evitando toda a semana, e se tudo o que eu tinha a dizer era "desculpa", sendo irrelevante se eu realmente quisesse dizer isso ou não, valia a pena. Eu sentia falta de ver sua boca sedutora no período da manhã, lembrando como era quando ela apertava contra a minha.

"Eu faria isso," disse Jessica, "mas levando em conta que ela entregou sua carta de demissão na semana passada, eu tenho certeza de que isso é impossível."

"Ela se demitiu?"

Sem me dizer?

Jessica levantou a sobrancelha. "Ela se demitiu. Eu lhe dei a carta que ela deixou, também. Era muito interessante."

"Eu nunca recebi uma carta."

Ela andou até a minha mesa e separou entre a desordem.

"Aqui está," disse ela. "Ela lhe deixou duas cartas... Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não..."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e bateu no lábio, parecendo como se quisesse dizer algo, mas ela sorriu e saiu da sala.

Trancando a porta, eu abri a primeira carta e li.

_Caro GBC, _

_Muito obrigada por me contratar como sua estagiária de graduação. Eu tive muitas experiências trabalhando para vocês e estou honrada por tudo o que eu aprendi. No entanto, devido a razões pessoais, estou me demitindo a partir de hoje. _

_Peço desculpas por tão pouco tempo, e eu desejo que sua empresa continue a ter sucesso em seus futuros empreendimentos. _

– _Isabella Swan. _

Eu suspirei e abri a outra carta que foi endereçada diretamente a mim.

_Caro Sr. Cullen, _

_FODA-SE. _

– _Isabella_

A cidade de Nova Iorque era um universo totalmente diferente. Não era nada como eu esperava, ainda assim o que eu sempre quis, tudo de uma vez.

As calçadas estavam persistentemente cheias de pessoas correndo para chegar a algum lugar, as ruas eram mares de táxis, e a cacofonia de sons, os gritos dos vendedores de rua, o estrondo do metrô abaixo, e as conversas intermináveis entre os executivos e casualidades todos misturados em uma melodia quase agradável.

Não que eu tivesse muito tempo para ouvir isso, de qualquer maneira.

O segundo em que cheguei à Nova Iorque na semana passada, eu tinha feito check-in em um hotel barato e corri para me inscrever para a audição da NYCB2.

Todos os dias durante a semana passada, eu pulei da cama às quatro da manhã e segui para o Lincoln Center para aprender a peça da audição, a mais difícil coreografia que encontrei na minha vida.

Era rápida, agitada, e os instrutores se recusavam a mostrá-la mais de duas vezes por dia. Não tinha nenhuma conversa fora da contagem de ritmo, as perguntas não eram permitidas também. Em cima disso, o pianista da companhia elegeu apenas tocar a música que acompanha a toda velocidade, nunca diminuindo o ritmo para fazer o processo de aprendizagem mais fácil.

Havia centenas de garotas disputando um lugar na companhia, e pelo o que eu consegui pegar nas conversas aqui e ali, a maioria delas já era profissional.

Eu não deixei isso me desencorajar, no entanto.

Quando os treinos esgotantes chegaram ao fim, eu aproveitei a chance para encontrar um novo lugar na cidade para dançar por conta própria. Um telhado com vista para a Time Square, uma loja histórica abandonada no Upper East Side, ou em frente de uma livraria na West End.

Apesar do meu amor imediato por essa cidade, não foi o suficiente para me distrair do meu coração partido. Também não foi o suficiente para me distrair do fato de que hoje, dia oficial do teste, eu estava atrasada.

Suando, eu pulei do metrô e corri pela Sixty Sixth Street, não dando atenção para os meus pulmões queimando.

Continue indo... Continue indo...

Um homem à minha esquerda saiu de um táxi e eu imediatamente pulei para dentro.

"Lincoln Center, por favor!" Eu gritei.

"É logo ali na rua." O motorista me olhou através do espelho retrovisor, confuso.

"Por favor? Eu já estou atrasada."

Ele deu de ombros e saiu enquanto eu tentava normalizar minha respiração.

Não querendo perder tempo, eu puxei meu tutu preto da bolsa e o coloquei sobre minhas meias. Peguei minha maquiagem e apliquei o melhor que pude, e quando nos aproximamos do meio fio, eu joguei uma nota de dez dólares para o motorista e pulei para fora do carro.

Correndo para dentro do prédio, eu segui em direção ao teatro, aliviada que uma das diretoras ainda estava do lado de fora das portas.

"Sim?" Ela me olhou de cima a baixo quando me aproximei. "Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Estou aqui para as audições."

"Para as audições das nove horas?" Ela olhou para seu relógio. "São nove e quinze."

"Sinto muito... Eu liguei à uma hora e disse..."

"Seu primeiro táxi quebrou? Foi você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ela me estudou por mais alguns segundos, apertando os lábios. Então, ela abriu as portas. "Você pode se trocar para suas roupas brancas no camarim. Apresse-se."

A porta fechou atrás de mim antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ela quis dizer com "minhas roupas brancas," mas conforme meus olhos percorreram o palco, eu percebi que todos os dançarinos estavam vestidos com um collant e tutu brancos.

Merda...

Minhas bochechas aqueceram quando olhei para minha roupa. Eu não tinha o meu collant e tutu brancos na bolsa. Eles estavam em casa.

Aproximando-me do palco, eu deixei minha bolsa na cadeira e tentei ignorar o pavor que estava construindo em meu peito. Eu apenas precisava me focar em dar tudo de mim nessa peça. Era isso.

Eu encontrei um espaço aberto no palco e alonguei meus braços, notando os sorrisos e sussurros que estavam sendo lançados em minha direção.

Destemida, eu sorri para quem fez contato visual comigo e continuei minha rotina.

"Posso ter sua atenção, por favor?" A voz de um homem surgiu pelo alto-falante. "Todo mundo pode parar de se alongar e fazer o seu caminho até a beira do palco, por favor?"

Eu coloco minha perna para baixo e sigo a multidão, encontrando um lugar no final.

O homem se dirigindo a nós era um homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos com óculos de arame, e ele era a definição da palavra "lenda": Seu nome era Arnold G. Ashcroft, e eu acompanhei, durante anos, ele e sua coreografia. Ele já foi o especialista mais procurando no mundo, mas quando ele caiu no ranking, foi somente pelo seu rival russo: Paul Petrova.

"Nós estamos felizes em ver um enorme público para essa sessão de audições," ele diz. "Como vocês sabem, devido a uma série de eventos infelizes, estamos refazendo toda a nossa equipe. Dito isto, nós estamos mantendo nosso cronograma de produção atual como está, o que significa que estaremos preenchendo os papéis dos principais bailarinos, solistas, e membros da corporação dentro dos próximos quatorze dias."

"Ensaios serão longos e difíceis, das quatro as dez, meia-noite se necessário, e não haverá espaços para desculpas ou..." Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, franzindo a testa para o meu traje. "Erros."

"Essa é a primeira rodada de seis. Você será informado de seu estado quando a música parar, e se for enviado para casa, por favor, não hesite em tentar novamente no ano que vem. Eu vejo um monte de pessoas que fracassaram no verão passado, por isso estou esperando que

vocês tenham aprendido alguma coisa entre aquela época e agora."

"Para esta rodada, vamos fazer uma parte da rotina de Balanchine em grupos de oito. Vocês podem se alongar por alguns minutos e, em seguida, vamos começar."

Ele acenou para o homem que estava tomando seu lugar no piano, e então ele se virou e deu um sinal de positivo para três pessoas que estavam sentadas nos bancos dos jurados. Sorrindo, ele subiu até o palco, e cumprimentou alguns rostos familiares.

Eu fiz meu caminho até ele e toquei seu ombro.

"Sim?" Ele se virou.

"Mm..." eu murchei sob seu olhar penetrante.

"Bom dia, Senhor Ashcroft. Meu nome é Isabella Swan e estou..."

"Atrasada." Ele me cortou. "Você também é a única dançarina que não está usando o branco obrigatório."

"Sim, bem..." eu gaguejei. "É por isso que eu quero falar com você."

"Oh?"

"Eu quero saber se você permitiria eu ir para casa e me trocar."

"E porque eu iria permitir isso, senhorita Swan?"

"Para que eu possa fazer minha audição com o grupo dessa tarde e ser julgada justamente. Eu só acho que já tenho..."

"Pare." Ele pressiona uma caneta contra os meus lábios. "Senhoritas, posso, por favor, ter sua atenção?"

Um silêncio imediato caiu sobre o teatro.

"Eu quero que todas vocês conheçam Isabella Swan." Ele sorriu. "Ela acabou de me informar que, devido ao fato de que ela estava atrasada e decidiu usar um traje inadequado para sua audição de hoje, que há uma chance de ela ser julgada injustamente."

A bailarina na minha frente cruzou os braços.

"Agora," ele disse. "Desde que o mundo do ballet é justo e sempre atendeu as necessidades dos despreparados, existe alguém que teria um problema se eu permitisse que a senhorita Swan fosse para casa e se trocasse, e retornasse para as audições das seis horas?"

Cada dançarina no palco levantou a mão.

"Foi o que pensei." Seu tom era frio. "Se você acha que seu tutu de cor errada vai afetar a forma como você dança, você deve partir agora mesmo."

Engoli em seco, desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer.

"Você pode dançar no primeiro grupo." Ele balançou a cabeça para mim e foi embora.

Desconsiderando os risinhos suaves das outras garotas, eu retornei para o meu antigo lugar no palco e me alonguei mais uma vez. Eu tentei bloquear tudo o que tinha dado errado esta manhã e fingi que estava em Durham novamente, dançando para um dos melhores diretores do mundo.

"Senhorita Swan?" Uma mulher disse meu nome, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Sim?"

"Você vai tomar o seu lugar no centro do palco com todos os outros, ou você precisa de mais tempo para encontrá-lo?"

Sorri para a mesa dos jurados e caminhei até a linha.

A mulher sinalizou para o pianista e ele tocou Si bemol maior3 antes de começar a tocar a peça. Conforme seus dedos forçavam as notas, meus braços subiram para o alto da minha cabeça e eu lentamente girei sob meus pés estremecendo quando minha sapatilha de ponta direita estalou.

Eu ignorei a dor e continuei a rotina. Terrivelmente.

Cada vez que eu tentava um salto, eu pousava sem equilíbrio e deslizava um oitavo da contagem atrás de todo mundo. Meus giros eram desajeitados, freneticamente sem ritmo, e meu pointe era tão agitado que topei com a menina ao meu lado.

Envergonhada, eu murmurei desculpas e virei, mas eu perdi meu equilíbrio e cai no palco. De cabeça.

Eu ignorei a explosão de risadas dos dançarinos na plateia e me levantei, tentando voltar para a rotina.

"Pare!" Senhor Ashcroft gritou do lado do palco, fazendo as notas parar.

Ele andou em frente a nossa linha e deu um passo em minha direção.

"Eu olhei através de seu arquivo, senhorita Swan." Ele parecia indiferente. "Você recentemente estudou com Sr. Petrova?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Use suas palavras, por favor."

"Sim..." Eu limpei minha garganta. "Sim, eu estudei."

"E ele escreveu uma carta de recomendação verdadeira em seu nome?"

"Sim, senhor."

Ele olhou para mim sem acreditar. Chocado. "Você espera que eu acredite nisso quando você dança tão rigidamente? Quando você está uma contagem atrás de cada passo?"

"Sim..." Minha voz era um sussurro.

"Bem... Ao menos você pode sempre dizer que estudou com um dos melhores coreógrafos de todos os tempos. Você pode deixar meu teatro agora."

Meu coração afundou. "O quê?"

"Eu não acho que você seja adequada o suficiente para a nossa companhia. Iremos enviar-lhe um email esta noite com um link para você comprar ingressos com desconto para os shows da temporada."

Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto, e como se ele pudesse ver que tinha acabado de quebrar meu coração, ele deu um tapinha em meu ombro.

"Eu posso lhe dizer que você teve treinamento," ele disse. "Um treinamento muito bom. E eu posso ver que você tem potencial, mas nós não estamos interessados em potencial aqui. Para o resto de vocês, parabéns! Vocês ganharam um lugar para a próxima etapa de audições. Agora, por favor, liberem o palco para que o próximo grupo de dançarinas possa dançar."

Um forte aplauso surgiu a partir dos candidatos da plateia, e eu senti como se estivesse assistindo minha vida desmoronar na minha frente. Magoada, eu segui os dançarinos para os degraus do lado, incerta do que fazer em seguida.

Pegando minha bolsa, eu evitei os olhares patéticos dos candidatos e balancei a cabeça.

"Isso serve para mostrar-lhes," disse Ashcroft para os outros palestrantes, rindo, "mesmo Petrova pega sem talentos às vezes."

Eu me virei.

Enfurecida, eu caminhei até os degraus do palco e me sentei na linha branca. Eu soltei minha sapatilha direita e preparei outra, amarrando-a para frente e para trás até que estivesse certo.

"Você pode trocar seus sapatos no banheiro, senhorita Swan." Ashcroft repreendeu. "O palco é para dançarinos de verdade. Ou Petrova não lhe ensinou isso?"

"Eu preciso de outra chance," eu digo. "Só porque eu não dominei a peça Balanchine, não quer dizer que eu seja uma péssima dançarina."

"Claro que não, querida." Ele zombou de mim. "Isso torna você uma dançarina fracassada, que atualmente está usando meu palco e desperdiçando o tempo precioso das audições para aqueles que podem realmente fazer parte da minha companhia."

Eu andei até o pianista. "Tchaikovsky, Lago dos Cisnes. Ato dois, cena quatorze. Você sabe essa peça?"

"Mm..." Ele parecia confuso.

"Você sabe ou não?"

"Sim, mas..." Ele apontou para outro jurado que agora estava de pé e de braços cruzados.

"Você pode, por favor, tocá-la?" Eu implorei com meus olhos. "Tem apenas três minutos de duração."

Ele soltou um suspiro e endireitou as costas, tocando as teclas do piano. Sem nenhuma contagem, ele tocou as primeiras notas do concerto e o som suave ecoou através das paredes do teatro.

"Senhorita Swan, você está desperdiçando o tempo de todos..." O rosto de Ashcroft ficou vermelho conforme eu deslizei para a quinta posição.

Eu podia ouvi-lo soltar um suspiro e podia ouvir os outros aspirantes murmurando, mas conforme eu girava em torno do palco e transitava de um arabesque para um grand jete, eles pararam de falar.

As notas demoraram mais, sombrias, conforme a música evoluía e eu tive a certeza de que cada movimento das minhas mãos fosse suave e gracioso. Quando eu saltei sobre o palco e completei uma série perfeita de piruetas, eu podia ver Ashcroft coçando o queixo.

Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava em transe e estava dançando no meio da Times Square, sob luzes piscando e um céu estrelado.

Eu continuei dançando por muito tempo após a última nota, cantarolando o refrão adicional que a maioria dos pianistas ignora, e eu terminei inclinando-me sob a minha perna esquerda, segurando a minha direita no ar atrás

de mim.

Os palestrantes me encaravam de volta. Seus rostos inexpressivos.

"Você terminou, senhorita Swan?" Ashcroft perguntou.

"Sim..."

"Bom. Agora, obtenha o inferno para fora do meu estúdio."

Eu permaneci de pé e mordi meu lábio para me impedir de quebrar na frente de todos.

"Muito obrigada pela oportunidade…" Eu peguei minha bolsa e corri para fora do palco, correndo através do corredor e para fora do prédio.

Eu parei em frente a uma lata de lixo e me agachei, esperando o vômito inevitável.

No fundo eu sabia que era uma boa dançarina, que eu tinha dançado com meu coração, e eu sinceramente senti que merecia uma segunda chance.

O pensamento de falhar nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça quando eu me inscrevi para esta audição, e a opção de voltar para Durham era dolorosa demais para suportar.

Levantando, eu chorosamente pesei minhas opções: 1) Ir para casa e voltar para o programa de Petrova. 2) Voltar lá para dentro e dizer para todos que eles são fodidamente idiotas, ou...

"Senhorita Swan?" Alguém bateu em meu ombro.

Eu me viro, me encontrando cara a cara com um estoico Ashcroft.

"Sim?" Eu limpei o rosto na manga e forcei um sorriso.

"O que você acabou de fazer no palco foi rude, antiprofissional, e horrível. Foi a pior coisa que eu já vi uma dançarina com futuro fazer e eu não apreciei nem um pouco... Com isso dito, esteja aqui no horário para a segunda etapa na próxima semana."

Meu queixo caiu e eu não tive a chance de gritar ou dizer obrigada.

Ele já tinha ido embora.

Peguei meu telefone, ansiosa para contar a alguém que eu consegui ir para a próxima etapa, mas eu não tinha ninguém para ligar.

Tudo que eu tinha eram mensagens furiosas dos meus pais, toneladas de chamadas deles não atendias, e eu sabia bem que não devia chamá-los agora. Eles realmente não davam à mínima.

Eu procurei pelo número de Petrova, esperando que eu tivesse o salvado, mas um email de Edward apareceu na minha tela.

Assunto: Sua demissão.

Eu fiquei tentada a abri-lo, mas meu coração não me deixou fazer isso. Ele foi a razão principal pela qual eu fugi até aqui, e eu não precisava dele se intrometendo na minha nova vida

Eu apaguei sua mensagem e decidi que não iria mais pensar nele. Tudo o que importava agora era o Ballet.

**_Não sei se vai ser possível postar outro cap. hj. Vou tentar._**

**_E para quem esta acompanhando ** Visões** tbm, peço perdão, mas vou terminar de postar esta primeiro._**

**_Tudo certo? _**

**_beijos e até_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voltei com o último do dia._**

**_Amanha posto o final, Ok?_**

**_Mas para quem estiver muito ansiosa, segue abaixo o link desta terceira parte._**

**_/Documentos/w/WhitneyGraciaWilliams-ReasonableDoubtVolIII_**

**_Desculpem por não postar o resto hj, é que realmente estou cansada._**

**_E vou usar umas ENERGIAS POSITIVAS que recebi da minha fiel escudeira Cheiva,_**

**_e aproveitar o resto do meu domingo com a família._**

**_BOA LEITURA_**

A estação do outono veio e se foi, levando as folhas e sol âmbar com ele. Novos estagiários encheram os cargos na GBC, novos casos e clientes encheram os calendários, e conforme o inverno envolvia a cidade, uma coisa permaneceu clara: Durham estava a um passo acima no degrau de merda quando comparada a Nova Iorque.

Pelo menos quando se tratava do inverno, de qualquer jeito.

Este foi o inverno mais frio que a cidade já vivenciou, e desde que era uma cidade do sul, eles não estavam preparados. O tribunal em que eu estava atualmente sentado, estava caracterizado com cobertores contra as janelas ao invés de uma instalação adequada, e havia aquecedores ligados em todas tomadas.

Havia poucos caminhões de sal disponíveis para controlar o gelo das ruas, até mesmo poucas pessoas que

realmente sabiam como dirigir nesse tempo, e por qualquer que seja o motivo, não havia mais mulheres adequadas disponíveis.

"Edward?" Senhor Bach cutucou meu ombro. "A acusação acabou com a testemunha… Você vai redirecionar? Essa última linha pode ter influenciado o júri."

"Permissão para redirecionar, Meritíssimo." Levantei- me da mesa.

O juiz balançou a cabeça e eu encarei a mulher na bancada. Ela estava mentindo desde que este julgamento começou e eu já tive o suficiente.

"Senhorita Swan..." Eu limpei minha garganta. "Quero dizer, Senhorita Everly, você acredita que deixar seu marido neste momento de necessidade foi o melhor para a sua empresa?"

"Sim," ela disse. "Eu lhe disse isso durante nosso primeiro encontro."

"Não," eu balancei a cabeça. "Você me disse que o amava e que a única razão para deixá-lo era porque você pensava que ele não a amava de volta. Isso não é verdade?"

"É, mas..."

"Então, porque ele não disse que te amava nos seus termos, porque ele disse que era, na verdade, incapaz de amá-la dessa forma, você decidiu deixá-lo. Não foi?"

"Não… Eu o deixei porque ele estava gastando o dinheiro da empresa em coisas desnecessárias e me traindo."

"Você alguma vez pensou nos sentimentos dele?" Eu perguntei. "Você pensou em simplesmente perguntar se sua partida iria afetá-lo, mesmo vocês estando em boas relações ou não?"

"Ele estava..." Ela estava quebrando. "Ele estava me traindo…"

"Estava? Ou você apenas queria mais do que ele estava disposto a lhe dar emocionalmente, Senhorita Everly?"

"Por favor, pare..."

"É possível que você pudesse estar inventando tudo isso?"

"Não, nunca. Eu nunca iria..."

"É possível que você seja uma mentirosa fodida?"

"Ordem! Ordem!" O juíz bateu seu martelo e o júri sobressaltou.

"Advogado, meu gabinete. AGORA!"

Olhei para as lágrimas falsas caindo pelo rosto da Senhorita Everly. Este caso era uma enrolação.

Eu caminhei até o gabinete da juíza e fechei a porta. "Sim, Meritíssima?"

"Você está fora de sua mente maldita?"

"Desculpe?"

"Você acabou de chamar a sua própria testemunha de mentirosa fodida."

Olhei através da janela, vendo que o oficial de justiça estava entregando a ela uma caixa lenços de papel.

"Você está com uma nova receita?" Ela perguntou. "Bebendo? Fumando alguma outra coisa além de charutos?"

"Por que eu estou tendo um dia ruim no tribunal?"

"Porque você teve vários dias ruins no tribunal."

"Eu não me lembro de chamar alguma outra testemunha minha de mentirosa fodida..."

"Você pediu por uma objeção durante a leitura de um veredicto."

"Talvez eu não tenha gostado do som disso."

"Talvez, mas você nunca se atrapalhou no meu tribunal." Ela parou. "Nunca... Por favor, vá fazer um check- out, Senhor Cullen. Eu odiaria ser a juíza no comando da sua primeira derrota."

Ela fez sinal para eu segui-la fora do gabinete. Ela tomou seu lugar na cadeira e anunciou que o julgamento atual estava sendo adiado devido a uma regra fora do comum trazida pela defesa, e que voltaríamos a nos reunir dentro de duas semanas.

Aliviado, eu fechei minha pasta e ignorei o rosto vermelho da Senhorita Everly.

"Senhor Bach," disse ela, olhando para mim, "Eu realmente gostaria que ganhássemos esse caso, assim, você poderia, por favor..."

"Isso já está sendo cuidado," disse ele, cortando-a. "Não se preocupe." Ele lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador e pediu para o Senhor Greenwood acompanhá-la até seu carro. Então ele se virou e olhou para mim.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..." Ele suspirou. "Eu acho que você precisa de algum tempo de folga. Vou assumir esse caso, ok? E Sr. Greenwood e eu vamos estar em contato com qualquer um de seus clientes que tiverem casos durante as próximas semanas."

"Você está exagerando," eu digo. "É um maldito caso."

"Um maldito caso que você está à beira de perder."

"Eu nunca perco."

"Eu sei." Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro. "Vá para casa, Edward. Você, na verdade, nunca saiu de férias de qualquer maneira. Talvez seja o que você precisa agora."

"Não." Eu peguei minha maleta. "Eu o verei na consulta de Reber amanhã de manhã."

Ele me chamou, mas o ignorei. Eu acelerei de volta para GBC, preparado para mergulhar em mais trabalho. Eu estava evitando meu condomínio, tanto quanto possível, ultimamente; Eu mal podia suportar ficar lá.

Camisinhas fechadas forram meu bar, um lembrete do longo tempo que não tinha tido uma boceta, garrafas de licor vazias forrando a soleira das minhas janelas, e meus charutos cubanos já haviam acabado há muito tempo.

"Você está bem, Senhor Cullen?" A secretária principal perguntou enquanto eu caminhava pelas portas da empresa.

Eu a ignorei. Muitas pessoas estavam me fazendo essa pergunta ultimamente e eu estava cansado de ouvir isso.

Eu me tranquei em meu escritório e tirei o fio do meu telefone da parede. Eu não precisava de nenhuma distração.

Pelo o resto da manhã, eu li meus arquivos em silêncio absoluto, nem mesmo respondendo e-mails de meus próprios clientes.

"Jessica!" Eu a chamei assim que o relógio bateu meio-dia. "Jessica!"

"Sim, Senhor Cullen?" Ela entrou de imediato.

"Existe alguma razão para você, de repente, ter decidido para de organizar meus arquivos dos casos por data?" Eu deslizei uma pasta sobre a mesa. "Alguma razão para você ter parado de fazer seu maldito trabalho?"

"Você realmente acha que eu tenho tempo de organizar todos os seus arquivos de casos por data? Você sabe quanto tempo isso leva?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso foi ideia da Senhorita Swan. Eu disse a ela que isso era uma perda de tempo, mas eu acho que não. Se eu tiver algumas horas livres entre o caso Doherty na próxima semana, eu tentarei fazer isso."

"Obrigado." Eu ignorei o fato de que o meu coração pulou uma batida quando ela disse Senhoria Swan. "Você pode sair do meu escritório agora."

Puxei os papéis do arquivo e comecei a organizá-los. Conforme eu grampeei todos os depoimentos de testemunhas juntos, Jessica pigarreou.

"Você sente a falta dela, não sente?" Ela perguntou.

"Desculpe?" Minha cabeça saltou.

"Isabella," ela disse, sorrindo. "Você sente a falta dela, não sente?"

Eu não disse nada. Eu apenas a assisti quando ela andou até mim, levantando lentamente a lateral de sua saia para mostrar que não estava usando nada por baixo.

Sorrindo, ela pegou minha xícara de café e tomou um longo e dramático gole.

"Jessica..." Eu gemi.

"Você não tem que admitir isso." Ela colocou sua bunda nua em cima de minha mesa. "Mas está claro que você não tem sido o mesmo há algum tempo..."

"Sua bunda está tocando a minha mesa agora?"

"Você nem me insulta como normalmente você costumava fazer," disse ela. "Eu realmente sinto falto disso."

Eu peguei uma caixa de lenços.

"Ela não está mais no antigo apartamento dela, você sabe. Eu acho que ela se mudou."

"O que te faz pensar que eu me preocupo com a vida de ex-empregados?"

"Porque o endereço que você me deu para entregar aquele envelope e a caixa vermelha era dela."

"Isso foi para um velho amigo."

"Sim, bem..." Ela deslizou da minha mesa. "Seu velho amigo deve compartilhar o endereço com Isabella Swan porque eu puxei seus registros do RH e ela definitivamente morou lá."

Silêncio.

"Foi o que pensei." Ela sorriu. "Então, desde que você eu somos tão próximos..."

"Nós não somos próximos."

"É meu dever como amiga deixar você saber que você está se deixando levar..." Ela realmente parecia triste. "Você não está se barbeando, você está vindo para o trabalho toda manhã cheirando a álcool, e você mal está gritando com os estagiários... Eu não tenho um sonho erótico com você em um bom tempo."

Revirei os olhos e me levantei, limpando a parte da minha mesa onde sua bunda tinha estado.

"Mas, desde que eu sei o seu segredo sobre a Isabella, agora, você pode saber um meu," ela disse, baixando a voz. "Às vezes, no período da manhã, quando ela trazia o café para você e fechava a porta, eu ficava do lado de fora e escutava..." Seus olhos se acenderam. "E eu fingia que era eu..."

"Fingia que o quê era você?"

"Isabella," disse ela. "Evidentemente, ela era boa o suficiente para você quebrar a regra 'eu não fodo com meus empregados'." Ela caminhou até a porta. "Eu soube no segundo em que ela começou a trabalhar aqui que você gostava dela."

"Você não tem ideia do que está falando."

"Claro que eu não tenho." Ela olhou sobre o ombro. "Mas, eu sei que no segundo em que ela se demitiu você se tornou uma concha. Você ainda tem que perceber que está usando o mesmo terno azul por duas semanas seguidas."

Tomei um longo gole de uísque direto da garrafa, olhando entorpecido para as imagens que estavam passando em minha televisão. Uma garota loira pequena brincando na chuva, pisando com suas botas vermelhas em cada poça de água que pudesse encontrar.

"É hora de ir, Emma..."

Eu estremeci ao ouvir o som da minha velha voz, mas eu continuei a assistir a cena.

"Mais cinco minutos!" Ela pediu com um sorriso.

"Você nem sabe o que isso significa. Você acabou de me ouvir dizer isso..."

"Mais cinco minutos!" Ela pulou em outra poça, rindo. "Mais cinco minutos, papai!"

"Irá chover a semana toda. Você não quer ir para casa e..."

"Não!" Ela pisou com força em outra poça, espirrando em mim. E então ela sorriu inocentemente para a câmera antes de sair correndo, implorando para eu segui-la.

Eu não podia mais suportar assistir. Eu desliguei a TV e joguei o DVD no chão.

Foda-se...

Caminhando pelo corredor, eu alinhei os quadros que estavam na parede, tentando o meu melhor para não encarar muito.

Eu não precisava me fazer outra bebida esta noite. Eu precisava de alguém para conversar.

Eu peguei meu telefone na escrivaninha, rolando meus contatos para a única pessoa que já tinha conseguido manter meus pesadelos afastados. Isabella.

O telefone tocou quatro vezes e foi para a caixa postal.

"Olá, você ligou para Isabella Swan," disse. "Não posso atender sua chamada agora, mas se você deixar seu nome e telefone irei ligar de volta assim que puder."

O segundo em que soou o beep, eu desliguei. Então, eu liguei de novo, apenas para ouvir esse pequeno trecho de sua voz. Eu disse a mim mesmo que não estava sendo patético em ligar para ela cinco vezes, mesmo sabendo malditamente bem que ela não estava lá, mas quando liguei pela sexta vez, ela atendeu.

"Alô?" Ela respondeu. "Edward?"

"Olá, Isabella…"

"O que você quer?" Sua voz era fria.

"Como você está?"

"O que você quer Edward?" perguntou ela, ainda mais fria. "Estou ocupada."

"Então por que atendeu?"

"Foi um erro." Ela terminou a chamada.

Eu suguei uma respiração afiada, chocado que ela desligou na minha cara. Eu comecei a digitar um email, punindo-a por ser tão rude, mas eu notei que ela não tinha respondido meus três últimos em meses:

_Assunto: Meu terno. _

_Desde que você ainda tem que pegar seu cheque final, devo assumir que esse é o seu jeito de deixá-lo comigo para cobrir o terno que arruinou? _

– _Edward. _

_Assunto: BALLET. _

_Eu parei no seu estúdio de dança mais cedo. Você não estava lá. _

_Você desistiu de lá, também? _

– Edward.

_Assunto: Sua demissão _

_Mesmo que as duas últimas palavras de sua carta de demissão tenham sido ridículas e pouco profissionais, eu gostaria de aceitar a sua oferta para foder você. _

_Marque a hora. _

– _Edward. _

Eu decidi que precisava substituí-la. Rápido.

Eu peguei meu laptop da escrivaninha e loguei no LawyerChat, procurando por outro tipo de Mary.

Passei a noite toda percorrendo pelas salas de bate- papo, respondendo perguntas aqui e ali, sondando as personalidades de quem estava perguntando, mas nenhuma delas me pegou. Ainda assim, uma mulher que foi listada como uma advogada de alto perfil com dez anos de experiência parecia promissora, assim eu cliquei em seu chat.

"Se você tem dez anos de experiência, o que você poderia precisar de ajuda nesse site?" Eu digitei.

"Você nunca é velho demais para aprender novas coisas… Por que você está aqui?"

"Estou procurando uma substituta."

"Você está procurando por uma funcionária?"

"Não, apenas alguém que eu possa conversar e gozar de vez em quando."

Ela me bloqueou.

Eu tentei conversar com algumas outras mulheres, mantendo minhas verdadeiras palavras para mim mesmo, mas no final elas só queriam me usar para obter informação. Elas não estavam abertas para conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa, e desde que LawyerChat expandiu seu site recentemente, parecia haver um afluxo de estudantes de direito usando-o como um lugar de reclamação sobre seus professores.

Eu fechei o laptop e tomei outro longo gole da minha garrafa, imediatamente notando que havia somente um 'tipo

de Mary': Isabella...

Talvez eu tenha cometido um erro...

Pelo canto de olho, eu vi um envelope sob a fenda da minha porta. Não estava lá quando cheguei em casa, e não estava lá a algumas horas atrás quando eu pedi o meu jantar.

Confuso, fui até lá e o peguei.

Era uma convocação oficial do tribunal para testemunhar em uma audiência em Nova Iorque, mas não estava endereçado em meu novo nome. Estava endereçado para Anthony Masen.

O Lago dos Cisnes.

Eu anotei as peças que queria fazer audição em minha agenda, sorrindo enquanto eu corria as minhas mãos pela minha carta de aceitação pela enésima vez. Eu tinha dez cópias da mesma, duas delas foram enquadradas, sete eram de inspiração para quando eu me sentisse para baixo, e uma era para os meus pais. (Eu só não tinha tido tempo ou energia para escrever um "Porra, eu te disse" na carta para enviá-la junto.)

Eu olhei para o meu relógio na parede e chequei meu telefone, tentando ignorar as borboletas que estavam vibrando em meu estômago.

O cara que eu estava namorando agora, Jacob, um colega dançarino da companhia, deveria me ligar para conversar sobre algo importante que ele queria falar.

Desde que o conheci, ele estava tentando o seu melhor para me conquistar, levando-me em encontros entre os ensaios, juntando-se a mim quando eu dançava em telhados e bancos de parques de gelo. Ele era gentil, doce, engraçado, e o exemplo perfeito do que significa ser um cavalheiro.

Ele era como o cara legal dos filmes antigos de Hollywood, o tipo que segura sua mão sem motivo algum, o tipo que caminha com você até sua porta e espera até que você esteja completamente dentro antes de se afastar. Ele era o tipo que beija você, suavemente e com ternura, sussurrando que ele gostava de seus lábios, mas nunca avançando as coisas.

Em outras palavras, ele não era nada como Edward.

Nada.

Mesmo que seus beijos nunca me deixassem ofegante e molhada, e seus toques nunca deixassem meus nervos pegando fogo, ele nunca fez eu me sentir como uma merda.

Meu celular vibrou e eu olhei para a tela. Jacob.

"Você recebeu as rosas que lhe enviei hoje?"

Eu sorri, olhando paras as flores vermelhas e brancas em minha lareira.

"Sim," eu mandei de volta. "Muito obrigada. Eu as amei."

"Eu coloquei outra coisa no vaso para você, também... Você deveria usar para relaxar esta noite. Eu ligarei para você depois que sair do ensaio."

"Estarei esperando por isso." Eu adicionei uma carinha feliz no final do meu texto e andei até o vaso, levantando as flores por suas hastes. Havia um enorme pacote de pérolas de banho cor de rosa e pétalas de rosas com uma nota na frente:

"A próxima vez que você tomar um banho... Pense em mim..."

– Jacob.

Meu coração acelerou e eu não podia evitar, mas queria levá-lo imediatamente na ideia. Eu tirei minhas roupas e segui para o banheiro, jogando as pérolas sob a água corrente.

Conforme soltei meu cabelo, aumentei o volume do meu celular no máximo, e antes que eu pudesse colocá-lo para baixo, eu notei um e-mail novo. Edward.

Meu coração quase pulou para fora do meu peito, como sempre fazia quando um de seus e-mails ou telefonemas esporádicos aparecia na minha tela.

Tudo em mim disse para não abri-lo, para continuar ignorando-o, e deixá-lo sentir-se sozinho e desvalorizado, assim como eu me senti meses atrás, mas eu não podia evitar.

_Assunto: Anthony & Mary. _

_Você disse uma vez que sentia falta de quando éramos Anthony e Mary porque eu supostamente a tratava melhor. Eu não acho que a tratei de forma diferente. Eu apenas queria muito te foder. Mas quando nós nos encontramos pessoalmente, eu, infelizmente, queria te foder ainda mais. _

_Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro nós dois como "Edward & Isabella" porque em uma noite como esta noite, quando não há nada que eu prefira mais fazer do que fodê-la contra o meu balcão até fazer você gozar, pelo menos eu posso realmente imaginar a sensação de sua buceta e não preciso mais inventar. _

_Atenda ao telefone... _

– _Edward _

Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei o telefone para baixo, apagando mentalmente a mensagem e entrando na banheira.

Deitei-me e deixei a água quente subir até meu peito, exalando quando aqueceu minha pele.

Estava tornando-se mais fácil não pensar em Edward agora que estava conversando com Jacob, mas estava mais difícil tentar me forçar a esquecer. Eu ainda pensava nele tarde da noite, quando estava em minha cama, muitas vezes desejando que ele estivesse dentro de mim.

No entanto, eu não estava correndo de volta para ele e seu jeito imbecil, e eu nunca iria permitir que ele voltasse para mim.

Nunca.

Esfreguei-me com uma esponja macia, tentando o meu melhor para ignorar o latejar intenso entre as minhas pernas que sempre surgia quando eu pensava em Edward. Enchi uma concha com água e joguei em minha cabeça, incapaz de afastar o pensamento de Edward lavando meu cabelo na banheira, com ele me dizendo para ficar de baixo da corrente e segurar a parede conforme ele agarrava minha cintura e me fodia por trás.

Meus dedos encontraram o caminho para o meu clitóris enquanto eu lembrava dele me inclinando sob a penteadeira no seu quarto, dizendo "Eu preciso de você para fodidamente levá-lo.. Todo ele..." conforme ele apertava meus seios e beijava todo caminho pela minha espinha.

Esfreguei meu clitóris em círculos, fechando meus olhos enquanto imaginava seus lábios nos meus, gemendo conforme ele inchava com cada carícia.

"Ahhhhh..." Senti meus mamilos endurecendo conforme a água esfriava, e eu estava perto, tão perto de gozar, mas meu telefone tocou.

Edward?

Eu imediatamente levantei e me enrolei em um roupão, correndo para atender, dizendo para mim mesma que podia atender sua ligação "apenas dessa vez."

"Alô?" Eu segurei o celular na orelha sem olhar para a tela.

"Isabella?" Era Jacob.

"Oi..." Eu suspirei, tentando esconder meu descontentamento. "Como você está?"

"É uma péssima hora? Você parece meio chateada."

"Eu não estou chateada. Eu estava apenas saindo do banho."

"Oh, bem, bem," disse ele. "Você usou o kit de relaxamento que comprei para você?"

"Eu usei."

"Você também pensou em mim?"

"Sim..." Eu menti me sentindo um pouco culpada. "Como foi o ensaio?"

Fui até meu armário e vesti uma camiseta, ouvindo-o contar as muitas maneiras de que o Senhor Ashcroft era a reencarnação do diabo.

"Ele é pior que o Senhor Petrova." Eu puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

"Pior que Paul Petrova?" Ele riu. "Eu não acredito em você. Eu vi os documentários daquele homem, vê-lo faz marmanjos chorarem."

"Bem, talvez anos atrás. Não me interprete mal, ele ainda é rude e arrogante, mas ele tem uma camada de suavidade que Ashcroft não tem."

"Vou acreditar na sua palavra para isso..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Quão cansada você está agora?"

"Não tão cansada, chocantemente."

"Bem... Eu queria conversar com você esta noite porque eu precisava saber se você gostaria de experimentar algo novo em nosso relacionamento."

"Claro." Eu subi na cama. "O que seria?"

"Sexo por telefone…" Sua voz tornou-se mais profunda. "Você já fez isso antes?"

Eu segurei uma risada e rapidamente tirei minha camiseta, jogando-a no chão.

"Sim."

"Você gostaria de fazer comigo? Tipo, agora?"

"Sim." Peguei meu vibrador de uma caixa e o coloquei-o de baixo da coberta, feliz de que eu não precisaria mais pensar em Edward para ter um orgasmo. "Sim, eu gostaria muito disso."

"Bom," disse ele. "Bem..."

Silêncio.

"Bem, o que? Você está aí, Jacob?"

"Desculpe, eu estava tirando meu short." Ele hesitou. "Então, o que você está usando?"

"Nada... Estou nua."

"Você está nua, Isabella?" Ele soou como se não acreditasse em mim. "Você tem certeza que você já fez sexo por telefone antes? Essa é a parte onde você deveria me dizer que você está usando lingerie. Trabalhe comigo, por favor."

"Ok… Estou usando uma calcinha preta e um..."

"Não, preto não. Eu não gosto de preto. Tente azul, azul marinho."

"Ok, é uma calcinha azul marinho e um sutiã azul."

"Sim, assim é melhor. Agora, tire a calcinha com uma mão."

Fiquei lá parada, não tendo certeza se deveria ligar meu vibrador ou não.

"Agora, imagine-me..." Ele gemeu. "Imagine-me te penetrando com o meu pau... tão profundo dentro de você, tão profundo..."

Eu suspirei.

"Você pode imaginar?" Sua voz tornou-se rouca. "Eu preciso que você imagine... e toque sua vagina."

"O quê?"

"Sua vagina. Toque-a."

Eu me levantei e coloquei um par de calças de pijama.

"Você está se tocando, querida?"

"Ohhh sim..." Eu puxei um suéter sobre a minha cabeça. "Estou tocando minha vagina..."

"Você está pensando em mim lambendo suas dobras? Correndo minha língua ao longo da sua bunda?"

"Jacob, você, na verdade..." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você está quebrando…"

"Eu vou deixá-la desnorteada com a minha língua, baby. Então eu vou bater meu pau dentro de você de novo e de novo, sem parar mesmo que você diga não... Você não pode dizer não..."

Pego uma folha de papel e a amasso perto do telefone. "Eu não posso mais te ouvir, Jacob... O sinal do meu quarto está ficando muito ruim…" Desliguei no meio de sua respiração ofegante e rolei através dos meus e-mails antigos, quebrando e lendo as mensagens antigas de Edward, o único homem que poderia me fazer gozar apenas com palavras...

Eu o odiando ou não, eu precisava de uma liberação e eu sabia que esse era o único jeito...

"Sr. Cullen?" A aeromoça tocou meu ombro. "Todos os outros passageiros já partiram do avião, senhor. Obrigada por voar de primeira classe, e eu espero que você goste de Nova York."

"Eu vou tentar." Eu me levantei e peguei minha maleta do compartimento de bagagem.

Eu tentei fugir de vir aqui por semanas, mas foi em vão. O segundo em que reservei minha passagem, eu cancelei todas as minhas consultas e reuniões, pedi por uma extensão de meu caso atual, e embalei uma maleta. Só uma.

Eu não precisava estar nessa cidade por mais do que um dia, e eu me recusei até mesmo a testemunhar. Eu iria enviar um testemunho escrito para o juiz e em seguida voltar para Durham.

Enquanto eu andava pelo aeroporto, percebi que algumas coisas mudaram, mas não tanto quanto eu esperava. As pessoas ainda andavam em um ritmo alucinante, o ar ainda cheirava a falha, e o jornal no topo ainda era o The New York Times.

Eu coloquei alguns dólares na máquina de jornal, torcendo a chave para que ela pudesse cuspir minha cópia, e depois me lancei para a seção do meio onde as partes de justiça estavam armazenadas.

Então lá estava. Seção C. A história que cobria toda a página.

Outra audiência no julgamento em curso de Hart. Masen para testemunhar essa semana.

Folheei o artigo, um pouco impressionado que o jornalista estava escrevendo fatos dessa vez e não manchando meu nome para o inferno nisso.

Notei também que ainda não havia fotos minhas.

Figuras...

"Por aqui, Sr. Cullen!" Uma morena acenou quando desci a escada rolante. "Por aqui."

Fui até ela e ela estendeu a mão.

"Eu sou Rebecca Waters, principal advogada."

"Eu sei quem você é." Eu lhe ofereci um aperto firme. "O quão rápido podemos chegar ao gabinete do juiz?"

"Gabinete do juiz?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Eu tenho que levá-lo até o hotel para que possamos discutir seu testemunho... Você deve ficar aqui por algumas semanas."

"Meu voo de retorno sai em quinze horas."

Ela parecia chocada. "Você quer apenas submeter um testemunho por escrito? Depois de todo esse tempo?"

"Acho que é bastante impressionante que você sabe como ouvir e compreender ao mesmo tempo." Eu olhei para o meu relógio. "Onde está o carro?"

Ela gemeu e me levou pelo terminal movimentado, através do portão, e para o estacionamento de carros executivos. Ela estava tagarelando sobre quão "importante" esse caso era, como isso iria finalmente fechar um capítulo em minha vida, mas eu não estava ouvindo.

Minha mente estava literalmente contanto os segundos que faltavam para eu deixar esse lugar.

"Bom dia, Senhor." O motorista pegou minha bagagem quando nos aproximamos do carro. "Espero que você aprecie sua estadia em Nova York."

Eu balancei a cabeça e entrei no banco de trás, revirando os olhos quando Rebecca sentou ao meu lado.

"Você poderia pelo menos ficar por uma noite e pensar sobre isso Anthony?"

"Do que você acabou de me chamar?"

"Sinto muito." Disse ela. "Edward... Quero dizer, Sr. Cullen. Você poderia pelo menos pensar sobre isso?"

"Eu já pensei."

"Tudo bem." Ela pegou o telefone, e eu olhei para fora da janela enquanto o carro costeava através da cidade.

Eu estremeci quando passamos pelo outdoor onde minha antiga firma, uma vez realizou propaganda, fechei meus olhos quando passamos pela loja favorita de brinquedos de Emma.

"Sr. Cullen..." Rebecca cutucou meu ombro. "Como um advogado, eu tenho certeza que você sabe quão muito mais atraente um testemunho oral pode parecer sobre um testemunho escrito. Eu estou implorando para que você reconsidere isso."

"E eu estou implorando para que você supere isso." Eu a olhei diretamente nos olhos. "Ele e Irina arruinaram minha vida, e eu não tenho nada a ganhar sentando em uma sala de tribunal cheia de estranhos e explicando como. Você quer um testemunho emocional? Contrate um fodido estudante de teatro para ler minhas palavras para o júri."

"As coisas mudaram. Isso não é como era seis anos

atrás."

"É por isso que The New York Times ainda não vai imprimir uma foto minha?"

"Eles não vão imprimir sua foto porque eles pensam que você é um idiota." Ela retrucou. "Você também ganhou um enorme e caro caso contra eles anos atrás ou você, de repente, esqueceu disso? Tome como um elogio que eles estão

até mesmo mencionando você de uma maneira positiva." Ela jogou o jornal do dia anterior no meu colo. "Eles até editaram este artigo. Parece bastante bom para mim."

Peguei o jornal e o trouxe para perto de meu rosto, e antes que eu pudesse ler o artigo, duas palavras pegaram meus olhos: Isabella Swan.

O nome dela estava na parte inferior da página, misturado com vários outros, em um belo anúncio preto.

A Companhia de Balé de Nova York celebrará os novos integrantes de elenco com um Baile de Gala Sábado a noite.

Amanhã...

"Eu só..." Rebecca ainda estava falando. "Eu só acho que você deveria, pelo menos, ficar por uma noite, clarear sua cabeça, e realmente pensar sobre isso."

"Eu vou ficar até amanhã."

"Realmente?" Seus olhos se iluminaram.

"Sim." Eu olhei para o nome de Isabella novamente. "Realmente."

A promotora apertou minha mão sobre o café e o chá na noite seguinte, batendo seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

"Muito obrigada por ter concordado em ficar por algumas semanas, Edward." Ela disse. "Isso vai ser uma ajuda real nesse caso."

"Eu tenho certeza..." Eu levantei e fui até a janela, olhando para a neve cobrindo as ruas abaixo.

"Seu antigo parceiro definitivamente contratou os melhores advogados que o dinheiro pode comprar, pagou multas e sofreu penalidades ao longo dos anos, mas eu acho que nós podemos finalmente mandá-lo para a prisão com a nova evidência que nós temos. Isso e seu testemunho, é claro."

Eu não digo nada.

"Eu não tenho certeza de como você se sentiria sobre isso, mas..." A voz dela sumiu, e segundos depois ela estava ao meu lado. "Você gostaria de atualizar-se sobre tudo que nós perdemos desde que você foi embora?"

"Desculpe?"

Ela esfregou meu ombro. "Você deixou Nova York e você nunca olhou para trás. Você não ligou para ninguém, e nem manteve contanto... Nós éramos tão bons amigos e você..."

"Ok." Eu a cortei e peguei sua mão, movendo-a para longe. "Primeiro de tudo, não, eu não quero me atualizar em merda nenhuma. Eu não dou a mínima para o que eu perdi." Eu a olhei de cima a baixo. "Mas pelo o que as coisas parecem, isso não foi muito. Segundo de tudo, sim, nós éramos amigos. Termo passado. Você não ligou ou manteve contato comigo quando todo mundo nessa cidade estava arrastando meu nome pela lama, você fez?"

Suas bochechas coraram.

"Você nem mesmo ligou para me perguntar se os rumores eram fodidamente verdade." Eu apontei para a porta. "Então, por favor, não pense que só porque eu concordei em ajudar a colocar um idiota onde ele pertence que você e eu somos, ou um dia seremos amigos."

"Eu sinto muito..."

"É seis anos muito tarde para isso." Eu me virei. "Eu estarei no tribunal quando precisarem de mim. Agora vá embora."

Eu esperei até que ouvi a porta se fechando e liguei para o motorista na cidade. "Que horas eu preciso sair para a gala se eu quiser estar lá quando começar?"

"Agora, Senhor."

Eu desliguei e escorreguei em meu casaco, pegando o elevador privado da cobertura para o saguão. Apressando-me pelas portas de saída do hotel, eu avistei o carro do outro lado da rua e fui até lá.

"Nós devemos estar lá em trinta minutos, Sr. Cullen." Ele olhou para mim através do espelho retrovisor. "Você estará encontrando um affair nesse evento hoje á noite?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Por que você está perguntando isso?"

"Porque se você estivesse, eu iria sugerir que nós parássemos no estande de flores que fica três quarteirões abaixo."

"Nós podemos parar." Eu olhei para fora da janela enquanto ele saia.

Eu tinha pensado em contar a Isabella que eu estava na cidade, ou dar "boa sorte" por sua performance essa noite, mas eu não vi um ponto. Além disso, ontem á noite, em um momento de fraqueza, eu lhe enviei um vago e-mail e sua resposta curta não encorajou conversas futuras.

_Assunto: Felicidade. _

_Você está feliz com sua atual vida longe da GBC? Você está finalmente perseguindo seus sonhos de balé? _

– _Edward. _

_Assunto: Re: Felicidade. _

_Por favor, pare de me enviar e-mails e apague meu número. _

_Obrigada. _

– _Isabella. _

"Sr. Cullen?" O motorista segurou a porta aberta. "Nós chegamos... Você planeja sair do carro?"

"Obrigado." Eu peguei o buquê de rosas e lírios no assento e lhe dei uma gorjeta, dizendo que eu precisava que ele ficasse perto, que eu talvez trouxesse alguém de volta comigo.

A fila para entrar no local estava circulando em torno do bloco, então eu ignorei todos e fui direto para a porta da frente.

"Desculpe-me, Senhor?" Um porteiro imediatamente pisou na minha frente. "A uma fila do lado de fora por uma

razão."

"Eu não gosto de esperar."

"Nenhum de nós gosta, Senhor." Ele disse, cruzando seus braços. "Mas é política da gala a não ser que você já tenha um ingresso. Você tem um ingresso?"

"Eu não gosto desses tampouco."

Ele soltou um rádio do seu cinto. "Senhor, por favor, não me faça chamar a segurança. Você tem que comprar um ingresso assim como todo mundo, e você tem que ficar na fila como todo mundo. Agora, eu vou gentilmente pedir que você..."

Ele parou no meio da frase uma vez que eu lhe entreguei um clipe de notas de cem dólares. "Você disse que seu ingresso era na primeira fila, senhor?"

"Sim. Isso é exatamente o que meu ingresso diz."

Ele sorriu e me levou até o fundo do corredor, em uma sala colossal que contava com janelas do chão ao teto, lustres cintilantes, e pisos de mármore polidos recentemente. Centenas de mesas estavam cobertas com toalhas de mesa brancas, estampadas com extravagantes ornamentos de ouro e prata, e as letras "NYCB" foram gravadas em cada cardápio de jantar e programação.

Não tinha palco formal nessa sala, apenas uma plataforma ligeiramente elevada que ficava no centro, com perfeita vista para todas as mesas de jantar.

"Este assento está bom para você, senhor?" O lanterninha acenou com a mão para um acento que estava na frente da plataforma.

"Sim, obrigado."

"O jantar será servido em aproximadamente uma hora, os patrocinadores do NYCB serão homenageados logo após, e depois um curto tributo e a parte de dança da gala começará."

Agradeci-lhe novamente enquanto eu tomava o meu lugar. Se eu soubesse a ordem exata do programa com antecedência eu teria aparecido muito mais tarde.

Pegando o folheto a minha frente, eu folheei pelas páginas, parando quando eu vi o rosto de Isabella.

Sua imagem foi tirada no meio de uma risada, enquanto ela jogava o cabelo sobre o ombro e olhava diretamente para a câmera. De acordo com a imagem, seu cabelo estava muito mais curto, agora ele mal tocava seus ombros, e seus olhos pareciam mais esperançosos e felizes do que eu já tinha visto.

Eu encarei a imagem longamente e duramente, observando todas as suas novas alterações.

As luzes da sala piscaram, e um aplauso suave surgiu quando uma mulher vestida de branco pisou na plataforma.

"Vamos começar agora." Ela disse. "Obrigada senhoras e senhores por participarem da Gala Anual da Companhia de Balé da cidade de Nova York. É com grande honra e orgulho que nós apresentamos os artistas dessa noite, principalmente bailarinos, solistas e membros do corpo de balé. Como vocês sabem, devido a algumas infelizes circunstâncias, nós tivemos que substituir quase noventa por cento do nosso grupo nos últimos meses, mas como sempre, o show deve continuar. E eu verdadeiramente acredito que essa é melhor classe que nós tivemos em um longo tempo."

O público aplaudiu.

"Nossa companhia estará apresentando várias produções esse ano, mas aquelas que serão apresentadas nesse inverno são: O pássaro de fogo, Joias, e o favorito da nossa companhia, O lago dos Cisnes."

Mais aplausos.

"Hoje á noite, nosso corpo irá se apresentar pessoalmente a vocês e realizar pequenas homenagens como forma de agradecimento por seu continuo apoio às artes. E como sempre, quando se trata da arte da dança, por favor, não aplaudam até que a última nota tenha sido tocada. Obrigada." Ela foi embora e as luzes se transformaram de um branco absoluto para um azul arejado, então elas se dissolveram em tons fortes de roxo e rosa.

Um por um, os dançarinos apareceram, recitando um curto monólogo e dançando uma curta peça da musica do piano. Enquanto a maioria dos dançarinos era interessante, alguns deles fizeram me perguntar se haviam simplesmente acordado essa manhã e decidido tentar balé pela primeira vez.

E entre os sets, eu podia ouvir alguns murmúrios da multidão: "Eles tem certeza que isso é o melhor grupo?" "Talvez eles devessem ter cancelado a temporada depois do acidente..." "Felizmente, eles vão ensaiar sem intervalo até a temporada realmente começar..."

Um homem ao meu lado estava cochichando sobre como ele sentia falta dos "bons velhos tempos da companhia" quando Isabella pisou na plataforma.

Ela estava vestindo um top preto fino e um tutu cor de rosa, e seus lábios estavam revestidos em um profundo vermelho escuro.

"Boa noite, cidade de Nova York." Ela disse. "Meu nome é Isabella Swan e..."

Ela diz algo mais, algo que faz o público aplaudir alto, mas eu só posso me focar no quão bem ela parece. Eu nunca admiti isso para ninguém, mas eu tinha mantido essa foto enquadrada de nós dois em minha cabeceira desde que ela foi embora, olhando para seu bonito rosto á noite sempre que eu tinha um dia ruim.

Essa noite ela não estava "bonita", no entanto. Ela era uma fodida visão.

Sua boca parou de se mover em meio a mais uma rodada de aplausos da plateia, e os sons suaves de um piano e harpa preencheram lentamente a sala.

Isabella fechou os olhos e começou sua rotina, dançando como se ela fosse a única pessoa na sala.

Houve uma mudança imediata na atmosfera da gala. Todo mundo olhando para ela estava totalmente envolvido, cativado, por cada movimento seu.

Do nada, um dançarino masculino se juntou a ela, levantando-a e a segurando bem acima da sua cabeça, girando-a ao redor quando a música se tornou mais frenética. Depois que ele a colocou no chão, os dois completaram passos juntos, sorrindo um para o outro e trocando olhares que deixou claro que eles se conheciam bem demais.

O segundo em que a música acabou o dançarino masculino a puxou em seus braços e beijou seus lábios.

Que porra é essa...

A multidão ficou de pé e aplaudiu pela primeira vez em toda a noite, mas eu permaneci sentado, completamente pego de surpresa pelo que diabos eu tinha acabado de ver.

"Talvez eu não vá ter que cancelar meus ingressos para a temporada depois de tudo, não é?" O homem ao meu lado falou. "Bravo."

Eu estreitei meus olhos para Isabella e seu parceiro, fervendo quando ele passou um braço em volta da sua cintura e dedilhou contra a pele dela. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela corou, fazendo minha pressão arterial subir para a maior alta de todos os tempos.

"Bem, que resposta!" A diretora tomou a plataforma. "Obrigada Srta. Swan e Sr. Black. Eu quero que todos vocês saibam que esses dois serão a atração principal da Gala Lua de Prata do próximo mês também..." Ela continuou falando, dizendo mais sobre o programa, mas suas palavras eram sem som para mim.

Eu estava confuso com o que tinha acabado de ver, incerto se a boca de Isabella tinha realmente estado em alguém mais.

Mais dançarinos tomaram a plataforma, mais aplausos, mais discursos, e meus pensamentos permaneceram os mesmos. Não foi até que os benfeitores tomaram a plataforma, que eu percebi que a exibição da noite tinha acabado.

"Você está interessado em fazer uma doação para o NYCB?" Uma bailarina, ainda vestida em seu traje branco da performance, deu um passo na minha frente. "Você gostaria de fazer uma contribuição?"

"Minha contribuição foi o ingresso que eu comprei hoje á noite." Eu levantei, deixando o buquê de flores para trás, e comecei a caminhar a procura de Isabella. Não levou muito tempo para encontrá-la.

Vestida com um vestido prateado bastante revelador, ela estava em um canto rindo com seu amigo dançarino masculino, batendo seus olhos enquanto ele lhe entregava uma bebida.

"Desculpe-me, Senhor?" Alguém cutucou meu ombro.

"Sim?" Eu mantive meus olhos em Isabella.

"Hm, se você ficar para a porção depois do evento, você tem que doar... Isso é parte das regras. Isso está escrito em negrito, então..."

"Aqui." Eu entreguei a ela quaisquer notas que haviam restado em minha carteira.

Ela desapareceu.

O amigo de Isabella beijou sua testa e se afastou, deu-me uma perfeita oportunidade para me aproximar, mas ela foi cercada por um grupo de outras bailarinas.

Amigas, ao que parecia.

Eu esperei por sua conversa acabar, até que ela disse que ela se juntaria a elas mais tarde, e então eu fiz meu movimento.

Quando ela se virou, eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, sentindo um solavanco através das minhas veias. "Boa noite, Isabella..."

Ela derrubou sua taça no chão e lentamente se virou.

"Edward?" Ela deu um passo atrás. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Isso importa?"

Ela não respondeu.

Nenhum de nós disse mais nada, e a familiar tensão que sempre existiu entre nós começou a engrossar a cada segundo que passava.

Ela parecia ainda mais linda de perto, e eu estava tentado a empurrá-la contra a parede e reconectar, mas eu me segurei.

"Eu posso falar com você?" Eu pedi.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo.

"Isabella..." Eu olhei em seus olhos. "Eu posso falar com você?"

"Não."

"Desculpe-me?" Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Eu disse não." Ela cruzou seus braços. "Como em, não, você não pode falar comigo, e você pode voltar para qualquer que seja o inferno do qual você veio."

Ela caminhou para longe e foi para a pista de dança.

Suspirei e fui atrás dela, apertando-lhe a mão e a virando.

"Isso só vai levar cinco minutos."

"Isso é cinco minutos há mais do que estou disposta a lhe dar."

"Isso é importante."

"Você está morrendo?" Seu rosto se tornou vermelho. "É um assunto de vida ou morte?"

"Realmente tem que ser?" Minha mão acariciou sua bochecha, temporariamente a silenciando. "Você parece fodidamente linda essa noite..."

"Obrigada. Meu namorado pensa isso, também."

"Seu namorado?"

"Sim. Você sabe, a pessoa que não lhe trata como merda só porque ele gosta de você e você gosta dele de volta? Conceito interessante, não é mesmo?"

Eu não tive uma chance de responder a isso.

A orquestra tocou uma nota alta repentina que reverberou pela sala, e uma voz veio dos alto-falantes.

"Senhoras e senhores." Ele disse. "A orquestra Benjamin Wrigth irá agora tocar sua versão de uma das obras mais reverenciadas de Tchaikovsky. O tempo dessa música tem um passo similar ao que alguns de vocês podem conhecer como a valsa. Por favor, juntem-se a nós na pista para essa clássica homenagem..."

Eu peguei a sua mão e a entrelacei com a minha, estabelecendo minha mão livre ao redor da sua cintura.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela assobiou e tentou se afastar. "Eu não vou dançar com você."

Eu apertei meu agarre em torno dela. "Sim, você vai."

"Por favor, não me faça gritar, Edward..."

"O que lhe faz pensar que eu não iria adorar ouvir isso?"

Ela tentou se mover para longe de mim, mas eu a segurei apertado.

"Cinco minutos." Eu disse.

"Três." Ela devolveu.

"Tudo bem." Eu afrouxei meu aperto e a balancei para a música. "Você está ciente de que seu namorado é uma bailarina masculino?"

"O termo correto," ela disse, rolando seus olhos, "é um dançarino."

"Ele é uma fodida bailarina..." Eu a inclinei para o chão. "Isso é o que você vem fazendo pelos últimos meses?"

"Vivendo meu sonho livre de certo idiota?"

"Eu espero mais de você se você vaia namorar outra pessoa."

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que você espera." Ela assobiou. "Ele é tudo que você nunca vai ser..."

"Por que ele beija você em público?"

"É mais do que isso... Mas então eu nunca iria terminar a lista de coisas nas quais ele ganha de você..."

"Ele faz você gozar?"

"Ele não me faz chorar."

Silêncio.

Eu a senti se afastando de mim, mas eu a segurei firme.

"Você o está fodendo?"

"Por que você se importa?"

"Eu não me importo. Eu só quero saber."

"Nós não temos uma conversa em meses e você pensa que tem o direito de saber com quem eu estou dormindo?"

"Eu não iria necessariamente usar o termo direito."

"Não." Ela pressionou seu peito contra o meu. "Não, eu não o estou fodendo, mas você sabe o que? Eu vou estar em breve."

"Você não tem nenhuma razão para fazer isso se eu estou aqui."

Ela caiu na gargalhada e deu um passo para trás.

"Você pensa que eu iria dormir com você? Sério?"

"Isabella..."

"Você realmente pensa que eu sou tão estúpida?" Ela me cortou. "Eu não quero ter nada a ver com você, Edward. Você não é nada além de uma inspiração para um orgasmo, uma boa visão para um sexo com a mão, e eu posso sentir sua falta, mas..."

"Você sente minha falta?"

"Eu sinto falta da ideia de você, do que você poderia ter sido."

"Nós não podemos ser amigos?"

"Nós não podemos ser nada." Seus lábios estão próximos dos meus.

"Por que eu acho isso difícil de acreditar?"

"Você não deveria." Ela olhou para mim. "Porque para eu entretê-lo fora dessa dança, eu teria que aceitá-lo de volta."

"Então me aceite de volta."

"Por favor." Ela zombou, parecendo com mais raiva do que eu já tinha visto. "Você teria que me implorar para aceitá-lo de volta, Edward. Fodidamente me implorar..."

"HeyBel's." Seu namorado bailarina nos interrompe. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ela se afasta de mim e beija a sua bochecha. "Tudo está mais do que bem."

"Quem é seu amigo?"

"Ninguém." Ela disse. "Só algum cara que fez uma doação."

"Obrigado pela sua doação." Ele apertou minha mão como uma mulher e virou para Isabella. "Você está pronta para ir para casa?"

"Mais do que pronta." Ela pegou sua mão e andou para longe de mim sem olhar para trás.

Eu estava na sacada do meu quarto de hotel, completamente confuso sobre o que tinha acontecido há algumas horas. Eu estava esperando que Isabella fosse sair comigo, para vir ao meu hotel para que nós pudéssemos foder e nos atualizar.

Incapaz de parar de pensar nisso, eu lhe enviei um e-mail.

_Assunto: Seu endereço. _

_Nós precisamos terminar nossa conversa. Conte-me onde você vive para que eu possa passar aí e conversar. _

– _Edward. _

_Assunto: Re: Seu endereço. _

_Eu fortemente duvido que você só queira conversar. Você só quer foder. _

_No entanto, eu tenho certeza que Jacob não iria apreciar você aparecer essa noite. _

– _Isabella. _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Seu endereço. _

_Ele é mais do que bem-vindo para assistir. Ele, na verdade, poderia aprender alguma coisa. _

– _Edward. _

Sem resposta.

Ela não respondeu por um longo tempo, e quando ela finalmente respondeu, tudo que ela me enviou foi uma mensagem de texto:

"_Deixe-me em paz, Edward. Por favor." _

Eu não poderia. Eu lhe enviei um e-mail novamente.

Assunto: Patrocinador.

_Eu comprei um ingresso para a seção de nível ouro. Um dos benefícios é receber um passeio com um membro do elenco da minha escolha. Vai, definitivamente, ser você. _

– _Edward. _

_Assunto: Re: Patrocinador. _

_Obrigada pela informação inútil. Se você realmente me escolher, nós não vamos estar sozinhos, e eu vou ter certeza que nosso passeio termine no tempo exato estipulado. _

_Agora, por favor, me deixe em paz. Estou fora com alguém que admira meu cérebro mais do que a minha boceta. _

_Você teve a sua chance, você a ferrou, eu não tenho certeza do porque de você estar em Nova York agora, mas eu realmente não me importo. _

_Eu seriamente não quero ouvir de você... Por favor, vá embora. _

– _Isabella. _

Suspirei e rolei para baixo em meus contatos. Eu sabia que ela estava simplesmente sendo difícil e eu não ia deixá-la ter a última palavra. Eu pressionei para chamar em um numero antigo e o segurei em meu ouvido.

"Quem é?" A antiga voz disse do outro lado da linha.

"Eu preciso de um endereço."

"Quem é?"

"Eu preciso de um endereço. Agora."

"Anthony?" Havia um sorriso na sua voz. "É você?"

"É Edward." Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você vai me ajudar ou não?"

"Bem, desde que você pediu tão gentilmente..." Havia um familiar barulho no fundo. "Você sabe, eu não ouvi de você desde a última vez que eu vi..." Ele parou a si mesmo e limpou sua garganta. "Qual o nome?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Você sabe o bairro?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Mas o endereço não pode ser mais do que alguns meses antigo. Ela recentemente se mudou para cá."

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, digitando e apertando botões.

"Encontrei," ele disse. "7654 Quinta Avenida."

Cinco quarteirões daqui...

Eu pensei se eu deveria esperar até a manhã para passar por lá, mas eu já estava vestindo o meu casaco.

"Foi bom ouvir de você novamente, Anthony..." A voz do velho homem me trouxe de volta para o presente. "Bom saber que você está bem e... superando o que aconteceu."

"Eu nunca vou superar isso." Eu desliguei e me dirigi para fora, sinalizando para o motorista da cidade abrir a porta de trás.

"Para onde, Sr. Cullen?" Ele perguntou.

"7654 Quinta Avenida."

"É para já."

Levou menos do que vinte minutos para chegar lá, e quando nós chegamos, eu encarei o triplex por um tempo. Parecia algo que eu teria comprado anos atrás quando eu vivia aqui, algo muito fora do orçamento de uma bailarina, então eu entendi que seus pais estavam pagando o aluguel.

Saindo do carro, eu ajustei meu casaco e caminhei até a porta, batendo cinco vezes.

"Estou indo!" Ela gritou.

A porta se abriu, mas ela não estava atrás dela. Era o namorado dela.

"Hm..." Ele parecia confuso. "Você deixou a pizza em seu carro ou algo assim?"

"Eu não sou o fodido cara da pizza. Onde está Isabella?"

"Isso depende. Nós não acabamos de ver você no baile de gala?" Ele cruzou seus braços quando Isabella apareceu na porta. "Quem é você?"

"Ele não é ninguém, novamente." Ela disse, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando seus lábios.

Ele olhou para mim com suas sobrancelhas levantadas e retornou o seu beijo.

"Meu pau já esteve em cada centímetro da sua boca." Eu cerrei os dentes.

Isabella engasgou, seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante. "Eu sinto muito, Jacob... Você pode nos dar um momento, por favor?"

Ele olhou entre nós dois, raiva rastejando em seu rosto, mas ele se afastou.

"Que porra você quer, Edward?" Ela exalou. "O que você quer?"

"Conversar."

"Sobre o que?"

"Você e eu, sobre nós sermos amigos outra vez..."

"Isso fodidamente nunca vai acontecer. É isso?"

"Isabella..."

"O que lhe traz para Nova York, hein? Você precisou voltar e foder alguma mulher familiar do Date-Match? Durham de alguma forma ficou sem bocetas?"

"Na verdade, estava começando a parecer dessa maneira."

Ela começou a fechar a porta, mas eu segurei firme com a minha mão.

"Eu sinto sua falta, Isabella..." Eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu realmente sinto, e eu... eu sinto muito por ter lhe chutado para fora naquela noite."

"Você deveria sentir." Sua voz é apenas um suspiro. "E se você realmente sente minha falta, você me deixe em paz."

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Por que você é bipolar. Por que no segundo em que eu faço muitas perguntas, ou sugiro alguma coisa fora da sua zona de conforto, você vai me tratar como lixo novamente e eu prefiro me poupar agora." Ela limpa uma lágrima dos seus olhos. "Eu era a sua única amiga, sua única fodida amiga, você me tratou pior do que qualquer uma das mulheres que você conheceu online. Na verdade, eu sinto muito que eu alguma vez deixei você fazer isso. Por favor, vá embora."

"Isabella escute..."

"Tem super cola no meu chão?" Ela me empurrou para baixo um degrau. "É por isso que você ainda está de pé aí?"

"Por favor, só..."

"Minta sobre uma coisa, minta sobre tudo, certo?" Ela me empurrou novamente. "Você ainda é o maior

mentiroso entre nós dois. Mentir por omissão ainda é mentira."

"Você pode, por favor, se acalmar e me deixar conversar sobre isso com você lá dentro?"

"Eu pensei que você odiasse perguntas retóricas." Ela bateu a porta na minha cara.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte no limite, em total choque.

Eu não podia acreditar que Edward estava em Nova York, eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha admitido sentir minha falta na minha porta noite passada.

Vê-lo novamente trouxe todas as emoções e mesmo embora eu tenha dito a Jacob que Edward e eu estávamos acabados, eu gastei o resto do nosso encontro na noite passada pensando nele.

Nele e seu perfeito terno. Nele e seus lábios perfeitos que quase pressionaram contra os meus enquanto nós discutíamos. E, vergonhosamente, nele e no seu perfeito pau que eu senti endurecendo nas suas calças conforme ele me mergulhava na pista de dança.

Ugh!

Eu saí da cama e enviei uma mensagem a Jacob. "Hoje é minha aula particular com Ashcroft... deseje-me sorte!"

Sua resposta veio imediatamente. "Boa sorte baby! Tenha algum café, você vai precisar disso..."

Escorregando para o banho, eu repreendi a mim mesma. "Jacob é um amor e ele é bom para você... ele pode ser uma droga no sexo por telefone e você pode não ter nenhuma vontade de dormir com ele agora, mas ele te trata melhor do que você já foi tratada antes..."

Quando eu estava enrugada e como uma ameixa, eu saí e olhei a hora.

4:30 A.M

Eu tinha vinte minutos para chegar a estação do metrô mais próxima e evitar a ira de Ashcroft. Colocando uma calça de moletom velha, eu agarrei minha bolsa de balé e apanhei meu casaco do corrimão do corredor. Chequei duas vezes minha carteira para ter certeza que estava com meu passe do metrô e quando eu abri a porta, encontrei-me cara a cara com um estranho e um copo de café quente.

"Boa sorte no treino de hoje," ele disse, entregando-o. "Este foi feito especialmente pra você."

"Desde quando fazem entregas de café?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eles não fazem."

Olhei para o copo enquanto ele se afastava percebendo que meu nome estava gravado em cima do chantilly em caramelo fino e que "boa sorte" estava escrito em letra cursiva na etiqueta.

Era uma doce marca de Jacob, e eu imediatamente me senti culpada por não ter dado a ele toda a minha atenção na noite passada. Enquanto eu andava para o metrô, tomando o que era sem dúvidas o melhor café que eu já tive, eu jurei dar a ele minha total atenção a partir de agora.

Eu deletei todas as antigas mensagens e e-mails de Edward, mesmo as que eu fingi ter deletado colocando-as no arquivo. Eu bloqueei seu número prevenindo que suas ligações nunca fossem completadas, e embora eu não pudesse bloquear seus e mails, eu mudei a configuração da minha caixa de entrada então eles iriam direto para minha pasta de spam.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao treino naquela manhã, eu dancei melhor do que eu jamais dancei antes.

Mais tarde naquela noite...

"Como você encontra tempo para pegar o metrô só pra me encontrar no ensaio e andar comigo para casa?" Eu olhei para Jacob enquanto atravessávamos a rua. "Onde você acha a energia?"

"Eu encontro tempo para todas as coisas que eu realmente gosto." Ele beijou minha testa.

"Você quer pegar um cinema esse fim de semana? Por minha conta? Eu te devo uma..."

"O que faz você dizer isso?"

"Eu ainda me sinto mal pela noite de gala e o que aquele cara do meu passado disse pra você," eu disse. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza que ele..." Ele parou de falar conforme nos aproximávamos da minha casa apontando para o homem que estava inclinado contra a porta.

Edward.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto Edward descia os degraus.

"Boa noite Isabella," ele disse com um sorriso maroto "E seu nome é bailarino, correto?"

"É Jacob."

"Perto o suficiente."

Jacob cruzou seus braços. "Eu poderia jurar que eu a ouvi dizer que não te quer mais, por quê você não pode pegar a dica?"

"Porque ela diz coisas que não quer dizer o tempo todo." Ele olhou pra mim, instantaneamente pondo meus

nervos em fogo. "E eu sei que ela está apenas zangada comigo."

"Cara!" Jacob soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Eu sou o namorado dela, então claramente ela seguiu em frente... ela tem um namorado."

"Eu honestamente não me sinto ameaçado," ele disse ainda olhando pra mim. "Você recebeu meu café esta manhã?"

O que?! "Aquilo era seu?" Meus olhos arregalaram. "Eu pensei..."

"Que café, Bell's?" Jacob olhou preocupado. "Do que ele está falando?"

"Edward..." eu balancei minha cabeça. "Muito obrigada pelo café, mas isso não muda nada..."

"Eu nunca disse que mudaria."

Um vento frio passou e eu me senti sendo atraída para ele, literalmente atraída para ele, e eu dei alguns passos pra frente, mas depois eu dei uns passos para trás.

"Eu estou com Jacob agora..." Eu agarrei a mão de Jacob e o levei até a porta recusando-me a olhar para trás para o aparentemente ferido Edward.

Fechei a porta e espreitei através das cortinas, vendo que ele ainda estava parado ali. Confuso.

"Olha, Bell's..." o som da voz do Jacob chamou minha atenção. "Eu não acho que nós dois vamos funcionar."

"O que? Não, não, não. É claro que vamos. Isso é só um pequeno problema."

"Eu acho que seu coração e mente estão em outro lugar... Eu acho que eles sempre estiveram, na verdade."

"Sério?" Eu cruzei meus braços. "Porque algum psicopata do meu passado aparece por uma noite e de repente me quer de novo? Isso é o que faz você pensar?"

"Isso e o fato de que algum psicopata me mandou uma mensagem mais cedo hoje que dizia, 'A boceta dela pertence a mim.' Só agora estou me lembrando disso..."

Eu suspirei e ele se aproximou, beijando minha testa.

"Se isso é um pequeno problema, e ele não significa mais nada pra você, nós podemos tentar novamente em um mês."

"Um mês?"

Ele assentiu. "Desse jeito eu vou ter certeza, e nosso sexo por telefone será duas vezes mais incrível desde que não teremos tido isso em um longo tempo... Então talvez nós possamos passar para sexo real."

Eu não disse nada e ele saiu da minha casa.

Eu espreitei através das cortinas de novo, assistindo ele desaparecer na noite, e então eu percebi que Edward ainda estava parado lá fora.

Lívida, eu desci os degraus indo direto em sua direção "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu te odeio agora?"

"O ódio não é algo que possa ser medido adequadamente."

"Você acabou de arruinar o melhor relacionamento que eu tive nessa cidade. Você acabou de fazê-lo me largar."

"Bom," ele disse. "Eu fiz um favor a você."

"É assim que você está pensando em conseguir que eu fale com você de novo?"

"Parte disso."

"Não vai funcionar." Eu pressionei o dedo no peito dele enfatizando cada sílaba. "Eu disse a você que você teria que fodidamente me implorar, e desde que eu sei que não é como você opera..."

"Você não sabe como eu fodidamente opero."

"Você irá caminhar comigo para a estação do metrô todas as manhãs?"

"Eu tenho a porra de um carro."

"Andar comigo de volta dos ensaios?"

"Mesma resposta."

"Tratar-me, de verdade, com algum maldito respeito?"

Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos. "Se você me der a chance..."

Dei um passo para trás, ainda com raiva "Eu não estou muito confiante."

_Assunto: Questão Jacob. _

_Eu não sei quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que pedir desculpas por fazer seu "namorado" te dispensar, mas eu estou, de fato, arrependido. Então novamente, talvez eu devesse ter esperado até depois de você tê-lo fodido, então você poderia estar mais agradecida. _

– _Edward _

"Ugh!" Joguei meu telefone através do quarto, quase derrubando o belo vaso de lírios que ele me mandou ontem.

Desde "a questão Jacob" na semana passada, eu tive que encará-lo todos os dias de alguma forma. Pelas manhãs, ele pessoalmente me trouxe meu café favorito, acompanhou- me até a quadra onde era a minha estação de metrô, e se desculpou profusamente. Do seu próprio jeito, é claro.

Eu nunca disse uma palavra de volta, no entanto. Eu só bebia meu café e escutava.

Sentando no meu sofá, peguei um pacote de gelo e coloquei em meus ombros. Eu estava contando os dias para a noite de abertura, imaginando quanto mais de dor meu corpo aguentaria.

Meus pés agora estavam irreconhecíveis; eu já não aliviava seus cortes e bolhas. Os músculos dos meus braços doíam implacavelmente, e quando eu disse ao Sr Ashcroft que eu precisava de mais alguns minutos para alongar a perna direita ontem, ele disse, "Então eu preciso substituí-la por uma dançarina que não precisa."

Eu encolhi com a memória e ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

"Chegando!" Eu fui até lá e abri, tentada a fechá-la uma vez que eu vi Edward.

"Sim?" eu perguntei.

"O ensaio começa em uma hora, você vai chegar atrasada."

"Eu não devo estar lá até a sessão da tarde, obrigada pelo lembrete."

"Posso entrar então?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Eu realmente preciso de uma razão?"

"Eu só quero falar com você por uns minutos, Isabella."

"Nós podemos fazer isso por telefone."

"Você bloqueou a porra do meu número." Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim. "Eu já tentei isso hoje. Duas vezes."

"Você tentou e-mail?"

"Isabella, por favor..." Ele na verdade parecia sincero.

"Tudo bem." Eu segurei a porta aberta. "Mas você tem que ir embora em 5 minutos pra que eu possa tirar um cochilo."

Ele entrou e olhou ao redor, correndo as mãos sobre as obras de arte no hall.

Parecendo ligeiramente impressionado, ele esfregou o queixo. "Seus pais estão pagando por isso?"

"Não, eu não tenho falado com eles desde que eu fui embora." Eu admiti. "Uma dançarina aposentada da companhia aluga todos os seus condomínios para os novos grupos."

"É caro?"

"De maneira nenhuma." Eu sentei no sofá. "É o único jeito que eu posso pagar para viver nessa parte da cidade. Caso contrário, eu estaria dormindo numa caixa de papelão."

Ele olhou pra mim por um tempo, sem dizer uma palavra.

"O que é?" eu perguntei.

"Nada. Só faz algum tempo desde que você falou uma frase completa que não estava cheia de malícia"

"Não se acostume com isso." Eu estremeci e coloquei outro pacote de gelo nos ombros. "Só estou tentando fazer seus cinco minutos comigo um pouco memoráveis."

"Eles serão."

Silêncio.

Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado no sofá. "Você ganhou um A em seu trabalho final na GBC."

"Você me deu isso por simpatia?"

"Eu dei isso pra você por que seu trabalho foi o melhor." Ele olhou nos meus olhos. "Embora eu pudesse ter feito isso sem a nota de 'OBS: Sr. Cullen costumava me foder no seu escritório' que estava no final"

Eu segurei uma risada.

"Jéssica sente sua falta, a propósito."

"Sério?"

"Ela afirma que eu era muito mais desejável quando você estava por perto," ele disse "E aparentemente ela costumava nos ouvir transando."

"O que?"

"Não há nenhum ponto em sequer tentar demiti-la mais... eu acho que ela se tornou habitual para mim."

"Todos os estagiários ainda te odeiam?"

"Não." Ele sorriu "Por alguma estranha razão eles começaram a gostar de mim logo depois que você saiu."

"Você está insinuando que o seu comportamento imbecil era minha culpa?"

"Não." Ele me puxou para o seu colo e pegou o pacote de gelo. "Eu estou insinuando que eu já não finjo me importar com qualquer estagiário quando a minha favorita está ausente."

Eu corei e ele começou a massagear meus ombros, lentamente amassando as mãos contra a minha pele.

Fechei meus olhos e exalei, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás em vez de dizer-lhe para parar.

"Você planeja algum dia aceitar minhas desculpas?" Ele perguntou, pressionando um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Não."

"Existe alguma maneira que eu poderia convencê-la?" Seus dedos suavemente esfregaram minha clavícula, aliviando a dor.

"Você poderia me dizer a verdadeira razão para estar em Nova York..." Eu o senti abrindo meu sutiã "eu sei que você não veio até aqui só pra me ver."

Ele beijou meu ombro. "Você não sabe disso."

"Eu estou falando sério, Edward."

"Assim como eu." Ele pressionou a palma das mãos nas minhas costas me deixando temporariamente sem palavras. "Você é uma grande parte da razão pela qual eu ainda estou aqui, na verdade."

"E a outra parte?"

Ele inclinou minha cabeça para trás então eu estava olhando diretamente para seus olhos. "A outra parte realmente não importa." Ele olhou como se quisesse me beijar, mas se conteve.

Em vez disso, ele enfiou as mãos por baixo das minhas pernas e me virou então eu estava deitada em seu colo.

"Que horas é o seu ensaio de novo?"

"Quatro..." Eu mal consegui dizer. Seu toque era tão bom.

"Eu posso levá-la de carro?" Ele suavemente massageava a parte de trás dos meus ombros. "Eu posso fazer isso com você por mais tempo se você não pegar o metrô..."

Eu balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, adormecendo a mercê de suas mãos.

Horas depois, Edward parou no meio-fio no Lincoln Center.

Eu desbloqueei meu cinto de segurança e olhei pra ele. "Você vai estar parado do lado de fora da sala de balé quando eu terminar hoje?"

"Provavelmente".

"Com chocolate quente?"

"Você prefere algo diferente?"

Eu sorri. "Não..."

Ele se inclinou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao chutá-la para fora naquela noite, te empurrando pra longe... aquilo foi definitivamente um erro."

"Eu não vou voltar pra você só porque você disse isso."

"Eu não pedi pra você voltar." Ele passou os dedos nos meus lábios. "No entanto, eu gostaria que você considerasse me perdoar."

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso, só porque você..."

Seus lábios estavam nos meus, beijando-me, implorando-me, dizendo todas as coisas que ele não podia

dizer com palavras. E desta vez eu estava ouvindo, esquecendo tudo que nós tivemos uma vez antes dele me empurrar.

Não me deixando ir, ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo e acariciou minha nuca.

"Vai pensar sobre isso," ele sussurrou, lentamente se afastando de mim.

"Hum..." eu lutei pra recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele saiu pra abrir minha porta.

"Verei você hoje à noite." Ele beijou meus lábios antes de me deixar parada no meio da rua, completamente sem fôlego de novo.

Merda...

Eu fui em direção ao salão de dança, confiante de que eu dançaria como se estivesse no ar hoje. Eu abri as portas e senti alguém agarrando meu ombro por trás.

"Isabella?" A voz perguntou. "Isabella, é você?"

Eu virei, chocada. "Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu queria te ver..."

Eu notei o broche no seu terno, "Vote esperto, vote Swan," e soube que isso não era verdade. Ela estava na cidade por algo que tinha a ver com a campanha do meu pai, eu era só uma parada.

"Bom, agora que você já me viu..." Eu me virei e deslizei pra dentro do prédio.

"Espera, Isabella." Ela me seguiu "Você realmente acha que se mover para o outro lado do país era o melhor jeito de ter a minha atenção e a do seu pai?"

"Eu não deixei a Carolina do Norte pra chamar a atenção de vocês."

"Bem, você certamente a tem."

"E olha, só levou vinte e dois anos..."

Ela suspirou. "Nós decidimos falar com o chefe de departamento sobre deixar você continuar de onde você parou durante o semestre de verão, nós podemos fazer isso já que você está tão chateada sobre ser uma parte da campanha."

"Eu não estou chateada. Eu honestamente não me importo."

"É claro que você se importa." Ela soou ofendida. "Mas se isso te faz sentir um pouco melhor, colocamos uma foto sua e uma do seu balé nos nossos panfletos de campanha."

"Você fez isso pra que assim você parecesse como se realmente se importasse com a escola de artes?"

"Não, nós doamos cinquenta mil dólares para o programa de dança Duke pra parecer que nós realmente nos importamos com escolas de artes. A foto no panfleto era pessoal, embora teria sido ainda melhor se você tivesse escrito o esboço que nós pedimos pra você escrever. Nós poderíamos ter colocado ao lado da foto."

Senti uma pontada em meu peito. "Quando seu voo sai mãe?"

"Desculpe?"

"Quando seu voo sai?" Eu repeti, minha voz embargada. "Eu tenho certeza que é em três horas ou menos, então você não vai ter que gastar o dia todo aqui, então você pode voltar e dizer ao papai que você tentou me convencer a voltar pra casa depois de cumprir seu trabalho na campanha. Eu estou certa de que isso ainda é tudo o que importa pra você."

Ela ficou em silêncio

"Eu saí de Durham porque eu viverei aqui por pelo menos três anos, que é a duração do meu contrato com a companhia, onde vou perseguir meu verdadeiro sonho. E eu devo dizer, é só um bônus que eu não vou estar em nenhum lugar perto de você."

Ela arfou.

"Tenha um voo seguro. Diga ao papai que eu disse olá."

"Você vai simplesmente me deixar parada aqui?"

"Você fez isso comigo a minha vida inteira." Eu deixei o prédio. Eu estava com muita raiva, muito ferida, pra me focar completamente.

Eu enviei um e-mail para Ashcroft, deixando-o saber que eu estava usando um dia de licença médica, e me dirigi para a rua.

"Isabella!" Minha mãe me chamou atrás de mim, mas eu continuei andando . "Isabella, espera!"

Ela finalmente me alcançou e agarrou meu braço. "Eu posso perder meu voo..."

"E porque você iria querer fazer isso?"

"Então eu posso passar um tempo com a minha filha antes dela esquecer que eu existo..."

Eu segurei as lágrimas.

"Eu posso ficar aqui por uns dias e nós podemos nos arranjar entre sua programação de dança," ela disse. "Eu posso fazer seu pai voar também se estiver bom pra você?"

"Isto seria perfeitamente bom..." Eu concordei, mas então isso me bateu. "Nenhuma conversa de campanha, no entanto."

"Negócio fechado."

"Sem falar sobre eu voltar pra universidade de direito também."

"Eu posso viver com isso também." Ela concordou

"E não falar merda sobre balé."

Ela hesitou, mas concordou novamente. "Ok, tudo bem." Ela me abraçou. "Você pode nos chamar um táxi pra que eu possa reservar um quarto no Four Seasons?"

"Por quê? Vocês podem simplesmente ficar na minha casa."

"Oh, por favor." Ela deslizou um par de óculos sobre os olhos "Eu pesquisei o que bailarinas profissionais fazem. Eu sei o tipo de apartamento que você pode pagar nesta cidade, e filha ou não, eu recuso."

Eu não queria rir, mas eu não pude evitar. Eu sabia que seria um longo processo para a reconciliação, mas eu estava disposta a tentar.

Ela andou até uma banca de jornal e eu estendi minha mão para um táxi.

"Oh, o New York Times sempre escolhe os melhores casos para cobrir." Ela folheou o jornal. "Tem um inferno de um julgamento em curso esta semana."

"Criminal ou empresarial?" Eu perguntei quando um taxi passou bem por mim.

"Ambos," ela disse. "E na verdade eu conheço esse homem. Bem, eu sei sobre ele de qualquer maneira... Absolutamente um advogado incrível..."

"Nós nunca vamos pegar um táxi a este ritmo." Eu balancei a cabeça por ter sido ignorada novamente.

"Duvido que ele alguma vez vá receber reconhecimento sobre esse caso do governo..."

"Do que você está falando?"

" Thony Masen" Ela segurou o papel na minha frente, apontado para um artigo sem foto. "Lembra? Ele está na minha lista e do seu pai de advogados que nunca irão receber o crédito que merecem porque eles foram contra o governo. Esse cara era o seu favorito, eu acredito."

"Oh, sim." Eu lembrava. "Então, por que ele está no jornal agora? Ele fez asneira porque não recebeu a fama devida? Ele está em apuros?"

"Não, parece que ele só está testemunhando num caso antigo. O artigo afirma que ele está morando lá no sul e tem até mesmo uma parceria com alguma empresa, mas isso não pode ser verdade. Qualquer empresa se gabaria, se o tivesse, e eu não ouvi nada."

"Tenho certeza que se gabariam." Eu finalmente acenei para um táxi "Nós temos que ir agora."

"É muito estranho, embora." Ela tocou seu lábio. "Em toda sua carreira, eu nunca vi uma foto dele, talvez uma ou duas, mas eram fotos antigas, dos seus dias de faculdade. Eu tenho certeza que ele está diferente agora."

"Mãe," eu disse abrindo a porta do carro. "O táxi cobra por minuto."

"Agora, o artigo afirma que ele está morando na Carolina do Norte e que tem um falso nome nos últimos seis

anos. Mas é claro, que não estão revelando qual nome. Eles precisam pesquisar melhor, você não acha? Como poderia um advogado desse status conseguir mudar de nome, mudar de estado e ainda praticar o direito?" Ela me entregou o jornal enquanto entrava no taxi. "Ele teria que apagar toda a sua identidade e começar tudo de novo. Quem faria isso?"

Engoli em seco e virei para o artigo enquanto me sentava no banco de trás. Eu lia palavra por palavra, mais e mais, e tudo ao meu redor se tornou um borrão. Eu praticamente podia sentir meu queixo caindo enquanto relembrava a minha primeira entrevista na GBC:

"Sra Swan, existem advogados que você gostaria que espelhassem você em sua própria carreira depois?" Sr Bach sorriu pra mim.

"Sim, na verdade," eu disse "Eu sempre admirei a carreira de Thony Masen."

"Thony Masen?" Edward olhou pra mim com seus olhos verdes levantados "Quem é esse?"

Ex-sócios finalmente ficarão frente a frente no Tribunal:

Caso Hart continua esta semana.

Isso é o que dizia a manchete na seção judiciária do The New York Times esta manhã. Para aqueles que não sabiam nada sobre o caso, eu tinha certeza de que era simplesmente mais uma história para passar o tempo, outro escândalo superficial para devorar com seu café da manhã.

Mas, para mim, era o fim de um capítulo de seis anos, que tinha demasiadas páginas. Era parte da razão pela qual eu fui embora, parte da razão porque depois que eu testemunhasse em poucos dias, eu deixaria esta cidade pela última vez.

Olhei para fora da janela no restaurante do Waldorf Astoria's, perguntando como poderia estar chovendo tão fortemente no auge do inverno.

"Mr. Cullen?" Uma mulher em um terno parou ao lado da minha mesa.

"Sim?"

"Sou Vera Milton, a gerente geral," disse ela. "Você teve vários telefonemas de uma senhorita Irina Sanchez... Ela continua a nos dizer que é importante e que ela precisa falar com você. Ela está na linha aguardando você agora..."

Eu suspirei. "Você pode transferir a sua chamada para o meu quarto em dois minutos, por favor?"

"Certamente, senhor."

Deixei o jornal em cima da mesa e fui direto para a cobertura. Assim que abri a porta, o telefone na sala de visitas tocou.

"Olá?", Eu respondi.

"Sou eu...", disse Irina suavemente.

"Eu estou ciente. Como foi que você descobriu onde eu estava hospedado?"

"Sério?" Ela zombou. "Eu preciso que você me faça um favor..."

"Adeus, Irina".

"Não, espere." Ela parecia frenética. "Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz para você, Anthony."

"O que foi que eu te disse sobre me chamar assim?"

"Eu me lembro quando você me visitou quando eu estava sendo mantida na prisão antes de todas as audiências começarem... Lembra?" Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu sei como deve ter sido difícil me ver na época, o quão solitário você deveria estar para vir me visitar, de todas as pessoas... Você até mesmo me disse que estava pensando em mudar o seu nome para Edward e deixar Nova York... E então eu implorei para você me salvar. Lembra?"

"Eu realmente não estou com disposição para ouvir histórias agora."

"Você era tão doce naquela época... tão compassivo, tão carinhoso..."

"Chegue a porra do ponto logo, Irina."

"No julgamento desta semana, eu sei que James..."

"Ou seja, o meu ex-melhor amigo que você fodeu?"

"Sim". Ela suspirou. "Ele..."

"O que tem ele?"

"Ele não é o monstro que você acha que ele é."

"Você está ligando para pedir um favor que nunca vai acontecer, ou você está ligando para ser sua fodida testemunha de caráter? Estou confuso."

"Ele ainda está arrependido pelo que fez... Ele foi..."

"O que é isso, Irina?" Eu rosnei. "Eu não sou um fã dessa confusão de merda."

"Você realmente quer machucá-lo?" Sua voz se suavizou. "Eu acho que você já nos puniu o suficiente. Eu já estou atrás das grades, então não há realmente nenhuma necessidade dele sofrer neste momento."

"Vocês dois nunca vão sofrer o bastante." Eu desliguei e enviei um texto para um velho contato que tenho na Secretaria da Administração Penitenciária, dizendo-lhe que Irina tinha contrabandeado um celular.

A última coisa que eu queria pensar era em meu antigo parceiro e ex-melhor amigo. A única vez que ele precisaria ser lembrado, seria durante a próxima audiência, e nunca mais depois disso.

Eu rolei através das minhas mensagens de texto, e notei que Isabella tinha me enviado um simples "Ok" quando eu perguntei como foi a audição de hoje.

Com exceção do dia que eu massageei seus ombros, ela ainda estava sendo curta comigo.

Eu abri minha caixa de entrada para enviar-lhe uma mensagem mais longa, mas eu vi que ela tinha me enviado uma primeiro.

Assunto: Sim.

Acabei de receber o seu mais novo buquê de flores e sua nota sobre ir a um encontro esta noite... Porém, eu tenho algumas condições.

– Isabella

Assunto: Re: Sim.

Indique-as.

– Edward

Ela enviou uma mensagem nova.

Assunto: Encontro.

Eu tenho o direito de perguntar-lhe o que eu quiser e você tem que responder verdadeiramente.

– Isabella

Assunto: Re: Encontro.

Eu sempre respondo com sinceridade. A palavra "condições" não está no plural?

– Edward

Assunto: Re: Re: Encontro.

Você tem que ser um completo cavalheiro. Eu não quero ser fodida em outro banheiro...

Que horas você me pega?

– Isabella

Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Encontro.

Na verdade, eu não estava pensando em te foder hoje à noite, mas já que você alimentou claramente essa possibilidade, eu vou ter a certeza de enviar uma lista de locais potenciais antes do nosso encontro.

Oito horas em ponto.

– Edward

Eu bati em sua porta às 7:58, vestido com um terno de grife preto que eu tinha comprado horas atrás.

Não houve resposta, e antes que eu pudesse bater de novo, a porta se abriu e ela saiu com um vestido preto curto, que deixava pouco para a imaginação.

"Você está ciente de que ainda é inverno?" Eu parei o meu dedo ao longo de seus ombros expostos. "Você vai precisar de um casaco."

Ela olhou atrás de mim. "Você pegou o metrô até aqui?"

"Sim."

"Nós estamos tomando o metrô em nosso encontro?"

"O carro virá mais tarde." Sorri quando a confusão se espalhou em seu rosto.

Ela pegou um casaco de dentro e fechou a porta, olhando para mim. "Você sequer sabe como usar o metrô?"

"Claro que sim," eu disse, apertando a mão dela. "Eu não fui sempre bem sucedido, quando eu morava aqui..."

Uma leve neve caiu quando fizemos o nosso caminho para o túnel do metrô, e ela se inclinou contra mim, pressionando seu corpo mais perto do meu. As luzes de Natal foram amarradas sobre os edifícios mais altos, reluzindo contra a noite, e uma leve sensação de excitação pairava no ar.

Não havia muitas pessoas hoje à noite, e à medida que embarcamos em um metrô quase vazio, Isabella riu disso.

"Esta é a primeira vez que eu já vi um metrô assim," disse ela. "Eu geralmente tenho que lutar pelo meu próprio espaço minúsculo."

"Hmmm." Eu a impedi de tomar um assento, fazendo com que ela dividisse um mastro comigo em vez disso. "Como é que foi realmente a sua audição hoje? Certamente você tem mais a dizer sobre ela do que ok."

"Eu estava chorando quando eu te mandei esse texto. Eu estava sobrecarregada."

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha.

"Eu representei Odette/Odile em O Lago dos Cisnes, em um nível profissional." Ela parecia como se estivesse prestes a explodir em lágrimas. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar... Todos os meus sonhos estão realmente se tornando realidade."

"Talvez você esteja destinada a representar esse papel..." Limpei uma lágrima de seus olhos.

"Talvez." Ela se inclinou mais perto. "Estou feliz que eles estão nos dando os próximos dias de folga... Eu acho que vou ser capaz de relaxar e acompanhar um pouco mais de perto as notícias. Você sabe, realmente existe alguma forma de vida fora do salão de dança."

"Você poderia passar mais tempo comigo, se você quiser fazer uma pausa. As notícias nesta cidade são superestimadas e em sua maioria falsas."

"É assim mesmo?"

"Sim," eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. "Eu não acreditaria em metade da merda que está em qualquer um desses jornais."

Ela sorriu. "Você já ouviu falar alguma coisa sobre o grande julgamento que está acontecendo esta semana?"

"Eu tenho certeza que há mais do que um."

"Não..." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não como este..."

Eu hesitei. "O que torna este tão especial?"

"Está mais para intrigante do que para especial... É sobre dois advogados que já dividiram uma empresa, onde ambos foram figurões, sabe? Um deles até ganhou contra o governo em seu primeiro caso."

"Foi provavelmente um golpe de sorte."

"Eu não penso assim." Ela olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu li as transcrições. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e o veredicto realmente afetou a política pública."

Eu não disse nada.

"Mas a coisa é, ele nunca teve crédito por seu trabalho, a não ser algumas poucas palavras de pessoas que conheciam os detalhes, sabe?" Ela fez uma pausa. "Mas de qualquer forma, pelo que tenho lido e reunido, parece que ele foi falsamente acusado de um rol de acusações federais alguns anos depois."

"Isabella..."

"Parece que todo mundo narrou a história, todos os jornais, todos os canais de notícias, e a verdade não foi filtrada até meses mais tarde, depois que seu nome já estava manchado."

Olhei para ela, implorando-lhe para parar, mas ela continuou.

"As acusações ainda estão pendentes contra seu antigo parceiro até hoje, isso é, apenas as que existiam. Mas ele, este advogado honrado com um baita de um histórico, ele simplesmente desapareceu no ar."

"Se ele fosse assim tão íntegro, então eu tenho certeza que isso seria impossível."

"É mesmo?"

"É," eu disse.

"Eu pensei isso também..." Ela procurou meus olhos por respostas. "Mas eu acho que o cara sobre o qual eu estou falando é capaz de qualquer coisa."

"Quais são os nomes neste caso que você está falando?"

"O acusado é James Hart, e a testemunha chave é Anthony Masen."

"Vou procurar no Google esta noite." Eu suspirei, não querendo continuar essa conversa.

Uma voz veio dos alto-falantes, anunciando nossa parada, e eu peguei a mão dela novamente.

"Eu sei que você me fez concordar com suas condições," eu disse, olhando para ela quando saí, "mas você pode concordar com uma das minhas?"

"Depende do que for."

"Pergunte-me sobre essas questões profundas depois do jantar."

"Isso é para onde estamos indo agora?"

"Não." Ajudei-a a subir os degraus. "Eu não ousaria. Eu não quero que você me acuse de tratá-la como todos os meus outros encontros."

"Isso significa que você não vai me foder no final?"

"Isso significa que eu não vou deixá-la no final."

Ela corou, e eu beijei sua testa, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas cheias de luzes piscando e outdoors brilhantes.

Ela não disse muito mais sobre qualquer outra coisa enquanto andamos de quarteirão em quarteirão, apenas corando cada vez que eu olhava para ela.

"Aqui," eu disse, parando-a quando nos aproximamos do nosso primeiro destino.

"Broadway?" Ela olhou para o grande Marquis4.

"Você mencionou que você não teve a oportunidade de vir aqui ainda," eu disse. "Eu costumava vir aqui o tempo todo quando eu morava aqui..."

"O tempo todo?"

"Pelo menos uma vez por semana." Eu segurei a porta aberta para ela. "Duas vezes quando esta peça em particular era realizada." Corri meus dedos através das 4

palavras, A Morte do Caixeiro Viajante 5, antes de entregar os nossos bilhetes para o lanterninha.

Ela sorriu enquanto ele nos levava para a varanda privada, quando ele nos ofereceu vinho de cortesia desde que chegamos cedo.

"Eu nunca o teria imaginado como um tipo que gosta de drama," ela disse, tomando um gole do seu copo. "Você nunca mencionou isso para mim antes."

"Na verdade, eu quase fui para a escola de teatro em vez da faculdade de direito."

"O que fez você mudar de ideia?"

"Um diploma em Direito atrai um maior percentual de boceta."

"O que?!" Ela revirou os olhos, rindo. "Eu estou falando sério."

"Eu recebi uma bolsa de estudos maior para a faculdade de direito." Eu resisti à vontade de puxá-la em meu colo. "Melhor decisão que eu já tomei."

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas as luzes começaram a se apagar e ela inclinou-se para perto de mim, sussurrando, "Eu teria gostado de vê-lo como um ator... Eu acho que você teria sido realmente bom."

( _Death of a Salesman (conhecido em português como A Morte do Caixeiro Viajante) é uma peça de teatro de Arthur Miller escrita em 1949, sendo sua obra mais famosa e mais frequentemente interpretada. Vista por muitos como uma crítica cáustica do "sonho americano" de sucesso através do empreendimento econômico, ela tornou Arthur Miller e o personagem principal Willy Loman nomes famosos.)_

Eu a senti colocando sua mão na minha coxa. "Eu não acho que eu iria querer vê-lo encenar nada sério, no entanto. Eu acho que eu preferiria..."

"Você vai falar durante a peça inteira, Isabella?" Eu cortei-a, ignorando o olhar revelador em sua face, um de desejo grave, necessitado.

"Não tenho o direito de fazer comentários?" Ela parecia ofendida. "Não tenho o direito de fazer isso até depois do jantar também? Se for esse o caso, por que sequer me convidar para sair? Por que você..."

"Eu já vi essa peça um milhão de vezes..." eu pressionei meu dedo contra seus lábios quando o ator principal subiu ao palco. "E embora eu queira que você a experimente também, se você preferir me entreter de uma maneira diferente, apenas me diga."

"O quê?"

"Essa varanda estaria em sua lista de locais aprovados?" Eu perguntei. "Se eu foder você aqui, isso ainda contaria como eu sendo um cavalheiro?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela moveu rapidamente sua mão do meu colo. "Eu estava apenas brincando com você, Edward..."

"Eu estou ciente." Eu beijei seu pescoço. "E eu já lhe disse em várias ocasiões que eu não aprecio isso, esteja você com raiva de mim ou não..."

Ela prendeu a respiração quando eu deslizei meu polegar por baixo da sua calcinha.

"Eu vou parar de fazer perguntas," disse ela. "Eu vou assistir a peça..."

Quando ela virou o rosto em direção ao palco, eu saí da minha cadeira e me ajoelhei na frente dela.

"Edward?" Ela sussurrou asperamente quando eu espalhei suas coxas. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Certificando-me de que você aproveite o show."

Não dei a ela uma chance de responder. Eu rapidamente arranquei sua calcinha, e enterrei minha cabeça entre suas pernas, correndo minha língua contra sua buceta nua, desfrutando do gosto que eu tinha sentido falta por meses. Chupei seu clitóris entre meus lábios, fechando os olhos enquanto ele crescia na minha boca.

"Edward..." Ela gemeu quando apertou as pernas ao redor do meu pescoço, agarrando o meu cabelo e me implorando para ir mais devagar.

Eu não podia. Ela tinha um gosto bom pra caralho.

Eu forcei minha língua mais fundo dentro dela, reivindicando todas as partes, marcando o que era meu.

Seus quadris começaram a subir para fora da cadeira, e eu os empurrei, castigando-a com golpes mais fortes, deslizando meus dedos dentro dela e ordenando-lhe para ficar quieta.

"Eu não posso..." Ela empurrou seus quadris para cima novamente. "Eu não posso..."

Um forte aplauso surgiu do teatro abaixo de nós, ecoando nas paredes quando a primeira cena terminou.

Chupei seu clitóris ainda mais forte, correndo minha língua contra ele várias vezes, até que ela não pudesse deixar de gritar meu nome através do teatro.

Tremendo, ela pegou meus ombros, agarrando-me mais do que nunca, quando ela gozou na minha boca.

Eu segurei suas coxas enquanto ela continuava a tremer, tremor após tremor percorreria por seu corpo.

Quando ela voltou a si, eu acariciei suas pernas e beijei o interior de suas coxas.

Pegando a calcinha abandonada do chão, eu limpei-a com ela, e então eu enfiei-a no meu bolso antes de tomar o meu lugar novamente.

"Há algo de errado senhor?" Um lanterninha subiu os degraus da varanda. "Eu ouvi uma agitação."

"Uma agitação?" Eu olhei para Isabella então de volta para ele. "Não, eu não acho que houve uma por aqui."

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou preocupado. "E você, senhorita? Você está bem?"

"Sim, senhor." Isabella balançou a cabeça, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. "Estou mais do que bem."

Ele se afastou, e em poucos segundos, ela aparentemente se transformou na Isabella que eu me lembrava de meses atrás, aquela que era incapaz de não fazer perguntas.

Não que eu me importasse, no entanto.

No primeiro intervalo ela perguntou tudo o que era possível sobre a peça e encostou-se contra mim, sussurrando: "Isso é perfeito, Edward... Obrigada." E então ela não voltou a falar até que o show terminou duas horas depois.

"O ator principal foi incrível," disse ela quando as cortinas fecharam. "Eu realmente senti todas as suas emoções na última cena..."

"Eu também." Eu ajudei-lhe a colocar seu casaco. "Você tem um toque de recolher? Algum horário que eu precise levá-la de volta para casa?"

"Tenho 22 anos de idade."

"Eu estou bem ciente disso." Revirei os olhos. "Descobri isso da maneira mais difícil, obrigado. Eu quis dizer, você tem mais algumas horas para gastar comigo ou você tem que se levantar cedo?"

"Não até à tarde..."

"Ótimo." Eu a levei para fora do teatro e sinalizei para o motorista do outro lado da rua. "Eu quero levá-la para outro lugar. Posso?"

"Eu adoraria isso..."

Ajudei-lhe a entrar no carro e depois que eu deslizei para dentro, ela moveu-se para o meu colo, pressionando os seus lábios contra os meus, sussurrando agradecimentos mais uma vez.

Abraçando-a, dei-lhe uma breve turnê do meu passado quando nós dirigimos através da cidade, agradecido que o motorista evitou passar por minha ex-empresa.

Mostrei-lhe meus restaurantes favoritos, meus lugares favoritos para relaxar, e alguns lugares que eu gostaria de levá-la antes de ir embora.

"Chegamos ao hotel Waldorf Astoria's, Sr. Cullen." O motorista nos olhou pelo espelho retrovisor. "Este vai ser o ponto final para a noite?"

"Sim," eu disse, notando Isabella estreitando os olhos para mim.

"Eu pensei que você disse..."

"Relaxe..." Eu beijei a testa dela. "Este é o lugar onde eu tenho vivido desde que eu voei até aqui."

"Oh..."

Eu peguei a mão dela e a levei através do lobby e para o elevador que levava para o telhado.

Abrindo as portas, percebi que tudo foi arrumado exatamente como eu pedi: Uma única mesa revestida com uma toalha branca, colocada em frente a uma lareira, luzes suaves penduradas em ondas em toda a treliça, e através da neve que caía, as palavras "Sinto muito" brilhavam no edifício em frente de nós.

"Isso é tão bonito, Edward...", disse ela, olhando ao redor. "Quando você mudou de ideia sobre o jantar?"

"Eu não mudei." Eu puxei a cadeira e descobri o prato de morangos cobertos com chocolate e baunilha. "É a sobremesa."

"Você pensou em tudo isso sozinho?"

"Eu pensei." Eu sentei ao lado dela e coloquei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros.

"Você sabe," ela disse, "normalmente em um encontro as duas pessoas se sentam uma em frente a outra."

"Você perdeu o memorando onde eu me certificava de que não iria tratá-la como qualquer outro encontro?"

"De modo algum." Sua boca estava na minha em questão de segundos e minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho em seu cabelo.

Puxando-a para frente, eu mordi seus lábios e olhei em seus olhos.

Ela estava silenciosamente me dizendo para ir mais longe, esfregando a mão dela contra o meu pau.

"Pare de me tocar, Isabella," eu sussurrei, avisando-a. "Eu não vou mais ser capaz de ser um cavalheiro se você não parar..." Eu me levantei e caminhei até a porta, colocando um pouco de espaço. "Eu estou tentando provar para você que eu posso ir a um encontro sem te foder..."

Ela me seguiu, sorrindo. "Eu tenho certeza que você já falhou nisso..." Ela enfiou os dedos pelo meu cabelo e rapidamente desabotoou minha camisa.

Eu empurrei meu joelho entre as pernas dela e deslizei a mão pelas suas coxas, suspirando quando senti o quanto ela estava molhada.

"Isabella..." Eu gemi quando ela enfiou a mão no meu bolso e tirou um preservativo. "Eu posso esperar..."

"Eu não posso." Ela libertou meu pau da minha calça e rolou o preservativo em mim sem soltar meus lábios.

Coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura a levantando, e a levei para as grades do telhado. "Você não tem ideia do quanto eu senti falta de sua boceta." beijei seus lábios. "E da sua boca."

"Isso é tudo o que você sente falta?" As mãos dela foram em volta do meu pescoço.

"Se fosse, então não estaríamos aqui agora." Eu deslizei lentamente para dentro dela, enchendo-a centímetro

por centímetro, olhando em seus olhos enquanto me lembrava o quão fodidamente boa era a sensação dela.

Sem dizer outra palavra, deslizei minhas mãos para baixo dos seus lados e a movi para cima e para baixo, gemendo enquanto sua boceta me agarrava mais e mais apertado a cada golpe.

Seus lábios encontraram o caminho para o meu, e nenhum de nós deixou separar, estocando um no outro quando em uma segunda neve leve caiu sobre nós.

Suas unhas cravaram em minhas costas quando ela chegou perto de gozar, seus dentes prenderam em seu lábio inferior para se impedir de gritar.

"Não se deixe gozar ainda, Isabella..." Meu pau estava latejando dentro dela. "Espere..."

Ela balançou a cabeça, lutando contra isso, mas ela resistiu por mais alguns segundos, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta," eu sussurrei. "Fodidamente muito..."

Caindo para frente em meu peito, ela gozou comigo, mordendo minha pele quando suas pernas ficaram moles ao redor da minha cintura.

Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente, olhando um para o outro, como quando fizemos meses atrás, e nos mantivemos entrelaçados.

Eu beijei seus lábios, repetindo o quanto sentia falta dela, e ela sorriu, suavemente me dizendo para puxar para fora dela.

"Você gostaria de passar a noite?" Eu perguntei, pegando meu casaco e segurando-o para ela. "Você pode me contar mais sobre esse caso que você está tão intrigada ultimamente."

"O do Masen & Hart?" Ela perguntou. "Você realmente não ouviu nada sobre isso?"

"Não, mas se você passar a noite podemos pesquisá- lo no Google juntos."

"Eu não penso assim." Sua voz estava de repente seca. "Eu preciso ir." Ela ajeitou o vestido e foi até a mesa, pegando sua bolsa.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

Ela não respondeu. Ela pegou o telefone para verificar a hora e suspirou.

"Isabella, o que você está fazendo?"

"Forçando-me a ver que você ainda é o mesmo e que você nunca vai mudar." Ela parecia magoada. "Sua ideia sobre a verdade é, e sempre será, enganosa. Isso é tudo."

"Desculpe?"

"Obrigada por uma noite maravilhosa... eu sempre vou lembrar disso e apreciar, só para você saber."

"Estou realmente começando a me perguntar se você é, de fato, bipolar..."

"Por que você não me disse que o seu nome era Anthony Masen hoje à noite?" Ela balançou a cabeça, e eu inalei uma respiração afiada.

"Eu dei-lhe todas as oportunidades para isso," disse ela, parecendo magoada. "Eu praticamente te implorei para me dizer, mas você abriu o jogo sobre tudo, exceto isso."

Eu hesitei. "Eu ia te contar tudo hoje à noite, na cama."

"Claro que você ia." Ela zombou. "Existe alguma razão para que você nem sequer me contasse isso, nem mesmo quando eu falei que você era antigamente o meu advogado favorito na minha entrevista?"

"Antigamente?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Antigamente. Os ensaios que eu costumava ler de Anthony sempre enfatizaram a honestidade total e absoluta. Eu acho que tudo isso mudou quando ele se tornou Edward."

"Isabella, não..." Eu dei um passo para frente e ela deu um passo para trás. "Eu ia honestamente lhe pedir para vir à audiência final."

"Posso usar o seu carro para chegar em casa ou eu preciso chamar um táxi?"

"Pare com isso. Agora. "

"Taxi então." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Desejo-lhe a melhor sorte em seu testemunho. E eu espero que você trate a próxima garota que você encontrar muito bem desde o início, para que ela não tenha que amar e deixá-lo sozinho no final."

"Dê-me uma chance de falar, Isabella..."

"Não temos mais nada para falar." Ela abriu a porta. "Por favor, não me siga, Edward. Você não pode confiar em mim e eu não posso confiar em você, então eu não quero ter nada a ver com isso mais, e eu preciso de você para finalmente respeitar minha decisão."

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas ela falou primeiro.

"Adeus Edward, Anthony," disse ela, "qualquer diabos que seja seu nome."

"Isabella..."

A porta se fechou e eu sabia que era inútil ir atrás dela naquele momento.

Ela tinha ido embora.

BEIJOS E ATÉ AMANHA.


	8. Chapter FINAL

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Último capítulo!**_

_**Sinceramente não acredito que alguém tenha esperado o meu post para saber o final.(Eu não teria esperado. rsrsrs)**_

_**Mas para quem esperou e for chorona como eu, prepare o lencinho, prq chorei muito neste capítulo.**_

_**Obrigada a todas pelos comentários. Confesso que há muito tempo eu não ria tanto lendo reviews.**_

_**Agradecendo tbm as palavras de carinho e força.**_

_**Beijo Grande**_

_**Boa leitura**_

"Você jura dizer a verdade, toda a verdade e nada além da verdade com a ajuda de Deus?" Disse o juiz para mim algumas manhãs mais tarde.

Eu não disse nada, a partida repentina de Isabella ainda estava fresca em minha mente.

"Sr. Cullen, lhe fiz uma pergunta." O juiz repreendeu.

"Peço desculpas," disse . "Eu juro dizer a verdade, toda a verdade e nada além da verdade com a ajuda de Deus."

"Nós podemos continuar."

O advogado de defesa levantou-se e limpou a garganta. "Sr. Cullen, seu nome legal antigamente era Anthony Masen, correto?"

"Correto."

"Você poderia dizer ao tribunal como você conhece o meu cliente, James Hart?"

"Nós éramos sócios na Masen & Hart."

"Sócios e melhores amigos, correto?"

Olhei para um James inexpressivo. Ele estava vestido com um terno cinza, ainda incapaz de usar uma gravata adequada.

"Sim," disse para o advogado. "Fomos antigamente."

"É verdade que você entrou em uma briga com ele em um bar seis anos e meio atrás?"

"Defina briga."

Ele pegou uma folha de papel. "Você entrou em um bar e o socou? Deixando-o com uma mandíbula quebrada e uma costela fraturada?"

"Ele estava fodendo minha esposa."

Os jurados arfaram e o juiz bateu o martelo.

"Sr. Cullen..." O juiz falou severamente. "Esse tipo de linguagem não é permitido no meu tribunal. Por favor, responda a pergunta."

"Sim," disse. "Sim, feri Sr. Hart... severamente."

"Da mesma forma como você feriu sua própria mulher?"

"Objeção!" O promotor levantou-se. "Relevância, meritíssimo?"

"Mantido."

"Tudo bem." O advogado de defesa levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "É verdade que você culpou o Sr. Hart pelo fracasso de sua antiga empresa?"

"É evidente que o Departamento de Justiça o fez, já que ele é o único a ser julgado hoje."

"Sr. Cullen..."

"Sim". Cerrei minha mandíbula. "Sim, culpei-o pela falência da nossa antiga empresa."

"É verdade que você também o culpou pela lamentável morte de sua filha?"

"Meritíssimo!" O promotor me lançou um olhar de simpatia. "Relevância?"

"Negado... Responda a pergunta, Sr. Cullen."

Desviei o olhar de James e fechei os punhos. "Sim."

"Sua filha morreu entre as semanas que antecederam o colapso completo da sua empresa, e dentro dessas semanas você conseguiu bater severamente em seu parceiro, espancar sua esposa..."

"Eu não espanquei a porra da minha esposa. Ela armou essa merda. Você fez alguma fodida pesquisa?"

O juiz bateu o martelo, mas continuei falando.

"Eu não tenho certeza qual faculdade comunitária de baixo nível foi burra o suficiente para te emitir uma

licenciatura em Direito, mas o caso entre mim e minha esposa foi julgado e arquivado anos atrás, porque ela mentiu sobre inúmeras coisas para um grande júri. E levando em conta que ela foi enviada para a prisão e fui inocentado de todas as acusações, você pode aceitar isso como um fodido fato. Portanto, antes de me fazer outra pergunta besta e tentar prejudicar a minha imagem, lembre-se que os meios de subsistência do seu cliente estão em jogo durante este julgamento. Não o meu."

O juiz soltou um suspiro profundo, mas ele não disse mais nada. Ele apenas fez um gesto para a defesa continuar.

"Durante a sua parceria, é verdade que sua esposa estava no comando de todas as transações monetárias da empresa?"

"Ex-esposa. E sim."

"E você nunca pensou em verificar onde ela estava destinando a maior parte dos fundos?"

"Eu tinha uma licenciatura em Direito, não contabilidade."

"Então, você nunca pensou que era um pouco estranho o fato de que sua nova empresa estar trazendo sete contas mensais?"

"Não," suspirei, pensando de volta àqueles dias, naqueles clientes. Todos com os que lidamos tinham muito mais do que poderia ganhar na minha vida e não pensei nada sobre os lucros mensais que Irina os reportava; confiava nela.

"É justo dizer que a falência da sua empresa pode ser devido a manipulação de sua esposa no setor financeiro?"

Eu cerrei os dentes. "Sim."

"Interessante." Ele pegou uma folha de papel e pediu ao juiz se poderia se aproximar. "Você pode ler isto para o tribunal, por favor?"

"Eu preferiria não," disse.

"Você prefere que não?" Ele riu. "Sr. Cullen, como um advogado, certamente você sabe que será preso por desacato por se recusar a ler provas solicitadas."

"Leia-o, Sr. Cullen." O juiz exigiu.

"Você é uma fodida mentirosa, Irina." Eu leio minhas velhas palavras. "Você fodeu tantas pessoas nas minhas costas que já perdi a conta. Por tudo que sei, você merece apodrecer atrás das grades. Talvez então a sua boceta sobrecarregada terá uma pausa muito necessária."

Um jurado cobriu a boca em choque, mas continuei lendo.

"Obrigado por me dizer que meu pau nunca foi acima do padrão, que depois de todos esses anos de casamento você nunca esteve satisfeita... Desde que você e James não só conseguiram tirar a minha empresa, mas também arruinaram a única coisa que fez minha vida valer a pena, aceite esta carta como um adeus." Eu olhei para a defesa.

"Você também pode ler o que você escreveu depois do PS?"

Revirei os olhos. "Uma vez que você só vai estar em torno de mulheres pelos próximos 15 anos, sugiro que você dê uma chance a uma boceta. O sabor é absolutamente perfeito."

"Objeção, meritíssimo." O promotor levantou-se. "Eu não vejo como este documento é relevante para o caso. A defesa também falhou em ter conhecimento desta carta anteriormente. Eu solicito que seja retirada dos autos."

"Mantido. Considere-o nulo." O juiz olhou para o relógio e, em seguida, levantou-se. "Vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço. O testemunho continuará esta tarde."

Enquanto o júri ocupava-se em sair, eu ainda estava sentado. Eu não tinha para onde ir.

"Eu não sabia que ele ia trazer a tona sua filha. Eu sinto muito..." O promotor ofereceu-me um pequeno sorriso. "Eu vou redirecionar uma vez que ele tiver encerrado... Seu parceiro está indo definitivamente para baixo, ele está apenas tentando prejudicar sua imagem, para fazê-lo parecer um pouco mais simpático ao júri."

"Você sabe que sou um advogado, certo?" Eu pisei fora da proteção. "Eu sei exatamente o que ele está tentando fazer."

Saí do tribunal e fui para fora em uma forte nevasca, olhando para o céu. Eu considerei deixar o tribunal e correr o risco de ser pego por desacato, mas uma parte de mim queria ajudar a selar o acordo sobre o destino de James.

Tinha sido um longo tempo para chegar aqui, todas as mentiras, a traição, a dor, e ele merecia o que quer que ele fosse receber.

Alguém bateu no meu ombro por trás.

"Você tem um minuto?" Perguntou uma voz familiar.

James.

"Não."

"Eu pensei..." Ele suspirou. "O que quer que aconteça no final deste julgamento..."

"Você não ouviu o que disse?" Eu me virei para encará-lo, surpreso pela forma como ele parecia abatido de perto. O tempo não tinha sido bom para ele.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu e Irina fizemos você passar," disse ele com um olhar genuíno em seus olhos. "O dinheiro e os clientes foram chegando tão rápido e todos nós éramos tão jovens..."

"Jovens?"

"Sim." Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Jovens e idiotas, sabe? Era..."

"Idiota pra caralho." Eu apertei minha mandíbula. "Mas foi mais do que estupidez, James. Foi ganância. E quando os jornais começaram a juntar as peças, quando os clientes começaram a exigir respostas, vocês dois viraram as costas para mim. Você culpou a mim... Você entrou com pedido de guarda de Emma, sabendo muito bem que não a queria. Você só queria me machucar desde que você era seu pai biológico."

"Anthony ..."

"E você conseguiu." Eu poderia honestamente admitir isso de uma vez por todas. "Você realmente conseguiu, porra..."

"Se pudesse voltar atrás..."

"Você não pode." Eu o interrompi. "Mas você pode me dizer uma coisa..."

"O que é?"

"A noite que você arruinou a minha vida... Bem, não a primeira noite, a noite que veio meses depois, você estava bebendo?"

"O que importa agora?"

"Você estava fodidamente bebendo naquela noite?" Eu olhei para ele e ele suspirou, olhando para o chão.

"Sim..."

"Obrigado por finalmente ser honesto." Eu zombei.

"Vou dormir até mais fácil à noite sabendo que você vai se juntar a Irina atrás das grades depois desta semana."

"Irina está de volta na prisão?" Ele parecia magoado, decepcionado.

"Por mais nove anos." Eu sorri, mas rapidamente desapareceu. "Seis a mais do que Emma teria."

Eu não dei a ele uma chance de responder. Meu coração estava apertado mais uma vez com a ideia de perder Emma, de imaginar toda a dor que ela deve ter sentido em seu último dia, então fechei os olhos, tentando bloquear outra memória dolorosa de vir à tona.

Viver em Nova York jamais parecia comum. Todos os dias havia algo novo para descobrir, algo que nunca tinha visto antes.

Embora ainda estivesse relacionado a fumaça de ganhar um dos maiores casos, ainda que não relatados, no estado, ainda estava tentando me encontrar, pessoalmente e profissionalmente. Eu estava percebendo que a popularidade nacional sempre me iludiria, mas enquanto fosse subestimado e não supervalorizado, estava perfeitamente bem com isso.

Eu deixei cair um livro de ensaios sobre a mesa de café uma vez que ouvi uma batida forte na porta. Era um som familiar, alto e irritante que o meu melhor amigo James sempre usava.

"Você sabe, você não pode continuar vindo no meio da m..." Parei de falar quando percebi que não era James.

Era uma mulher e um homem, vestido com ternos cinza.

"Você é Anthony Masen?" Perguntou a mulher.

"Quem quer saber?"

"Você é Anthony Masen?" O homem falou com firmeza.

"Depende do que quer saber."

Ambos piscaram.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu sou Anthony Masen."

"Você foi intimado." A mulher colocou um envelope azul grosso na minha mão, a décima vez que isso acontecia comigo esta semana.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada? É o New York Times tentando obter algo fora de mim de novo?"

Eles trocaram olhares, confusos.

"Eu estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho," disse. "Se eles querem continuar a sua mesquinhez, recusando-se a imprimir a minha imagem para o resto da vida no jornal, tudo bem. Eu estou bem com isso, na verdade. Mas me mandar papéis de brincadeira todos os dias por uma semana e meia..."

"O SEC não faz brincadeiras," disse a mulher, antes de ambos se afastarem.

( S_EC: Securities and Exchange Commission - Órgão criado em 1934 nos EUA com o objetivo de proteger investidores e manter a integridade dos mercados de valores mobiliários, Assim, fica a cargo da SEC promover a divulgação de informações relevantes, fazer cumprir as leis que regem os mercados, e proteger os investidores_.)

Eu fechei minha porta e imediatamente liguei para James.

"É melhor que seja uma emergência," ele respondeu. "Você sabe que horas são?"

"O nosso escritório tem irritado alguém ultimamente?"

"É claro que não. Por quê?"

"Acabei de ser receber papéis da SEC, de novo."

"Você realmente abriu qualquer um dos outros?" Ele perguntou.

"Dois deles," fui até a minha mesa de café e abri uma gaveta. "Algo sobre um cliente chamado Ferguson, que alega que nós não colocamos seu dinheiro em depósito judicial? Ele está nos processando por cinco milhões e, supostamente, entrará em contato com os nossos outros clientes. Temos algum cliente chamado Ferguson?"

"Nós temos três clientes chamados Ferguson."

"Nós irritamos qualquer um deles?"

"Não que eu saiba." Ele parecia preocupado. "Tenho certeza de que eles teriam nos contatado primeiro antes de preencher as acusações, não acha? Tem certeza que não é o New York Times fazendo uma brincadeira com você? Essa é a décima carta que você recebe."

"Isso foi à primeira coisa que perguntei esta noite. Eles disseram que não são eles."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"São eles." Nós rimos em uníssono.

"Desculpe por ligar a esta hora." Enfiei o envelope na gaveta com todos os outros. "Eu vou falar com você mais tarde." Eu desliguei.

"Papai?" Emma entrou na sala, enxugando os olhos quando ela se aproximou de mim. "Posso ir brincar?"

"São três da manhã, Emma." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "O que você acha?"

"Eu quero ir brincar..." Ela sorriu me dando aquele olhar que me deixa incapaz de dizer não.

Eu sorri de volta e beijei sua testa, pensando aonde poderíamos sair a esta hora. Central Park estava fora de questão, assim como qualquer outro parque, realmente. Havia uma loja de donuts 24 horas próxima que poderíamos ir caminhando ou...

Eu parei no meio do pensamento. James estava fazendo uma sala de brinquedos especialmente construída para ela no escritório, uma sala que era o dobro do tamanho de sua própria. Ele disse que vai me impedir de usar "Eu tenho que ir ver Emma" como uma desculpa quando trabalhamos em casos exigentes.

"Eu sei um lugar que podemos ir." Eu a peguei e a levei para o quarto dela, ajudando-a a colocar seus sapatos favoritos, um par de botas de chuva vermelhas que ela usava todos os dias, mesmo quando não estava chovendo. "Ok, vá se sentar no sofá para que possa me vestir e depois iremos, ok?"

Ela correu para fora de seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Eu realmente precisava encontrar uma maneira de frear a sua rotina de despertar às três da manhã o mais rápido possível, mas uma parte de mim gostava disso. Era o nosso momento especial juntos.

Coloquei um moletom e mandei um e-mail rápido para minha esposa.

_Assunto: Emma. _

_Levando Emma para brincar. Você ainda está na cafeteria? _

_Te amo, _

_Anthony _

_Assunto Re: Emma. _

_O que você vai dizer quando ela lhe pedir um pônei? _

_(Sim, ainda estou aqui... A temporada de impostos vai ser a minha morte. Quer que leve um copo de volta? Quer experimentar um latte?) _

_Eu te amo mais, _

_Irina _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Emma _

_Nada. Eu apenas vou comprar o pônei. _

_(Não, obrigado. Você sabe que odeio café.) _

_Impossível. Eu te amo mais do que você jamais saberá. _

_Anthony _

"Estou pronta! Estou pronta!" Emma correu para o meu quarto, derrubando um monte de pastas. "Estou pronta!"

Rindo, coloquei meu celular no bolso e tentei enfiar os papéis de volta na ordem, parando uma vez que vi minha assinatura. Forjada.

Confuso, vasculhei os outros papéis, percebendo a mesma coisa.

O que é isso?

"Vamos, papai!" Emma puxou a minha calça.

Coloquei a pasta debaixo do braço e segurei a mão dela. "A sua soneca hoje vai ter que durar pelo menos cinco horas. Você sabia disso?"

"Eu não gosto de sonecas."

"É claro que você não gosta..." Eu caminhei com ela para fora do nosso apartamento e para meu carro. Como de costume, Irina tinha deslizado uma nota debaixo dos limpadores do para-brisa.

_Caro marido, _

_Eu te amo, muito, e me dói ver você, alguém com tanto dinheiro e status que tem, conduzindo um carro como este. Eu sei que você é modesto, e o terno mais caro que você possui provavelmente custou oitenta dólares, mas vamos lá! Você tem que viver Anthony ! _

_Vou levar você para comprar um carro na próxima semana e não estou recebendo um não como resposta, _

_Irina. _

_PS ... Obrigada pelas rosas que você me enviou ontem. Eu tenho uma coisa especial que coloquei em sua mesa no escritório_.

Eu sorri e coloquei Emma em seu assento de carro, cedendo quando ela pediu para ouvir a sua música favorita

em repetição enquanto dirigia para a empresa.

O design elegante do edifício ainda tirava o fôlego de pessoas quando o viam pela primeira vez. Era a única coisa que não poupei nenhuma despesa quando construí; me certifiquei que os painéis translúcidos de ouro fossem tecnologia de ponta, que as estátuas da balança do direito fossem devidamente erguidas em bordas de mármore, e que as letras de pedra acima da entrada, "Masen & Hart" fossem polidas toda semana.

E, como um gigante "foda-se" para o governo por enterrar o meu primeiro caso, o caso que deveria ter me feito um nome familiar e me colocado em outdoors em todo o país, tinha o escritório construído em frente ao Social Security Office.

Entrando no local de estacionamento reservado, olhei no meu espelho retrovisor, vendo que Emma estava dormindo.

Figura...

Saí e a levei para dentro de qualquer maneira. Eu tinha certeza que ela ia acordar em breve.

"Bom dia, ." Uma estagiária me cumprimentou enquanto caminhava para dentro.

.

"Bom dia, Laura," respondi. "Estou em um fuso horário diferente hoje? Por que todo mundo está acordado e trabalhando agora?"

Ela corou. "É a temporada do imposto."

"Eu continuo ouvindo isso..." Entrei no elevador. "Eu te vejo mais tarde."

Emma agitou-se em meus braços, murmurando, mas apenas roncos suaves seguiram.

Quando as portas do elevador deslizaram abertas, andei através das portas maciças "M & H" de vidro que vão para sala de brinquedos semiacabada de Emma. Eu gentilmente a coloquei na enorme cama rosa sob as cobertas, sussurrando "Eu te amo," antes de diminuir as luzes.

Sentei-me no canto e tirei a pasta que estava sob meu braço, lendo sobre o que parecia ser recibos escritos e relatos de trocas de dinheiro. Coisas que não me lembro de ter feito.

Peguei meu telefone para enviar uma mensagem a Irina, para ver se isso era apenas mais uma elaborada piada, algo que ela estava propensa a fazer, mas ouvi a voz dela.

"Foda!" Ela gritou.

Levantei-me e fui para onde a gritaria tinha vindo, parando uma vez que ouvi uma voz familiar.

"Sua boceta é boa pra caralho..."

"Ahhhh..." Irina estava gemendo. "Só me foda... Foda- me mais duro..."

Eu congelei completamente, incapaz de dar mais um passo. Eu não queria acreditar que outro homem, James, pelo som das coisas, estava fodendo minha esposa ou que ela estava me traindo.

Eu não podia acreditar. Eu confiava nela demais.

Mas, quando ela gritou mais algumas vezes, os mesmos gritos que ela dava ao ter relações sexuais comigo, sabia que era verdade.

"É assim que você sempre conduz os negócios, Sra Masen?" Perguntou James, o riso em sua voz.

"Você vai seriamente me chamar assim bem agora que estamos fodendo?" Ela gemeu. "Nós podemos realmente voltar a trabalhar agora? Essa é a terceira interrupção está noite e realmente gosto de ter feito algo."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem..."

Papéis se espalharam, janelas foram abertas, mas permaneci congelado, ainda sem acreditar. Não foi até que olhei pela fresta da porta que o meu cérebro realmente começou a processar o que estava acontecendo.

"O que vamos fazer com essa merda Ferguson?" Perguntou James.

"Merda Ferguson? Isso é o que estamos chamando?"

"Ah, certo. Aqui está um nome melhor para isso: Cinco a dez anos para mim. Quinze anos para você."

"Eu estava pensando vinte."

"Vinte?" Ele bateu na mesa. "Você está fora da porra da sua mente? Vinte anos? Você está sugerindo que nós simplesmente nos entregue?"

"Não..." Ela disse. "Só Anthony ."

"O quê?" Ele parecia chocado. "Você está brincando agora?"

"Você me ouviu rir?"

Silêncio.

"Irina, olha..." Ele suspirou. "Anthony é como um irmão para mim."

"Diz o homem que atualmente está transando com sua mulher... Que belo irmão que você é."

"Isso é um erro."

"Um erro seria uma vez," disse ela, acendendo um cigarro. "Uma vez por dia, durante os últimos anos não é necessariamente a mesma coisa. Sinto muito."

Meu coração se afundou.

"Foi um erro, Irina." Ele parecia em conflito. "Hoje à noite ia ser a última vez de qualquer maneira. Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso com ele."

"Eu não quero parar." Ela andou até a janela e suspirou. "Eu não posso..."

"O quê?"

"Ele não me dá mais o que preciso..."

"Você vai ter que encontrar uma maneira que ele possa dar. Agora, na verdade, pode ser uma boa hora para começar, visto que ele possa ter que ser seu advogado."

Ela virou-se em lágrimas. "Essa é realmente a última vez?"

"A primeira vez deveria ter sido a última vez." Ele se aproximou e massageou seus ombros. "Você só estava me usando... Você tem que esquecer isso."

"Eu não estava..." Ela sufocou um soluço. "Eu não estava usando você..."

"Sim, você estava." Ele beijou seus lábios. "E isso está bem. Eu simpatizava."

"Você acha que sou uma pessoa horrível?"

"Não"

"Você jura?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos. "Ele não poderia dar-lhe um bebê e você queria um... Naturalmente... Isso é completamente compreensível."

Eu segurei um suspiro.

"Ele não me fode como você faz..." ela sussurrou.

"Pare com isso, Irina." Ele beijou a bochecha dela. "Pare com isso."

Eu não queria ouvir mais nada.

Eu não podia aguentar.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam e se abraçavam completamente mergulhados em seu próprio mundo, me forcei a ir embora.

Eu acendi as luzes no meu escritório e notei uma caixa azul na minha mesa. Ela dizia: "_Para: o amor da minha vida. De: Seu primeiro e único amor." _

Meu coração doeu de novo enquanto rasgava o embrulho e olhava para dentro: um novo conjunto de abotoaduras, um conjunto que provavelmente custou mais do que todos os meus ternos combinados. Minhas iniciais foram gravadas neles, e ela tinha gravado uma citação de meus autores favoritos:

"_Não seja muito ético. Você pode deixar de viver assim. Mire acima da moralidade_." (Henry David Anthony)

Eu suspirei. Ela tinha deixado de fora a última parte da citação, o "Não seja simplesmente bom; seja bom para alguma coisa."

Peguei meu telefone e enviei-lhe um e-mail:

_Assunto: Café. _

_Acho que vou experimentar um pouco de café... Você ainda está na cafeteria? _

_Anthony _

_Assunto: Re: Café. _

_Sim. Acho que vou ficar aqui a noite toda. _

_Que tipo que você gostaria? _

_... Irina. _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Café. _

_O que você achar que é melhor para uma primeira vez... _

_Você já falou com James hoje? _

_... Anthony _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Café. _

_Ainda não. Ele tem estado mais estranho do que o habitual ultimamente. (Nós realmente precisamos encontrar uma namorada para ele...) E você? _

_... Irina. _

Eu não respondi.

Eu deixei meu escritório e fui até sala de brinquedos de Emma, olhando para ela enquanto dormia tranquilamente. Eu queria fazê-la acordar, fazer com que ela olhasse para mim, para que pudesse estudar suas características e observá-las à parte, para que pudesse ver por mim mesmo que ela era de fato de James, mas não podia.

Ela era minha, pai biológico ou não.

Levei-a para fora da empresa e corri para casa. Assim que a coloquei no chão, procurei na mesa de café e abri o envelope que tinha arquivado horas antes.

Era uma intimação padrão, uma demanda para comparecer em um tribunal, mas as acusações listadas não terminavam em uma página. Elas nem mesmo terminavam em duas.

Era um manifesto de dez páginas, um rol de besteira que nunca tentaria: suborno, extorsão, fraude fiscal, fraude postal, fraude eletrônica, cada fodida fraude.

Que diabos é isso?

Eu me debrucei sobre os documentos por horas, minha mente correndo a mil por hora. Ainda assim, não poderia processar completamente tudo, minha mente ainda estava pensando sobre James e Irina.

Como ela tinha mentido para mim.

Como ele tinha mentido para mim, também.

E agora, isso.

A porta abriu às cinco da manhã, e Irina deixou uma xícara de café quente na minha frente.

"Precisamos conversar," ela disse.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas fechei todas as pastas e olhei para ela.

"Acabei de ser intimada pela SEC..." Ela andava pelo piso. "Intimada, como papéis legítimos... Chegaram na empresa e..."

"Eu pensei que você estivesse na cafeteria."

"Eu estava." Ela engoliu em seco. "Eu parei na empresa depois de ter seu café para que pudesse pegar algumas coisas."

"Alguém estava lá com você?"

"Claro que não." Ela zombou. "Olha que horas são. Enfim..."

Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada que ela estava dizendo. Eu podia ver seus lábios se movendo, perceber alguns dos sons que saíam de sua boca, mas as mentiras que ela tinha acabado de dizer estavam bloqueando tudo em mim.

"Por que você está me traindo?" Eu soltei, de repente irritado com as lágrimas caindo de seu rosto.

Ela respirou fundo e me olhou de cima a baixo. "Anthony , a SEC acabou injustificadamente me intimando. E você seriamente está me acusando de infidelidade agora?"

"Eu não estou acusando você. Uma acusação implicaria que há uma chance de que você poderia ser inocente. Por que. Você. Está. Me. Traindo?"

Ela brincou com as pedras em seu colar. Então ela começou a cantarolar o refrão de uma canção clássica de Sinatra, "New York, New York."

"Não me faça perguntar de novo, Irina," disse. "Eu sei que você fodeu com James."

Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus. "Tudo bem... Sim, fodi com ele. Agora, o quê?" Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. "Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu nunca pensei que iria cruzar a linha com ele de todas as pessoas..."

"Você me disse que Emma foi uma surpresa...," eu disse. "Que você não queria ter filhos até que estivéssemos por volta de trinta anos."

Seu rosto empalideceu. "Você estava no escritório hoje à noite não foi?"

"Eu estava..."

Silêncio.

"Então," disse, mentalmente colocando juntas as peças do quebra-cabeça. "Ou você está mentindo para ele

sobre eu não ser capaz de lhe dar um bebê, porque da última vez que verifiquei, logo antes de Emma ser milagrosamente concebida, você ainda estava me fazendo usar preservativos e não estávamos sequer tentando ter a porra de um bebê. Ou, você está mentindo para mim, e você só queria transar com meu melhor amigo por um motivo que você está guardando para mais tarde. Qual é?"

"Eu ainda te amo, Anthony , é só..."

"Qual é?"

Ela não disse nada, ela apenas ficou lá com mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

Eu levantei uma das pastas que tinha lido completamente. "Eu estava dando uma olhada nisso hoje a noite... No início, pensei que eles eram e-mails padrão que você assinava por mim enquanto estava fora ou sobrecarregado, pedidos padrão de material de escritório, coisas assim..."

"Onde você encontrou isso?"

"Mas acontece que," disse, ignorando a pergunta dela, "Esses são malditos favores de juízes e funcionários que não me lembro de ter pedido. Jamais."

"Anthony ..."

"Há alguém nessa cidade que você não tenha fodido para conseguir algo em troca?"

Ela olhou como se ela realmente tivesse que pensar sobre isso.

"Eu te enviei flores todos os dias... Cada. Fodido. Dia." Eu dei um passo para frente. "Eu te digo que te amo e que você me completa todos os dias e é isso que recebo em troca?"

"Eu entendo como você se sente, Anthony , mas..."

"Não, você fodidamente não entende." Eu cerrei os punhos. "Eu nunca sequer considerei o pensamento de ser amigo de outra mulher. Eu me certifico de que todo mundo saiba que estou completamente indisponível, que ninguém mais tem uma maldita chance."

"Eu traí para o seu benefício, Anthony . Eu fiz isso por você."

Que porra é essa?

Eu ouvi um monte de besteira na minha vida, mas essa frase assumiu oficialmente o topo.

"Como você acha que ganhou o caso Luttrell?" Ela enxugou as lágrimas e estreitou os olhos para mim. "Você acha que você fez isso com o sua retórica premiada e encanto?"

"Você tem algum transtorno mental que você esqueceu de me contar?"

"Eu fodi com o juiz três dias antes do veredicto. Você ia perder. E se você perdesse esse caso, não havia maneira de que alguns de nossos clientes atuais teriam escolhido nossa empresa para lidar com a sua conta."

"Nossa empresa?"

"Você acha que a construiu sozinho?" Ela riu. "Anthony Masen, bondoso, leal e muito bom para seu próprio fodido bem? Por favor. Eu tive que interceptar todos os contratos que você enviou e reformular metade dos termos. Se tivesse deixado isso para você, sua empresa não seria nada mais do que um sonho. Você deveria me agradecer, porque você não tem ideia de quanto trabalho fiz para colocá-lo onde você está."

"Você nunca defendeu um único caso."

"Não, mas fodi com um monte de gente poderosa para me certificar de que você nunca perderia um."

"Eu nunca perdi, porque sou um malditamente bom advogado."

"E sou uma maldita boa foda." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Claro, meu marido estava tão ocupado este ano que ele provavelmente nem saberia."

"Você está me culpando por jogar sua boceta ao redor?"

"Estou chocada que você sequer sabe o que significa a palavra boceta." Ela sibilou. "Deitamo-nos juntos na cama todas as noites e você nunca quer me foder."

"Você sempre diz que você está cansada. Ou isso é uma mentira, também?"

"Eu estava apenas cansada de foder com você." Ela passou por mim e fechou a porta do quarto de Emma. "O que você quer fazer agora, hein? Divorciar de mim?"

"Isso é uma pergunta séria?"

"É." Ela sorriu enquanto batiam na porta.

Ambos estávamos enraizados no chão, e a batida veio novamente.

"Eu vou atender." Eu avisei. "Você fica aí."

Afastei-me e abri, esperando ver James para que pudesse bater fodidamente nele, mas era uma mulher diferente em um terno.

Uma jovem loira.

"Você um..." Suas bochechas avermelharam. "Você foi..."

"Intimado!" Alguém sussurrou alto de outro canto. "Diga a ele que ele foi intimado..."

"Você é uma estagiária do The New York Times, não é?" Revirei os olhos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas, em seguida, ela acrescentou. "Meu chefe diz que você pode ir se foder, e que embora nós nunca publiquemos sua imagem, nós vamos garantir que todos saibam que sua empresa está prestes a ser executada a partir de amanhã." Ela me deu a cópia de um artigo do jornal de amanhã. "Ele diz que é a sua vez de sentir um pouco de karma."

Eu bati a porta na cara dela.

"Eu acho que você precisa pesar seriamente suas opções antes de agir sobre suas emoções." Irina estava bem atrás de mim, segurando Emma dormindo.

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

"É uma promessa..."

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "E o que são exatamente os termos propostos?"

"Se você me ajudar a resolver isto, se você tirar a SEC das costas da empresa, ambos podemos evitar cumprir alguma pena."

"Eu não vou cumprir qualquer fodida pena. Eu não fiz nada de errado. E se você acha que não vou ser a primeira pessoa na fila para ajudar o Estado colocar seu traseiro pra fora, você está redondamente enganada, porra."

"Awww." Ela fez beicinho. "Olhe para você. Tentando parecer todo masculino e durão para variar, soando como o homem que desejei que você pudesse ter sido."

"Foda-se, Irina."

"Sem chance." Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Deixe-me tentar frasear isso de outra forma: Eu sei que você

é o Sr. Advogado do Ano e você nunca mente de bom grado porque você tem uma consciência e tudo isso. Mas se você não me ajudar, ou se você se recusar a dizer aos investigadores que você era parcialmente responsável pelo que aconteceu, que todos nós temos uma pequena parte, estou ajuizando uma ação para ter a custódia de Emma."

"Processe. Nenhum juiz no seu perfeito juízo iria dar- lhe a guarda exclusiva."

Ela riu. "Isto é realmente o porquê as pessoas fodem para conseguirem o que querem, querido. Isso vem a calhar para momentos como este. Além disso, você não é sequer seu verdadeiro pai." Ela beijou a testa de Emma. "Você ouviu essa parte, enquanto você estava nos observando foder ou você estava muito ocupado fazendo anotações?"

Eu não tive a chance de responder.

"Não brinque comigo, Anthony ." Ela sussurrou. "Você não tem ideia do quão longe estou disposta a ir para permanecer fora da prisão."

"Mesmo que você mereça estar lá?" Peguei Emma longe dela, fazendo-a agitar. "Você correu atrás de clientes usando o meu nome e você desviou o dinheiro. Para quê?"

"Status. Algo que você nunca vai entender."

"Algo que você nunca mais vai precisar." Eu retruquei. "Todo mundo atrás das grades compartilha o mesmo nível de popularidade."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu vou dar-lhe alguns dias para chegar a seus sentidos."

"Ou então o quê?"

"Você não quer saber a resposta para isso." Ela saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si, acordando Emma.

Ela me olhou com seus olhos brilhantes, sorrindo. "Posso ir brincar?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz até mesmo de falar. Levando-a para a varanda, não me incomodei nem em pegar um guarda-chuva para mim. Eu a coloquei no chão e a ajudei com um casaco, tentando não pensar sobre o que Irina poderia ter na manga.

Emma inclinou a cabeça para o céu e engoliu gotas de chuva, e então ela correu para longe de mim, correndo em círculos.

Um trovão rugiu alto distante, e como se ela pudesse saber o que estava prestes a dizer, ela olhou para mim com um sorriso largo. "Mais cinco minutos!"

O New York Times não perdeu tempo em imprimir a história. Bem, histórias.

Masen & Hart, Reverenciada Empresa de Advocacia, envolvida em escândalos.

Hart concorda em cooperar contra Masen, seguindo briga brutal.

Masen preso, interrogado, após a esposa afirmar abusos domésticos recentes.

A única história que eles não mencionaram, por um fio pendurado de respeito, foi a perda da minha custódia de Emma. De ter que entregá-la a James.

Eu era inocente de todas as acusações que enfrentei, mas devido ao fato de que bati na cabeça de James, e Irina ter afirmado que eu era tão violento quanto com ela, isso deixou o juiz sem escolha, a não ser colocá-la em custódia com seu suposto "amoroso e pai biológico por pedido da mãe."

Eu pensei que isso seria apenas por uma ou duas semanas, um mês, no máximo, mas quando as acusações empilharam e os casos foram arrastados nos tribunais a passo de caracol, os meses foram passando.

Para piorar a situação, James e Irina propositadamente levaram Emma para lugares que eles sabiam que eu frequentava: meu lugar favorito no Central Park, o meu lugar na ponte de Brooklyn, os meus restaurantes favoritos.

Entre minhas aparições no tribunal, os seguia até o parque, resistindo à vontade de gritar com eles por deixá-la ficar muito perto das ruas, segurando a vontade de pegá-la de volta e fugir do Estado.

Em vez disso, entrei com mandado após mandado, combatendo vários casos ao mesmo tempo. Eu procurei através de cada brecha de custódia, documentando casos após casos de pais não biológicos mantendo direitos.

Eventualmente a verdade sobre o esquema de Irina e James começou a vir à tona e, no mesmo dia em que Irina confessou ter mentido sobre eu ter batido nela, quando ela admitiu que ela tinha inventado isso tudo, ganhei a guarda de Emma.

Era três dias antes de seu quarto aniversário então, arranjei para alguns de seus amigos da vizinhança virem com seus pais. O tema era a floresta tropical, é claro, e as lembrancinhas eram guarda-chuvas e botas de chuva.

James, ainda ridiculamente proclamando sua inocência em relação à fraude, tinha ficado bastante apegado a ela ao longo dos últimos meses. Ele perguntou se ele ainda podia vê-la nos fins de semana, uma vez que ele a devolveu para mim, mas sequer me incomodei em responder a essa pergunta.

Ele a tinha visto o suficiente.

Do lado de fora do meu triplex, liguei para ele duas horas antes de sua festa de aniversário, certificando-me de que ele a traria na hora certa. Em vez de falar comigo como um adulto, ele fez Emma repetir cada palavra sua para mim.

"Nós estaremos ai em breve," disse ela, com um sorriso em sua voz suave. "Você pode, por favor, deixar-nos desfrutar de nossas últimas horas sozinho? Ela é minha filha, também."

"Vejo vocês em breve, Emma."

"Adeus, papai!" Ela desligou e reorganizei as lembrancinhas, pela enésima vez, cumprimentando os primeiros convidados e os direcionando para a sala.

Passaram meia hora.

Uma hora inteira.

Duas.

Liguei para James, irritado que ele estava puxando essa besteira de golpe, como se isso fosse sequer metade difícil do que isso tinha sido para mim, mas não houve resposta.

Chateado, liguei para a polícia e eles apareceram na minha porta em poucos minutos.

"Você é Anthony Masen?" Eles perguntaram.

"Sim, sou aquele que chamou."

Eu puxei a ordem judicial do meu bolso e expliquei o que estava acontecendo, como James estava tecnicamente cometendo sequestro, mas eles me interromperam.

Eles não estavam na minha casa para tomar um relatório.

Eles estavam lá para dar um.

Enquanto eles calmamente explicaram o que tinha acontecido, como ela estava a menos de um quarteirão de distância quando o carro colidiu com um caminhão, meu mundo parou.

Perguntei para qual hospital ela estava sendo levada, qual a rota era a mais rápida de tomar, mas os policiais simplesmente suspiraram e olharam para além de mim, como se eles não quisessem dizer mais nada.

Não foi preciso.

Seus olhares diziam tudo.

O funeral de Emma foi realizado em um dia cinzento e chuvoso, outro duro golpe para o meu peito. Sentei-me

através dos discursos das poucas pessoas com quem ela cruzou, seus jovens amigos que ainda tinham que compreender plenamente o que a morte realmente significava.

Minha vizinha, uma criança de quatro anos chamada Hannah, disse: "Eu espero que você volte na semana que vem Emma. Você pode vir a minha festa de aniversário."

Olhei para o pequeno caixão enquanto eles o abaixaram no chão, metade de mim querendo pular com ele e arriscar ser enterrado vivo. Pelo menos, então não teria que sentir mais nada.

Enquanto a multidão se dissipava, um por um, batendo no meu ombro e dizendo, "Eu sinto muito pela sua perda," enquanto eles saíam, vi Irina entrando no cemitério.

Ladeada por dois guardas prisionais, ela caiu de joelhos e berrou quando ela chegou ao túmulo descoberto.

"Vocês me fizeram atrasar para o funeral do minha filha." Ela amaldiçoou para os guardas. "Eu fodidamente perdi isso... Como podem ser cruel?"

"Todas as licenças têm as mesmas limitações de horário, senhora," disse um deles, sem rodeios. "Nós não poderíamos ter saído mais cedo."

Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou a chorar, batendo as mãos contra o solo. Como se ela precisasse se distanciar da culpa, ela se levantou e caminhou em direção ao púlpito, lendo os jornais que foram deixados para trás.

Ela desmoronou novamente e me afastei.

"Anthony ..." Ela estendeu os braços. "Ela realmente se foi, não é?"

"Ela se foi." Eu me recusei a consolá-la. "E é tudo culpa sua Irina. Sua fodida culpa."

"Você não acha que sei disso?" Ela fungou. "Você não acha que sinto isso?"

"Devia ser você lá no chão agora. Devia ser você."

"Anthony ..."

"Ela não merecia ser tirada de mim e você sabia disso."

"Eu sei disso... estava apenas..."

"Tentando provar um ponto? Para fazer o que fosse preciso para me machucar, porque você se fodeu e queria me derrubar com você?"

"Nós podemos passar por isso... Nós ainda podemos encontrar uma maneira de restaurar o seu nome nesta cidade, e você é o melhor advogado que conheço... Eu sei que você pode transformar tudo ao seu redor e talvez me ajudar também. Talvez me perdoar?"

"Eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para ter certeza de que você apodreça na prisão, para me certificar de que

você nunca saia e que o conselho de liberdade condicional nunca lhe dê um pingo de compaixão."

"Você não quer dizer isso, Anthony ..."

"Se algum dia encontrar uma maneira de sair impune de assassinato, você e James serão minhas primeiras vítimas."

O guarda em frente a nós me deu uma olhada.

"Não seja assim, Anthony ..."

"Meu nome não será Anthony por muito mais tempo, só para você saber. Será Edward."

"Você está indo embora? Você está prestes a me deixar aqui?"

"Deveria ser você no chão agora..." Eu notei o diretor do funeral empilhar as cadeiras, sem pensar interromper o que era apenas mais uma cerimônia para ele. "Deveria ser você..."

Um dos guardas começou a falar com a equipe de funeral, perguntando se eles deviam deixar o local ou não. Percebendo que o seu tempo aqui era limitado, Irina agarrou- me. "Anthony , quero dizer... Edward. Você claramente ainda me ama, porque você está confiando em mim com isso... Nós podemos reconstruir tudo o que tínhamos, nós podemos começar de novo, você e ... Nós podemos fazer isso se você me ajudar..."

Peguei suas mãos e afastei-as enquanto um dos guardas se aproximou.

"Você sabe que não pertenço a prisão," disse ela, chorando. "Eles estão me transferindo para um local permanente na próxima semana... Salve-me, Edward... Salve- me..."

Eu não disse nada.

"Se pudesse voltar atrás, juro... Eu juro que faria. Você não acha que amo Emma, também?"

"Amava," disse. "É tempo passado agora, você não acha?"

Ela suspirou. "Por favor, não me deixe..."

"Eu não vou." Eu dei um passo para trás para que os guardas pudessem acompanhá-la de volta para a van. "Eu vou escrever..."

"Sério?" Seus olhos pareciam esperançosos enquanto se afastava. "Ok, vou esperar suas cartas... Estou ansiosa para conserta nossa relação..."

A chuva pegou seu ritmo, mudando de uma garoa para uma chuva torrencial, mas permaneci parado, incapaz de me afastar de Emma. Reli sua pequena lápide, chorando enquanto seu rosto passava pela minha cabeça.

Emma Rose Masen,

A garotinha do papai, para sempre.

Foi muito cedo,

Mas nunca será esquecida...

Eu encarei essas palavras por horas, deixando a chuva me encharcar completamente. Não foi até o diretor me informar que os portões estavam se fechando, que fui embora.

Perdido e com o coração partido, passei os próximos meses em uma névoa vertiginosa. Apesar do fato de que Irina era a pessoa atrás das grades, o jornal continuou jorrando suas mentiras como fatos, caluniando-me, e sequer me incomodei mesmo em argumentar.

Eu não tinha energia.

Enviei testemunhos escritos por advogados que tinha contratado, sabendo que, eventualmente, as coisas iriam se resolver. Eu não me importei que Irina havia contratado sua própria equipe de alto perfil para me impedir de obter o divórcio.

Eu não dei a mínima para nada.

Minha empresa entrou em colapso diante dos meus olhos, tudo veio a baixo até serem vendidos em partes, e na comunidade jurídica, a queda tornou-se um aviso, um conto do que acontecia quando o status e ganância consumiam um de nós.

Eu bebia todas as manhãs, deixando o álcool entorpecer minha dor. E sempre que acordava do desmaio, bebia novamente. Foi só quando comecei a beber café que pude de certa forma funcionar bem o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa.

Visitar o cemitério era muito doloroso, quase tão doloroso como pisar dentro do quarto de Emma. Então, contratei algumas pessoas para embalá-lo em caixas, dizendo-lhes para deixar de fora os quadros "E" e "M". Eu poderia suportar olhar para aqueles, uma vez que ela os tinha escolhido a dedos.

Durante meses, lamentei a vida que ela nunca teria, tentando fazer sentido com tudo isso. Eu sabia no fundo que não podia ficar aqui, mas não podia ir embora como o mesmo homem que era; sabia que nunca iria superar Emma, mas precisava de uma maneira de lidar. Uma maneira de lentamente me reintegrar ao mundo real.

Parando em uma banca de jornal, meus olhos encontraram um artigo sobre o mais novo advogado figurão da cidade, Michael Weston. Vestido com um dos ternos caros que James uma vez adorou, ele era o assunto da cidade e pelo o que estava lendo, ele era arrogante, apenas ligeiramente mais arrogante do que havia me tornado recentemente.

"Oh, você tem o último..." A mulher disse assim que ela parou ao meu lado.

"Você quer este jornal?"

"Bem..." Ela corou. "Não é realmente o jornal. Eu só quero o anúncio de Michael Weston para que possa mostrar aos meus amigos o meu sonho de cara ideal."

"Você já leu algumas das merdas que ele disse nesta entrevista?" Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Ele é um idiota."

"Isso só o torna mais adorável, você não acha."

"Eles perguntaram-lhe o que ele faz quando recebe críticas ruins." Eu não podia acreditar o quão fodidamente ingênua essa mulher parecia. "Você quer saber o que ele disse?"

"Claro." Ela cruzou os braços. "O que ele faz quando ele recebe críticas ruins?"

"Ele olha para a sua conta bancária," disse . "E então ele diz, e cito, 'não me lembro de saber que alguém precisa ser bem quisto, a fim de ser bem sucedido.' Ele realmente disse isso."

Ela praticamente derrete na calçada. "Eu aposto que ele realmente sabe como foder..."

Dei-lhe o jornal e fui embora. Ela trazendo à tona o sexo era um lembrete de quanto tempo tinha sido desde que dormi com alguém.

E então isso me bateu: Sexo.

Eu precisava de algum, urgentemente.

Eu me inscrevi em um site de namoro on-line, Date- Match, e lentamente mudei as camadas do homem que costumava ser. Comprei ternos caros, um para cada dia da semana. Eu controlei lentamente meu excesso em bebidas para dar lugar a um novo apetite, e em vez de socar minhas paredes para me livrar do estresse, investi em charutos cubanos.

Ainda assim, as mulheres que conheci on-line eram médias, e nenhuma delas parecia estar ali pelo sexo. Elas só queriam falar besteira, sempre me deixando inquieto e sozinho no final da noite para beber as minhas magoas; obrigando-me de volta à estaca zero com a minha experiência.

Como a mulher que estava sentada na beira da cama agora, uma tagarela. Ela era alguns anos mais velha do que EU, uma professora de algum tipo, e ela não podia calar a boca para nada.

Ela estava falando sobre sua vida na faculdade, sobre um garoto chamado Billy que ela amou uma vez, um garoto que nunca a amou de volta. Antes que ela pudesse começar a elaborar sobre o incêndio no campus onde os dois se encontraram, percebi que não poderia aguentar essa merda.

"Billy e teríamos sido perfeitos juntos, acho," disse ela. "Houve até mesmo uma época..."

"Vamos transar ou o quê?" Eu a cortei.

"O quê?" Ela agarrou o peito. "O que você acabou de Dizer?"

"Eu disse, vamos transar ou o quê?" Eu enfatizei cada sílaba. "Eu não reservei este quarto de hotel para que pudesse sentar e ouvir você falar a noite toda."

O queixo dela caiu.

"Eu pensei que..." Ela gaguejou. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim."

"Eu gosto de você o suficiente para transar com você. É sobre isso que é."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela deu um passo para trás. "Todo esse tempo que estamos nos encontrando você esteve apenas pensando em dormir comigo?"

Eu adicionei mentalmente "perguntas retóricas" para a lista de merdas que não ia aguentar mais.

"Fiquei com a impressão de que todos aqueles encontros que você me levou foi por que..."

"Eu levei você em todos esses encontros para que pudéssemos rascunhar a superfície das personalidades de cada um. Então poderia saber que você não era uma psicopata assassina, e para que você pudesse ter certeza de que não sou um também." Eu fiz uma careta com o tempo que claramente desperdicei. "O objetivo era que nós dois pudéssemos estar confortáveis o suficiente para foder, e depois poderíamos seguir nossos caminhos separados."

"Isso ia ser apenas uma vez?"

"Você tem um problema de audição?"

Ela parecia completamente perdida, e eu não estava com vontade de fazer isto mais claro.

Antes que pudesse dizer outra palavra, ela olhou nos meus olhos.

"Então," ela disse ainda em choque, "todas as coisas no seu perfil eram uma mentira?"

"Não. Tudo no meu perfil é cem por cento preciso." Peguei meu telefone. "Escrevi especificamente o que quero, e fui mais do que tolerante gastando meu tempo com você. Você parece ser uma pessoa agradável, mas depois de hoje à noite, nós fodendo ou não, não vou falar com você de novo. Então, o que é que vai ser?"

Ela ficou parada ali, seu queixo caiu mais uma vez, e olhei para o meu perfil.

Com certeza, tinha esquecido de ajustar as configurações padrão quando me inscrevi para Date- Match, e minha caixa "O que estou procurando" ainda estava definida com besteira: "conversas longas, uma conexão com alguém que possa verdadeiramente me relacionar, e encontrar meu verdadeiro amor."

Ah...

Eu rapidamente apaguei todo o texto e olhei para cima, percebendo que o meu encontro de hoje ainda estava no quarto.

"Se você continuar parada aqui," disse, "Eu vou supor que você quer foder esta noite. Se não, a porta está bem atrás de você."

O som de sua boca bufando foi o último som que ouvi antes de a porta bater tão forte que sacudiu o espelho na parede.

Imperturbável, contemplei o que queria escrever na caixa do meu perfil. Ao longo dos últimos meses, tinha encontrado decepção após decepção, desperdiçando muito do meu tempo e dinheiro com mulheres que não estavam na mesma sintonia que eu .

E agora tudo fazia perfeito sentido. Todos esses jantares desnecessários, conversas até tarde da noite, e besteira total estava prestes a terminar agora.

Eu não precisava de outro relacionamento, esses dias se foram para sempre, e nunca iria passar mais de uma semana conversando com a mesma mulher no telefone.

Quando o sol se pôs fora da janela do quarto do hotel, o fraseado perfeito veio até mim, e digitei:

Um jantar. Uma noite. Sem repetições.

Então o destaquei e o coloquei em negrito.

Olhando para isso, percebi o quão nu parecia, como alguém pode, na verdade, pensar que não estava falando fodidamente sério, então abaixo, deixei as coisas completamente claras:

Sexo casual. Nada mais. Nada menos.

Sentei-me no fundo da sala do Tribunal, ouvindo Edward desmoronar na tribuna. Duas vezes, quando a defesa propositadamente trouxe Emma a tona, ele perdeu toda a compostura.

No entanto, quando vi seu olhar com o simples "deslize" na menção do nome dela, senti sua dor.

Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo o resto de seu testemunho para que nossos olhos não se encontrassem, para que ele não soubesse que estava aqui, e quando o juiz pediu um breve recesso, corri para fora.

Repórteres estavam murmurando no corredor, esperando que ele não tenha lido nenhum de seus antigos

artigos sobre ele anos atrás, e de repente eles estavam gritando perguntas.

" ! ! " Eles o perseguiram no segundo que ele saiu da sala do tribunal. " !"

Ele parou e olhou para eles. "Meu nome é Sr. Cullen."

"Como você se sente sobre a possibilidade de enviar o seu ex-sócio e melhor amigo para a prisão?"

"Ele está enviando a si mesmo para a prisão," ele respondeu.

"Você tem intenções de se reconectar com ele enquanto ele estiver atrás das grades?"

Ele ignorou a essa pergunta com um olhar vazio.

"Seu nome foi inocentado anos atrás e ainda assim você saiu de Nova York," alguém perguntou. "Agora que está tudo em aberto para o bem, alguma chance de que você volte e reabra sua empresa?"

"Estou prestes a passar a minha última hora nesta cidade, no caminho para o aeroporto," disse ele, colocando sombras sobre os olhos.

A multidão de repórteres o seguiu para fora da sala do tribunal, e ele deslizou para dentro do carro sem olhar para trás.

Suspirando , peguei meu telefone e reli as

mensagens que ele me enviou esta manhã, lamentando um pouco por não ter respondido.

_Assunto: NYC. _

_Gostaria de vê-la uma última vez antes de ir embora. Posso buscá-la para o café da manhã? _

_PS.: Eu realmente ia dizer-lhe tudo aquela noite... _

_... Edward _

_Assunto: Sua Boceta. _

_Esta mensagem na verdade não é sobre a sua boceta. (Embora, desde que estou no assunto, ela é o número um na minha lista de coisas favoritas.) _

_Venha para o café da manhã comigo. Estou do lado de fora da sua porta. _

_... Edward _

Quando estava relendo esse e-mail, um novo apareceu em minha tela:

_Assunto: Adeus. _

_... Edward _

Eu sabia que a minha falta de resposta era imatura,

que era minha culpa que não tenha chegado a vê-lo antes dele ir embora, mas senti como se ele pudesse ter feito mais um esforço. E ainda achava que ele estava errado por não ser aberto comigo, quando ele deveria ter sido.

Saindo do tribunal, fui para casa e pensei em todas as meias verdades e mentiras que tinha rodado o nosso relacionamento. Mary. Sua esposa. Meu nome real. Seu nome real.

Tudo que tivemos foi construído sobre mentiras...

Deixando lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, abri a porta da minha casa, preparada para tomar banho até que não pudesse chorar mais, mas Edward estava em pé na minha sala de estar.

"Olá, Isabella." Ele olhou para mim.

"Invasão é crime." Eu cruzei os braços. "Você não deveria saber disso?"

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para mim, olhando-me de cima a baixo.

"Você não tem um avião para pegar?" Minha voz falhou. "Você não deveria estar gastando sua última hora em Nova York no caminho para o aeroporto?"

"Eu percebi que ainda tenho algo a dizer para você."

"Você tem um outro nome falso que você quer me contar? Outra identidade secreta que você queira..."

"Pare." Ele chegou mais e mais perto até que fiquei apoiada em uma parede, e ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. "Eu preciso que você me escute, Isabella. Apenas fodidamente me ouça..."

Eu tentei me afastar dele, mas ele segurou minhas mãos e colocou-as em cima da minha cabeça. Em seguida, ele usou seus quadris para me manter imóvel.

"Você vai ficar aqui e me ouvir pelos cinco minutos seguintes, quer você goste ou não." As palavras saíram apressadas, aquecidas. "Já que, de repente, você se preocupa em saber a verdade, vou lhe contar a porra da verdade..."

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ele se inclinou e mordeu meus lábios. Forte.

"Eu gostava de você quando você era Mary e eu Anthony, quando passávamos noites falando de sua casa ridícula e meu escritório de advocacia... Eu até gostava de você depois que você fodidamente mentiu para mim e vi você na sua entrevista, gostava de você..." Ele apertou ainda mais em torno de meus pulsos. "E mesmo que saiba que não deveria tê-la perseguido e invadido seu apartamento naquele dia, fiz, e transei com você... Depois disso, realmente gostei de você."

"Você está falando sério agora?"

"Mortalmente sério." Ele olhou para mim e mordeu meus lábios de novo, silenciosamente me ordenando a ficar

quieta. "Eu não queria gostar de você, Isabella. Eu não deveria, e não precisava, mas todos os dias depois disso, você era tudo que conseguia pensar. Você e sua boca espertinha, e suas mentiras, talvez não fossem tão ruim, afinal."

"E as suas mentiras? Você ainda acha que está acima da moralidade? Que..."

"Pare de falar." Ele cuspiu. "Deixe-me terminar."

Engoli em seco e ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de continuar.

"Sim, escondi o fato de que era casado a você, e embora tenha sido não intencional, ainda era uma mentira."

"A grande mentira."

"Isabella..." Ele me segurou mais apertado. "Eu não tinha pensado sobre Irina por um tempo muito longo... Pelo contrário, estive pensando em você todos os dias desde que você me deixou."

"Não, você não esteve..."

"Eu estive." Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. "Eu dirigi até sua aula de balé duas vezes por semana, tentando vê-la, tentando falar com você e pedir desculpas... mandei coisas para o seu apartamento. Eu até mesmo apareci duas vezes, mas isso foi antes que soubesse que você tinha se mudado."

"Você só está dizendo tudo isso para que você possa

me foder..." Eu balancei a cabeça e me afastei, mas ele me fez encará-lo novamente.

"Eu estou dizendo tudo isso porque te amo..."

Engoli em seco e lágrimas se formaram em meus

olhos.

"Eu fodidamente te amo, Isabella...", ele repetiu, limpando meu rosto. "E vou fazer o que for preciso para te mostrar isso." Ele roçou seus lábios contra os meus. "Você ainda me ama?"

"Não, não... Não mais..." Senti seus lábios contra os meus, me silenciando.

Eu não queria beijá-lo de volta, queria afastá-lo e lhe dizer para ir embora, mas separei meus lábios e deixei sua língua deslizar para dentro da minha boca.

Lentamente, ele libertou as minhas mãos de seu aperto e trancou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, mantendo seus lábios colados aos meus. Ele não me deu a oportunidade de falar, de respirar. Ele apenas me beijou sem sentido até que não aguentava mais.

"Se você puder dizer honestamente que você não me ama," ele sussurrou, lentamente se afastando de mim, "então vou deixá-la em paz."

"E se não puder?" Eu perguntei, sem fôlego.

"Se você não puder, você vai me mostrar o seu quarto para que você e eu possamos nos reconectar."

"Reconectar?" Eu gemi quando ele segurou minha bunda. "Isso o código para uma conversa?"

"É o código para foda."

"Iria matá-lo dizer algo mais amoroso ao menos uma vez?"

"Depende se você realmente me ama ou não."

Silêncio.

Seus dedos estavam trilhando o zíper na parte de trás da minha saia, puxando-o suavemente enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

"Eu te odeio," disse, fazendo-o erguer a sobrancelha. "Se você disse todas essas coisas apenas para elevar as minhas esperanças, nunca vou te perdoar."

"Você ainda não perdoou..." Ele me beijou suavemente. "Eu quis dizer cada palavra que disse." Ele puxou meu zíper para baixo. "E realmente preciso saber se você ainda me ama ou não, por que..." Ele parou de falar.

Minha saia caiu em uma poça no chão e ele puxou minha calcinha longe da minha cintura até que estalou.

"Isabella, diga-me... Diga-me agora."

Engoli em seco quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, enquanto ele gemia com o quanto estava molhada.

"Sim..."

"Sim?" Ele moveu o dedo dentro e fora. "Sim, o quê?"

"Sim, ..." Parei quando ele beijou meus lábios. "Sim, ainda te amo."

"Onde é o seu quarto?"

Olhei para a minha esquerda e ele imediatamente me puxou pelo corredor, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Ele não me deu a chance de tirar a roupa. Suas mãos estavam em cima de mim, desabotoando minha camisa, arrancando meu sutiã, e acariciando meus seios.

Estiquei-me e abri sua calça, empurrando-a para baixo. Então ele me jogou na cama, subindo em cima de mim.

Eu abri minhas pernas embaixo dele, levantando meus quadris para que ele pudesse me foder, mas ele não o fez. Ao contrário, ele beijou meu pescoço, sussurrando o quanto ele sentia minha falta, o quanto ele precisava de mim.

"Edward..." Eu senti seu pênis roçando contra minha

coxa.

Ele moveu lentamente sua boca para o meu peito, girando a língua em meus mamilos enquanto apalpava meus seios. Seus beijos viajaram mais e mais, todo o caminho até as minhas coxas.

Fechei os olhos quando ele pressionou sua língua contra o meu clitóris, quando ele provocativamente arremessou-a contra mim em círculos lentos e sensuais.

"Ahhhh..." Eu tentei apertar minhas pernas fechadas, mas ele as fixou no colchão e olhou para mim.

"Isabella..." Sua voz era baixa.

"Sim?"

Ele circulou o polegar em volta do meu clitóris, tornando-o inchado de prazer. "Diga-me que possuo isso."

Fechei os olhos quando ele aumentou a pressão, esfregando o polegar ao redor.

"Diga-me que possuo a sua boceta, Isabella."

"Sim..." Eu me contorci debaixo de sua mão. "Sim..."

"Diga isso." Ele me impediu de me mexer. "Eu preciso que você diga isso."

Arrepios viajaram para cima e para baixo na minha espinha e finalmente olhei para ele. "Sim... Você a possui."

Ele sorriu e pressionou sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas de novo, devorando-me, fazendo-me gritar no topo dos meus pulmões, mas ele não me deixou gozar.

Em vez disso, ele me virou. "Fique de quatro."

Prendi a respiração e, lentamente obedeci, e a próxima coisa que senti foi ele apalpando minha bunda, beijando o seu caminho pela minha espinha.

"Eu ainda não reivindiquei cada centímetro de você...", disse ele, apertando minhas bochechas severamente.

"Mas vou guardar isso para quando achar que você esteja pronta..."

Eu murmurei enquanto ele deslizava na minha boceta centímetro por centímetro, fazendo-me inclinar para frente. Ele tirou o elástico do meu cabelo e me puxou para trás, sussurrando, "Vai ter a mesma sensação que isso... Talvez ainda melhor..."

"Ahhhh..."

"E quando isso acontecer, você vai me deixar gozar dentro de você..." Sua outra mão deslizou pelo meu lado e apertou os meus seios. "Eu quero que você sinta cada última gota..."

"Edward." Agarrei os lençóis.

"Sim?"

Eu não respondi. Eu não podia.

Ele estava batendo em minha bunda enquanto ele batia dentro de mim, dando-me isso rude enquanto ele sussurrava meu nome.

Encontrei-o impulso por impulso, incapaz de deixar de lado o lençol, e quando me senti aproximando da borda, chegando perto, enquanto ele torturava o meu clitóris com seus dedos, ele me negou mais uma vez.

Ele saiu de mim, fazendo-me gemer, e então ele me fez encará-lo mais uma vez. Enterrando-se imediatamente dentro de mim, ele me olhou nos olhos, lentamente

deslizando seu pau para trás e para frente, sufocando meus gritos com a boca.

Senti seu pau pulsando dentro de mim, senti meus músculos apertando enquanto ele amaldiçoava contra meus lábios e quando trancamos olhares novamente, ambos gozamos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu caí para frente contra o seu peito, ofegante. "Edward, ..."

Ele me interrompeu com um beijo. "Eu também te amo..."

Ficamos deitados ali, conectados pelo o que parecia uma eternidade, ele passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo, esfregava as mãos contra o peito dele.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim..."

Ele saiu da cama e se levantou para jogar fora o preservativo. "Venha aqui."

Eu não podia me mover. Eu ainda estava me sentindo fraca do meu último orgasmo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deslizou as mãos por baixo de minhas coxas, pegando-me e carregando-me para fora do quarto, verificando cada porta que passamos. Quando chegamos ao banheiro ele me pôs no chão.

"Eu não acho que posso ficar de pé tempo

suficiente para um banho..." Eu sussurrei.

Ele me ignorou e ligou na água. "Nós não vamos tomar um banho." Ele me pegou e gentilmente me colocou na banheira.

Inclinando-se atrás de mim, ele agarrou uma garrafa vazia e encheu-a com água morna. Então ele gentilmente derramou sobre a minha cabeça.

Ele pegou um pouco de xampu da prateleira e esguichou algumas gotas no meu cabelo, ensaboando-o.

Ouvi-o a me fazer perguntas, algo sobre como estava me sentindo ou se queria falar com ele sobre o que quer que tivesse em minha mente, mas como seus dedos continuaram a massagear o meu couro cabeludo, tudo ficou escuro.

Eu acordei na cama sozinha.

Não havia recado de Edward, e todas as suas roupas tinham desaparecido.

Eu estava começando a pensar que ter feito sexo com ele era tudo um sonho, mas vi a carteira dele em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu puxei as cobertas de cima de

mim e sorri uma vez que vi que ele tinha me vestido com roupa íntima de seda.

Eu fiz meu caminho para fora do quarto e pelo corredor até onde ele estava de pé em minha varanda fumando um charuto.

"Desde quando você fuma?" Eu dei um passo por trás

dele.

"Eu não faço com muita frequência," disse ele. "Só quando preciso pensar."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para o céu à noite, mas de repente o senti me puxando contra ele.

"Você não vai perguntar o que estou pensando?" Ele sorriu. "Certamente você tem perguntas."

"Eu tenho, Anthony ."

"Podemos falar sobre isso."

"Agora?"

"Se é isso que você quer..." Ele largou o charuto e me levou até uma cadeira, me puxando para o seu colo. "Há quanto tempo você sabe sobre isso?"

"Algumas semanas..."

"Hmmm."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Bach e Greenwood sabem quem você realmente é?"

"Eles sabem."

"Então, por que você tem que esconder isso de todos os outros?"

"Estimado advogado ou não, ninguém quer aceitar alguém que tem uma história nos jornais... Faz uma empresa de alto perfil ficar mal." Ele beijou a parte de trás do meu ombro.

"Como era Emma?"

Ele suspirou, olhando para mim. "Ela era perfeita..."

Eu pensei em uma maneira de mudar de assunto, mas ele continuou falando.

"Ela odiava quando ia para o trabalho, e ela me implorava para ir às vezes, então a levava..." Sua voz era baixa. "E então não conseguia ter qualquer trabalho feito, porque o parque ficava do outro lado da rua e ela sempre queria brincar... Sempre."

"Ela o seguia em casa?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela era a minha sombra. Ela viria dormir no sofá se estivesse trabalhando, e se ela me visse sair da sala para atender uma chamada, ela iria cruzar os braços e olhar ofendida se não a convidasse para ouvir." Ele soltou uma risada curta, mas ele não disse mais nada.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Debrucei-me contra seu peito.

"Se disser que não, não acho que vai impedi-la..."

"Para onde vamos a partir daqui?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer... O que acontece agora com a gente?"

Ele olhou para mim, confuso. "Nós?"

"Estamos em um relacionamento? Você vai ficar comigo ou você vai voltar para o Date-Match?"

Ele olhou para mim por um longo tempo. "Eu não posso ficar em Nova York, Isabella. Eu acho que você pode entender por que..."

"Você não tinha planos de ficar além dessa noite não é?"

"Não."

"E você vai embora de manhã?"

"Sim." Ele tentou beijar meu cabelo, mas me afastei. "Então, isso foi algum tipo de forma de se corrigir com a Isabella antes de ir para casa? Dizer todas as coisas certas para que você possa se sentir melhor sobre si mesmo quando você for embora?"

"Eu queria que você soubesse que te amava antes de ir para casa."

"E para conseguir alguma boceta extra, é claro."

"É claro." Ele sorriu, mas não retornei seu sorriso.

"Eu lhe disse para não levantar minhas esperanças, Edward." Eu dei um passo para trás. "E você fez isso de qualquer maneira."

"O que você quer que faça, Isabella? Morar com você? Fodidamente te propor?"

"Eu quero que você fique... E se você não pode ficar, quero que você saia... Agora."

"Isabella..."

"Agora," disse. "Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, mas eu não quero..."

"Pare." Ele me puxou para perto e pressionou sua boca contra a minha. "Nós somos mais do que amigos... Nós sempre fomos. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar com você agora."

Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele me beijou de novo e de novo, sussurrando enquanto ele envolvia meus seios, "Eu realmente preferiria passar o resto da noite na cama e não discutindo..."

Eu estava na ponta dos pés nos bastidores, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao teto, ensaiando o movimento final da produção uma última vez. Eu deveria estar feliz e sorridente, radiante com o fato de que estava prestes a estrear no papel principal em uma produção da Companhia de Balé de Nova York, mas não estava. Longe disso.

Eu me sentia sozinha, e sabia que nenhuma quantidade de aplausos ou elogios levaria esses sentimentos para longe.

Eu ainda estava pendurada em meus últimos momentos com Edward: o sexo de manhã cedo no chuveiro, o sexo contra a minha porta, o sexo no carro no caminho para o aeroporto. (E houve também a brincadeira final no banheiro do aeroporto...)

Ele disse que me amava a cada vez, que ele não queria me deixar, mas ele deixou mesmo assim.

Nosso relacionamento foi agora rebaixado a conversas ao telefone toda noite, recapitulando nossos dias, gozando entre as fantasias de cada um, mas não era o suficiente. E sabia que não ia ser suficiente para mim por muito mais tempo.

Eu precisava dele aqui.

"Quarenta minutos, pessoal!" Um assistente de palco passou por mim. "Em seus lugares em quarenta minutos!"

Eu respirei fundo e caminhei até um espelho que estava pendurado perto da ala. Olhando fixamente para mim, olhei além do traje de hoje a noite, um rosto branco reluzente que parecia que tinha sido arrancado de um sonho: cristais reluzentes enfeitando cada centímetro do collant, o tutu foi recentemente afofado e pulverizado com glitter, e minha faixa de penas na cabeça era muito mais delineada e em camadas do que a que tinha usado em Durham.

"Isabella?" Disse uma voz familiar atrás de mim.

"Mãe?" Eu me virei. "O que você está fazendo nos bastidores?"

"Queríamos vir e lhe dizer boa sorte pessoalmente." Ela acenou para o meu pai.

"Obrigada..."

"Nós também queremos que você saiba que, apesar de ainda desejarmos que você siga a faculdade de direito, estamos muito orgulhosos de você, por perseguir seus próprios sonhos."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, mais uma vez."

"E também estamos muito, muito honrados em ter você como nossa filha, porque você é uma inspiração para todos os estudantes universitários que irão comparecer às urnas nas eleições deste ano, alunos que têm sonhos e ambições semelhantes em relação a carreiras nas artes."

"O quê?"

"Você filmou tudo isso?" Ela se virou para o repórter atrás de nós que estava fechando seu dispositivo. "Certifique- se de usar a última parte como um slogan para o próximo comercial."

"Sério?"

"O quê?" Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu quis dizer cada palavra que disse, mas também é bom registrá-lo, você não acha?"

Eu não me incomodei em responder.

Meu pai se aproximou e me abraçou, posando para uma foto de oportunidade falsa, mas quando o fotógrafo se afastou, ele sorriu.

"Estou feliz por você, Isabella," disse ele. "Acho que aqui é onde você pertence."

"Você só está dizendo isso porque acha que estar aqui significa que não vou atrapalhar a campanha em casa."

"Não, tenho certeza que estar aqui significa que você não vai atrapalhar a campanha em casa." Ele riu. "Mas ainda estou feliz por você."

"Quão reconfortante..."

"É verdade," minha mãe entrou na conversa. "Estamos animados por você."

"Senhoras e senhores, estamos prestes a começar o nosso show em exatamente uma hora!" Sr. Ashcroft berrou. "Se você não é uma bailarina, um dançarino, ou um assistente de palco, por favor, encontre o caminho para fora do meu palco. Agora! "

Meus pais me abraçaram, segurando-me por um longo tempo. Quando eles largaram, eles se revezaram beijando minha bochecha antes de se afastarem.

Eu ajustei minha faixa na cabeça uma última vez e verifiquei meu telefone. Com certeza, havia um e-mail. Edward.

_Assunto: Boa sorte. _

_Desculpe-me por não estar presente na sua primeira noite de abertura, mas estou ansioso para ouvir como foi hoje à noite quando você me ligar. _

_Tenho certeza que você vai ser muito memorável para todos na plateia. _

_... Edward. _

_PS ... Eu sinto sua falta. _

_Assunto: Re: Boa sorte. _

_Eu não vou te ligar esta noite. Você deveria estar aqui. Vou pensar sobre contar para você como foi na semana que vem. _

_... Isabella. _

_PS - Você "sentindo a minha falta" seria muito mais convincente se o assunto do e-mail que você enviou há duas horas não tivesse sido "Sinto falta da sua boceta." _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Boa sorte. _

_Eu sei que deveria estar aí. Daí o pedido de desculpas acima mencionado. _

_E você vai me ligar. _

_... Edward _

_PS - Eu sinto falta de ambos. _

_Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Boa sorte. _

_Eu realmente queria que você estivesse aqui... _

_... Isabella _

Eu desliguei meu telefone para não trocar mais mensagens com ele. Eu precisava me concentrar.

Todos os ensaios e aulas de dança que tive ao longo dos últimos 22 anos me trouxeram para este momento. Em 36 minutos, o meu desempenho seria exposto para uma das maiores audiências no mundo da dança.

Isso atrairia críticas dos mais dedicados críticos, os maiores admiradores do ballet, e os periódicos veiculariam as primeiras críticas que poderiam garantir o sucesso ou o fracasso do restante da temporada. Mas agora, neste momento, nada disso importava.

Este era o meu sonho, que estava finalmente vivendo, e só podia ter certeza de que faria o melhor possível.

"Você está pronta, Srta Swan?" Ashcroft colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros. "Está pronta para mostrar à essa cidade que é a esse lugar que você pertence?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, muito, senhor."

"Bom, porque estou pronto para que eles vejam isso também." Ele bateu palmas acima da cabeça, sinalizando para que o resto dos dançarinos circulasse.

"Senhoras e senhores, a noite está oficialmente aberta," disse ele. "Vocês trabalharam duro durante meses,

dedicando-se por cada hora necessária e mais algumas, e acredito que a execução de hoje de O Lago dos Cisnes será a melhor que este público vai ver na vida." Ele fez uma pausa. "Se não for, vou ter certeza de que vocês paguem por isso no ensaio de amanhã de manhã."

Houve gemidos. Nós sabíamos que ele não estava brincando.

"Eu vou estar sentado na varanda no centro do palco, e não vou lhes dar uma palma, nenhum indício de aplausos, se o show não for nada menos do que perfeito. Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim, senhor." Nós murmuramos coletivamente, ainda intimidados por seu poder.

"Ótimo. Tomem seus lugares agora." Ele se afastou de nós e estalou os dedos. "Deixem-me orgulhoso."

Assumi meu lugar no centro do palco e virei de costas para a cortina com as minhas mãos levantadas acima da cabeça. Ouvi a orquestra dando a seus instrumentos uma afinação final, o pianista repetindo o refrão que ele errou no ensaio desta manhã, e então ouvi o silêncio.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor.

As luzes piscaram na galeria, lentas no início, em seguida, mais rápido, e tudo ficou escuro.

Cinco... quatro... três... dois...

O pianista tocou a primeira estrofe da composição e as cortinas subiram, direcionando o brilho dos holofotes para as minhas costas.

O corpo do cisne, vinte bailarinas vestidas com tutus completamente brancos, formaram um círculo em volta de mim, e ficaram na ponta dos pés, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Então lentamente me virei para o público, parando, observando todos aqueles rostos sem nome, e depois me perdi em meu próprio mundo.

Eu era Odette, A Rainha do Cisne, e estava me apaixonando por um príncipe à primeira vista, dançando com ele debaixo de uma esfera de luzes brilhantes, dizendo que ele precisava jurar seu amor por mim se quisesse quebrar o meu feitiço do lago.

Os suspiros da plateia podiam ser ouvidos sobre a música, mas mantive meu foco.

Eu perfeitamente passei de doce cisne branco, que queria apenas se apaixonar, para o preto, o cisne mal, Odile, que só queria impedir que isso acontecesse.

Eu representei amor, desgosto e devastação ao longo de duas horas, sem parar para recuperar o fôlego, nunca perdendo uma batida.

Na cena final, onde o amor da minha vida jura morrer comigo, ao invés de honrar a sua promessa equivocada ao cisne negro, não posso evitar me desviar da

coreografia.

Em vez de tomar sua mão e deixá-lo me levar para a "água", pulei em seus braços, deixando-o me segurar no alto para que todos os outros cisnes vissem. E então nós giramos em direção ao esquecimento, "morrendo" juntos.

A música começou a diminuir, meio sombria, meio leve, e as luzes se apagaram. Encerrando tudo com escuridão.

E silêncio.

De repente, um aplauso estridente surgiu a partir da audiência e uma coleção de elogios... "Bravo!" "Bis!" "Brevíssimo!" ecoaram pelas paredes.

As luzes do palco foram acesas e fiz uma reverência, olhando para um mar de rostos entretidos: Sr. Petrova estava à frente e no centro, balançando a cabeça enquanto aplaudia, murmurando: "Bom trabalho, bom trabalho." Minha mãe estava secando uma lágrima de seus olhos e olhando para o meu pai, dizendo: "Essa é a nossa filha." Mesmo Sr. Ashcroft, ainda de cara fechada, estava de pé, aplaudindo, parando assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Bravo." Ele murmurou antes de se afastar.

Eu mantive um sorriso estampado em meu rosto enquanto fiz uma varredura no local, procurando a única

pessoa que queria, a única pessoa que precisava ver, mas ele não estava lá.

"Obrigado Senhoras e Senhores por participarem da nossa noite de abertura," uma das diretoras disse quando subiu ao palco. "Como manda a nossa tradição em noites de abertura, vamos agora apresentar os membros da nossa equipe para vocês..."

Tentei focar nas apresentações, me concentrar em outra pessoa que não fosse Edward, mas quando estava levantando minha cabeça de outra reverência, o vi.

Ele estava lá na primeira fila, no último assento do lado esquerdo. Ele estava olhando para mim e sorrindo, murmurando, "Parabéns."

"E por último, mas não menos importante, a nossa protagonista da noite e nova dançarina aqui no NYCB.. Isabella Swan!" Disse a diretora no microfone, e o público aplaudiu ruidosamente.

"Senhorita Swan?" Ela me cutucou, sussurrando: "Senhorita Swan, você precisa fazer a sua reverência final e deixar o palco..."

Eu não me movi. Eu continuei olhando para Edward.

"Senhorita Swan?" Ela sussurrou, mais incisivamente agora. "Faça uma reverência e vá para os bastidores... Agora..."

Afastei-me dela e fui direto em direção a Edward, levando o meu tempo para descer os degraus laterais do palco. Eu estava na frente dele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, ignorando os murmúrios confusos da multidão.

A diretora disse mais algumas palavras, Sr. Ashcroft deu seus cumprimentos, e as cortinas fecharam sem mim.

Quando o público deu um aplauso final e começou a sair da sala, finalmente encontrei a minha voz.

"Eu pensei que você disse que não viria..." Eu sussurrei. "Você veio aqui só para ver meu show ou você vai ficar um pouco mais?"

"Eu vou ficar um pouco mais."

"Isso significa permanentemente?"

"Não." Ele limpou minhas lágrimas. "Isso significa que vou ficar aqui até você perceber o quão terrível esta cidade é, até que você esteja pronta para ir embora."

"Eu assinei um contrato de três anos."

"Todo contrato é negociável." Ele sorriu e me puxou para os seus braços. "E se você não pedir desculpas por arruinar os créditos finais hoje à noite, eles poderiam colocar em risco o cumprimento dele e demiti-la..."

"Onde você vai trabalhar?" Eu perguntei. "Você vai exercer a advocacia? Você pode advogar?"

Ele beijou meus lábios. "Eu vou ensinar na Universidade de Nova York."

"O quê?" Meu coração sentiu imediatamente pelos futuros alunos. "Por quê?"

"O que quer dizer com 'por que'?"

"Você é um péssimo professor, Edward... Todos os estagiários da GBH odiavam você."

"Eu não dou a mínima."

"Estou falando sério..." Eu estava realmente preocupada. "Eu acho que você deveria reconsiderar. Ensinar não é para qualquer um, então..."

"Primeiro de tudo," disse ele, cortando-me e apertando seu abraço em volta de mim. "Eu sou um fodidamente ótimo professor. Depende apenas do assunto..." Ele arrastou seu dedo em meus lábios. "Lembro-me de ensiná-la a fazer algo muito bem..."

Eu corei.

"Em segundo lugar, a última vez que verifiquei, todos os estagiários na GBH eram bastante incontroláveis e eram burros como pedras... Todos com exceção de uma."

"Aquela que era uma fodida mentirosa?"

"Sim," disse ele. "Aquela."

"Ouvi dizer que ela quebrou todas as regras." Eu levei minha mão até seu rosto. "Ouvi dizer que ela acabou com sua regra um jantar, uma noite, sem repetições..."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela não acabou."

"É mesmo?" Eu estreitei os olhos para ele. "Ainda está acontecendo? Esse ainda é o seu lema pessoal?"

"Até certo ponto," disse ele, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. "Já que ainda gosto como isso soa, e vou namorar apenas com ela de agora em diante, vou substituir a palavra 'um' por 'mais'..."

Eu estava na frente de uma sala de aula na Universidade de Nova Iorque, contando os segundos, perguntando-me por que tinha concordado com isso.

"Alguma pergunta?" Eu olhei para o meu relógio.

Várias mãos voaram para o ar.

"Eu só vou responder três." Eu apontei para uma jovem mulher na primeira fila. "Sim, você. Qual a sua dúvida? "

"Hum..." Ela corou. "Bom dia, Professor Cullen. Meu nome é..."

"Eu não me importo qual é o seu nome. Qual é a sua pergunta?"

"É que já faz cerca de duas semanas desde que o semestre começou e você ainda não nos deu um plano de ensino..."

Eu i gnorei-a e apontei para um atleta na fila de trás.

"Sim?"

"Você também não nos disse quais os livros que precisamos comprar..."

"Alguém nesta sala de aula sabe a definição da palavra pergunta?" Eu escolhi o último aluno, uma ruiva sentada perto da janela. "Sim?"

"É verdade que seremos obrigados a nos revezar para trazer-lhe café todos os dias?"

Olhei para a caneca de café na minha mesa e para a lista de presença que marcava o aluno que o trouxe hoje.

"Não é uma exigência," disse pegando a caneca. "Mas se você perder o seu dia de me trazer café, vou garantir que todos nesta classe arrependam-se."

Eles gemeram coletivamente e balançaram a cabeça. Alguns deles ainda tinham as mãos levantadas, mas já tinha oficialmente acabado por hoje.

"Leiam as páginas 153 a 260 da impressão até a próxima aula. Eu espero que vocês saibam os prós e contras de cada caso. Classe dispensada." Saí, sem dizer mais nada.

Quando entrei no meu carro, vi um novo e-mail no meu celular.

_Assunto: Banheiro. _

_Obrigado por me enviar esse bilhete muito inadequado com minhas flores hoje. Todos no meu grupo agora sabem que você e ainda temos que transar no nosso banheiro novinho em folha. _

_Por que você é tão ridículo? _

_... Isabella. _

_Assunto: Re: Banheiro. _

_De nada pelas flores. Espero que tenha gostado delas. _

_E isso não era um "bilhete" que lhe enviei. É uma exigência que está prestes a ser abordada dentro de algumas horas. _

_Por que você nega que você ama isso? _

_... Edward. _

Eu podia imaginá-la revirando os olhos enquanto lia a minha última mensagem, então acelerei meu carro e corri de volta para a nossa casa.

Mesmo que tivesse passado os últimos seis anos aqui, ainda estava construindo minha tolerância para as coisas que antes odiava, coisas que agora me incomodavam cada vez menos, mas ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

Algumas memórias nunca podem ser substituídas...

Isabella estava completamente cativada e encantada por esta cidade, no entanto. Enquanto ela não estava constantemente em turnê com a companhia de balé, ela estava insistindo que nós experimentássemos todos os restaurantes, teatros e atrações turísticas possíveis, tentando fazer com que me apaixonasse por tudo novamente.

Eu estacionei na frente do nosso triplex de tijolos recém-adquirido no Brooklyn, e subi os degraus.

"Isabella?" Eu disse enquanto abria a porta. "Você está aqui?"

"Sim". Ela chamou à distância. "E não estou no banheiro."

"Você estará eventualmente." Eu andei pelo corredor, parando quando a vi pendurando outro quadro em seu escritório.

As paredes estavam cobertas com fotos dela em pé no centro do palco, uma imagem diferente para cada noite em que ela abriu um show.

"Eu preciso mandar construir outro quarto para você e suas fotos?" Eu perguntei. "Você está ficando sem espaço."

"Não, acho que essa é a última."

"Você ainda vai se aposentar no final do mês?" Eu dei um passo atrás dela e beijei seu pescoço. "Ou você já mudou de ideia?"

"Eu não vou mudar de ideia." Ela virou-se para me

encarar. "Eu acho que é hora de me concentrar em algo novo."

"Tornar-se a versão feminina do Sr. Ashcroft quando você ensina?"

"Eu não vou ser tão ruim assim," disse ela. "Mas preciso de uma pausa, como você disse, acho que..."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu tinha sido extremamente solidário ao longo de sua carreira profissional, viajando com ela para fora do país para ver alguns dos shows, contratando um massagista pessoal que estivesse ao seu alcance, e documentando todas as suas realizações que apareciam nos jornais.

Mas recentemente notei uma mudança, uma mudança em sua atitude: embora ela estivesse feliz quando ia para os ensaios, ainda mais feliz quando me falava sobre coisas novas que a companhia estava tentando, ela parecia estar mais interessada em uma vida fora da companhia, então sugeri que ela fizesse uma pequena pausa.

Eu ainda estava tentando descobrir como ela havia interpretado a minha sugestão de "pequena pausa" como uma "aposentadoria".

"Eu amei dançar na Rússia." Ela sorriu, apontando para a foto. "Você se lembra disso?"

"Eu me lembro disso..." Eu disse, continuando meu ataque a seu pescoço, deslizando a minha mão sob a blusa.

Ela murmurou enquanto esfregava meu polegar ao redor de seu mamilo, e gentilmente mordia sua pele. Mas então ela se afastou. "Na verdade, preciso que você envie pelo fax minha carta revisada para a companhia... Eu tenho que avisá-los oficialmente às cinco horas."

"Depois do banheiro". Apertei sua mão. "Ainda temos quatro horas."

Ela revirou os olhos, mas cedeu, me seguindo para o banheiro.

Liguei a água e tirei seu vestido pela cabeça. "Se você está tão decidida em se aposentar dos espetáculos e apenas ensinar, vamos ter mais tempo para passar juntos."

"Mais tempo para você me convencer a deixar Nova

York?"

"Nós não temos realmente uma razão para ficar," disse, enfiando os dedos por seus cabelos. "Se você vai ensinar, você pode viajar diariamente."

"E se não for ensinar? Se , em vez disso, decidir continuar a dançar?"

"Eu vou comprar bilhetes da temporada." Eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, erguendo a sobrancelha. "Eu nunca pedi para você se aposentar, Isabella... Eu só acho que você precisa de uma pausa. Você não tirou uma semana de folga em mais de seis anos..."

"Eu vou dar um tempo..."

"Isso vai durar mais do que dois dias?"

"Muito mais que isso..."

"Duas semanas?"

"Vão ser pelo menos nove meses..."

"O quê?" Eu recuei, chocado. Nós tínhamos parado de usar camisinha, uma vez que passamos a morar juntos, mas ela ainda tomava a pílula. "O que você está querendo dizer, Isabella?"

"Eu estou dizendo que você vai ser pai," disse ela, quase sussurrando. "E acho que isso é uma razão boa o suficiente para nós ficarmos..."

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, pressionando a palma da mão contra a sua barriga lisa.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou. "Isso é algo que você não queria? Eu queria dizer a você hoje de manhã, mas você estava com pressa, então..."

Cortei-a com um beijo profundo e puxei-a para mais perto, esfregando as minhas mãos em suas costas nuas. "Estou mais do que bem..." Eu olhei nos olhos dela. "Isso é algo que queria..."

Ela murmurou, "Eu te amo", contra os meus lábios e lhe disse de volta.

Sem fôlego, ela encostou-se à porta do chuveiro. "Você pode enviar minha carta agora? Seria realmente bom

se, pela primeira vez, não estivesse atrasada para fazer algo porque você não tem autocontrole e estava muito ocupado me fodendo."

"Eu definitivamente vou enviar sua carta pelo fax..." Eu chupei seu lábio na minha boca e apertei a sua bunda. "Depois do banho."

Ela tentou escapar mais uma vez, mas a prendi contra a parede e a beijei até seu corpo ficar mole.

Afastando-me enquanto ela engasgava por ar, levantei a perna dela em volta da minha cintura e deslizei meu pau dentro dela, centímetro por centímetro.

Seus braços foram ao redor do meu pescoço quando ela inclinou seus quadris para cima, enquanto agarrava seus lados e a puxava para mim.

"Quando voltarmos do jantar..." Eu sussurrei e passei a mão por seu estômago até seu clitóris, girando meu polegar em torno dele. "Eu vou te foder até você não aguentar mais..."

Ela gemeu e arrastou as unhas em minha pele. "Ahhh..."

"Agora que você está parada, vou ficar dentro de você todos os dias..."

"Edward..."

Senti seu corpo enrijecer e levantei sua outra perna em volta da minha cintura, pressionando-a ainda mais até o

talo. "Todos os dias..."

Sua vagina apertou firme no meu pau e pulsou contra mim, então a segurei firme e vi quando ela chegou ao seu clímax, enquanto ela se deixava gozar completamente.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, a segurei perto de mim enquanto outro orgasmo fazia o seu caminho através de seu corpo. "Pare de lutar contra isso..."

"Eu... Eu não estou..."

"Isabella..." Olhei em seus olhos, enquanto gozava segundos atrás dela, e nós dois permanecemos entrelaçados por vários segundos enquanto a água do chuveiro derramava sobre nós.

"Eu te odeio às vezes..." ela sussurrou, apontando para soltar as suas pernas.

"Eu também te amo." Eu gentilmente a coloquei no chão.

Peguei uma bucha, e, lentamente a corri por seu corpo, parando quando cheguei a seu estômago. "Você já foi ao médico?"

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu só fiz um teste... Eu vou lá amanhã."

"Nós vamos lá amanhã."

Ela olhou como se ela fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas ela simplesmente gemeu quando pressionei a bucha

contra suas coxas.

"Aqui," disse ela, pegando uma bucha diferente quando tinha acabado. "Deixe-me..."

"Não." Eu agarrei-lhe o pulso e apontei para o banco do chuveiro. "Você pode se sentar."

"O quê?"

"Vá se sentar."

"Sério?" Ela cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para mim. "Você não vai me permitir devolver o favor, porque estou grávida? É isso o que é?"

"Sim." Lavei meu peito. "Isso é exatamente o que é."

Ela suspirou. "Edward..."

"Eu não posso perder outro." Eu olhei nos olhos dela. "Eu não quero que você faça coisa alguma."

Balançando a cabeça lentamente, ela deu um passo para trás e se sentou no banco, mantendo o olhar fixo no meu.

Quando terminei, desliguei a água e envolvi-a em uma toalha. Segurando sua mão, a levei para o nosso quarto.

"Eu preciso colocar uma folha de capa sobre a sua carta?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, mas se você está em um estado de humor prestativo, preferiria se ignorássemos seu jantar da

faculdade hoje à noite."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Revirei os olhos e a agarrei para fora da cabeceira da cama. "Você tem tempo de sobra para se preparar para isso. Eu estarei de volta."

Ignorando seus suspiros profundos, saí da sala e me dirigi para o meu escritório em casa. Este, também, estava coberto de quadros de seus shows de balé. E, para meu grande aborrecimento, ela colocou uma foto nossa beijando logo acima da minha mesa, uma imagem que sempre encontrou o seu caminho até lá, não importa quantas vezes colocasse o meu diploma de licenciatura em Direito enquadrada lá.

Liguei o aparelho de fax e tirei a bandeja, parando uma vez quando realmente lia sua carta:

Caro Sr. Ashcroft, equipe de NYCB e corte atual,

Eu estou escrevendo esta carta para renunciar oficialmente como dançarina principal da empresa. Como discutimos anteriormente, gostaria de assumir um papel mais instrutivo por pelo menos dois anos, em que estarei perseguindo alguns sonhos pessoais meus. Tenho plena intenção de retornar ao palco uma vez que o tempo for certo, mas, neste momento atual, preciso fazer o que é melhor

para mim e minha futura família.

- Isabella Swan

Eu ajustei meu cinto de segurança e olhei para Edward. "Quanto tempo você pretende ficar neste evento hoje à noite?"

"Até que acabe."

Revirei os olhos, pensando no último jantar da faculdade maçante que tínhamos comparecido. Metade dos premiados estavam dormindo depois de uma hora da cerimônia.

"Você foi nomeado para um prêmio ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei.

"O que faz você pensar que alguém sequer me nomearia para um prêmio?"

"Levando em conta que de alguma forma você conseguiu vencer 'Professor do Ano' três vezes seguidas, tenho certeza que isso não é impossível."

"Não," ele sorriu. "O banquete do Professor do Ano é na próxima semana."

"E hoje é?"

"Isso importa?" Ele colocou a mão na minha coxa exposta, esfregando-a com cuidado. "Eu quero que você

esteja aqui. Quando você planeja dizer a seus pais que você está grávida?"

"Amanhã... Você vai contar para alguém?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Jessica."

"Jessica?" Eu ri. "Sério?"

"Sério," disse ele. "Ela é uma boa amiga."

Eu não podia negar isso. Mesmo que uma vez ela tenha tido uma paixão implacável por ele, ela tinha feito nada mais do que nos apoiar desde que nos mudamos para Nova York. Ela ligava uma vez por mês para dizer Olá, mas também para pedir a ele conselhos amorosos. Ela até me pediu algumas vezes.

Entrando com o carro numa garagem, ele olhou para mim. "Você parou de tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais meses atrás, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Por quê?"

"Porque você falou sobre o desejo de ter um filho mais do que você jamais vai admitir..."

"Eu disse que queria que você tivesse uma carreira, para conseguir tudo o que você queria em primeiro lugar."

"Eu tenho," disse enquanto ele colocava o carro no estacionamento.

Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e olhou para mim, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas houve uma batida repentina na janela.

O manobrista.

Ele suspirou e se inclinou para trás, deixando um homem num smoking branco pegar as chaves e outro homem me ajudou a sair do carro.

"Desfrute da sua noite," os dois disseram em uníssono.

Edward me puxou para perto e fizemos um passeio ao longo de uma passarela que foi decorada com luzes brilhantes. Quando nos aproximamos da entrada de vidro do restaurante, um anfitrião acenou para nós.

"Boa noite, Sr. Cullen," ele disse enquanto abria as portas. "Senhorita Swan."

"Boa noite," disse, me perguntando como ele sabia meu nome.

Eu senti Edward beijando meu cabelo enquanto entrávamos num lugar mal iluminado onde os clientes estavam sentados ao redor de mesas cobertas de toalhas brancas.

Ele me levou até um local perto das janelas e puxou minha cadeira.

Olhei ao redor da sala, notando que os sinais habituais de um encontro de uma faculdade top de linha

estavam longe de ser encontradas. Nenhum dos rostos parecia familiar, e não havia menção especial de qualquer coisa relacionada NYU no menu do restaurante.

Quando me virei para enfrentar Edward novamente, para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, notei que ele tinha colocado uma pequena caixa preta no centro da mesa.

"Eu ia esperar até depois do jantar..." Ele pegou as minhas duas mãos e meu coração parou. "Mas..."

Tudo ao meu redor ficou turvo e respirei fundo várias vezes. "Mas o quê?"

"Eu quero que você tenha isso agora. Eu acho que tenho sido muito paciente em relação a este assunto, então..."

"Sim". Deixei suas mãos irem. "Eu digo sim... Posso abri-lo?"

Ele sorriu. "Claro."

Tomei um último suspiro antes de abrir a caixa, antes de retirar o...

"Brincos?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto observava as brilhantes sapatilhas de ponta de diamante.

"Sim". Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Você mencionou querer ter alguns desses, há duas semanas, então pensei que com sua notícia sobre o bebê..."

Eu me desliguei do resto de sua frase e olhei para a joia.

"Você não gosta deles?" Ele inclinou meu queixo para cima.

"Sim, mas ... pensei..." Havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Sim... Sim, gosto muito deles, Edward."

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. "Por que parece que você está prestes a chorar?"

"Eu não estou..." Eu me levantei. "Você pode, por favor, me dar licença por um minuto?"

Eu não esperei que ele respondesse. Afastei-me e agarrei o cotovelo de um garçom, perguntando onde era o banheiro.

Apressando-me nesse sentido o mais rápido que pude, verifiquei todas as cabines antes de liberar um reprimido de "ele está falando sério?!". Então deixo o resto das lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto.

Eu deveria ter sabido melhor...

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que não ia ser capaz de terminar o jantar de hoje à noite, sem demonstrar minhas emoções. Tirei imediatamente meu telefone e comecei a digitar uma mensagem para ele, mas ele atravessou as portas.

"Este é o banheiro das mulheres," disse . "Saia. Agora."

"Para que você possa me enviar um e-mail?" Ele sorriu.

"Sim. Para que possa lhe enviar um e-mail." Dei um passo atrás. "Estou quase terminando com o que tenho a dizer, por isso, se você puder só..."

"Por que você está chorando, Isabella?" Ele deu um passo em minha direção, fazendo-me recuar até que estava pressionada contra a parede. "Foi algo que disse?"

"Estou prestes a ter seu bebê, Edward. Nós vamos ser

pais..."

"Eu estou ciente." Ele olhou para o meu estômago e limpou as lágrimas dos meus olhos. "Embora tenha certeza que seus hormônios não deveriam estar afetados tão rapidamente se você estiver apenas com algumas semanas de gravidez."

"Você algum dia vai me pedir em casamento?" Eu não conseguia segurar essa pergunta mais. "Tem sido seis anos..."

"Não me lembro de definir um período de tempo."

"Você disse depois que tivesse estabelecido a minha carreira e..." Eu suspirei enquanto ele limpava outra torrente de lágrimas. "Eu só quero saber se é um sim ou um não, então não vou levantar minhas esperanças de novo... Se você não planeja casar comigo jamais por causa de seu passado, porque você acha que vou te machucar como Irina

fez, ou você simplesmente não tem vontade de alguma vez se comprometer comigo a longo prazo, só preciso de você para me dizer agora para que possa..."

Parei de falar uma vez que o senti deslizar um anel no meu dedo.

"Você só tinha que esperar mais vinte minutos." Ele beijou minha testa, e olhei para o anel, ofegando uma vez que o segurei na frente do meu rosto.

Era um modelo maciço com corte da princesa que contava com pequenos pedaços de safira azul em torno do anel de platina. E ao longo do conjunto que segurava a joia principal no lugar, uma linha de " I e E " entrelaçados brilhavam sob a luz.

Olhei para ele em choque total. "Você ia me propor aqui?"

"Não." Ele beijou meus lábios. "No telhado."

Silêncio.

"Você ia ficar de joelhos?" Outra lágrima caiu, passando pelas minhas bochechas.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Na frente de outras pessoas?"

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Você pode ainda fazer isso?"

"Por que faria?"

"Pelo bem das memórias."

"Você já disse que sim."

"Eu sei, mas posso tirar temporariamente o anel, então ainda posso ouvir o que quer que você ia dizer." Eu o torci em volta do meu dedo, mas ele me parou.

"Se você tirar o anel, vou presumir que a sua resposta é não..." Ele olhou para mim. "Mas já que sei que você nunca vai deixar isso pra lá, se realmente não disser as palavras, as vou lhe dizer pelo bem das memórias." Ele agarrou minha mão e me levou para fora do banheiro e um conjunto de degraus.

Abrindo as portas à nossa frente, ele me puxou através da seção ao ar livre do restaurante, onde os clientes se sentavam debaixo de um dossel branco aquecido. Ele me levou até a borda e colocou seu casaco sobre meus ombros antes de me pegar e me colocar em cima de uma pedra fria.

Então, ele olhou por cima do ombro, para os clientes que agora estavam de olho para nós suspeitosamente enquanto ele ficava de joelhos.

"Você quer a versão editada ou a não editada?" Ele olhou nos meus olhos.

"Não editada..."

"Tudo bem." Ele pegou minha mão direita e segurou- a na sua. "Isabella... O início do nosso relacionamento foi uma mentira, uma grande mentira do caralho, mas por algum

motivo estranho, não poderia estar mais feliz que esse foi o caso."

Ele fez uma pausa. "Ao longo dos últimos seis anos, nós temos cavado nosso caminho para a verdade, e, tanto por mais que isso machuque às vezes, posso honestamente dizer que isso mais do que valeu a pena."

Corei enquanto as pessoas atrás dele ficavam em silêncio, como que se esforçando para ouvir o que ele estava dizendo.

"Eu queria propor-lhe vários anos atrás, mas não queria impedi-la ou distraí-la de se concentrar em sua carreira, então comprei o anel e decidi que iria esperar até que você realizasse tudo o que queria, até que pudéssemos realmente desfrutar de algum tempo juntos."

Uma mulher levantou-se e colocou a mão sobre o coração, murmurando, "Awww..."

"E mesmo que você esteja sob minha pele como nenhuma outra, e você continua a me empurrar para fora da minha zona de conforto... Não há ninguém com quem prefira estar, e não há nada que prefira mais fazer do que foder sua buceta para o resto da minha vida."

Houve um suspiro coletivo, um coro de "O que ele acabou de dizer?"

"Então..." Ele circulou o polegar em volta do meu anel. "Você quer se casar comigo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo novas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto quando ele se levantou e me puxou para os seus braços.

"Você realmente tinha que dizer a última linha?" Eu sussurrei quando ele reivindicou a minha boca com a dele.

"Sim". Ele arrastou sua língua ao longo dos meus lábios. "Eu quero que você esteja ciente de que com anel ou não, ainda sou o mesmo Edward."

"Ou Anthony ..."

"Não, Edward." Ele me beijou de novo, com mais paixão desta vez. "Anthony se apaixonou pela mulher errada..."

Eu lentamente rolo para cima de Edward, sentindo- me fraca depois de mais um orgasmo. "Oi..."

"Oi." Ele esfregou as mãos nas minhas costas nuas e beijou meus lábios.

"Você me deve um jantar..." Eu sussurrei. "Um cozido, não entregue."

"Você acha que vou me levantar e fazer isso agora?"

"Eu acho que você vai fazer o que quiser pelos próximos meses." Eu sorri, sabendo que era verdade; poderia apostar. "Você prefere um menino ou uma menina?"

"Sem preferências." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. E você?"

"Eu sou parcial para uma menina..."

"E por que isso?"

"Eu sempre quis uma menina," admiti. "Para tratá-la melhor do que meus pais me tratavam, sabe?"

"Então, você vai chorar se for um menino?"

"Eu vou chorar se ele acabar sendo, de alguma forma, parecido com você."

Rindo, ele se sentou e me puxou com ele. Ele entrou num par de calças de moletom e me ajudou a colocar roupas íntimas. Em seguida, ele pegou minha mão e me levou até a cozinha, colocando-me num dos bancos do bar.

Encostei-me à bancada enquanto nós dois nos estabelecíamos no que havia se tornado uma rotina, desde que começamos a viver juntos. Ao contrário do meu comentário sobre a entrega, Edward cozinhava para mim sempre que pedia. (É claro, houve um preço oral que veio com isso depois, mas era um que estava mais do que disposta a pagar.)

Quando a minha agenda de espetáculos se tornou agitada e só tinha cinco horas entre o próximo ensaio, o jantar estava sempre esperando por mim. E toda noite de abertura, ele enviava um prato principal numa caixa junto com um buquê de flores nos bastidores apenas no caso de querer comer assim que encerrasse.

"E se for uma menina?" Ele colocou uma pequena salada de frango na minha frente. "Você tem nomes em mente?"

"Isabella, mas podemos soletrá-lo com um Y em vez de um A, sabe?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Isso não vai acontecer."

"Eu estava brincando." Eu arranquei um morango do meu prato. "Eu estava pensando em Autumn..."

"Autumn? Existe uma razão por trás disso?"

"É a nossa estação favorita," disse. "É também quando me apaixonei por você, e quando você se apaixonou por mim."

"Eu me apaixonei por você no inverno."

"Não. Você percebeu que me amava no inverno. Você já me amava no outono."

"Eu tenho certeza que não." Ele me serviu um copo de suco antes de se sentar ao meu lado. "Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa."

"Desde quando você precisa de permissão?"

Segurando meu queixo, ele virou minha cabeça para que estivesse de frente para ele. "Você quer um casamento?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, correndo o dedo ao longo do meu anel pela enésima vez.

"Antes ou depois do bebê?"

"Antes..."

Eu não sabia por que Isabella selecionou um vinhedo ao norte do estado de Nova York para o nosso casamento, mas ela insistiu. Nós tínhamos visitado o local nada menos que vinte vezes por seu pedido, e em todas as ocasiões ela desmaiou sobre os hectares de plantas exuberantes, as pequenas casas brancas que ficavam a distância, e as árvores enormes sombreando a área em que ocorreria o casamento.

Um dos maiores benefícios de se casar aqui, porém, era o ilimitado vinho fresco que era servido no bar ao ar livre.

"Edward?" Disse uma voz masculina por trás enquanto pegava uma taça.

Eu me virei, encontrando-me cara a cara com o pai de Isabella. "Governador Swan."

"Ah, esse título soa bem, não é?"

Eu não respondi.

Bebericando um copo de vinho, ele suspirou. "Eu nunca pensei que este dia chegaria, nunca pensei que minha Isabella iria se casar." Ele tomou um gole mais longo. "Com seu ex-chefe, nada menos."

Eu não respondi a isso também.

"Você é dez anos mais velho do que Isabella..." Ele finalmente disse algo que merecia uma resposta.

"Sim, sou. Você está insinuando algo?"

"De maneira nenhuma," disse ele. "Está claro que vocês dois estão apaixonados... Você teria que estar para assistir todos os espetáculos de balé no exterior sem cair no sono."

"Chama-se ser solidário."

"Eu sei... Não que isso importe agora, mas gostaria de saber com certeza: vocês dois estavam tendo um relacionamento enquanto ela era sua estagiária na GBH? Vocês, de verdade, simplesmente se encontraram novamente em Nova York, depois que ela se demitiu?"

"Sr. Swan..." Eu larguei o meu copo, cansado de jogar a história que Isabella tinha inventado anos atrás. "Já que você me perguntou tão gentilmente, vou dizer isso uma vez e apenas uma vez. Eu e sua filha estávamos na verdade..."

"Aí está você!" Sua esposa veio e colocou a mão na dele. "Eu estava procurando por você. Você está atormentando o noivo no grande dia?"

"Eu não chamaria necessariamente de atormentar," disse ele. "Eu só estava fazendo-lhe algumas perguntas..."

"Ah, é?" Ela olhou para trás e para frente entre nós. "Que tipo de perguntas?"

"Ele queria saber se estava dormindo com sua filha quando ela era minha estagiária."

Ela suspirou, colocando a mão em seu peito. Então ela olhou para ele. "Sério? Eu acho que você está realmente deixando essa coisa de governador subir à cabeça. É claro que alguém como Edward nunca faria algo assim."

"É claro que não faria." Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça em concordância. "Essa é uma regra muito terrível para quebrar, você não acha? Dormir com uma estagiária, especialmente uma estagiária de graduação, uma vez que é o que ela era, na época, correto?"

Ele não disse nada.

"Está vendo?" Sua esposa beijou sua bochecha e então ela se virou e me abraçou. "Talvez depois do bebê você possa convencê-la a reconsiderar o Direito. Então, vocês dois poderão ser como nós."

Eu segurei o meu comentário e devolvi o abraço.

Antes que a nossa conversa animada pudesse ir mais longe, a organizadora do casamento apareceu com sua prancheta.

"A sua futura esposa está pronta agora," disse ela, sorrindo. "Hora de começar."

Sr. Swan me olhou uma última vez e, lentamente, estendeu a mão. "Ela acha o mundo de você, e nunca a vi tão feliz antes. Obrigado..."

Sua esposa me abraçou uma última vez, e os dois se afastaram.

Eu achei muito irônico que ele tinha visto Isabella recentemente, porque não a tinha visto em três dias. Ela tinha programado sua despedida de solteira para o ultimo fim de semana e afirmou que ela precisava fazer algumas últimas coisas para o casamento por conta própria.

Enquanto caminhava pelo caminho de pétalas que levavam ao altar, olhei para a pequena multidão: pais de Isabella, alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho, o Sr. Bach e Sr. Greenwood, e um grupo de dançarinos da companhia de Isabella.

Eu não tentei convidar alguém da minha família. Eu não vi um ponto de pedir-lhes para vir, ou fingir que tínhamos qualquer tipo de relacionamento por causa de um casamento.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Jessica inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto tomava o meu lugar ao lado dela. "Eu lhe disse que este era pra ser supostamente o dia mais feliz de sua vida."

"Eu lhe disse que você poderia usar um vestido." Eu olhei para seu smoking sob medida.

"Eu queria comprometer-me a desempenhar o papel de padrinho. Você sabe, fazer o meu melhor para parecer como um de seus amigos homens."

"Seu cabelo está em cachos."

"Sim, mas..." Suas bochechas avermelharam. "Meu namorado adora quando uso meu cabelo assim, especialmente quando estamos na cama, porque ele gosta de..."

"Jessica..." Eu não podia deixar de revirar os olhos, mas depois ri. "Obrigado por estar aqui."

"O prazer é meu." Ela me abraçou. "Estou muito feliz por você e Isabella. É hora de você finalmente se casar com ela."

Eu não tive a chance de responder. A pequena orquestra a minha direita começou a tocar, e o público estava em pé.

Saindo sozinha, exatamente como ela queria, Isabella trancou seus olhos em mim enquanto fazia seu caminho lentamente pelo corredor.

Havia sussurros de todos, lisonjeiros comentários sobre quão bonita ela estava, e sinceramente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Seus cabelos estavam puxados para um lado, em um bando de cachos que caíam passando pelo ombro e levemente roçando a parte superior de seu peito. Ela estava usando uma tiara de cristal fina que contava com algumas penas brancas e combinava com seu vestido deslumbrante: Era sem alças e abraçava os quadris perfeitamente, escondendo sua

pequena barriga de gestação. Adornado com cristais sutis que brilhavam em cada centímetro do tecido, a sua longa cauda se estendia pelo corredor.

Quando ela se aproximou, enxuguei seus olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

"Pare de chorar," sussurrei, pegando sua mão.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas mais lágrimas fizeram o seu caminho pelo seu rosto.

Enquanto a pequena multidão retomava seus assentos, o pastor começou a ler as escrituras.

"O casal optou por manter esta cerimônia curta e simples," disse o pastor, segurando o riso. "Suas palavras exatas para mim foram, apenas nos case e mande todos para a recepção. Nós só estamos lhe pagando por uma hora."

O público riu, e coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura Isabella, puxando-a para perto de mim.

"Eu acho que essa é a minha deixa." O pastor riu mais alto. Em seguida, ele limpou a garganta, sussurrando que precisava soltá-la, mas o ignorei e beijei Isabella.

"Sr. Cullen?" Ele limpou a garganta novamente.

Rapidamente deixando os lábios de Isabella irem, falei. "Nós dois lhe dissemos para não fazer um discurso. Apenas pule para a parte 'agora os declaro'." E então reivindiquei a boca de Isabella mais uma vez, ignorando todo o resto ao nosso redor, sussurrando entre respirações que ela seria para sempre minha.

Nossa filha de três anos, Autumn, absolutamente adora Edward. Ela o segue por todo lugar sempre que ele está em casa, se recusa a deixar alguém colocá-la na cama à noite, e se ela acordar tarde, ela corre para o nosso quarto de manhã só para ter certeza "Ele está aqui."

Com exceção de seu cabelo, ela herdou todas as feições dele ... seus penetrantes olhos verdes seu sorriso, e, infelizmente, a sua personalidade.

Ela também está estranhamente viciada em Pop- Tarts, sabor café.

"Nem pense nisso, Autumn." Eu cruzo meus braços enquanto ela empurra sua escada de plástico em todo o chão da cozinha. "Você teve duas de sobremesa, então você não poderá ter outra até amanhã de manhã."

Ela para por um momento, olhando como se ela entendesse. Mas então ela continua empurrando a escada no chão.

"Autumn..." passo na frente dela, assim que ela pressiona-a contra um gabinete menor. "Amanhã de manhã."

"Papai disse..."

"Eu não me importo com o que o papai disse. Eu disse que não."

Aparentemente ferida, ela arqueja e corre para fora da cozinha.

Eu suspiro e começo a contar em silêncio.

E em cinco... quatro... três... dois...

Edward entra na cozinha, levando-a ao seu lado. Sem olhar para o meu lado, ele dá uma volta por cima da bancada e abre um novo pacote de Pop-Tarts, entregando um para ela.

"Obrigada!" Ela chia quando ele a coloca para baixo, e como se ela estivesse tentando aliviar sua traição, ela quebra a rodela e me entrega um pedaço.

"Eu quero compartilhar com você, mamãe," ela diz, olhando nos meus olhos. "Você vai compartilhar comigo?"

Eu resisto à vontade de revirar os olhos enquanto aceito sua oferta de paz. "Obrigada, Autumn."

"De nada!" Ela dá um pedaço maior para Edward, e então ela sai correndo novamente.

"Edward," digo, respirando fundo. "Nós precisamos conversar."

"Por causa de uma porra de Pop-tart?"

"Não se trata de um Pop-tart. Trata-se de sua incapacidade permanente de dizer não a uma criança de três anos. Se disser não, ela imediatamente corre para você. E, em vez de estar do meu lado nisso, você simplesmente diz sim."

"Então talvez você devesse começar a dizer sim."

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele e chego mais perto. "Ela vai ser mimada, se você continuar com isso... Você não tem que dizer não o tempo todo, mas uma ou duas vezes não iria matá-lo."

"Na verdade, mataria." Ele me puxa para seus braços e me beija até que esteja sem fôlego. "Eu não quero fazê-la chorar. Nunca."

Eu sugo algumas respirações enquanto ele esfrega minhas costas.

"Ela só pede guloseimas de vez em quando," diz ele. "Ela realmente não pede muito mais."

Isto é verdade. Tirando sua coleção de bonecas crescente, sua atenção ultimamente tem sido voltada para o estúdio vazio que Edward tinha construído em nosso apartamento no ano passado.

Ela está começando a mostrar um ligeiro interesse em balé: Ela me assiste ensaiando nos fins de semana, ri sempre que lhe mostro os meus numerosos tutus, e ela até mesmo me imita, segurando as mãos sobre a cabeça de vez em quando.

"Papai, você pode me colocar na cama agora?" Autumn retorna para a cozinha e olha para Edward, ainda mastigando um Pop-tart.

"É claro," ele diz, apertando minha mão.

Nós a seguimos para o seu quarto amarelo brilhante, e como de costume, esperamos por ela para pegar um livro da sua estante.

Ela seleciona Cinderela hoje, e surpreendentemente entrega o livro para mim. "Eu quero que a mamãe leia."

Sorrindo, espero por Edward para colocá-la debaixo das cobertas, e depois nós dois sentamos a beira da cama, revezando a leitura até que ela durma.

"Ela nem sequer aguentou até a parte da meia-noite dessa vez." Eu beijo sua testa.

"Você está reclamando?"

"Não, estou surpresa."

"Você provavelmente a entediou até dormir com o seu tom monótono." Ele me puxa para cima e desliga as luzes. "Ela fica até a última página sempre que leio."

"Gostaria de dormir no sofá esta noite?"

"Só se você for colocar sua boceta na minha cara."

"Eu não vou colocar." Eu o sigo para o nosso quarto e vou para a cama. "Você vai ter sorte se deixar você pelo menos me beijar esta noite."

Ele desliza ao meu lado e me puxa para perto, fazendo-me provar isso me beijando de novo e de novo.

"Quando foi a última vez que fizemos sexo?" Eu sussurro contra seus lábios.

"Esta manhã no chuveiro." Ele desliza a mão entre minhas pernas, esfregando meu clitóris. "Você não se lembra?"

"Sim..." Eu gemo baixinho enquanto ele morde meu lábio inferior e me rola em cima dele.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele beija o meu pescoço. "Eu posso te foder novamente para fazer você se lembrar."

"Ahhh..." Eu sinto seu pau endurecendo debaixo de mim, sinto-o apalpando minha bunda enquanto ele continua beijando minha pele. "Edward..."

Coloco minha cabeça para trás e beijo seus lábios, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Eu o sinto puxando pela parte de trás do meu sutiã, soltando o primeiro gancho, mas um som familiar quebra o nosso momento.

É o tamborilar dos pezinhos contra piso de madeira pelo corredor.

Suspirando, Edward beija minha testa e gentilmente me rola para fora dele.

"Estou com medo...", diz Autumn enquanto ela entra no nosso quarto. Ela caminha para o lado de Edward da cama e levanta as mãos para cima. "Posso dormir aqui?"

"Sim". Ele imediatamente a pega e a coloca entre nós, cobrindo-a mais uma vez. Sua mão se estende para a minha e ele a acaricia-a, silenciosamente dizendo que vamos terminar na parte da manhã.

"Quanto tempo mais você acha que ela vai fazer isso?" Ele sussurra uma hora depois. "Está começando a acontecer duas vezes por semana."

"Isso está incomodando?"

"Não muito."

"Ótimo." Eu sento e inclino-me sobre Autumn, beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios antes de voltar para o meu travesseiro. "Porque tenho certeza que isso vai continuar acontecendo até que você aprenda a dizer não para ela..."

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


End file.
